A Black Light
by Henrietta Sherevine
Summary: Saat itu Sasuke sekarat. Sebutir peluru menggores jantungnya. Dan saat itu pula Sakura datang secara ajaib. Selamatkan hidupnya. Tanpa sadar pertemuannya dengan Sasuke ditengah kegentingan itu justru akan menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkannya dari sosok jahat yang nyaris menyeretnya dalam kegelapan, karena saat itu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, menawarkan bantuan.
1. Sebuah Keputusasaan

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

A Naruto FanFiction

.

Alternate Universe

Out of Character

.

Henrietta Sherevine

Presents

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah Keputus[asa]an**

 _"Kala itu kau tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupanku. Mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan bantuan. Membuatku mengambil sebuah keputusan ditengah keputusasaan"_

 _._

 _._

Seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela tanpa gorden dan berakhir diatas helaian merah muda Sakura. Gadis itu tengah menatap mata kelam seorang pria yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Sakura berusaha menyelami mata itu. Mencari tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan atau dipikirkan pemiliknya. Namun nihil. Mata sekelam malam itu tak mau bercerita sedikitpun. Maka setelah menatap mata itu selama beberapa detik, Sakura hanya bisa melihat refleksi dirinya disana.

"Kuharap kau sadar betul apa yang baru saja kau katakan," Sakura membuka mulut, memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sejak beberapa detik lalu. Pria didepannya masih diam, masih menatap sepasang manik hijau terang milik Sakura.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Aku berhutang padamu, ingat? Maka aku akan membayar hutangku kali ini, aku akan membantumu, bagaimanapun caranya" akhirnya ia menjawab. Dengan nada tegas dan yakin. Sakura meneguk salivanya, tahu persis orang dihadapannya ini serius, dan tak mungkin sedang bergurau atau sejenisnya, tapi, masalah ini...

"Kau sudah memikirkannya, Sasuke?" sebuah pertanyaan pertanda keraguan meluncur lagi dari bibir Sakura. Entah dengan pertanyaan seperti apalagikah Sakura akan yakin dengan perkataan Sasuke beberapa menit lalu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Sudah. Ini keputusanku. Masalah kedepannya kita putuskan nanti. Namun kali ini, aku punya rencana untuk 'menyelamatkan'mu. Jadi ..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya diudara, membuat jantung gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu berdegup tak karuan. Degup itu semakin lama semakin cepat, diiringi dengan pupil matanya yang melebar saat Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya,

"Bagaimana keputusanmu?"

 **-1-**

Saat itu Sakura baru saja tiba dirumah setelah bekerja seharian. Ia seorang dokter. Namun bukan keluhan pasien yang ia hadapi setiap hari. Melainkan manusia korban kekerasan yang ia tangani, dan orang-orang korban kecelakaan ataupun bencana alam, juga jasad mereka yang sudah mati dan dibawa padanya untuk autopsi. Sakura bekerja di kepolisian.

Bagi sebagian orang mungkin Forensik begitu tabu dan menakutkan. Namun entah mengapa baginya sangat menarik. Membantu mereka para korban sangat penting bagi Sakura. Itu yang membuatnya memohon setengah mati pada orangtuanya untuk mengambil spesialis ini. Keinginannya akhirnya dikabulkan ibunya yang overprotektif itu dengan berbagai syarat. Namun tak apa, toh semuanya harus ada pengorbanan.

Sakura bahkan belum sempat menaruh tas saat teriakan ibunya menerobos masuk gendang telinganya. Detik berikutnya ia terlonjak kaget saat mengingat janji yang ia lupakan. Janji untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan sepupunya. Jadi dengan gerakan yang amat cepat, gadis itu melesat menuju kamar mandi, berharap dengan waktu beberapa menit saja ia sempat membersihkan diri dan mencari baju pesta yang layak dilemarinya.

Dan harapannya pun terpenuhi, karena sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura sudah berdiri menatap bayangannya yang berbalut gaun hitam selutut didepan cermin. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut sementara tangan kirinya mengoleskan lip balm ke bibir pucatnya. Kemudian ia berlari menuruni tangga, menemui ibunya yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

 **-2-**

Sasuke masih ingat saat teman-temannya bertanya kemana ia akan melanjutkan kuliah setelah lulus. Sosok SMA nya saat itu menjawab bahwa ia takkan meneruskan ke universitas. Berikutnya teman-temannya menyayangkan keputusannya itu, berkata bahwa nilainya yang selalu tinggi akan memudahkannya masuk ke universitas manapun yang ia mau. Saat mereka bertanya apa alasannya, Sasuke hanya diam. Pertanyaan teman-temannya akhirnya terjawab saat ia terdaftar menjadi murid Sekolah Inteljen Negara. Beberapa bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia memilih sekolah itu, bahkan ada yang bertanya akan menjadi apa ia nanti.

Beberapa tahun berlalu dan ia kini terikat kontrak dengan sebuah badan inteljen. Tak seorangpun teman SMA-nya yang tahu, karena Identitasnya kini harus ia selubungi. Walau begitu ia merasa nyaman, memecahkan kasus besar dinegaranya, menangkap para penjahat kelas kakap, menjaga perdamaian tanpa suara. Jika kinerja mereka para polisi diketahui publik, maka Sasuke sebaliknya, menjaga perdamaian tanpa seorang sipilpun tahu baginya malah merupakan sebuah kehormatan.

Jadi ia sudah terbiasa mengintai segerombol teroris, menyamar menjadi siapapun agar identitasnya terjaga. Terbiasa berurusan dengan para pembunuh bayaran yang menodongnya dengan pisau atau bahkan ada pula yang langsung mengibaskan pedang kearahnya. Semua itu membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Selama tujuh tahun bekerja, belum ada segores lukapun yang ia peroleh dari para pembunuh yang ditangkapnya. Ia selalu berhasil melindungi dirinya. Selalu.

 **-3-**

Pesta itu ramai. Sebuah _Ballroom_ hotel sudah dijejali beratus-ratus manusia berbalut gaun dan tuksedo elegan yang datang untuk merayakan pernikahan kakak sepupu Sakura. Sakura jengah. Berada di keramaian tak pernah membuatnya nyaman. Jika bukan sepupunya yang menikah ia takkan mau berjejal-jejal seperti ini. Setelah menarik napas berat ia dan ibunya akhirnya masuk kedalam.

Beruntung banyak juga sepupu Sakura lain yang datang, setelah bersalaman dengan sepasang mempelai, keluarga besarnya berkumpul disebuah meja bundar besar, saling bertukar cerita sambil menyantap makanan ringan. Mereka membicarakan apapun. Tentang pekerjaan. Tentang masa lalu, bahkan tentang cerita konyol yang sampai membuat mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Hingga nenek Sakura bercerita tentang masa mudanya, tentang bagaimana saat pertama kali ia mengenal kakeknya. Tak lama topik beralih kearah sana, beberapa sepupu Sakura juga menceritakan kisah dramatis saat mereka bertemu pasangan hidupnya. Sementara Sakura hanya menyimak, terkadang merasa geli mendengar kisah bagai drama yang mereka lontarkan. Ia tak berkomentar apapun, hingga tak sadar dimeja itu hanya dirinyalah yang belum menyampaikan cerita.

Tatapan sang nenek jatuh pada Sakura. Menatap satu-satunya cucu yang belum berkeluarga. Padahal seingatnya usia cucunya itu sudah menginjak dua puluh enam tahun. Maka dengan senyum jahil neneknya itu bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Sudah menemui calon pendamping hidupmu?"

 **-4-**

Pekerjaannya menuntut Sasuke tinggal jauh dari keluarga. Baginya tak apa, kini tak ada hal yang ia pikirkan kecuali pekerjaannya. Namun sesekali ia mengunjungi keluarganya yang masih tinggal satu kota dengannya. Termasuk pagi itu. Pagi pertama di tahun dua ribu enam belas, ia berkumpul dirumah orangtuanya.

Pesta tahun baru dirumahnya berlangsung sederhana, pesta BBQ diloteng rumah dilengkapi obrolan-obrolan khas keluarga. Sasuke cukup menikmatinya, meskipun sehabis ini ia harus kembali bekerja.

Pagi itu mereka sarapan bersama, saling bertukar obrolan-obrolan kecil di meja makan.

"Kau nampaknya terlalu sibuk bekerja, Sasuke." Ucapan ibunya kala itu membuat Sasuke memalingkan perhatian dari telur mata sapi yang sedang ia santap.

"Yahhh...memang seharusnya begitu"

"Pikirkan hidupmu juga, pikirkan kesehatanmu ..." komentar ibunya lagi, "Kau pasti makannya tak teratur, ya?"

"Kutebak, ia turun beberapa kilo dari terakhir kulihat" kali ini kakak iparnya yang berkomentar. Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Enak saja, aku makan teratur. Seperti biasa."

"Tidak adakah hal lain yang kau pikirkan selain pekerjaan?" pertanyaan kakaknya membuat Sasuke berhenti mengunyah sejenak, tak terpikir mau menjawab apa.

"Hal lain apa yang dimaksud?" hanya pertanyaan lain yang mampu ia ajukan sebagai jawaban, maka kali ini ibunyalah yang menjawab,

"Menikah, misalnya?"

 **-5-**

Sakura hanya tertawa lebar menjawab menanggapi pertanyaan neneknya. Semua mata kini teralih padanya. Ia berani bertaruh pasti sepupunya yang lain pun menanti jawabannya.

"Ti-tidak. Eh, setidaknya belum untuk saat ini" dan Sakura tak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia bersyukur karena tak lama sepasang mempelai datang menghampiri meja untuk foto bersama. Setidaknya semua anggota keluarganya yang lain tak ada yang mengungkit pertanyaan yang dilontarkan neneknya saat itu, kecuali ibunya. Karena pada esok malamnya ibunya kembali menyinggung soal itu.

"Mungkin nenekmu benar, kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, ah, mungkin malah sangat matang. Coba pertimbangkan perkataan nenekmu" ujar ibunya saat itu.

"Aku tak ingat nenek pernah menyuruhku menikah." Elak Sakura, walaupun ia tahu ibunya takkan bisa ia akali. Sang ibu hanya tertawa, "Tapi maksud kalimatnya pasti itu, sayang"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Otaknya sedang mencari bahan obrolan lain, namun ibunya kembali mencercanya, "Kau...tidak sedang dekat dengan laki-laki?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau ini, sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, ya." Ujar ibunya lagi. Kali ini Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu mau ibu carikan calonnya?"

Sakura mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Jangan bilang ibunya berniat menjodohkan atau apa. " _Apaan sih,_ buuuuu"

Sang ibu tertawa, anak sematawayangnya kini tengah merajuk sewot. "Habis kamu ini,belum pernah rasanya kau membawa teman priamu kerumah"

Sakura pun ikut tertawa. Merasa lelucon ibunya tentang perjodohan sukses sekali membuatnya tegang.

 **-6-**

Sasuke tersedak kuning telur yang sedang dikunyahnya. Tangannya meraih segelas air mineral dan meneguknya habis. Apa katanya tadi? Menikah? Bahkan kata itu tak pernah muncul sekalipun dibenaknya.

Kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Detik berikutnya tawa Itachi pecah, "Astaga. Wajahmu lucu sekali"

Sasuke mengernyit. Tak mengerti bagian mana yang lucu. Namun tawa itu menular, kini semua penduduk meja makan itu tertawa, kecuali dirinya tentu saja.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan. Dimenit-menit terakhir sarapan mereka malah ialah yang menjadi bahan omongan. Tentang sikap cueknya, juga tentang penggemar rahasianya saat SMA yang kerap kali mengirimkan bunga. Astaga.

Sarapan mereka telah usai. Pukul sepuluh pagi Sasuke sudah siap di'markas'nya, menjalankan misi yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Menurut beberapa rekannya, misi ini sudah menginjak tahap akhir. Tinggal mengumpulkan bukti sedikit lagi dan target mereka siap ditangkap.

Tugasnya kini mendatangi target dan mengumpulkan bukti akhir. Sebelum berangkat ia mengambil sepucuk senjata dan menyelipkannya pada jaket hitam yang akan dikenakannya.

 **-7-**

Seandainya saja omongan ibu Sakura saat itu memang hanya lelucon. Namun sayangnya tidak. Karena seminggu setelah pembicaraan mereka malam itu ayahnya memperkenalkan seorang pria pada Sakura. Awalnya sang ayah hanya memperkenalkan Kabuto Yakushi sebagai anak rekan kantornya pada Sakura, namun Sakura yakin ini semua pasti ada kaitannya dengan pembicaraan Sakura dengan ibunya minggu lalu. Karena ibunya juga sangat berantusias dala usaha perkenalan mereka berdua. Pria ini sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dan setelah beberapa kali bertemu Sakura merasa pria ini memilki sikap dan tatapan mengintimidasi. Entah karena apa.

Bahkan sejak pria itu datang kerumah beberapa kali, Sakura masih menganggap rencana 'perjodohan' yang dilontarkan ibunya minggu lalu hanyalah lelucon. Namun saat Kabuto Yakushi mengucapkan sepotong kalimat yang terdengar sangat ganjil ditelinganya, Sakura percaya ibunya serius.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sakura? Kau mau tentukan sendiri tanggal resepsinya?"

Apa-apaan ini? Sakura bahkan belum pernah bicara akan menikah dengannya, "Resepsi apa? Apa aku pernah berkata akan menikah denganmu?"

Kabuto Yakushi lalu tersenyum, "Ah maaf, Sakura. Kurasa ini semua sudah cukup jelas bagimu. Tapi tak apa, aku akan melakukan lamaran secara resmi dengan pihak keluargamu. Mm,, bagaimana jika tanggal depan belas? Kau tahu kan semuanya sudah setuju kita menikah?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya, alisnya terangkat tinggi. Kali ini Sakura marah, tentu saja. "Setuju katamu? Jangan tanya orangtuaku karena memang mereka yang mengusulkan perjodohan ini! Memangnya kau tak memerlukan persetujuanku, ha?"

Tapi pria yang duduk dihadapannya hanya menyeringai santai, "Apa itu perlu?"

 **-8-**

Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju suatu ruangan. Target mereka ada diruangan itu. Tugasnya kini hanya menyelipkan kamera pengawas disalah satu sisi ruangan, dan tentu saja ia takkan masuk kesana sebagai agen, ia akan menyamar menjadi petugas pengecekan listrik yang kebetulan sedang dibutuhkan target.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki berderap menuju pintu yang tertutup dihadapannya. Pintu itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki kekar berusia akhir tiga puluhan, "Oh, petugas listrik, ya? Ayo masuk"

Sasuke melangkah masuk. Tatapannya menyapu ruangan berukuran seratus meter persegi yang terlihat berantakan itu. Walaupun hanya sekilas matanya mampu menangkap sepucuk senjata yang disembunyikan diantara buku-buku yang berserakan dimeja. _Target bersenjata_ , simpulnya.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu?"

Target melangkah menuju stabilizator dipojok atas ruangan, "Daritadi ini berbunyi terus. Dan tak lama listrik diruangan ini semuanya mati. Aku ragu apakah ada korsleting didalamnya"

Sasuke mendekati stabilizator yang ditunjuk target. Dalam hati bersorak karena jika ia menaruh kamera pengawasnya disana, itu akan menjadi _angle_ yang bagus sekali. Seluruh ruangan akan terlihat dari sana. Sasuke membuka penutup stabilizator itu dan bergumam, "Ah, kau benar. Ada kabel yang hangus"

Target hanya mendesah. Perhatiannya kemudian dialihkan oleh dering telepon genggam yang ia taruh diatas meja. Sasuke kemudian mengambil beberapa perkakas dari kotak barang yang dibawanya sementara target menerima telepon. Ia belum mengeluarkan kamera pengawasnya karena ia akan benar-benar membetulkan stabilizator itu dulu.

Sasuke mencongkel kabel hangus itu dan mengeluarkannya, lalu hendak berbalik untuk menunjukkannya pada target, "Jadi ini ternyata yang menyebabkan listrik disini mati semua, ini..."

Saat Sasuke benar-benar sudah berbalik, tatapannya terkunci pada revolver yang tengah diacungkan target padanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar kaget. Apa-apaan ini?

"Ternyata kau cukup pandai berakting, ya? Angkat tanganmu!"

Siapa sangka identitas Sasuke akan ketahuan secepat ini. Kaki tangan target pasti sudah menyelidiki Sasuke sejak sebelum ia masuk keruangan ini. Menanggapi bentakan target, Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengangkat sepasang tangannya keudara, "Oh, kawan. Santai saja"

 **-9-**

Malam setelah Kabuto Yakushi mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal padanya, Sakura segera menemui ibunya untuk berkata serius,

"Ibu tak serius akan menjodohkanku dengan Kabuto, kan?"

Nada bicara Sakura yang meninggi membuat mata ibunya melebar, "Sayang, tapi ia orang yang baik, ibu yakin..."

"Astaga, Ibuu! Berapa banyak orang baik didunia ini dan mengapa aku harus menikah dengannya? Tidak, aku tidak mau," Sakura tahu kini wajahnya pasti sudah merah. Emosinya meledak tak karuan. Sang ibu kemudian mendekati Sakura, kedua tangannya meremas lembut tangan Sakura. Matanya menatap manik emerald anak sematawayangnya, detik berikutnya sebulir airmata jatuh dari sana,

Sakura membekap mulut. Kapan terakhir ia melihat ibunya menangis? Oh, saat pemakaman neneknya. Dan sejak saat itu ia bersumpah akan meninju siapa saja yang membuat ibunya menangis. Namun apa jadinya jika ia sendirilah yang membuat ibunya menangis?

Maka sejak saat itu Sakura tak pernah mengungkit masalah ini lagi.

 **-10-**

Target berdiri sekitar lima meter dihadapan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya mengacungkan sepucuk revolver padanya. Sasuke tahu musuhnya kini tak main-main. Namun siapa sangka target akan bergerak seagresif ini padanya? Padahal ia datang ketempat ini tanpa persiapan apapun. Karena tugasnya memang hanya menyamar dan memasang sebuah kamera pengawas. Tugas yang kelewat mudah baginya yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja seperti ini.

Sasuke bersyukur tadi sempat menyelipkan pistol disaku jaketnya, namun langkah apa yang harus ia ambil? Tak ada perintah dari atasan yang menyebutkan boleh membunuh target ditempat. Astaga, ia harus bagaimana?

"Siapa kau, hah? Polisi? Hahaha, lebih baik diam disana dan angkat tanganmu. Nyawamu ada ditanganku sekarang. Teman-temanmu takkan ada yang datang ketempat ini!" pria kekar itu kembali membentak. Sementara Sasuke tetap mengangkat tangannya diudara, nampak tak takut pada ancaman apapun, "Wah, kasar sekali. Dan oh, sayangnya aku bukan polisi"

"Masa bodoh! Yang jelas komplotanmu sudah membunuh banyak anakbuahku!"

"Dan anak buahmu sudah membunuh banyak warga tak bersalah"

"Diam kau, sialan!" bentakan terakhir itu sangat keras. Target melangkah mendekati Sasuke, tetap mengacungkan revolvernya, "Lebih baik kubereskan kau sekarang,"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, sebuah rencana sudah terlintas dibenaknya. Tinggal menunggu _timing_ yang tepat dan semua akan berakhir baik-baik saja. Seperti biasanya.

Namun sebelum rencana itu sempat terlaksana, jemari target lebih dulu menekan picu. Bersamaan dengan melesatnya peluru yang kemudian menembus jantung Sasuke.

 **-11-**

Sakura memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut. Berbagai macam pikiran telah menganggunya sejak berminggu lalu. Pemuda bernama Kabuto itu ternyata serius. Dan Sakura kini tak tahu langkah apa yang harus ia ambil. Pilihan melarikan diri berkali-kali merasuki benaknya. Namun gadis itu tetap mencari jalan keluar yang masuk akal.

Ia melirik jam, sudah pukul dua belas dan ia belum makan apapun sejak malam. Pesta keluarga menyambut pergantian tahun tadi malam membuatnya mengantuk seharian ini. Maka setelah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Sakura mengambil jaket dan berniat membeli makanan. Namun matanya menangkap sebuah tabung oksigen ukuran kecil yang sengaja ia bawakan untuk temannya. Tangan Sakura kemudian meraih tabung yang ia taruh dipojok kamarnya itu. Berencana akan sekalian memberikan tabung ini nanti. Temannya yang menderita kanker paru-paru itu selalu membutuhkan tabung oksigen kemanapun ia pergi. Dan Sakura berjanji akan memberikan tabung jenis baru yang dapat dibawa kemanapun.

Demi temannya itu bahkan Sakura bersedia menyampirkan tabung yang lumayan berat dipundaknya. Membawanya makan siang dulu sebelum mengantarkan tabung itu kerumah temannya. Namun tak apa, toh hanya berjalan sebentar saja. Maka dibawah mentari Tokyo yang terik, Sakura melangkah keluar rumah.

 **-12-**

Letusan peluru itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke. Tak sampai satu detik kemudian ia menyadari peluru itu kini sudah bersarang didalam jantungnya. Ditengah kesadarannya yang kian menipis, pria itu melihat sekilas target berlari kearah pintu. Detik berikutnya Sasuke ambruk kelantai. Posisinya yang terlentang membuat matanya yang hanya terbuka separuh bertemu dengan langit-langit ruangan yang putih.

Oh tuhan, inikah akhir hidupnya?

Diambang kesadarannya, pria itu bisa merasakan sesuatu merembes didadanya. Sudah dipastikan itu darah. Karena nyeri yang amat sangat kini mulai menjalar dari dadanya, keseluruh tubunya.

Orang bilang memori-memori lampau akan terputar kembali saat manusia sedang sekarat. Dan kini bayangan dirinya memakai seragam SD terputar dibenak Sasuke. Gambar itu kemudian berganti menjadi dirinya berbalut pakaian wisuda. Potret-potret bersama keluarganya juga muncul bergantian. Seperti inikah rasanya mati?

Mata Sasuke baru akan menutup sepenuhnya saat sebuah suara dari pintu menerobos gendang telinganya. Berikutnya bayangan seseorang meraih wajahnyalah yang ia lihat sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap.

 **-13-**

Sakura tengah melewati sebuah jalanan sepi saat merasakan pegal dibahunya. Ia kemudian menurunkan tabung itu sejenak. Meregangkan badan sebelum kembali menyampirkan tabung itu dibahu. Sakura mengembuskan napas kasar, apakah tuhan bersedia memberikannya jalan atas masalahnya?

Suara ledakan sesuatu membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Ia bersumpah itu pasti bukan suara kembang api atau semacamnya. Ia menengok kekanan dan mendapati sebuah bangunan dua lantai dengan tangga menjulur dibagian luar bangunan. Ia yakin sekali suara tadi berasal dari dalam sana. Detik berikutnya ia berasumsi bahwa suara tadi suara ledakan senjata api.

Sakura melompat kebalik pohon saat seorang lelaki dewasa berlari kasar dari lantai dua bangunan itu, mata Sakura melebar saat menyadari yang benda yang pria itu genggam adalah sejenis pistol. Lututnya mulai gemetaran, artinya didalam sana...

Pria berwajah kasar itu dengan terburu memasuki mobil yang terparkir di lantai satu, kemudian melesat bagai sedang dikejar sesuatu. Maka setelah mobil itu berlalu, entah dorongan darimana yang membuat Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga menuju bangunan itu. Instingnya mengatakan pasti ada yang terluka didalam sana. Maka dengan lutut gemetaran dan langkah terburu, Sakura membuka pintu lantai dua bangunan itu dan menemukan sesosok pria tergeletak disana.

Sakura menghampiri pria yang berlumuran darah itu, menepuk-nepuk pipinya cukup keras, "Hei, heiii! Anda masih sadar?"

 **-14-**

Ini sudah dua jam sejak Sasuke terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Hari ini tanggal tiga Januari. Artinya sudah dua hari ia terbaring di rumah sakit. Dua jam lalu, saat pertama kali ia membuka mata ia berpikir dirinya sudah berada dialam lain. Namun seorang suster yang mengajaknya bicara membuatnya sadar ia masih hidup. Berikutnya keluarganya muncul disana. Ibunya menangis memeluknya. Astaga, ia masih hidup. Bagaimana bisa?

Sebutir peluru kala itu bersarang dijantungnya. Beberapa detik saja pertolongan tak datang maka ia sudah dipastikan tewas. Namun Sasuke ingat saat itu ada yang datang menolongnya. Maka setengah jam lalu ia meminta suster untuk memanggil orang yang menolongnya saat itu. Untuk mengucapkan amat banyak terima kasih.

Pintu ruangan tempatnya berbaring terbuka, Sasuke menyipitkan mata, melihat sesosok perempuan berjas putih mendekatinya, Sasuke mengernyit heran, baru beberapa menit lalu dokter kemari untuk memeriksanya, pemeriksaan apalagi kali ini?

"Ah, maaf. Tadi sudah ada dokter yang memeriksa keadaanku. Apa ada jadwal pemeriksaan lain?" Sasuke bertanya lirih. Perempuan dihadapannya tampak mengernyit, detik berikutnya ia tertawa, "Ah, sayangnya tidak. Aku bukan dokter rumah sakit ini. Tadi ada perawat yang meneleponku, katanya anda meminta saya kemari"

Sasuke terdiam. Bukankah tadi ia meminta orang yang menolongnya kala itu untuk datang? Tapi mengapa... oh, jangan jangan... "Anda yang menolong saya dua hari lalu?"

Perempuan bermata hijau terang itu mengangguk, "Kebetulan saya lewat didepan bangunan itu saat saya mendengar...suara letusan senjata"

Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya. Pertanyaan pertamanya tentang bagaimana ia dapat selamat kini terjawab. Yang menolongnya adalah seorang dokter. Astaga, kini ia baru tahu betapa beruntungnya ia saat itu, "Oh,,, anda berani sekali. Maksudku, yang menembak saya saat itu penjahat berdarah dingin. Dan anda...memilih masuk kebangunan itu dan menolong saya. Saya tidak tahu harus berterimakasih dengan cara apa"

Dokter muda itu kembali tertawa, "Sudah kewajiban saya. Sama-sama." Mata hijaunya kemudian melirik layar elektrokardiograf disamping ranjang Sasuke, "Kala itu anda tertembak tepat dijantung, saya sempat panik karena itu artinya ada pendarahan besar internal, namun kebetulan sekali hari itu saya sedang membawa tabung oksigen milik teman saya."

"Bagaimanapun...terima kasih banyak. Ah, bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya?"

 **-15-**

Sakura tertawa lagi. Hingga kini masih bersyukur orang yang ia tolong saat itu selamat, "Tidak apa-apa, semoga anda lekas sembuh."

Pria bermata kelam dihadapannya kembali terdiam. Kontur wajah tampannya membentuk seulas senyum. Sakura membalas senyum itu. Detik berikutnya mereka masih bertatapan. Wajah itu bagai magnet yang memaksa mata Sakura untuk terus menatapnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Dan didetik ketiga pria itu melepaskan pandangan darinya, tangannya yang tak terhubung selang infus meraih sebuah dompet dimeja. Tak lama mengeluarkan secarik kartu nama,

"Karena kini tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, maka simpanlah ini. Ini kartu namaku. Saya...memiliki keterampilan khusus dibidang penjagaan dan... penyelidikan. Hubungi nomor disana bila suatu saat anda membutuhkan. Saya akan berkenan menolong"

Sakura membaca kartu nama yang kini sudah beralih ketangannya. Sasuke Uchiha, mmm... kolom profesinya kosong? "Maaf, apa anda polisi?"

"Sayangnya bukan." Pria bernama Sasuke itu terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Saya...ah anda bisa menyebutnya detektif atau semacamnya"

Mata Sakura membulat. Ia kira profesi ini hanya ada dalam film, ternyata tidak. "Oo-oh ya, saya akan menyimpan ini"

Beberapa potong kalimat mereka lontarkan lagi kala itu. Pembicaraan mereka berakhir saat Sakura berpamitan untuk kembali bekerja. Gadis itu baru akan beranjak dari duduknya saat Sasuke memanggilnya,

"Saya belum tahu nama anda"

Emerald Sakura menatap mata kelam itu sekali lagi, kali ini bersumpah tak akan memandangnya lama-lama, "Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

 **-16-**

Ini hari terakhir Sasuke beristirahat dirumah. Hari-hari kedepannya akan diwarnai kembali dengan misi-misi membahayakan seperti kemarin. Namun apakah kejadian dua minggu lalu membuatnya trauma? Sama sekali tidak. Hanya ia jadikan pelajaran bahwa semuanya takkan selamanya baik-baik saja.

Ponselnya berdering satu kali. Tanda pesan masuk. Sasuke segera membuka pesannya dan mengernyit saat mendapati sebuah pesan gambar dari nomor tak dikenal. Sasuke segera men _download_ gambarnya dan matanya melebar saat melihat foto sebuah tato ditangan yang diambil secara diam-diam. Tato ini kan...

Ia kemudian membaca pesan teks yang dikirim bersama foto itu,

 _Selamat siang. Maaf menganggu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang lambang ini?_

 _Sakura Haruno._

Ingatannya langsung tertuju pada kejadian minggu lalu. Saat ia memberikan kartu namanya pada seorang gadis yang menyelamatkan nyawanya, yang kala itu membuatnya tanpa ragu menyebutkan identitasnya yang selama ini hanya orang tertentu yang boleh tahu.

Jadi Sasuke mengenali lambang tato itu sebagai lambang _Sumiyoshi-kai_. Salah satu anak organisasi Yakuza. Dan jika sudah menyangkut Yakuza, maka sudah dipastikan orang ini berbahaya. Alasan itulah yang membuatnya langsung menelepon gadis yang baru saja mengirimkan gambar padanya,

"Halo? Ah, apa aku mengganggu?"

Suara itu Sasuke kenali sebagai suara Sakura Haruno. Maka tanpa basa basi pria itu menjawab, "Dimana kau temukan orang dengan tato itu?"

"Ah, dia...umm temanku. Ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui? Karena aku...aku curiga"

 _Dua kali jeda,_ gumam Sasuke. Ia kini berasumsi gadis itu sedang dalam tekanan. "Curiga apa?"

"Aku...melihatnya membawa senjata api kemarin. Jadi aku curiga..."

"Bisakah kita berbicara langsung?"

Jeda sejenak diseberang sana, "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Ah maksudku aku hanya menanyakan soal lambang itu" Sasuke sekali lagi menangkap nada khawatir dalam suara Sakura, "Ya. Kau tahu kan orang biasa tak mungkin memilki senjata api. Ah ada yang ingin kusampaikan juga mengenai lambang itu. Jadi kapan kau punya waktu?"

 **-17-**

"...jadi kapan kau punya waktu?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. Apa yang ia takutkan ternyata memang nyata. Kemarin saat Kabuto sedang menerima telepon diteras rumahnya Sakura tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya. Karena penasaran ia akhirnya mengintip lewat jendela. Dan mendapati Kabuto sedang menyibakkan jaketnya, hal itu membuat Sakura dengan jelas dapat melihat sepucuk pistol terselip disana. Yang menarik perhatian Sakura ialah tato hitam yang terukir di kulit tangan kiri Kabuto, yang selama ini selalu tertutupi lengan panjang kemeja, namun entah mengapa saat itu Kabuto menggulung kemejanya sampai kesiku. Dengan hati-hati Sakura mengabadikan gambar itu dan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada satu-satunya orang yang menurutnya pantas ia tanyai.

Dan dari cara Sasuke menanggapinya, sepertinya dugaan Sakura benar, Kabuto Yakushi bukanlah orang biasa.

Nah sekarang, kapan? Besok adalah delapan belas Januari. Tanggal yang ditetapkan Kabuto untuk melamarnya. Astaga. Bagaimana?

Pikiran tentang melarikan diri kembali menggerayanginya, maka sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat Sakura menjawab, "Besok. Bagaimana jika besok?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum suara bass diseberang sana menjawab, "Baiklah"

 **-18-**

Gadis dihadapannya membekap mulut usai mendengar sepotong kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke.

Jadi lambang itu memang tentang Yakuza. Tepatnya sebuah organisasi dibawah Yakuza. Padahal barusan pria itu hanya mengatakan tato itu merupakan pertanda dari suatu anggota 'organisasi cukup berbahaya'. Apa jadinya jika ia mengatakan langsung temannya itu bagian dari Yakuza?

"Jadi, Sakura. Mau memberitahuku siapakah orangnya?"

Sepasang emerald itu meredupkan cahanya, gadis yang tengah tertekan itu menjawab tanpa ragu, "Ia bukan teman. Ibuku menjodohkanku dengannya"

Kali ini ganti Sasuke yang terkejut. Alisnya terangkat tinggi, "Menjodohkan? Dan kau setuju?"

"Tidak! Aku menolak sejak awal, tapi, tapi astaga. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke menatap wajah pilu dihadapannya. Akhirnya ia mengerti tekanan macam apa yang gadis ini rasakan. Jadi karena dua minggu lalu ia berjanji akan menolong gadis ini sebagai balasan hutang, maka Sasuke bertanya, "Tak adakah pilihan lain? Maksudku selain menikah dengannya. Aku akan membantumu mencarikan solusi. Soal catatan kriminal orang itu biar aku yang urus nanti, sekarang yang penting kau harus lepas darinya dulu,"

"Ada. Dengan orang lain. Aku harus menikah dengan orang lain jika aku menolaknya"

Sasuke tertegun. Sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya. Namun segera dienyahkannya karena beresiko besar. Jadi ia bertanya sekali lagi, "Ia sudah melamarmu?"

"Belum"

"Kapan?"

"Hari ini"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tertegun.

"Pasti ia –juga orangtuaku- sedang mencariku saat ini," gadis itu menunduk dalam. Mengapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini? Benak Sasuke memunculkan kembali ide gilanya tadi. Merasa tak ada jalan lain, akhirnya ia menyingkirkan keraguannya sejenak, "Aku punya solusi"

Gadis didepannya mendongak, berharap banyak atas solusi yang akan ditawarkan Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada ibumu bahwa aku akan menikahimu. Ini satu-satunya solusi, bukan?"

Sakura hanya bisa menatap manik kelam Sasuke setelah pria itu menawarkan solusinya. Tapi, tak terpikir sedikitpun solusi seperti ini yang ia pilih. Namun nampaknya pria itu benar, tak ada jalan lain, bukan?

Hening sejenak diantara keduanya. Keduanya sibuk menyelami pikiran mereka masing-masing. Memikirkan keputusan besar yang akan mereka buat. Keputusan yang akan mengubah hidup mereka.

"Kuharap kau sadar betul apa yang baru saja kau katakan," Sakura membuka mulut, memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sejak beberapa detik lalu. Pria didepannya masih diam, masih menatap sepasang manik hijau terang milik Sakura.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Aku berhutang padamu, ingat? Maka aku akan membayar hutangku kali ini, aku akan membantumu, bagaimanapun caranya" akhirnya ia menjawab. Dengan nada tegas dan yakin, seperti biasanya. Sakura meneguk salivanya, tahu persis orang dihadapannya ini serius, dan tak mungkin sedang bergurau atau sejenisnya, tapi, masalah ini...

"Kau sudah memikirkannya, Sasuke?" sebuah pertanyaan tanda keraguan meluncur lagi dari bibir Sakura. Entah dengan pertanyaan seperti apalagikah Sakura akan yakin dengan perkataan Sasuke beberapa menit lalu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Sudah. Ini keputusanku. Masalah kedepannya kita putuskan nanti. Namun kali ini, aku punya rencana untuk 'menyelamatkan'mu. Jadi ..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya diudara, membuat jantung gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu berdegup tak karuan. Degup itu semakin lama semakin cepat, diiringi dengan pupil matanya yang melebar saat Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya,

"Bagaimana keputusanmu?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya lagi. Berbagai pikiran bercampur aduk dalam benaknya. Maka akhirnya ia memutuskan, pada pria yang baru dua minggu lalu ia kenal inilah ia akan menggantungkan takdirnya, "Aku bersedia"

Hening lagi.

Sakura bahkan tak merasa dirinya baru saja dilamar. Namun ini jauh lebih baik daripada ia menikah dengan seseorang dari 'organisasi berbahaya'. Jadi kali ini ia takkan menyesali keputusannya. Yang terpenting ialah hari ini ia bebas dari cengkraman laki-laki itu, tanpa menyakiti ibunya.

Pria dihadapannya membuka suara, "Kita kerumahmu sekarang. Sebelum pria itu mengambil langkah lain saat mengatahui kau kabur disaat ia pergi kerumahmu. Tapi..."

Sasuke melepaskan cincin perak yang tersemat dijari kelingkingnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sakura, "Ibumu perlu bukti. Jadi pakailah ini"

Manik hijau Sakura terpaku pada sebuah cincin perak yang disodorkan Sasuke. Lalu mengambilnya tanpa ragu. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pada ibunya setelah ini, atau langkah apa yang akan ia ambil. Namun hari ini ia harus menuntaskan sebuah masalah. Masalah yang tak ia duga akan menjadi serumit ini.

"Pas sekali... di jari telunjuk," ujar Sakura setelah mencoba cincin itu di jari manisnya, namun amat longgar. Sebuah senyum pilu terukir di bibirnya. pria dihadapannya kini bangkit dari duduk, "Ayo kita berangkat"

Laki-laki itu berjalan duluan. Sementara Sakura mengekor dibelakangnya. Pikirannya melayang, sebuah pertanyaan mengganjal benaknya. Maka setelah berdebat dengan batinnya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk melontarkan pertanyaannya,

"Sasuke tunggu."

Pria berjaket hitam itu menoleh,

"Bolehkah kau melakukan ini? Maksudku, aku tak mau memicu masalah lain"

Sepasang alis terangkat dihadapan Sakura, "Tentu saja. Maksudmu?"

"Kau...tidak dalam sebuah hubungan?"

Sasuke tahu benar hubungan apa yang Sakura maksud, maka dengan pasti ia pun menjawab, "Tidak. Tidak pernah ada hubungan apapun"

Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Matanya memandang kosong punggung yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh. Detik berikutnya, ia mengikuti langkah itu.

Mengikuti langkah yang bahkan ia tak tahu akan membawanya kemana.


	2. Sebuah Kepastian

**Sebuah Kepastian**

* * *

 _"Kemudian kau buatku bimbang. Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang masa depan? Aku tidak. Dan seumur hidupku aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir akan menghadapi masalah serumit ini"_

Sakura menikmati cokelat yang meleleh dimulutnya sambil memejamkan mata. Brownie ini benar-benar enak. Ino yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Sakura tertawa saat melihat Sakura mengunyah sambil memejamkan mata. Seenak itukah brownienya?

"Oh ya, Sakura"

Sakura membuka mata. Namun mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah brownie coklat Ino. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kabuto?"

Sakura berhenti mengunyah. Emeraldnya menatap aquamarine Ino lekat-lekat. Ia baru ingat belum menceritakan kejadian delapan belas Januari silam. Juga tentang 'sandiwara' nya dengan Sasuke. Apakah ia harus menceritakannya?

"Sakura?"

Ino bertanya lagi saat Sakura tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya dan malah menatapnya lekat.

Sakura berkedip satu kali kemudian menjawab, "Ah, dia...tidak. Maksudku rencana perjodohan konyol itu batal"

Mata Ino melebar, "Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang akan menyerah saja asal ibumu senang? Ah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang belum kuketahui, ya? Ayo ceritakan!"

Sakura menggigit bibir. Tahu benar sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Lalu bagaimana? Ia perlu mengarang cerita atau mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Tapi selama ini tak ada yang berhaslil ia sembunyikan dari sahabatnya, jadi...

Sebuah suara dering ponsel memotong jalan pikir Sakura.

"Ponselmu, kan?"

Sakura segera merogoh tasnya dan dengan cepat menemukan benda yang berdering itu. Telepon dari ibunya?

"Halo, ibu?"

 **-1-**

Pagi itu pertama kalinya Sasuke muncul di kantor setelah selama dua minggu terakhir harus beristirahat dirumah. Beberapa rekan yang kebetulan berpapasan di koridor sempat menanyakan kabarnya, dan setelah mereka tahu kronologisnya, seperti dugaan Sasuke, ucapan "Kau-beruntung-sekali" bertebaran dimana-mana. Termasuk rekan karib Sasuke yang kini duduk dihadapannya, barusan ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan begitu antusias.

"Ya, aku memang sangat beruntung saat itu. Omong-omong, bagaimana kelanjutan penyelidikannya? Markas target sudah diketahui letaknya?"

Juugo menggeleng, "Ia kabur. Tanpa jejak tentunya. Dan satu informasi lagi yang kita dapat, organisasi target memiliki kebiasaan meledakkan markas-markas kecil mereka yang sudah terlacak pihak keamanaan. Agar tak satupun jejak mereka yang tertinggal disana."

Sasuke mengernyit. Dari baunya, nampaknya mereka sedang berhadapan dengan organisasi besar.

"Termasuk bangunan tempat kau ditembak, nampaknya tak lama setelah kau dibawa kerumah sakit, bangunan itu diledakkan, karena saat kami kesana satu jam kemudian, bangunan itu sudah hangus"

"Wah, lalu langkah apa saja yang sudah diambil?"

"Tak banyak kemajuan. Hanya nama organisasinya yang kami dapat"

"Oh ya? Apa?"

Juugo menatap Sasuke, " _Sumiyoshi-kai"_

Mata Sasuke melebar, benaknya memutar memori akan foto yang dikirimkan Sakura dua hari lalu. Namun siapa sangka orang yang nyaris membunuhnya berasal dari organisasi yang sama?"

"Itu kan, dibawah naungan Yakuza?"

"Yap. Namun ia bergerak sendiri, target utama mereka ialah..."

"Mereka memiliki lambang khusus, ya kan?"

"Ya, aku lupa tepatnya seperti apa, yang jelas membentuk huruf kanji dengan tinta hitam"

Sasuke mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan cepat, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Juugo, "Seperti ini?"

"Ya, persis" Juugo kemudian mengambil alih ponsel Sasuke. "Foto apa ini? Tato?"

"Ya. Aku menemukan orang dengan tato itu." Tandas Sasuke. Kali ini ganti Juugo yang terkejut,

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Ah itu..."

 **-2-**

Kabuto Yakushi membuka pintu kayu yang sudah lapuk. Sebuah ruangan minim pencahayaan segera menyambutnya. Diruangan itu hanya ada seorang pria yang segera menoleh saat menyadari ada yang melangkah masuk, "Oh, kau"

"Ya, sendirian saja?"

"Ya. Dan...sudah beberapa hari belakangan aku tak melihatmu dimarkas manapun"

"Ah, kemarin ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus" Kabuto mendekati lawan bicaranya. Kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk,

"Oh begitu. Omong-omong, katanya kau akan menikah, ya?"

"Ya, seandainya saja semuanya berjalan lancar. Namun sayangnya tidak." Kabuto mengatakannya dengan wajah kesal, memancing lawan bicaranya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, "Apa yang menghalangimu? Kudengar dari Suigetsu katanya orangtua si gadis yang menjodohkannya denganmu. Lalu sekarang kenapa?"

"Tiba-tiba saja kemarin ia membawa seorang pria,"

"Hanya membawa?"

"Sayangnya tidak, karena pria itu mengatakan akan menikahinya secepat mungkin. Dan gadis itu...setuju," Kabuto mengangkat bahu, lawan bicaranya kini mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, "Tiba-tiba begitu? Terdengar ganjil"

"Ya, sangat ganjil. Makanya aku ingin memintamu menyelidikinya," Kabuto mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku jaketnya, kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja. "Deidara, bantu aku mencari latar belakang orang ini,"

Deidara mengambil foto itu. Jelas sekali foto itu diambil secara diam-diam. Dilihat dari fisiknya, usia pria ini hampir sama dengan Kabuto, kulitnya pucat, kurus dan kekar. Nampak tak berbahaya, "Setelah kutemukan identitasnya, akan kau apakan dia?"

"Akan kuhabisi"

Jawaban Kabuto membuat Deidara tersenyum, "Wah, nampaknya kau benar-benar mencintai gadis itu, ya?"

"Tidak juga." Kabuto mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu?"

Kabuto menyeringai, "Aku menginginkannya"

 **-3-**

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Kejadian kemarin siang terus saja terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya. Harusnya ia bersyukur karena kemarin Kabuto tak banyak bicara saat dia dan Sasuke datang kerumah secara tiba-tiba. Kabuto juga tak protes saat sandiwara mereka dimulai: Sasuke mengatakan akan menikahinya secepat mungkin, dan sisanya seperti potongan adegan dalam film, Sakura mengiyakannya sambil meyakinkan orangtuanya bahwa Sasuke pria yang baik. Orangtuanyapun tak masalah. Katanya mereka hanya menyetujui apapun keinginan Sakura.

Dan permasalahannya kini, bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Ia kini sudah terlepas dari bayang-bayang Kabuto. Yang ternyata bagian dari 'organisasi cukup berbahaya' –sepeti yang Sasuke ceritakan-. Dan masalah baru kini muncul, bagaimana realisasi dari 'sandiwara' mereka kemarin?

Sasuke takkan benar-benar menikahinya, bukan?

Saat ide itu menyelinap masuk kedalam benaknya, Sakura segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Matanya melebar. Benar juga, ya? Tapi bahkan Sakura baru bertemu Sasuke dua kali. Mengenal keluarganya saja tidak.

Maka setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura meraih ponselnya dan mulai mencari sebuah nomor dikontaknya. Namun gadis itu bahkan belum sempat menekan tombol panggil saat tiba-tiba ponsel yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya berdering, menandakan ada telepon masuk.

Mata Sakura melebar saat membaca sederet nama yang muncul dilayar sentuhnya. Diiringi dengan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan.

 **-4-**

"Kau serius, kan?" Juugo bangkit dari duduknya usai mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Namun dari raut wajahnya jelas sekali Sasuke tidak sedang main-main.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Jika itu temannya temanmu, maka temui dia, Sasuke. Pasti temanmu itu bisa menjadi celah untuk menghubungkanmu dengan pria itu." Juugo berkata sambil mondar-mandir gelisah, "Temanmu itu bisa menjadi benang merah yang menghubungkan kita dengannya"

Sasuke termenung. Kata-kata Juugo memang benar. Namun apakah Sakura masih mau berhubungan dengan Kabuto setelah ia tahu identitasnya yang asli? Tidak. Ia sudah berniat menolong gadis itu. Ia tak mau melibatkan Sakura dalam bahaya lagi. Tidak.

Ia kemudian memijat pelipisnya. Menolong Sakura? Iya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, karena gadis itulah yang membuatnya kini masih hidup. Tapi, apa? Kemarin ia bahkan baru saja bertemu dengan orangtua gadis itu dan menjalankan 'sandiwara' mereka. Lalu kini langkah apa yang akan ia ambil?

"Hei, Sasuke"

Sasuke mendongak saat Juugo memanggilnya.

"Ayolah, hubungi temanmu itu"

Berikutnya Sasuke hanya mengembuskan napas keras-keras.

 **-5-**

Deidara hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar ucapan terakhir Kabuto. Jika Kabuto bukanlah orang berpengaruh di organisasi mereka, mana mau ia disuruh menyelidiki latar belakang orang biasa seperti ini. Tidak menarik. " _Well,_ baiklah. Akan kupastikan nanti siang aku sudah dapatkan latar belakang orang ini. Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Kau mau tetap disini?"

Kabuto mengangguk, sementara Deidara bangkit dari duduk dan keluar ruangan. Berikutnya Kabuto mengeluarkan ponsel, menekan layarnya beberapa kali lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. Terdengar nada putus-putus dari seberang sana. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali.

Teleponnya tidak diangkat.

Kabuto tengah menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga saat terdengar suara berisik dari bawah, tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Beberapa laki-laki memasuki ruangan, begitu menyadari Kabuto tenngah duduk disana, pria yang berjalan paling depan tersenyum lebar kearahnya, "Brilian! Rencanamu tempo hari memang brilian, Kabuto!"

Kabuto menyunggingkan senyum tak kalah lebar, yang segera berubah menjadi tawa, "Hahaha! Kau masih meragukan rencanaku, ya? Baiklah, berapa banyak yang kalian dapat?"

"Dua koma tiga milyar yen"

"Wah, cukup banyak. Nah sekarang mari kita adakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita"

"Rencana bagus." Ujar pria yang bertubuh paling kecil. Tangan kanannya meletakkan sebuah koper hitam diatas meja. Kabuto menyeringai menatap koper itu, "Ya, tapi sebelum merencanakan pesta... aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian"

"Apapun itu"

Ucapan salah temannya membuat senyum Kabuto melebar, "Baiklah, nanti kuceritakan, sekarang kalian istirahatlah dulu, ada yang harus kuurus sebentar"

Kabuto melangkah munuju jendela, kembali menekan layar sentuhnya beberapa kali, kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Nada putus-putus kembali terdengar, namun kali ini hanya dua kali, karena setelahnya orang diseberang sana sudah mengangkat teleponnya,

"Selamat pagi, Sakura"

 **-6-**

Sakura membiarkan ponselnya berdering tanpa mengangkatnya.

Ia pikir Kabuto sudah takkan mengganggunya lagi, namun nyatanya tidak. Untuk apa ia menelepon? Bukankah keputusannya kemarin sudah cukup jelas? Apa...

Pria itu membutuhkan penjelasan darinya?

Bagaimanapun Sakura setuju kedatangan Sasuke kemarin terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi... tak ada pilihan lain kemarin. Ia kembali berpikir, bagaimana jika ia tak mau berbicara lagi pada Kabuto? Apa laki-laki itu akan berhenti menghubunginya? Atau malah terus saja menuntut penjelasan darinya?

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan mengajak pria itu bicara. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ponselnya berdering lagi. Masih dari orang yang sama.

Sakura menarik napas dalam dalam, sebelum menekan tombol terima dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa telinganya, "Selamat pagi, Sakura"

"Se-selamat pagi. Ada apa, Kabuto?"

 _"Ah, begini."_ Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Kabuto melanjutkan kalimatnya, _"Kurasa kejadian kemarin itu berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba. Maksudku, kau tak pernah bercerita memiliki hubungan dengan pria lain sebelumnya. Namun... ah, bagaimana jika kita berbicara langsung saja?"_

Sakura terdiam. Ia bersumpah ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kabuto, "Baiklah, kapan?"

 _"Kau tentukan sendiri tempat dan waktunya, Sakura"_

"Bagaimana jika hari ini? Hari ini hari libur dan... kupikir akan sulit menyisihkan waktu dihari kerja" Sakura berpikir makin cepat masalahnya selesai maka semakin baik.

 _"Baik, waktunya?"_

Sakura berpikir sebentar, "Nanti sore? Tempatnya..."

 _"Bagaimana jika di Double Tall Cafe?"_

"Tak masalah," ujar Sakura. Cafe itu tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Juga cukup ramai. Setidaknya ia tidak mau berbicara berdua dengan Kabuto di tempat yang sepi.

 _"Baiklah. Sampai nanti Sakura"_ Dan setelah telepon ditutup Sakura mengembuskan napas lega. Ia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya hari ini.

 **-7-**

"Siapa namanya, Sasuke?"

Salah seorang rekan Sasuke yang tampilannya selalu berantakan, Kiba, bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang melamun. Merasa panggilannya diabaikan, Kiba pun berteriak, "Oi! Namanya siapa?"

"Eh-oh, apanya?"

"Orang bertato _Sumiyoshi-kai_ "

"Kabuto Yakushi"

Berikutnya jemari Kiba menari cepat diatas keyboard. Tak lama muncul beberapa baris tulisan di monitor. Kiba membaca kalimat demi kalimat dengan cermat. Juugo –yang juga ada disana- nampak sedang menunggu Kiba selesai membaca, namun karena pria berantakan itu tetap bergeming ditempat duduknya, dengan tak sabar ia menghampirinya. Ikut menatap monitor dan membaca tulisan-tulisan disana.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan, Kiba?"

"Emmm...hanya informasi dasar. Disini tertulis pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai bank."

"Dan itu tentu saja hanya kamuflase" sambung Juugo. "Baik, Sasuke. Sudah memilki rencana bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa bertemu orang ini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dirinya belum bercerita pernah bertemu Kabuto satu kali. Ia juga tak bercerita mengenai Sakura yang dijodohkan dengan Kabuto, tentu saja. Banyak hal ganjil yang Sasuke tangkap dari pertemuannya dengan Kabuto. Salah satunya ialah fakta bahwa Kabuto telah memotretnya diam-diam dengan kamera ponsel. Tentang apa tujuannya, Sasuke tak tahu. Namun yang jelas Kabuto nampaknya akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Entahlah. Namun ini artinya ia tak bisa mengorek informasi dari Kabuto secara langsung.

"Akan kupikirkan. Sekarang lebih baik aku pulang saja. Tak ada gunanya berdiam diri di kantor" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Oh ya Kiba, cari saja informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang dia. Aku akan mencari cara"

Setelah itu Sasuke melangkah keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan kelima rekannya yang masih berkutat dengan misi mereka

 **-8-**

"Sudah jelas?"

Suara tenor Kabuto memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa pria yang duduk dihadapannya menyimak setiap perkataannya dengan serius. Salah seorang dari mereka menyeringai santai, "Kau ingin kami bunuh dia ditempat atau menyeretnya kesini hidup-hidup?"

Kabuto berpikir sebentar sebelum berkata, "Seret hidup-hidup. Aku ingin dia mati ditanganku"

"Baiklah. Ini tugas mudah. Aku yakin pria yang kau tunjukkan fotonya tadi kekuatannya tak seberapa"

Kabuto mengangkat bahu, "Semoga saja begitu. Nah, setelah Deidara datang kesini dan memberi alamat _dia_ pada kalian, lekaslah berangkat. Aku yakin _dia_ pasti sudah dirumah"

Tiga orang pria yang tadi duduk dihadapan Kabuto bangkit bersamaan, salah seorangnya kembali bertanya, "Kau punya usul kita harus membawa senjata jenis apa?"

Pria yang lain tertawa, "Ahaha, kurasa pisau dan borgol saja cukup membuatnya bertekuk lutut"

"Hei Suigetsu, kau ini selalu saja meremehkan. Bawa pistol"

"Satu cukup?"

"Cukup" Kabuto mengangguk, "Nah, sekarang aku pergi dulu, ada ..."

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar memotong ucapan Kabuto. Deidara muncul dari balik daun pintu sambil membawa beberapa helai kertas, "Kabuto!"

"Rusuh sekali. Ada apa? Dan oh, seingatku tadi pagi kau berkata akan menyerahkan data itu padaku tadi siang," sindir Kabuto. Namun Deidara tak peduli, ia mendekat kearah Kabuto dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

"Kurasa ia bukan orang biasa. Datanya setelah lulus SMA tak terlacak. Termasuk tentang pekerjaannya, nampaknya semua data tentang pekerjaannya sengaja disembunyikan." Jelas Deidara panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan kertas yang tadi ia bawa "Tapi aku memperoleh alamatnya"

Kabuto membaca data itu dengan kening berkerut. Apa yang Deidara sampaikan memang benar. Tak ada data seorangpun didunia ini yang tak bisa mereka lacak. Kecuali mereka adalah semacam...

"Suigetsu"

Panggilan Kabuto membuat pria bergigi runcing itu mendongak, "Ya?"

"Nampaknya satu pistol saja tak cukup"

 **-9-**

Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya. Jemarinya saling bertautan diatas meja. Manik hijaunya menatap sepasang mata Kabuto lurus-lurus. Mereka sudah berbicara disini sejak setengah yang jam lalu dan Sakura sudah memberikan penjelasan atas semua pertanyaan Kabuto. Jadi ia harap pria itu takkan menghubunginya lagi.

"Itu semua kurasa sudah cukup jelas. Jadi Kabuto, kuharap kau takkan meminta penjelasan apapun lagi,"

Kabuto masih membisu. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian tatapan itu beralih pada cangkir kopi yang ia pesan.

"Sakura, ah, mengapa kau tak bilang dari awal? Kalau kau tengah dekat dengan laki-laki?"

Sakura menggigit bibir, "Awalnya kami hanya teman"

"Lalu? Mengapa tiba-tiba...?" Kabuto menggantungkan kalimatnya diudara, namun pasti Sakura mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan Kabuto.

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu mau menikah dengannya?" tanya Kabuto lagi, karena tadi Sakura bilang mereka hanya berteman. Sakura menghela napas, nampaknya pria ini masih belum mau menyerah.

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Mengapa tidak denganku?"

Sakura terdiam. Mengutuk jawaban konyolnya tadi. Sekarang apalagi yang mau ia katakan? Sakura menggigit bibir saat sebuah jawaban melintas dibenaknya. Mau tidak mau ia harus berbohong untuk meyakinkan pria itu. Maka dengan datar ia menjawab,

"Karena aku menyukainya"

Kali ini Kabuto terdiam. Alisnya mengernyit ragu, meragukan jawaban gadis itu. Namun nampaknya Sakura bisa membaca keraguan Kabuto lewat mimik wajahnya, karena saat Kabuto baru membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura berkata dengan nada tegas, "Aku mencintainya"

Mulut Kabuto terkatup lagi. Kini apalagi yang akan diragukannya?"

"Baiklah, Sakura. Aku takkan memaksamu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, sementara Sakura tengah menggigit bibir gelisah. Ia tak pernah tenang jika sedang berbohong.

Kabuto baru akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi saat suara ponsel berdering membuat pria itu tergesa merogoh saku celananya. Setelah menemukan benda itu ia segera menempelkannya ketelinga.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Sakura hanya diam memerhatikan. Detik berikutnya wajah Kabuto berubah menegang. Pria itu tampak kesulitan berkata-kata. Apa yang terjadi?

 **-10-**

Sasuke sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil kunci. Setelah itu membuka pintu dan mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Setelah masuk ia segera melemparkan diri ke sofa. Bersandar sambil memejamkan mata, merasa sedikit pusing. Apa mungkin dirinya belum sehat benar?"

Ah tidak. Ia mungkin hanya lelah dengan semuanya. Lukanya pasti sudah sembuh, bukan? Maka dengan pikiran optimis itu ia bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menuju lemari es. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit hingga kemarin, ibunya menginap disini untuk merawatnya. Menyiapkan makanan dan sebagainya. Maka hari ini ia baru ingat semuanya kembali seperti semula lagi. Ia harus membuat makanannya sendiri.

Sasuke baru akan meraih sekaleng sarden saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Siapa sore-sore begini?

Dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat layar kecil disamping pintu masuk. Nampak seorang pria berdiri disana. Seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Maka dengan ragu ia menekan sebuah tombol di interkom, tak lama pintu dihadapannya terbuka. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria berseragam berusia tak jauh darinya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya,

"Selamat sore. Maaf mengganggu, saya petugas kebersihan air setempat ingin memeriksa kamar mandi anda dan memastikan apakah bak mandi anda sudah bebas dari jentik nyamuk demam berdarah karena kemarin seorang warga apartemen ini meninggal karena demam berdarah,"ujar pria itu panjang lebar. Sasuke memerhatikan pria itu dari kepala hingga kaki. Kemudian berujar, "Baik, silakan masuk."

"Terima kasih," pria itu tersenyum, kemudian melewati Sasuke yang berdiri diambang pintu untuk masuk. Sementara Sasuke dengan gerakan lambat berbalik kearah dalam dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Namun sebelum pintu itu benar-benar menutup sempurna, sebuah pukulan keras menghantam pergelangan kiri Sasuke yang menggenggam gagang pintu. Sasuke terkejut, badannya refleks berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria lain telah menyelinap masuk melalui celah pintu. Sasuke baru akan memukul balik pria itu saat sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya dari belakang, membuatnya sesak napas. Tangan itu ternyata milik pria yang mengaku sebgai petugas kebersihan air tadi.

Gigi-gigi Sasuke beradu. Apa lagi, kali ini? Ia merasa lilitan tangan pria kurus tadi cukup kuat hingga ia sedikit tertarik ke belakang. Pria yang tadi memukul tangannya kini mengacungkan sebuah pisau kerahnya, menyerangnya dengan emosi, "Diam disana dan menyerahlah!"

Namun sebelum pisau itu benar-benar melukai kulit pucat Sasuke, tangan kanan Sasuke lebih dulu menangkis pergelangan tanga musuhnya dengan keras. Amat keras, karena pisau yang digenggam musuh sampai terpental dan menimbulkan suara gaduh di lantai.

Musuh dihadapannya merasa terkejut. Sebelum musuh sempat melakukan sesuatu lagi, tangan kiri Sasuke terkepal untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, dan detik berikutnya, sikunya menghantam ulu hati pria dibelakangnya keras-keras. Setelah lilitan tangan dilehernya lepas, secepat kilat ia memungut pisau yang terjatuh dilantai, "Wah wah, ada apa ini?"

Ucapan santai Sasuke membuat kedua musuh menatapnya tajam. Seorang masih berdiri sementara yang satu lagi berguling kesakitan dilantai. Pria yang masih berdiri itu mengepalkan tinju kearah Sasuke yang segera ditangkis dengan tinju lain oleh tangan kanan Sasuke. Ujung matanya menangkap gerakan pria yang lain hendak memegang kakinya. Namun Sasuke menginterupsi gerakan itu dengan sebuah injakan keras ditelapak tangan musuh. Pria kurus tadi kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Jadi, apa masalah kalian berdua?"

Alih-alih menjawab, musuhnya yang masih berdiri kini mengacungkan pistol kearah Sasuke, "Cih, berani-beraninya, Kau tak bersenjata! Angkat tanganmu!

Sasuke menyeringai. Tak bersenjata, katanya? Rupanya mereka masih belum paham dengan siapa mereka berhadapan, "O-oh, jika kau masih menginginkan temanmu ini hidup lebih baik kau turunkan pistolmu itu..."

Tangan kiri Sasuke merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya, mengambil sesuatu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...karena aku tak pernah menarik lagi ucapanku"

Tepat setelah Sasuke selesai mengucapkannya, sebuah tembakan lolos dari pistol yang Sasuke genggam. Berikutnya suara jeritan melengking menggema. Pria kurus tadi tertembak ditangan kanannya.

Pria yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke tampak sangat terkejut. Tentu saja Sasuke memanfaatkan momen terkejut itu untuk merebut pistol berperedam yang ditodongkan padanya.

"Pistolmu mungkin berperedam, namun pistolku tidak. Dan kau tahu kan apa akibatnya jika terdengar suara pistol?" Sasuke mengatakannya sambil menggenggam erat pistol yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Pria dihadapannya sempat menahan pistolnya agar tak berpindah tangan. Namun teknik Sasuke jauh lebih matang, karena tangan kirinya meninju ulu hati lawannya sebelum lawannya sempat berontak. Alhasil pria dihadapannya menunduk, mengaduh kesakitan. Sekali lagi Sasuke mamanfaatkan momen itu untuk menutup pintu apartemennya rapat-rapat. Karena diluar sana sudah terdengar suara-suara tetangganya yang mengerubungi kamarnya akibat suara tembakan tadi. Ia tentu tak ingin mereka terlibat pertarungan berbahayanya disini.

Kedua musuhnya masih sibuk dengan rasa sakit mereka masing-masing saat Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menekan beberapa digit nomor. Posisinya kini sudah aman, karena kedua senjata sudah ada dalam genggamannya, ia yakin pria kurus yang tadi ia tembak juga menyimpan pistol, namun ia takkan bisa menembakannya karena tangan kanannya tertembak sementara tangan kirinya masih berada dibawah telapak kaki Sasuke.

"Nah, aku takkan bertanya siapa yang mengirim kalian karena aku sudah tahu. Jadi, apa yang Kabuto Yakushi inginkan dariku?"

 **-11-**

Kabuto membuka pintu bangunan tua dihadapannya dengan emosi. Apa-apaan ini? Kabar lewat telepon yang barusan diterimanya sama sekali tak masuk akal. Anak buahnya hilang kontak?

Dengan langkah terburu ia menaiki tangga, sesampainya di lantai dua ia segera membuka sebuah pintu dengan kasar. Beberapa pria yang tengah berkumpul diruangan itu menoleh serentak kearah Kabuto. Kabuto menyambut semua tatapan itu dengan tatapan marah bercampur bingung,

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dengan suara sangat nyaring membuat semua yang ada ada ruangan itu ciut. Kemudian salah seorang pria menjawab pertanyaannya "Suigetsu dan Ginkaku hilang kontak. Setelah masuk ke apartemen _nya_ aku tak bisa menghubungi mereka lagi,"

Alis Kabuto terangkat, "Apa? Siapa saja tadi yang pergi ke apartemen?"

"Aku, Yahiko, Suigetsu dan Ginkaku. Aku menunggu di mobil sementara Yahiko menunggu di pintu depan apartemen. Kami pikir akan lebih cepat jika saat _dia_ dibawa keluar, mobil sudah siap dan kami tinggal jalan,"

"Jangan bilang kalian tak menyusul kedalam?"

"Tak memungkinkan. Karena petugas keamanan apartemen sedang memeriksa kamar _nya_ karena menurut para tetangga terdengar bunyi pistol dari dalam kamar. Tadi aku melihat _dia_ diinterogasi petugas di koridor, namun aku tak melihat Sui dan Ginkaku sama sekali," kali ini seorang pria berambut kuning terang yang menyahut. Kemudian tatapan Kabuto beralih padanya, "Bukannya pistol yang mereka bawa berperedam? Mengapa..."

"Justru itu. _Dia_ tidak terluka sama sekali. Itu artinya..." Yahiko –pria berambut kuning tadi- menggantungkan kalimatnya diudara, membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya serius, "Tembakan itu bukan berasal dari pistol yang kita bawa"

" _Dia_ memiliki pistol?"

Yahiko mengangkat bahu, "Nampaknya begitu. Dilihat dari data yang diperoleh Deidara tadi, menurutku ia bukan orang awam"

Kabuto terdiam. Terkejut lebih tepatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sui dan Ginkaku? Kemana kita mencari mereka?" sebuah pertanyaan bernada panik dilontarkan Deidara yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan sebuah laptop, "Lihat ini. Aku tak menemukan lokasii mereka sama sekali"

"Dasar Suigetsu. Padahal tadi sudah kuperingatkan jangan terlalu meremehkan," Yahiko mengumpat, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Deidara, "GPS yang dipasang di ponsel mereka berdua juga tak ada jejak?"

Deidara menggeleng, " _Dia_ melepas GPSnya mungkin"

" _Dia_ dan rekan-rekannya" tambah Kabuto. "Tak mungkin ia sendiri"

"Menurutmu _dia_ ini siapa sebenarnya?"

Kabuto nampak berpikir. Berikutnya sebuah senyum sudah terukir dibibinya, "Entahlah. Bagaimana jika kita tanya orangnya langsung?"

"Kuharap kau tak bercanda di situasi seperti ini," tandas Yahiko datar.

"O-oh aku serius," masih dengan senyum terpasang, Kabuto berbalik kearah Yahiko, "Kita masih punya benang merah"

"Benang merah?"

Senyum diwajah Kabuto melebar, "Ya, Sakura adalah sandera yang menarik, bukan?"

 **-12-**

Acara makan malam bersama di kediaman Haruno berlangsung sangat sepi. Padahal biasanya selalu ada saja topik yang mereka bicarakan. Ada apa dengan malam ini?

"Seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal kalau kau sudah punya pacar"

Sakura mendongak menatap ayahnya. Detik berikutnya ia sadar apa yang sedang dibicarakan ayahnya. Sakura menelan makanannya, lalu menjawab, "Kami...tidak dalam suatu hubungan sebelumnya"

"Tidak dalam suatu hubungan dan tiba-tiba kalian bilang akan menikah, begitu?"

Sakura terdiam. Menyadari benar perubahan nada suara ayahnya. Sebersit kekesalan kini tersirat disana. Tapi wajar, Sakura sendiri tahu langkah yang diambilnya tak tepat, "Maafkan aku, ayah"

"Kau membuat ayah malu. Tadi sore ayah Kabuto menelepon ayah, menanyakan alasannya"

Apalagi yang bisa Sakura katakan? Mengatakan bahwa Kabuto seorang penjahat? Tanpa bukti apapun? Mana mungkin orangtuanya percaya, "A-aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi...maaf. Aku, aku sudah berbicara pada Kabuto dan ia...ia menerimanya. Menerima keputusanku maksudnya."

Kizashi Haruno memasukkan sepotong ikan kemulutnya, "Sudahlah"

Sakura kembali menggigit bibir. Suasana di meja makan amat canggung sekarang. Ia melirik ibunya yang hanya menyimak. Tampak tak berniat menimpali omongan mereka berdua.

"Jadi apa kau bisa yakinkan ayah bahwa ia pria yang baik?"

Sakura tahu benar siapa 'ia' yang dimaksud ayahnya, "Tentu saja,"

"Baiklah. Ayah akan bicara padanya nanti. Apa pekerjaannya?"

Sakura paling membenci bagian ini. Sasuke jelas sekali tak mau mengatakan profesinya pada Sakura. Lebih tepatnya merahasiakannya. Dari perkataan pria itu mengenai _'memiliki keterampilan khusus dibidang keamanan dan penyelidikan'_ dan _'pekerjaan semacam detektif'_ Sakura menebak Sasuke adalah... agen rahasia?

Namun apa yang akan ia katakan pada ayahnya?

Jelas sekali ayahnya sedang menunggu jawaban. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura menjawab, "Rahasia"

Ayah Sakura menurunkan sumpit dari mulutnya, kemudian menatap lurus anak satu-satunya itu, "Jawaban macam apa itu?"

Sakura menggigit bibir, "Benar. Pekerjaannya harus dirahasiakan. Ayah bisa bertanya langsung padanya,"

Ayahnya hanya menjawab "Baiklah."

Sakura menghela napas. Ia ingin pembicaraan malam ini segera berakhir. Setidaknya besok ia akan menelepon Sasuke –atau bahkan bertemu dengannya- untuk membicarakan kelanjutan rencana mereka.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ayah?"

Ayahnya pasti menangkap gelagat gelisah dari tindak tanduknya. Dan Sakura, yang ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka malam itu tentu saja menjawab, "Tidak. Tidak ada"

 **-13-**

Sasuke duduk sambil mengamati tiga orang yang tengah berbincang dibalik kaca dua arah yang membatasi dua ruangan yang berbeda. Ruangan tempatnya berada itu remang-remang, dihadapannya terdapat meja panjang dilengkapi dua komputer. Sementara ruangan di seberang terang benderang, serta hanya dilengkapi tiga buah kursi dan sebuah meja.

Terdengar sebuah suara pintu terbuka dibelakangnya, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Juugo tengah berjalan menghampirinya, "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu frustasi, "Tidak. Tak ada informasi apapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka."

"Aissh, lalu kita apakan mereka?" Juugo duduk disamping Sasuke, ikut mengamati tiga orang pria yang nampak sedang berbincang serius. Dua diantaranya ialah Suigetsu dan Ginkaku, orang yang menyerang Sasuke kemarin. Kemarin setelah melumpuhkan kedua orang itu, Sasuke memanggil 'pasukan'nya untuk meringkus mereka, tentu saja sebisa mungkin tanpa ketahuan petugas keamanan apartemen, hanya membutuhkan sedikit karangan bahwa terjadi ledakan kabel listrik didalam apartemennya dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Buktinya mereka berdua kini ada di kantor ini. Sedang diinterogasi tentang keterkaitan mereka dengan _Sumiyoshi-kai._

"Tidak tahu. Komplotan macam begini memang kebanyakan begitu, takkan mau membocorkan informasi apapun mengenai organisasinya. Dan mereka pun rela mati untuk itu," jelas Sasuke. Juugo hanya mengangguk-angguk disebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar disakunya. Pria itu segera menegakkan tubuh dan merogoh saku. Saat membaca sebaris nama dilayar ponselnya, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya ia menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga, "Halo, Sakura?"

 _"Ah, Sasuke. Bisa bicara sebentar?"_ suara diseberang sana terdengar lirih.

"Ya. Ada apa? Dan oh, maaf aku belum sempat menghubungimu lagi sejak hari itu."

Sakura menjawab, _"Bagaimana selanjutnya?"_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Selanjutnya? Ya, ia pasti mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Namun ia belum memikirkan apapun tentang kelanjutan rencana mereka kemarin lusa. "Ah, kurasa kita harus berbicara langsung"

 _"Kau benar. Kapan? Semalam ...ah semalam ayahku menanyakan...tentang ini."_

Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat gadis ini membutuhkan kepastian. Tapi ia benar-benar belum memikirkannya. Belum sempat lebih tepatnya. Ia baru saja pulih dari luka mematikan dan masalah memilukan tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya bergantian. Astaga.

"Bagaimana jika nanti malam? Pukul tujuh? Kau hari ini juga bekerja, kan?" Sasuke berpikir mungkin ia memiliki luang nanti malam sepulang dari sini. Karena siang ini ia akan mengurus dua orang itu lebih dulu.

 _"Baiklah, ah, sebenarnya aku pulang siang hari ini. Tapi tak apa, kau pasti sibuk dan aku tak mau mengganggu. Jadi dimana?"_

"Bagaimana jika di Kayashi Seafood?" ucap Sasuke, menyebutkan nama salah satu restoran terkenal di Shibuya. Berikutnya terdengar suara lagi dari seberang, _"Baiklah, sampai nanti malam, Sasuke."_

"Sampai nanti juga"

 _"Maaf mengganggu,"_ ucap Sakura terakhir sebelum Sasuke membalasnya dengan gumaman dan memutuskan sambungan. Aneh sekali rasanya. Rekan kerjanya biasanya laki-laki, -ada juga beberapa yang perempuan namun Sasuke jarang terlbat dengan mereka- dan barusan ia berbicara dengan perempuan di telepon. Rasanya...

"Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun,"

Sebuah suara bass memotong jalan pikir Sasuke. Ia kemudian berbalik kearah sumber suara. "Aoi"

"Yahhh...sepertinya kita perlu teknik psikologis. Aku ahli dalam ini dan usahaku barusan tanpa hasil," ujar Aoi sambil mengangkat bahu, "Kau mau mencoba?"

Ia sama sekali bukan spesialis interogasi. Namun bukan berarti ia tak bisa melakukannya. Maka setelah menyimpan ponselnya ke saku ia melangkah mendekati Aoi, "Baiklah, aku akan masuk kesana. Aku perlu bertemu mereka"

 **-14-**

"Apa? Kau sudah memasang GPS diponsel gadis itu?" tanya Deidara keras-keras, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari laptop dihadapannya.

"Bukan Kabuto namanya jika tak memiliki perhitungan yang matang." Ujar Kabuto bangga. Bangga pada dirinya sendiri tentunya.

" _Well,_ baiklah." Yahiko bangkit dari kursi, "Apapun rencanamu...Aku tak mau berurusan dengan gadis itu. Yang lain saja"

"Oh, apa kau baru saja mengatakan 'aku-tak-berani-menculik-seorang-gadis'?" tanya Kabuto sarkastik, Deidara segera menyambutnya dengan tawa.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu benar aku bukan pengecut. Aku hanya malas," ujar Yahiko sambil berdecak. Kabuto tahu benar Yahiko orang yang bisa diandalkan, ia hanya bercanda tadi.

"Terserah kau saja." Ujar Kabuto akhirnya, "Masih ada Hidan 'si-ahli-culik' disini. Benar, bukan?"

Pria yang tengah sibuk menghitung segepok uang –Hidan- menoleh pada Kabuto saat merasa namanya disebut, "Serahkan padaku"

"Ini pasti akan sangat mudah bagimu"

"Ya, hanya seorang gadis, bukan? Tak masalah, dimana aku harus menyeretnya kesini?" tanya Hidan sambil tak sekalipun melepaskan pandangan dari setumpuk uang yang sedang dihitungnya.

"Dimana ia sekarang, Deidara?"

Deidara segera menjawab sambil tetap mengamati layar laptopnya, "Di rumahnya. Dan oh, tunggu, ia bergerak. Sepertinya ia akan pergi. Kita tunggu saja hingga ia sampai ke tempat tujuan"

"Oke. Aku akan bersiap dulu."

"Oh ya, Hidan. Jangan lukai ia sedikitpun"

Hidan yang baru akan membuka pintu untuk keluar mengurungkan niatnya dan malah berbalik kearah Kabuto, "Jangan lukai? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

Kabuto tersenyum, "Tentu tidak. Biar kuulangi ucapanku. _Jangan-lukai-calon-istriku_ ,"

 **-15-**

Sakura menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga. Berikutnya sebuah desahan lolos dari mulutnya. Hari ini entah mimpi darimana ia bisa pulang dari kantor sesiang ini. Biasanya ia belum pulang jika belum pukul lima sore. Bahkan pulang malam pun tak jarang.

Ah baiklah, karena ini momen langka, jadi ia akan bersenang-senang hari ini. Apa? Bersenang-senang? Ya tentu saja, dua malam ini tidurnya tak nyenyak dan jelas ia butuh refreshing. Jadi kini ia akan mengunjungi sahabatnya. Ia akan meminta maaf secara langsung karena dua minggu lalu tak jadi membawakannya tabung oksigen. Tentu saja karena tabung itu digunakannya untuk menolong seseorang.

Menolong seseorang yang kini sudah 'menyelamat'kannya.

Oh baiklah, lupakan masalah itu sejenak. Siang ini ia benar-benar akan refreshing, dan nanti malam ia akan makan direstoran. Oh, bukan hanya makan tentunya, tapi juga menentukan masa depannya.

Sebelum otaknya berpikiran macam-macam lagi, Sakura meraih tas kecil yang tergeletak diatas meja rias, lalu mengambil jaket. Berikutnya tentu saja ia akan keluar kamar, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan membawa mobil atau tidak. Tapi setelah berpikir sejenak ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja, lagipula rumah sahabatnya itu cukup dekat, dan hari ini matahari Tokyo sedang bersembunyi dibalik awan.

Maka sambil bersiul ringan Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah keluar.

 **-16-**

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah saat mendengar suara seseorang bertanya dari arah belakang. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Aoi tengah berjalan menyusulnya, "Mereka menatapku penuh dendam. Dan berkata suatu saat komplotan mereka yang lain akan membebaskan mereka dari sini. Dan sudah dipastikan mereka bagian dari _Sumiyoshi-kai_."

Aoi tertawa, "Mereka pikir bisa keluar dari sini? Lalu bagaimana? Mereka mau menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah tiga jam didalam sana, menginterogasi mereka." Sahut Sasuke frustasi. "Jalan kita untuk membongkar _Sumiyoshi-kai_ hanyalah mereka...dan Kabuto tentu saja. Jadi aku akan cari cara untuk memancing bosnya –Kabuto- keluar. Lagipula nampaknya ia takkan diam saja mengetahui dua anak buahnya ada ditangan kita"

"Benar juga. Berarti ada kemungkinan ia akan mengirim orang untuk menyerangmu lagi"

"Besar sekali"

Aoi menatap Sasuke, "Perlu pasukan untuk menjaga apartemenmu?"

"Tidak usah. Siapkan saja satu pasukan untuk berjaga. Aku akan memasang kamera dipintu apartemenku, dan jika mereka datang mengepung apartemenku, pastikan pasukan langsung berangkat ke lokasi. Aku yakin orang yang dikirimnya pasti jauh lebih banyak dari kemarin"

Aoi menatap Sasuke ragu sebentar, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Berhati-hatilah"

"Selalu" Sasuke lalu menarik risleting jaketnya sampai kepuncak, "Baik. Aku pulang dulu. Ada yang harus kulakukan dirumah. Pastikan pasukannya sudah siap"

"Serahkan padaku"

Sasuke kemudian berbalik, lalu melangkah menuju basement. Ia akan pulang, dan ia tahu benar sepanjang perjalanan kini diintai bahaya. Kapanpun ia harus selalu siap untuk diserang. Seperti kemarin misalnya.

Dan ia kini tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar gadis yang akan ditemuinya nanti malam tak ikut diintai bahaya.

 **-17-**

"Sudah siap, Deidara?"

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya sekejap dari layar komputer, "Siap!"

"Baiklah. Akan aku mulai sekarang" ujar Kabuto sambil menekan layar sentuh ponselnya beberapa kali. Berikutnya ia menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

Suasana diruangan remang-remang itu hening. Tak ada suara sedikitpun. Mereka semua tengah menanti sesuatu dengan berdebar-debar.

"Halo. Selamat siang"

Sapaan santai Kabuto pada seseorang ditelepon membuat punggung Deidara menegak. Matanya fokus ke layar monitor sementara jemarinya menari diatas keyboard dengan sangat cepat.

"Sasuke Uchiha, bagaimana kabarmu? Dan oh, bagaimana kabar _calon_ istrimu?" ujar Kabuto, dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata-kata 'calon'.

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Kabuto. Dan_ calon _istriku juga baik-baik saja."_ Balas Sasuke dari seberang sana. Kabuto menarik ujung bibirnya keatas saat mendengar Sasuke juga menekankan kata-kata 'calon'.

"Wah, aku terkejut kau masih mengingat suaraku. Baiklah Sasuke, tidak usah basa basi lagi. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kabuto merubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih serius sekarang.

 _"Wah, kukira anak buahmu sudah mencari identitasku, ha? Atau... kalian tidak menemukannya?"_

Kabuto menangkap ada nada mengejek disana. "Aku takkan menanggapi pertanyaan macam apapun sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku"

Tepat setelah Kabuto mengucapkan kalimat itu, sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja dihadapannya bergetar. Ia meraihnya dan membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk, dari Hidan rupanya. Detik berikutnya sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya.

 _"Haruskah? Apa kau sedang memaksaku?"_

"Kuharap kau tahu kau tak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab," ujar Kabuto, sedikit emosi.

 _"Wah, mengapa?"_

"Lebih baik kau datang ketempatku sekarang. Kita bereskan semuanya disini"

 _"Apa itu semacam perintah?"_

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, lebih baik kau datang ketempatku sekarang dan jelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya" ujar Kabuto, lebih tegas.

 _"Wah, tunggu saja, aku akan kesana nanti. Dan pastikan semua teman-temanmu berkumpul disana menyambut kedatanganku"_

Kabuto tertawa. Apa ia akan membiarkan Sasuke mengepungnya bersama kawan-kawannya? "Maksudmu membiarkanmu bersama kawananmu datang kesini, begitu? Tidak, pastikan kau datang sendiri"

 _"Wah, bagaimana jika tidak?"_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria kekar –yang tadi membuka pintu- dan Hidan mengekor dibelakangnya, tengah membopong seorang wanita. Melihat ketiga orang itu datang, senyum Kabuto melebar.

"Kupastikan kau datang kesini sendirian"

" _Siapa yang menjaminnya?"_ tanya Sasuke.

"Nyawa seseorang ada ditanganku. Dan jika kau datang kesini bersama komplotanmu kupastikan kau takkan pernah bertemun dengannya lagi"

" _Dengan siapa?"_ tanya Sasuke lagi,

" _Calon_ istrimu"

Kemudian Sasuke terdiam.

 **-18-**

"Inooo sudaah, tak usah repot-repot begitu doong," rengek Sakura saat sesosok gadis bermbut pirang sibuk mengeluarkan brownie cokelat daro oven.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Anggap saja ini perayaan," ujar Ino riang, tangannya masih sibuk menata brownie itu dipiring datar yang lebar.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak menyangka, Ino. Setelah sekian lama ternyata kau bisa lepas dari tabung oksigen," ujar Sakura gembira. Sahabatnya ini sejak enam tahun silam didiagnosa terkena kanker paru-paru, dan tiga tahun berikutnya paru-parunya sudah sama sekali tak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan respirasinya, dan sejak saat itu ia tak bisa lepas dari tabung oksigen, sampai barusan Sakura mendengar bahwa minggu lalu dokter pribadi Ino mengatakan kondisi paru-parunya membaik. Artinya ia tak perlu sepanjang waktu menggunakan oksigen, hanya saat-saat tertentu saja jika ia kelelahan.

"Aku juga tak menyangka, Sakura. Ini kejutan yang amat manis," sahut Ino. "Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan selesai dengan brownie ini. Kau tunggu di ruang tamu saja."

"Baiklah,"

Sakura kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tamu rumah Ino yang luas. Disana ia duduk bersandar disebuah sofa empuk. Ia selalu merasa nyaman disini. Ino tinggal sendirian dirumah sebesar ini. Bayangkan saja, tidakkah itu menyenangkan?

Beberpa menit kemudian Ino datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa brownie yang sedari tadi digelutinya, "Taraaa! _Chocolate Brownies Special_ buatanku sudah jadi. Silakan dicoba, Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, memuji keputusannya untuk pergi _refreshing_ kesini. Ino selalu berhasil menularkan keceriaannya. "Wah, aku coba, ya"

Sakura melahap sepotong brownies, "Mmm...kau lebih baik membuka toko kue saja, Ino."

"Ah, apa brownienya enak?"

"Sangat"

Ino tersenyum, "Ternyata berhasil juga aku mencoba resep baru."

Sakura menikmati cokelat yang meleleh dimulutnya sambil memejamkan mata. Brownie ini benar-benar enak. Ino yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Sakura tertawa saat melihat Sakura mengunyah sambil memejamkan mata. Seenak itukah brownienya?

"Oh ya, Sakura"

Sakura membuka mata. Namun mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah brownie coklat Ino. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kabuto?"

Sakura berhenti mengunyah. Emeraldnya menatap aquamarine Ino lekat-lekat. Ia baru ingat belum menceritakan kejadian delapan belas Januari silam. Juga tentang 'sandiwara' nya dengan Sasuke. Apakah ia harus menceritakannya?

"Sakura?"

Ino bertanya lagi saat Sakura tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya dan malah menatapnya lekat.

Sakura berkedip satu kali kemudian menjawab, "Ah, dia...tidak. Maksudku rencana perjodohan konyol itu batal"

Mata Ino melebar, "Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang akan menyerah saja asal ibumu senang? Ah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang belum kuketahui, ya? Ayo ceritakan!"

Sakura menggigit bibir. Tahu benar sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Lalu bagaimana? Ia perlu mengarang cerita atau mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Tapi selama ini tak ada yang berhaslil ia sembunyikan dari sahabatnya, jadi...

Sebuah suara dering ponsel memotong jalan pikir Sakura.

"Ponselmu, kan?"

Sakura segera merogoh tasnya dan dengan cepat menemukan benda yang berdering itu. Telepon dari ibunya?

"Halo, Ibu?"

Ino memerhatikan Sakura lekat. Kedua alisnya terangkat begitu melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah terkejut saat mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya. Berikutnya gadis itu berkata, "Ooh ya astaga! Aku lupa! Baik, baik. Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ibu"

Sakura menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga, "Ino. Aku lupa memberitahu ibu bahwa aku akan kerumahmu. Dan aku meninggalkan rumah saat ibu tak ada, sementara kunci ada ditanganku"

Sakura memperlihatkan serangkaian kunci ditangannya, lalu bangkit. "Aku akan pulang dulu untuk memberikan kunci. Aku akan segera kembali"

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Pastikan kau kembali kesini secepatnya" pesan Ino.

"Dan pastikan brownie itu masih utuh saat aku kembali" balas Sakura, membuat Ino terbahak, sebelum membuka pintu Sakura berbalik sekilas sambil berkata, "Aku titip tas disofamu, ya"

Terdengar sahutan singkat Ino dari belakang. Sakura kemudian segera berderap keluar rumah. Setengah berlari ia melewati halaman rumah Ino yang cukup luas sebelum akhirnya sampai di pagar depan.

Setelah melewati pagar ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Tak mau sampai ibunya menunggu terlalu lama. Lagipula bagaimana bisa ia lupa memberitahu ibunya? Ah, ada-ada saja.

Sebuah mobil hitam baru saja berbelok dari pertigaan jalan tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri, menuju kearahnya. Sakura terus saja meneruskan langkah sampai sebuah tangan menahan siku kanannya dari belakang. Refleks ia menengok,namun sebelum ia sempat sepenuhnya berbalik sebuah sengatan listrik melukai kulit pinggangnya. Sengatan itu berakibat fatal karena setelahnya Sakura langsung jatuh terkulai dengan sebuah tangan sebagai bantalannya.

Dan sepasang kelopak mata Sakura lebih dulu tertutup sebelum matanya melihat wajah pemilik tangan itu.


	3. Sebuah Kejadian

**Sebuah Kejadian**

* * *

 _"Kemudian kau bawa aku kedalam pelukanmu. Isakku terhenti terdedam dada bidangmu. Mengapa? Mengapa kau mau ulurkan tangan untuk menolongku?"_

"Jadi kau sudah yakin padanya?"

Suara ayahnya menghentikan langkah Sakura menuju tangga. Gadis iu berbalik menghadap ayahnya yang masih duduk diruang tamu, "Maksud ayah?"

"Kau percaya padanya?"

"Tentu saja," Ah, Sakura sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Yakin?" tanya ayahnya ragu. "Ayah belum pernah melihatnya pernah main kesini diantara teman-teman kerjamu, atau teman kuliahmu, atau teman SMA-mu"

"Karena aku bertemu dengannya bukan di tempat kerja, kampus, apalagi sekolah," jawab Sakura cepat. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. "Dan aku yakin padanya"

Sakura sendiri tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan sandiwara mereka saat itu. Yang jelas, Sakura takkan benar-benar menikah dalam waktu dekat. Yang benar saja.

"Ayah tak bermaksud mendesakmu. Hanya saja selama ini kau belum pernah membawa laki-laki kerumah –teman sekelompokmu saat sekolah tidak masuk hitungan tentu saja-,makanya ayah kenalakan kau pada teman ayah,"

Emosi Sakura terusik. Maksudnya mengenalkannya pada seorang pria berbahaya? Astaga. "Dan aku sudah memiliki keputusan sendiri, ayah"

"Ya, ayah tahu." Lanjut ayahnya, "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dirumahnya hingga malam begini?"

 **-1-**

Mata Sasuke melebar. Apa katanya barusan? Kabuto menculik Sakura, begitu? Tidak, lebih tepatnya menjadikannya sandera.

Selama dua detik ia tak bersuara. Tangan kanannya yang tadi sedang mengetikkan sesuatu diatas keyboard laptop yang ia letakkan disamping kursi pengemudi melayang sejenak diudara. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

 _"Oh, nampaknya kau sangat terkejut,"_

Sebuah suara dari telepon genggam yang sedang ia tempelkan ditelinga kirinya membuat Sasuke berkedip satu kali. Ia harus menyusun rencana baru. Bagaimanapun agar mereka tak melukai Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku akan datang kesana sendirian," ujar Sasuke. Kemudian matanya beralih pada monitor laptop yang menampilkan gambar sebuah bulatan merah berkedip-kedip. Telunjuk Sasuke menekan enter diatas keyboard, lalu sebaris tulisan muncul disana.

 _"Baiklah. Tepati janjimu jika tak ingin ada yang terluka. Dan...kau pasti tahu apa akibatnya jika kau melanggar aturan"_

"Tentu saja aku tahu," tandas Sasuke sebelum lawan bicaranya memutus sambungan telepon. Ia melemparkan telepon itu ke kursi disampingnya, tangan kanannya menyalakan mesin mobil, sementara tangan kirinya meraih sebuah telepon lain yang ia letakkan di _dashboard._ Hendak menghubungi seseorang.

Tadi ia bahkan belum sampai dirumah saat Kabuto meneleponnya. Setelah menyadari ternyata Kabuto yang menelepon, Sasuke segera menepi dan mematikan mobilnya, lalu membuka laptop untuk melacak posisi Kabuto sekarang. Rencananya semula ialah pergi ketempat Kabuto berada bersama tim yang sudah disiapkan Aoi setelah ia berhasil melacak posisinya. Namun setelah tahu Sakura menjadi Sandera tentu saja rencana berubah.

 _"Dimana tempatnya? Tim Aoi akan segera..."_

"Rencana berubah" Sasuke segera memotong ucapan Juugo yang lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan ditelepon. "Aku akan kesana sendirian, berikutnya aku akan memberi sinyal padamu agar menyusulku ke lokasi,"

 _"Apa? Mengapa?"_

"Mereka menahan Sakura. Pertama-tama aku harus kesana sendirian, lalu aku akan kirimkan informasi pada kalian melalui penyadap suara yang kutempelkan dibajuku, setelah aku memberi sinyal, segera datang ke lokasi" terang Sasuke panjang lebar, sementara tangan kanannya memutar setir dan pandangannya fokus kedepan.

 _"Baik, aku mengerti. Lokasinya?"_

"Distrik Shinagawa, sekitar dua kilometer kearah utara dari pusat perbelanjaan Suzuki Shopping Avenue. Dari yang kulihat disini lokasi adalah semacam gedung tua tak terurus, cukup terpencil"

 _"Oke. Kami akan..."_

"Oh ya, Juugo." Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong ucapan lawan bicaranya, "Dengarkan semua yang terjadi disana melalui penyadap suara." Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku mengandalkanmu"

 **-2-**

 _"Tentu saja aku tahu,"_

Ucapan terakhir lawan bicaranya membuat Kabuto tersenyum, berikutnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi ia memutuskan sambungan.

Setelah menaruh ponselnya diatas meja Kabuto kemudian berdiri, berjalan menghampiri sesosok gadis yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi kayu. Gadis itu diikat menggunakan rantai panjang yang digembok sehingga tak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Mulutnya dilakban. Yang bisa Kabuto lihat hanyalah sepasang mata yang memancarkan ketakutan dan...kekesalan yang amat besar.

"Selamat sore, Sakura" saat sampai dihadapan Sakura, pria itu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan milik Sakura. Saat Kabuto menghampirinya, sepasang alis Sakura saling bertaut, matanya memancarkan kebencian. Namun Kabuto hanya tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau amat terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Tapi asal kau tahu, Sakura. Seandainya saat itu kau tak menolak lamaranku maka kau takkan begini sekarang" Kabuto berkata sambil melirik rantai yang mengikat tubuh Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam. Tentu saja. Namun jelas sekali napasnya terengah. Berbagai emosi bergelut dalam dirinya tanpa bisa ia redam. Melihat mata Sakura yang berkilat-kilat, lagi-lagi Kabuto hanya tersenyum, "Dan yang tengah kulakukan sekarang ialah mengorek informasi pria brengsek yang menghancurkan rencanaku. Dia bukan orang biasa, bukan? Karena jika iya, maka ia sudah tewas sekarang,"

Ekspresi terkejut jelas terlihat dari mata Sakura. Kabuto bisa saja membuka lakban yang membungkam mulut gadis itu dan menanyakan semuanya padanya, namun ia yakin gadis ini takkan mau membeberkan apapun. Maka ia akan menunggu Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Tenanglah, aku takkan melakukan apapun. Asalkan _calon suamimu_ melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan menjemputmu"

 **-3-**

Sakura terkejut saat Kabuto menyebut nama Sasuke. Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Jangan-jangan...sebelum ini Kabuto mencoba membunuh Sasuke akibat 'sandiwara' mereka waktu itu? Pikiran itu segera membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Perkiraannya kala itu bahwa semua ini akan berakhir jika Sakura membawa pria lain dihadapan orangtuanya, dan ia menolak lamaran Kabuto secara halus ternyata salah besar. Ia tahu Kabuto orang jahat. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Kabuto akan bertindak sejauh ini. Tidak menyangka pria itu akan membunuh Sasuke.

Mendadak Sakura merasa amat bersalah. Melibatkan orang lain dalam urusan pribadinya, dan malah nyaris membuat orang lain terbunuh gara-gara dirinya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Sasuke memang _'orang biasa'_. Astaga, tidak.

Suara berisik dari arah bawah memotong jalan pikir Sakura, juga membuatnya sadar kini ia tengah berada di lantai dua -atau lebih- suatu bangunan tua yang remang-remang. Hal yang terakhir ia ingat ialah dirinya yang tersengat listrik kemudian jatuh pingsan. Lalu sadarkan diri dalam keadaan terikat dan mulut terlakban. Sedari tadi rasa takut menjalarinya, bagaimana jika Kabuto melakukan sesuatu padanya?

Sakura memejamkan mata membayangkan bagaimana jika hal buruk terjadi padanya. Sebelum berkhayal lebih jauh, pintu diruangan itu terbuka, dua orang pria masuk dan menghampiri Kabuto, " _Dia_ sudah datang,"

Kabuto bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu, "Bagus, bawa kemari"

Setelah itu kedua pria tadi kembali keluar dan menutup pintu. Jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan. Napasnya masih tersengal, keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya. Ia ketakutan.

"Nah, _calon suamimu_ sudah datang. mari kita lihat, manakah yang lebih penting baginya, nyawamu atau identitsnya?" Kabuto mengatakannya dengan nada yang tajam. Sedari tadi Sakura risih saat Kabuto menyebut Sasuke dengan _'calon suamimu'._ Astaga, bagaimanapun kejadian saat itu hanyalah sandiwara.

Tepat setelah Kabuto mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Dua orang pria yang tadi masuk kembali, namun kali ini mereka tak sendiri, karena dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pria yang Sakura kenal. Berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara, dengan mulut pistol menempel disamping kepalanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata Sakura kembali melebar.

 **-4-**

"Angkat tanganmu!"

Sebuah bentakan lagi-lagi menyapa telinga Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara.

Beberapa saat lalu ia sampai di tempat Kabuto berada. Ia tak heran jika bangunan tua berlantai dua ini menjadi markas mereka. Lokasinya yang jauh dari jalan raya dan jarang dilalui orang sangat cocok sebagai tempat berkumpul organisasi kriminal macam ini. Segera setelah ia turun dari mobil, beberapa orang pria menyambutnya dan menggeledahnya, namun tentu saja Sasuke sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjdi, karena itu ia menyembunyikan semua senjatanya dimobil dan keluar dengan tangan kosong. Lagipula mereka takkan membunuhnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini, karena Kabuto membutuhkan informasi darinya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mengulur waktu sampai Juugo dan yang lain sampai ke lokasi untuk meringkus mereka. San tentunya memastikan nyawa Sakura aman. Namun tentu saja semua tak semudah itu juga.

Satu orang pria berdiri disampingnya sambil mengacungkan pistol kearah pelipisnya, sementara dua orang lain berjalan didepannya., menunjukkan jalan. Ada satu orang lagi yang hanya mengekor dibelakang. Jika dijumlah, kan dengan pria yang menggedahnya dipintu masuk tadi, total ada enam orang disini. Jumlah yang masih aman.

Sasuke diarahkan menuju tangga. Langkahnya terus menaiki anak tangga sementara matanya berkeliaran memandang sekitar. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai dipuncak tangga dan hanya melihat hanya ada satu ruangan di lantai dua. Seorang pria yang sedari tadi menunjukkan jalan membuka pintu ruangan itu, ia mengekor, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat ialah Kabuto yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya, dan Sakura yang diikat disebuah kursi. Sesuai dugaannya.

"Selamat datang," ujar Kabuto sambil berjalan mendekat, "Sesuai dugaanku, kau akan cepat sampai,"

Sasuke melangkah masuk, masih dengan mulut pistol menempel dikepalanya, "Wah, tentu saja. Aku tak begitu kesulitan menemukan tempat ini. Kau tahu? Jika kau membuka _Google Maps,_ maka bangunan ini dengan jelas terlihat. Dan _well_ , itu memudahkanku" ujar Sasuke santai. Mengulur waktu.

"Sudahlah, tak usah banyak basa basi, mari kita selesaikan urusan kita," ucap Kabuto serius. Pintu yang tadi dilalui Sasuke kini ditutup rapat, beberapa orang pria tadi juga keluar . Menyisakan Kabuto, pria yang menodongkan pistol kearahnya, dan satu orang lagi yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sasuke melihat Sakura diujung matanya. Mata gadis itu membelalak. Menyiratkan ketakutan, kekesalan, dan kesedihan disaat yang sama. Sasuke tahu itu, dan yang kini bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menjawab pertanyaan Kabuto dengan baik tanpa membongkar identitasnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur lancar dari mulut Kabuto. Sasuke bergeming. Melalui ekor matanya ia melihat salah seorang komplotan Kabuto berdiri dibelakang Sakura. Dan ini merupakan sebuah pertanda buruk.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

Sasuke tahu jawabannya tak masuk akal. Namun setidaknya untuk mengulur waktu, hal seperti inilah yang dibutuhkannya. Kini tinggal melihat reaksi Kabuto seperti apa.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!" kali ini bentakan yang Kabuto lontarkan. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"Wah, mengapa? Bukankah kita sama-sama ingin tahu?" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada datar, juga dengan wajah datar. Melihat wajah datar Sasuke, Kabuto menyeringai, "Baik jika kau tak mau menjawab, kita sudah sepakat bukan, sebelumnya?"

Tepat setelah Kabuto mengatakan itu, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kanan Sakura. Tamparan itu begitu keras hingga kepala Sakura terkulai ke sisi kiri, sementara gadis itu memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Pastinya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Panik mulai menjalarinya. Jika ia yang disiksa itu tak masalah, namun, jika orang lain? Ini benar-benar masalah besar.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tega melihat _calon istrimu_ diperlakukan seperti itu? Atau kau mau memperpanjang penderitaannya dengan mengulur waktu?" ujar Kabuto, seringai itu masih terpampang di wajahnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya. Tatapan itu, tatapan penuh harap, sekaligus tatapan keputusasaan.

 **-5-**

"Wah, tak perlu kasar begitu. Mari bicarakan baik-baik," ujar Sasuke santai. Padahal tadi Kabuto sempat melihat sekelebet kepanikan dalam matanya. Namun wajah pria itu kembali datar. Kabuto tersenyum, pria in memang pandai sekali menyembunyikan emosi.

"Baik-baik katamu? Kini sudah tak ada yang perlu kita sembunyikan lagi, bukan? Kau sudah tau siapa aku sebenarnya, nah sekarang giliranmu,"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum berkat sambil tersenyum menyindir, "Aku tak pernah menanyakan identitasmu padamu, aku mencarinya sendiri. Dan kau? Menanyakannya padaku? Oh, apa anak buahmu tak berhasil mengorek identitasku?"

Kali ini sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kiri Sakura tanpa aba-aba dari Kabuto. Hidan nampaknya kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Kabuto menengok kearah kanan, menyaksikan Sakura yang tengah menunduk memejamkan mata. Menahan sakit tentunya.

Kabuto menoleh kearah Sasuke. Wajah itu lagi-lagi datar,namun kali ini jelas sekali mata pria itu berkilat-kilat. Melihat itu Kabuto tersenyum lagi, kemudian pria yang sedang diatatapnya berkata dengan nada serius, tidak sesantai sebelum-sebelumnya. "Baiklah, jauhkan anak buahmu dari Sakura dan bersiaplah. Aku akan membongkar identitasku,"

 **-6-**

Pipi Sakura masih berdenyut-deyut akibat tamparan pertama tadi, kini pipi kirinya malah ditampar dengan lebih keras. Mulutnya mengaduh, namun tetap tak bersuara. Matanya terpejam, rasa sakit menjalari kedua pipinya, berdenyut-denyut. Ia belum mau membuka matanya, walaupun ia sadar kini sebulir airmata siap jatuh dari sepasang matanya.

"Baiklah, jauhkan anak buahmu dari Sakura dan bersiaplah. Aku akan membongkar identitasku,"

Suara bass Sasuke membuat Sakura membuka mata. Ia bersyukur airmata tadi tidak jatuh saat ia membuka mata. Sepasang emerald Sakura kini menatap mata kelam Sasuke dalam-dalam. Mata kelam itu tengah menatap Kabuto serius. Namun sedalam apapun Sakura menatapnya, ia takkan pernah bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu.

"Wah baiklah, silakan mulai dengan pekerjaanmu. Sebenarnya kau ini apa?" tanya Kabuto. Lewat kedua matanya Sakura menyaksikan kedua pria yang tengah berhadapan itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu, sedikit banyak Sakura tahu bahwa semacam agen rahasia tak boleh memberitahu identitasnya pada siapapun –kecuali keluarganya- apalagi pada musuh. Namun bagaimana jika Sasuke dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini? Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti inipun wajah pria itu tetap datar. Sakura menelan ludah. Nyawanya kini benar-benar berada ditangan Sasuke.

"Sebelum itu...aku ingin bertanya..."

"Kau masih mau mengulur waktu, ha? Lekaslahh!" ucapan Sasuke diinterupsi oleh bentakan pria yang tadi menampar Sakura. Lewat ujung matanya, Sakura melihat pria itu mendekatinya lagi. Namun tidak dengan tangan kosong, karena sekarang sebuah benda logam yang dingin menempel dipelipis Sakura. Mendadak Sakura gemetaran. Rasa takutnya kini memuncak. "Atau kuledakkan kepala gadis ini"

Seluruh tubuh Sakura kini gemetaran. Deru jantungnya bahkan bisa ia dengar sendiri. Keringat dingin bercucuran dikeningnya, dengan segala kepanikan yang ada gadis itu menoleh kearah Sasuke, menatap mata kelamnya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kini Sakura bisa melihat kepanikan yang sama dalam mata itu walau wajah Sasuke tetap datar. Siapa dirinya bagi Sasuke? Hanya gadis yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari lalu. Apakah Sakura berharga jika dibandingkan identitasnya? Entahlah, Sakura tak tahu jawabannya.

Kepanikan Sakura memuncak saat sebuah letusan senjata memekakkan telinganya. Membuatnya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Sakura bahkan belum membuka matanya lagi saat suara letusan kembali terdengar, berkali-kali, semuanya dari arah bawah.

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat dan saat ia membuka mata terdengar suara bergedebuk kencang didekatnya. Saat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, hal yang pertama ia lihat ialah Sasuke yang tengah mengacungkan revolver kearahnya. Bukan, tapi kearah pria dibelakangnya.

Sakura belum sempat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi saat tiba-tiba suasana menjadi riuh. Suara tembakan bersahutan dari lantai bawah. Kabuto berteriak teriak kearah Sasuke sementara pria itu berteriak kearah pria dibelakang Sakura. Apa yang terjadi?

 **-7-**

Suara tembakan bersahutan terdengar dari bawah. Sasuke tersenyum. Juugo datang tepat pada waktunya. Semua orang diruangan itu terkejut. Termasuk orang yang sedari tadi mengacungkan revolver ke kepalanya. Maka Sasuke memanfaatkan momen itu dengan memberikan sebuah tendangan dibagian tulang kering orang itu. Detik berikutnya orang itu oleng kedepan dan dengan sangat cepat Sasuke merebut revolvernya. Sebelum orang itu ambruk kelantai, lutut kanan Sasuke menendang ulu hati orang itu sehingga ia ambruk ke tanah dengan teriakan kesakitan.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah mengacungkan pistol kearah anak buah Kabuto.

Semua masih belum pulih dari keterkejutan. Buktinya Kabuto malah berteriak menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Sementara anak buahnya malah melebarkan mata kearahnya, sama sekali tak melakukan apapun.

Sekali lagi Sasuke memanfaatkan momen keterkejutan itu dengan melepaskan sebuah tembakan kearah tangan anak buah Kabuto yang tengah menempelkan mulut pistol kearah pelipis Sakura. Dan tembakan itu tepat sasaran. Pergelangan tangan pria itu ditembus peluru sementara pistolnya terlempar kebawah.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir kau akan menang, ha?"

Umpatan Kabuto membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya, pria itu rupanya sudah mengacungkan pistol kearah Sasuke. "Keributan dibawah pasti sudah diatasi oleh anak buahku. Nah sekarang pasti salah satu temanku akan menyusul kesini untuk menghabisimu,"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, "Benarkah?"

Detik berikutnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan kasar, sebelum Sasuke sempat menoleh melihat siapa yang datang, sebuah tembakan lolos diikuti dengan ambruknya Kabuto kelantai. Dua tembakan berikutnya menyusul, dan saat Sasuke menoleh, ia mendapati Juugo dengan 'pakaian tempur'nya tengah menembaki Kabuto yang sudah tumbang. Pria itu rupanya belum lumpuh, karena berikutnya terjadi baku tembak antara Kabuto dan Juugo.

Sasuke kemudian berlari kearah Sakura. Sejenak melepaskan sebuah tembakan kearah anak buah Kabuto yang tadi ia tembak tangannya untuk memastikan ia tak dapat bergerak. Kali ini yang ia harus lakukan ialah memotong rantai yang mengikat Sakura dan secepatnya membawa gadis itu keluar dari sini.

 **-8-**

Kabuto menekan picunya lagi namun kali ini tak ada suara letusan. Pelurunya habis. Ia menekannya sekali lagi namun tetap tak ada letusan. Lagipula menembak orang dengan pakaian antipeluru seperti itu sebenarnya sia-sia.

Napas Kabuto tersengal, ia sudah benar-benar ambruk. Sekitar empat peluru kini bersarang ditubuhnya. Ia sudah benar-benar tak bisa berdiri.

"Diam ditempat!"

Bentakan itu membuat Kabuto melepaskan pistol dan membiarkannya jatuh kelantai. Kini ia sudah tak berkutik. Namun bukan berarti ia kalah, karena sebuah rencana pasti sedang dilancarkan anak buahnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Beberapa pria berpakaian seba hitam masuk keruangan. Masing-masing mengacungkan laras panjang kearahnya. Kabuto sekuat tenaga menahan sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Berikutnya derap langkah Sasuke yang berjalan membopong Sakura menarik perhatiannya. Detik berikutnya sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirnya,

"Hei, Sasuke"

Panggilan Kabuto yang nyaring membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Pria itu menoleh kaearahnya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan dingin. Sementara Kabuto tak bisa melihat wajah Sakura karena gadis itu bersandar membelakanginya dan menjadikan bahu Sasuke sebagai bantalan.

"Pegang janjiku padamu. Aku akan membunuhmu. Bagaimanapun caranya," ujar Kabuto tajam. Namun Sasuke hanya diam, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruangan.

 **-9-**

Napas Sakura masih tak beraturan, begitupun dengan detak jantungnya. Suara tembakan beruntun tadi membuat telinganya berdenging. Kini ia malah tak bisa mendengar apapun. Ia sibuk dengan rasa paniknya sendiri.

"Tenang, Sakura. Kau sudah aman. Tenang, tenang..." suara Sasuke terdengar kecil sekali ditelinganya. Kini ia sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke, setelah tadi dibopong dan didudukkan di jok samping pengemudi. Namun tetap saja. Sakura merasa dirinya belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura, kau sudah aman..." pria itu kini menggenggam bahunya. Mencoba menenangkannya namun Sakura masih terlalu bingung untuk mencerna semuanya. Emeraldnya menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung bercampur panik. Mata hitam itu kini balas menatapnya hangat.

Tangan Sasuke menggerakkan bahu Sakura hingga punggungnya yang tegang bersandar ke sandaran kursi. Setelah bersandar Sakura mulai mengatur napasnya.

Namun lagi-lagi suara rentetan tembakan memekikkan telinga Sakura. Kali ini Sakura memejamkan mata sambil menunduk. Membuat puncak kepalanya menyentuh dada Sasuke. Sebutir airmata yang sedaritadi ia tahan kini jatuh. Ia tak berani membuka mata, takut kalau tangisnya tiba-tiba tumpah.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sepasang tangan menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Kali ini mata Sakura terbuka, sadar benar kini ia tengah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Rasa hangat kini menjalarinya. Demi tuhan, selama ini laki-laki yang pernah memeluknya hanyalah ayahnya. Dan kali ini?

Tangis Sakura akhirnya tumpah. Seluruh kepanikan dan ketakutan yang sedaritadi disimpannya ia tumpahkan semua dalam bentuk buliran airmata. Selama beberapa detik suasana hening. Hanya isakan lirih Sakura satu-satunya suara yang terdengar.

"Kita pulang. Kita pulang, Sakura," Sasuke berbisik pelan ditelinganya. Berikutnya Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu dan menggeleng kuat, "Tidak. Jangan kerumah, aku...aku tak mau...ibuku me-melihat aku...aku seperti ini. dia... akan khawatir. Kumohon, kumohon jangan..."

Sakura tahu persis ia mengucapkan serentetan kalimat itu dengan amat tidak jelas. Isakan-isakan kecil yang berkali-kali lolos dari mulutnya mengacaukan kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Namun nampaknya Sasuke mengerti, karena kemudian ia mengangguk menenangkan, "Baiklah, kita ke apartemenku"

 **-10-**

Tangan kanan Sasuke memutar kunci pintu apartemennya, sementara tangan kirinya sedari tadi menggenggam bahu Sakura erat. Takut gadis itu tiba-tiba terjatuh. Bagaimanapun gadis itu pasti terguncang hebat. Ia tentunya sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti tadi namun gadis ini sama sekali tidak. Karena itu selama perjalanan dari markas mereka tadi hingga sampai apartemen, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Sasuke mengerti, bagaimana trauma yang dirasakan gadis itu.

"Ayo masuk,"

Sasuke mendorong punggung Sakura pelan, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang gelap gulita. Gadis itu menurut, dan setelah menyalakan lampu Sasuke membawa Sakura ke ruang tamu dan mendudukkannya di sofa, "Beristirahatlah disini, aku akan ambilkan minum,"

Saat Sasuke menatap emerald gadis itu, kilat ketakutan masih jelas terlihat disana. Gadis itu benar-benar terguncang. Jejak-jejak airmata gadis itu biarkan membekas disekitar mata dan pipinya tanpa ada niat untuk menghapusnya. Astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Setelah Sakura mengangguk lemah barulah Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air mineral. Proses itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Sasuke tak tega membiarkan Sakura terlalu lama sendirian.

"Minum dulu, pelan-pelan." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke sejenak sebelum tatapannya beralih pada gelas yang disodorkan Sasuke. Detik berikutnya tangan Sakura yang masih gemetaran mengambil alih gelas itu dan meneguk air didalamnya perlahan. Setelah itu Sakura bersandar disandaran sofa yang empuk, memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah aman, Sakura. Tenangkan dirimu. Kau terlihat panik sekali," Sasuke mencondongkan badannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu masih bersandar sambil menatap Sasuke kosong. Sasuke sempat bingung apa yang harus dilakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. ia sudah beberapa kali berhadapan dengan penjahat yang membawa sandera, dan beberapa kali juga berhasil menyelamatkan sandera yang panik setengah mati. Namun tentu saja selama ini ia hanya menyelamatkan dan membawanya ketempat yang aman, bukan membawanya ke apartemennya. Dan memeluknya.

Saat potongan adegan ia memeluk Sakura beberapa saat lalu muncul dibenaknya entah mengapa Sasuke merasa aneh. Demi tuhan ia tak pernah memeluk wanita seperti tadi. Tadi itu tiba-tiba saja, dan...

"Kau tau betapa paniknya aku tadi?"

Lamunan Sasuke terinterupsi suara lirih Sakura yang tengah memandangnya sendu.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau disini dulu, jika tak mau ibumu khawatir tenangkan dirimu disini dulu, nanti akan kuantarkan kau pulang," Sasuke kehabisan akal apa yang harus dikatakan pada seseorang yang sedang panik.

"Ibuku pasti khawatir, tadi aku diculik saat akan pulang kerumah untuk mengantarkan kunci rumah untuknya, dan temanku juga...pasti mengkhawatirkanku..." Sasuke tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, karena suaranya begitu lirih seolah-olah sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Yang bisa Sasuke pahami hanyalah ibu Sakura yang tengah mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Tentu saja.

"Biar aku telepon ibumu, akan kukatakan kau baik-baik saja"

Sejenak Sakura memandang Sasuke ragu, "Apa yang akan kau katakan pada ibuku untuk meyakinkannya aku baik-baik saja?"

"Serahkan padaku, aku sudah sering menyamar dan berakting untuk beberapa kasus," padahal Sasuke masih belum tahu akan mengatakan apa pada ibu Sakura, namun hanya inilah yang dapat ia katakan untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Baiklah," ujung bibir Sakura terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Tangannya kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyodorkan ponsel, "Ini ponselku, aku tak tahu mereka mengotak-atiknya atau tidak, dicoba saja,"

Sasuke menerima ponsel itu, kemudian menekan salah satu tombol disana, "Masih berfungsi, nampaknya mereka tak menyentuhnya,"

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa sambil menekan beberapa tombol di ponsel Sakura, "Baiklah, kau istirahat saja disini, sisanya serahkan padaku. Kau mempercayaiku, bukan?"

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke langsung kematanya, beberapa saat. Kemudian dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan ia menjawab, "Aku percaya padamu,"

Kemudian Sasuke melangkah menuju kamarnya.

 **-11-**

Dibalik kacamata hitamnya, Juugo dengan jelas dapat melihat tubuh Kabuto yang sedaritadi ambruk itu sudah dipenuhi luka tembakan. Pria itu kini sudah kehabisan peluru. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi.

Tak ada lagi yang perlu dirisaukan karena Sasuke tadi sudah membawa sandera pergi dari sini. Sekarang hanya tinggal membereskan Kabuto beserta anak buahnya.

"Kuberitahu saja padamu, aku takkan kalah," ujar Kabuto sambil menyeringai. Juugo berjalan mendekat. Bahkan dengan luka seperti itu saja ia masih berani berbicara seperti itu? Astaga.

"Asal kau tahu saja, anak buahmu dibawah sudah kami ringkus," ujar Juugo, terus berjalan mendekati Kabuto sambil tetap mengacungkan laras panjangnya. "Semuanya" tegasnya lagi.

"Hahahaaa! Kau pikir anggota kami hanya sesedikit ini? Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi, mungkin"ujar Kabtuto lagi, kini suaraya mulai serak dan melemah, pasti ia tengah merasakan sakit luar biasa diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Jadi, menyerahlah," kini Juugo sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Kabuto yang jatuh tengkurap dilantai. Kemudian Juugo menurunkan senjatanya, lalu menyampirkannya dibahu.

"Begitukah? Kau tahu? Didinding bangunan ini sudah ditanam empat bom. Bukan bom besar namun jika dinyalakan bersamaan dapat membuat bangunan ini runtuh dengan sekejap," Kabuto masih terus berbicara walau Juugo yakin rasa sakit tengah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Juugo berjongkok untuk memperpendek jaraknya dengan Kabuto.

"Kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya," balas Juugo asal. Tepat saat itu derap langkah beberapa orang terdengar memasuki ruangan itu dengan terburu, Juugo berbalik sekilas dan mendapati empat orang berseragam sepertinya tengah mengacungkan senapan kearah Kabuto. Melihat semua itu Juugo mengangkat sebelah tangannya kearah mereka, "Tunggu dulu,"

Kali ini tangan Kabuto berusaha merogoh saku celananya, "Nah, kalau begitu kau sudah mengerti rupanya, jadi segera tinggalkan tempat ini. Sebelum aku..." Kabuto mengatakannya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda semacam remote control kecil dan mengacungkannya tepat didepan wajah Juugo, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Meledakkan tempat ini sekarang,"

Juugo terkejut. Tentu saja. Ia sudah tahu kelompok ini akan membakar markas yang sudah tercium pihak keamanan, namun ia sama sekali tak tahu mereka akan menghancurkannya dengan bom, berpengendali jarak jauh.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau mati ditempat ini bersamaku atau kau akan pergi dari sini dengan senang hati?" Ujar Kabuto tajam, sementara Juugo masih sibuk memikirkan apa langkah yang harus ia ambil. Detik berikutnya suara decitan rem mobil terdengar dari bawah. Tak hanya satu, nampaknya beberapa. Berikutnya suara orang-orang membuka pintu mobil terdengar. Dan berikutnya suara rentetan tembakan yang terdengar.

Pada saat itulah Juugo bangkit, berbalik dengan cepat menghadap rekan-rekannya, kemudian berteriak dengan tegas, " _Plan B!"_

 **-12-**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama kali ia lihat ialah langit-langit kamar. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali lagi. Ini memang langit-langit kamar, namun bukan kamarnya, lalu dimana ia berada?

Detik berikutnya Sakura bangun dengan cepat dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk diatas tempat tidur. Menyibakkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya sambil menyapukan pandangan kesekitar kamar. Mendadak kepalanya berdenyut akibat gerakan tiba-tiba tadi. Ia merasa tak mengenali kamar ini. Dimana ia?

Kemudian matanya melebar saat mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Saat ia diculik dan...Sasuke membawanya keapartemennya. Jadi? Ia ada diapartemen Sasuke?

Menyadari fakta itu ia bergegas menyibakkan selimut sepenuhnya, kedua kakinya turun menapaki lantai yang dingin. Benaknya mulai mengingat kejadian tadi. Jadi tadi ia ketiduran di sofa? Lalu Sasuke membawanya kekamar? _Kekamarnya_? Astaga, Sakura merasa amat malu.

Dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Kamar itu berukuran sedang, ada sebuah lemari besar dan semacam meja berkaca yang biasa disebut sebagai meja rias –walaupun tak ada satupun peralatan berhias sedikitpun disana-. Kamar ini juga dilengkapi sebuah toliet dan ranjang yang tadi ia tempati jelas cukup luas untuk dua orang. Astaga, mengapa ia malah mengomentari kamar ini? Seharusnya secepatnya keluar dari sini dan mencari Sasuke, bukan?

Apa yang terakhir mereka lakukan dan mengapa ia bisa sampai ketiduran?

Sakura berhenti melangkah saat mengingat tadi Sasuke baru akan menelepon ibunya untuk memberi kabar tentangnya. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?

Maka dengan gerakan cepat ia berjalan lalu membuka pintu dan seketika aroma sup ayam menyambut hidungnya. Ia menyesapi aroma sup itu sejenak sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Menyesuaikan matanya dengan pencahayaan ruang tamu yang lebih terang daripada lampu kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara bass itu membuat Sakura menoleh kearah bukaan yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan dapur. Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekat sambil menjawab, "Ya...dan apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Kau ketiduran di sofa, dan kurasa tidur di sofa yang tidak terlalu empuk takkan membuatmu nyaman. Jadi aku membawamu kekamarku dan menyalakan pemanas. Sekarang bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" ujar Sasuke datar sambil mendekat kearahnya. Pipi Sakura memanas. Apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya jika tahu ia baru saja tidur dikamar laki-laki?

"Jauh lebih baik, err...terima kasih,". Jika kejadiannya bukan seperti ini maka Sakura takkan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria yang sudah membawanya tidur dikamar pria itu. Dan kejadian ini jelas berbeda. Sakura merasa salah tingkah. Kemudian akalnya kembali berfungsi, karena ia segera ingat apa yang akan dikatakannya tadi, "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan ibuku?"

"Sudah beres. Kau tak perlu khawatir," ujar Sasuke santai, kemudian sambil menatap Sakura ia melanjutkan, "Dan kau tak perlu khawatir juga, aku tak melakukan apapun padamu selama kau tidur"

Pipi Sakura memanas. Pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah merah. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berpikiran macam-macam sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana, sementara Sasuke setelah mengatakan itu berlalu kearah dapur. Sakura kemudian melirik jam tangannya yang tergores, mungkin akibat rantai yang mengikatnya tadi, pukul 19.00. ini sudah malam rupanya. Berapa lama tadi ia tidur?

"Aku memang tak pandai masak, tapi bukan berarti masakanku tak layak dimakan. Jadi makanlah ini, kau pasti lapar," Sasuke datang dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk sup ayam yang yang masih mengepulkan asap, sakura menelan salivanya. Ia memang lapar, tapi ini sudah malam.

"Ah, apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? Ini sudah malam, lagipula...aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu," ujar Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan datar, "Tidak, kau akan kuantarkan pulang setelah kau makan ini. Katanya kau tak mau membuat ibumu khawatir?" ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagipula ini belum ada apa-apanya dibanding pertolonganmu waktu itu"

Pertolongan? Oh, ya. Pertolongan yang itu. Saat Sasuke sekarat dan...oh sudahlah, "Baiklah, terima kasih"

Hening sesudah itu, Sakura mengambil mangkuk sup yang ditaruh diatas meja dan menyendok isinya perlahan. Saat rasa hangat kuah sup itu melewati kerongkongannya, Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak. Akhirnya rasa laparnya terobati juga. Entah karena Sakura yang kelaparan atau supnya memang enak, entahlah, yang jelas sup itu sudah habis dalam hitungan menit.

"Ambil lagi saja di dapur, aku membuatnya cukup banyak," ujar Sasuke saat melihat Sakura tengah menyantap suapan terakhirnya. Namun gadis itu segera menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau pulang saja,"

"Baiklah, aku ambil kunci dulu," Sasuke baru saja akan berbalik menuju kamar saat tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti, "Kau tidak membawa tas...maksudku, saat mereka menculikmu, tak ada barang yang diambil?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, tasku ada di rumah temanku". Setelah itu Sasuke berlalu menuju kamarnya, dan kembali dengan jaket kulit melekat ditubuhnya, "Nah, ayo kita pulang. Kau siap untuk bersandiwara lagi?"

"Siap, tentu saja. Akan kuikuti skenario apapun yang kau buat," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ini adalah senyum pertamanya sejak sore tadi. Dan jika ia tak salah ingat...Sasuke tak sedikitpun membahas tentang kejadian sore tadi semenjak ia bangun tadi. Mengapa? Untuk meredakan traumanya? Oh, entahlah. Yang jelas saat ini Sakura sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding tadi. Meskipun bayang-bayang ketakutan masih ada dibenaknya.

Setelah itu Sasuke melangkah kepintu, Sakura mengekor dibelakangnya. Namun langkah Sasuke bahkan belum mencapai pintu saat bel interkom apartemennya berbunyi. Sasuke sekilas melihat kearah layar interkom, Sakura tak dapat melihat wajah yang muncul dilayar karena terhalang punggung Sasuke, namun setelah itu Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol disana sambil mengumpat, "Oh, astaga"

Tak lama pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berseragam tentara lengkap, matanya sekelam milik Sasuke, dan jika Sakura tak salah menilai...wajah pria ini mirip Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau tak mengangkat... oh?" pria itu langsung menanyai Sasuke saat pintu terbuka, namun ucapannya terhenti saat matanya bersibobrok dengan emerald Sakura. Merasa ditatap dengan tatapan terkejut, Sakura kemudian menunduk sopan, "Selamat malam"

Pria tadi masih memandangnya bingung, ia menatap Sasuke seklias, kemudian ikut menunduk sambil tersenyum, "Selamat malam, oh, apakah aku mengganggu?"

 **-13-**

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku baru saja akan pulang dan...aku bisa pulang sendiri jika anda ada perlu dengan Sasuke," ujar Sakura sopan sambil melirik Sasuke sekilas. Sasuke sendiri tengah memandang pria dihadapannya dengan alis berkerut, "Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

Tatapan pria itu beralih ke Sasuke, "Sebenarnya ada kabar yang harus kusampaikan, dan sebenarnya juga aku sudah meneleponmu puluhan kali sejak tadi sore, namun karena tak satupun teleponku yang kau angkat, jadi aku langsung kesini sepulang kerja. Tapi lebih baik kau antarkan temanmu pulang dulu saja, Sasuke. Aku akan kesini lagi besok...setelah aku meminjam toilet apartemenmu,"

Penjelasan Itachi yang panjang lebar itu membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Jelas sekali Itachi bingung atas kehadiran Sakura disini. Seumur hidup Sasuke belum pernah mengajak teman wanitanya keapartemennya, apalagi malam-malam begini. Yah, dan karena kakaknya itu sudah memergoki Sakura malam ini, ia yakin pikiran macam-macam sudah bertebaran dibenak Itachi. Lagipula mengapa ia harus datang disaat seperti ini?

Sasuke belum menjawab, dan Sakura mendahuluinya, "Tidak usah, aku takut mengganggu kalian jadi..."

"Aku akan pergi mengantarkannya. Sejak tadi ponselku kumatikan. Besok sore aku akan ada disini dan setelah selesai menggunakan toiletku, matikan semua lampu dan..."

"...kunci cadangan kau simpan di tempat biasa. _Well_ , aku sudah hapal." Itachi memotong ucapannya, kemudian ia menatap Sakura ramah, "Dan...nona, senang bertemu dengamu,"

"Ah, iya, aku juga. Aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal," Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah membungkukkan badannya, Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama, "Salam kenal. Itachi Uchiha"

Mata Sakura melebar sejenak, seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sakura, Sasuke segera menambahkan, "Kakakku"

Sakura menatapnya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, "Oh sudah kuduga, kalian berdua sangat mirip"

Itachi hanya tersenyum sekilas, kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. Sasuke paham benar kakaknya itu menagih penjelasan padanya, namun sekarang ini nampaknya ia bisa menghindar, " _Well,_ kami harus pergi sekarang. Sampai besok,"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Itachi mundur satu langkah, mempersilakan adiknya dan Sakura melangkah keluar. Saat melewati Itachi, Sakura menunduk sopan sambil mengucap salam yang segera dibalas oleh Itachi. Namun saat Sasuke melewati kakaknya, siku Sasuke segera ditahan oleh tangan kanan Itachi, berikutnya kakaknya itu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sasuke, "Ingatlah bahwa kau berutang penjelasan padaku. Dan aku akan menagihnya nanti"

Oh, sepertinya Sasuke tak bisa menghindar lagi.

 **-14-**

Suara-suara derap langkah dan tembakan senjata terdengar amat gaduh. Saat itu Juugo dan empat rekannya sudah berbalik menuju pintu, mendekati tangga untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dibawah. Nampaknya kawanan Kabuto datang dalam jumlah banyak. Dilantai satu rekan-rekan Juugo memang sudah meringkus anak buah Kabuto yang ada di bangunan ini tadi. Namun nampaknya sekarang jumlah mereka kalah dengan jumlah lawan. Mereka harus turun kebawah dan melawan.

Saat menginjak anak tangga terakhir, Juugo segera dikepung oleh beberapa pria yang menodongnya dengan senjata. Beberapa malah sudah menembakinya sembarangan.

Beberapa rekan Juugo sudah tumbang. Juugo menggertakkan gigi gelisah sementara senapan yang ada dalam genggamannya tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan peluru. Mereka banyak dan kuat. Sementara tim yang datang bersama Juugo tadi jumlahnya tak banyak. Sekarang Juugo hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Tadi ia sudah menyatakan _Plan B_ segera dijalankan. Itu artinya pasukan khusus akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Berhenti! Kalian semua berhenti!"

Suara nyaring Kabuto membuat semua kepala yang ada disana mendongak bersamaan. Kabuto berdiri dipuncak tangga. Berdiri tergopoh-gopoh dengan badan berlumuran darah. Sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada dinding, menahan tubuhnya agat tidak tumbang, "Kalian tak perlu marah begitu. _Toh_ nyawa orang-orang pengganggu ini ada ditanganku"

Ia mengatakannya sambil mengacungkan _remote control_ tadi. Berikutnya keadaan menjadi riuh, beberapa anak buahnya memaksa naik tangga untuk menolong Kabuto turun tangga, keluar dari tempat itu dan kabur. Tim Juugo membuat pagar disekitar tangga, namun tetap saja, karena kalah jumlah maka mereka berhasil menerobos pagar dan menaiki tangga. Namun sebelum seorangpun dari mereka berhasil mencapai puncak tangga, salah seorang rekan Juugo melepaskan peluru yang berakhir di tangan kanan Kabuto. Pria itu berteriak kesakitan sementara _remote control_ yang sedaritadi digenggamnya meluncur ke lantai. Keadaan kembali riuh. Kedua pihak yang bermusuhan berlari memperebutkan remote itu, dan lagi-lagi karena kalah jumlah, pihak lawan yang kembali mendapatkannya.

Kembali terjadi kerusuhan disana, kini Kabuto sudah berhasil dibopong kebawah dan kawanannya yang lain menuruni tangga dengan anarkis. Berikutnya terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran, dan kawanan Kabutolah yang berhasil mencapai pintu lebih dulu.

"Apa kalian pikir kami akan membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja?" ujar salah satu diantara mereka sambil mengacungkan remote control dimulut pintu, "Hancurlah kalian bersama tempat ini,"

Berikutnya pintu ditutup dan dikunci dari luar. Tim Juugo segera menyerbu pintu untuk mendobraknya, bersamaan dengan itu suara yang amat bising terdengar dari atap. Suara itu semakin mendekat.

"Kalian, mundur! Kita keatap! Heli kita sudah datang!"

 **-15-**

"Jadi tadi itu kakakmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Begitulah,"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tengah serius menatap jalanan malam dihadapan mereka. Ada pertanyaan yang masih mengganjalnya. Namun, apakah boleh jika ia menanyakannya?

"Sasuke, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja." Ujar pria itu tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Sakura meneguk salivanya sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kau itu sebenarnya siapa?"

Hening sesaat. Sakura sempat ragu Sasuke tak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya, "Maksudku, tadi kelihatannya Kabuto sangat ingin tahu tentang identitasmu. Aku sudah terlanjur mendengarnya, ta-tapi, jika aku tak boleh tahu, tidak ap-"

"Agen inteljen negara," potong pria itu cepat. Sakura terdiam. Sebenarnya dugaan Sakura sudah mengarah kesana. Namun siapa yang tahu jika tak ditanyakan langsung?

"Oh, aku sempat menduganya. Tapi... tidak apa-apa jika kau memberitahunya padaku?"

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh kearahnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Selama itu orang yang kupercayai,"

Jadi Sasuke memercayainya?

"Dengar, Sakura. Kini tinggal urusan kami –aku dan rekan-rekanku- dengan mereka, kau sama sekali tak boleh terlibat karena ini berbahaya. _Mereka berbahaya_. Maka setelah ini kupastikan mereka takkan menyentuhmu lagi,"

Wajah Sakura berubah khawatir, "Bagaimana kau memastikannya? Tadi saja tiba-tiba ada yang mem..."

"Aku sudah mencabut GPS yang mereka tanam diponselmu. Sekarang kau sudah aman," lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Kini gadis itu tengah menatapnya heran, "Jadi selama ini mereka menyimpan radar diponselku? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mereka sudah ahli, mungkin saja saat kau tengah berbicara dengan Kabuto... semuanya mungkin saja." Sakura terdiam. Astaga. Ini sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Maafkan aku,"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Maaf apa?"

"Jika hari itu aku tak meminta tolong padamu maka mereka takkan mengincar identitasmu, dan nyawamu. Astaga, maafkan aku karena telah melibatkanmu," Sakura menatap mata kelam itu dalam-dalam. Walau mata itu kini tengah terpaku menatap jalanan. Namun tak lama mata itu beralih menatapnya, "Mereka berbahaya, Sakura."

"Aku tahu, dan kau tak akan..."

"Bisa kau bayangkan jika organisasi seperti itu bebas berkeliaran di dunia luar?"

Sakura menggigit bibir.

"Kau bisa bayangkan berapa nyawa yang telah mereka habisi? Berapa kerugian yang ditimbulkan?" Sakura masih menggigit bibirnya menatap wajah yang...tidak, Sasuke tidak sedang marah, namun wajah datar itu kini menyimpan emosi. "Dan bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana jika kau sampai jatuh ke tangan mereka?"

Sakura tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ia sampai menikah dengan Kabuto. Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Jika ini menyangkut tindak kejahatan, maka ini urusanku juga, Sakura. Kewajiban _kami_ ialah memberantas kejahatan," Sasuke menoleh sejenak saat mengucapkannya, sementara Sakura masih tak bersuara. Apa pula yang harus ia katakan?

"...dan pegang janjiku, bahwa aku akan melindungimu," kali ini Sasuke mengatakannya sambil menengok sepenuhnya pada gadis itu, menatap kedalam matanya, hingga emerald Sakura melebar kaget. Melindungi?

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau melindungiku?"

"Karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku." Tepat saat Sasuke mengatakannya, mobil pun berhenti. Maka Sakura menoleh kedepan dan yang ia dapati ialah pagar rumahnya yang tertutup rapat.

 **-16-**

Sasuke menginjak rem saat mobil mereka sampai didepan rumah Sakura. Kemudian ia menoleh pada gadis disampingnya, "Kita sampai. Sudah siap menemui orangtuamu?"

Sakura mengerjap satu kali. Sasuke bingung apakah gadis itu masih trauma atau kebingungan menyimak kalimatnya, yang jelas sampai saat ini gadis itu tetap diam sambil memandanginya.

"Aku akan masuk kedalam sebentar," ujar Sasuke sambil membuka seatbelt-nya.

Sakura mengerjap lagi, kemudian seolah baru sadar dari lamunannya ia berkata, "Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada orangtuaku tentang hal ini."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu,"

"Aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir"

"Aku tahu,"

"Dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku,"

"Terima kasih juga karena telah menyelamatkanku,"

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian berkata dengan kikuk, "Err... itu... sudah kewajibanku sebagai dokter untuk menolong orang lain,"

"Dan kewajibanku juga untuk melindungi orang lain,"

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu karena ia hanya diam menatapnya. Sasuke rasa ini semua belum cukup untuk membayar hutangnya pada gadis itu.

Detik berikutnya gadis itu tertawa, "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk."

Mereka membuka pintu mobil bersamaan. Dan saat Sakura membuka pagar besi rumahnya, terdengar derap langkah dari dalam rumah, kemudian ibunya membuka pintu dengan tak sabar lalu berlari menghambur kearahnya, "Sakuraaaaa!"

 **-17-**

Kini mereka telah ada didalam helikopter. Helikopter yang mereka tumpangi bahkan sudah mengudara setinggi sepuluh meter. Juugo memandang kebawah, kearah gedung tua yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Tentu saja mereka harus terburu, karena gedung itu sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Helikopter mereka mengudara semakin tinggi, kini Juugo bisa melihat puluhan kawanan Kabuto yang tengah memasuki mobil. Kabuto sendiri sudah tak terlihat diluar, mungkin sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Beberapa diantara mereka menengadah keatas, menatap kearah helikopter yang kini semakin menjauh dari tanah.

Dari kejauhan Juugo melihat salah seorang diantara mereka mengacungkan _remote control_ keudara, seolah sedang menunjukkannya padanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah suara ledakan terdengar memekakkan telinga.

 **-18-**

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada kedua orangtua Sakura, Sasuke melangkah keluar menuju pagar, Sakura mengekor dibelakang sementara ibunya hanya berdiri sampai pintu rumahnya. Begitu sampai di mulut pagar, Sakura memanggil pria itu sebelum benar-benar memasuki mobil, "Sasuke"

Pria itu menoleh, "Ya?"

"Hati-hati," ucap Sakura singkat. Pria itu terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "Ya. Aku pulang dulu,"

Setelah mobil Sasuke berjalan menelusuri jalanan aspal yang terbentang didepan rumah Sakura, gadis itu menutup pagar lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sesudah ini ia akan mandi. Kemudian tidur, tentu saja. Dan ia tak tahu dengan keadaan seperti ini besok ia bisa bekerja atau tidak.

"Jadi kau sudah yakin padanya?"

Suara ayahnya menghentikan langkah Sakura menuju tangga. Gadis iu berbalik menghadap ayahnya yang masih duduk diruang tamu, "Maksud ayah?"

"Kau percaya padanya?"

"Tentu saja," Sakura sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Yakin?" tanya ayahnya ragu. "Ayah belum pernah melihatnya pernah main kesini diantara teman-teman kerjamu, atau teman kuliahmu, atau teman SMA-mu"

"Karena aku bertemu dengannya bukan di tempat kerja, kampus, apalagi sekolah," jawab Sakura cepat. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. "Dan aku yakin padanya"

Sakura sendiri tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan sandiwara mereka saat itu. Yang jelas, Sakura takkan benar-benar menikah dalam waktu dekat. Yang benar saja.

"Ayah tak bermaksud mendesakmu. Hanya saja selama ini kau belum pernah membawa laki-laki kerumah –teman sekelompokmu saat sekolah tidak masuk hitungan tentu saja-,makanya ayah kenalakan kau pada teman ayah,"

Emosi Sakura terusik. Maksudnya mengenalkannya pada seorang pria berbahaya? Astaga. "Dan aku sudah memiliki keputusan sendiri, ayah"

"Ya, ayah tahu." Lanjut ayahnya, "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dirumahnya hingga malam begini?"

Benar-benar. Disaat seperti ini ayahnya malah menanyainya hal yang tidak-tidak. Jika yang bertanya bukan ayahnya mungkin Sakura akan membentaknya, "Ayah, aku sudah dewasa. Aku tahu mana yang baik mana yang tidak. Mana salah mana benar. Jangan samakan lagi dengan aku yang masih berseragam SMA"

Kali ini ayahnya bangkit, sedikit merasa bersalah karena terkesan menyudutkan puterinya, "Bukan begitu maksud ayah. Ayah tahu kau sudah dewasa. Tapi ini..."

"Tidak. Ayah selalu menganggapku anak kecil," Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya, agar tak keluar dalam bentuk bentakan maupun tangisan, "Kumohon, ayah. Kali ini biarkan aku menentukan jalanku sendiri. Aku. Sudah. Dewasa."

Ayahnya terdiam. Puterinya benar. Ia sudah berusia dua puluh enam tahun dan ayahnya masih menganggapnya seperti anak baru lulus SMA. Jelas sekali ayahnya melihat mata puterinya berkaca-kaca. Kali ini ia takkan memaksanya lagi. Takkan memilihkan pilihan lagi untuknya karena puterinya sudah dewasa. Akhirnya saat seperti ini datang juga.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah," ujar ayahnya sambil tersenyum. "Ayah juga akan tidur,"

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum berbalik menuju tangga, kemudian memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Benar-benar hari yang luar biasa.


	4. Sebuah Keyakinan

**Sebuah Keyakinan**

* * *

 _"Bukankah kau berkata akan melindungiku? Dan yang harus kulakukan hanyalah memercayai perkataanmu karena tak ada lagi yang bisa kupercayai selain dirimu"_

Kizashi tidak menjawab, ia malah memerhatikan putrinya lekat-lekat. Putri kecilnya yang sudah dewasa. Bagai peri yang sayapnya sudah bertumbuh. Namun ia belum benar-benat siap untuk terbang mengangkasa.

 _"...Tapi kurasa Sakura belum siap untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat..."_

Perkataan Sasuke di kedai tadi kembali terngiang dibenaknya. mungkin Sasuke benar, Sakura sama sekali belum siap. Kini ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri tentang rencana bodohnya menjodohkan Sakura dengan anak rekan kerjanya. Ia hanya ingin Sakura bahagia. Hanya ingin Sakura menerima pilihan terbaik yang ia pilihkan untuknya. Namun soal ini sepertinya salah besar. Anaknya juga memiliki hati. Anaknya juga pasti memiliki pilihannya sendiri.

"Maafkan ayah, ya" perkataan Kizashi yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Maksud ayah?"

"Jika kau belum siap untuk menikah... maka jangan terburu-buru. Maafkan ayah karena sudah memaksamu kemarin-kemarin" sekali lagi ia mengutuk dirinya yang termakan omongan istrinya tentang usia putrinya yang kian bertambah. Juga tentang sepupu-sepupunya yang sudah berkeluarga. Namun kini ia tahu ia tak boleh menyamakan Sakura dengan yang lain. Mungkin Sakura memang berbeda.

Sakura hanya termenung menatap ayahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, ayah"

 **-1-**

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sorot lampu tidur yang redup. Tak lama matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Suara bel interkom yang tadi memaksanya kembali dari alam mimpi hingga kini masih terdengar. Maka sambil menggerutu pelan, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja ia sudah membuka pintu apartemennya dan menatap wajah orang yang sudah membangunkannya pagi ini dengan ekspresi malas.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke yang dilontarkan dengan nada malas membuat kakaknya tertawa, "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kemarin ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Dan tadi malam aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku akan kesini lagi hari ini."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, berikutnya tanpa berkata apapun berbalik masuk kedalam apartemen dan membiarkan kakaknya mengekor. Setelah pintu depan tertutup, Sasuke kembali membuka mulut, "Tapi kurasa kau tak perlu datang sepagi ini juga,"

Itachi duduk disebuah sofa dan mendongak menatap adiknya, "Tak apa, aku tak ingin mengganggumu malam-malam...yahh...seperti semalam. Dan...ehemm, kurasa kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku,"

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian mengempaskan dirinya disebuah sofa lain, "Astaga, apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

Itachi tertawa, tertawa selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Oh ayolah, kita sama-sama tahu seumur hidupmu kau tak pernah membawa teman wanita manapun masuk kedalam rumah, dan...kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat alis.

"Jadi siapa dia?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Dia temanku,"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya jawaban macam itu?"

"Astaga, dia memang temanku,"

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Apanya?"

"Kau berhubungan dengannya,"

"Astaga, tak ada hubungan apapun."

Kali ini Itachi berdiri dan berjalan bolak-balik didepan adiknya, "Kurasa kau sudah tahu, bahwa tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku,"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar. Namun...apa ini berarti ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada kakaknya?

"Ayolah, waktuku tak banyak,"

Sasuke menatap mata kakaknya sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Dia yang menolongku waktu itu"

Itachi menghentikan langkah dan menatap adiknya sambil mengernyit, "Dia itu orang yang menyelamatkanmu? Dia dokter _itu_?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tak tahu jika kakaknya tampak terkejut dengan pernyataannya barusan, "Jadi...? Oh astaga,"

"Aku tak tahu jika kadang-kadang kau bisa sangat berlebihan." Komentar Sasuke datar. Kakaknya kemudian bertanya lagi, "Apa yang ia lakukan disini semalam?"

"Astaga, apa itu urusanmu?"

"Tidak juga, tapi ini jelas-jelas menarik,"

"Apanya?"

"Jadi kau tertarik padanya, begitu?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, "Apa maksudmu? Dia hanya..."

"Hanya...?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu banyak bicara. "Hanya...sedang mempunyai masalah dan aku mencoba membantunya,"

"Begitu?"

"Ya, begitu."

Itachi kembali duduk di sofa, " _Well,_ baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengaku, kita lihat saja nanti. Jadi, tadi aku akan..."

"Tunggu, mengaku apa?" potong Sasuke cepat. Kakaknya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berkata, "Bukan apa-apa. Nah, sekarang karena aku harus bekerja sebentar lagi, aku akan memberitahumu sekarang,"

Sasuke menanggapi dengan malas, "Apa?"

"Bulan maret nanti ayah mendapat dispensasi dari kantornya, berupa tiket pesawat dan voucher hotel gratis selama tiga hari ke Venezia, tiketnya tersedia untuk tujuh orang, jadi, apa kau berminat untuk ikut?"

 **-2-**

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak lima belas menit lalu, Sakura membuka sepasang matanya perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan lalu segera menguap lebar-lebar. Manik emeralnya melirik jam kecil yang terletak disamping bantalnya. Tepat sekali, malam ini ia hanya tidur selama lima belas menit.

Lalu apa yang ia lakukan semalaman? Hanya berguling-guling gelisah sambil terus mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Jelas sekali ia masih trauma. Ya, trauma. Atas penculikannya sore kemarin.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil memandang sekitar, kebingungan. Apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini? Setelah terjaga semalaman tadi, ditambah trauma yang masih menggerayanginya, rasanya tak mungkin jika sekarang ia harus pergi bekerja. Lalu, jika ia tak bekerja, alasan apa yang harus ia lontarkan pada orangtuanya? Namun jika ia pergi bekerja, apakah ada jaminan Kabuto dan gerombolannya takkan...menculiknya lagi?

Segera gagasan itu menyelinap dibenaknya, Sakura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tidak. Tak akan lagi. Mereka takkan menculiknya lagi, bukan? Bukankah rekan-rekan Sasuke sudah mengurusnya? Namun... siapa yang menjamin?

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menghentikan aktivitas berpikirnya, ia menoleh sejenak kearah pintu, namun ia belum sempat menjawab ketukan itu saat pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok ibunya yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau masih tak enak badan?"

Alis Sakura bertaut, _'masih?'_. Sejak kapan ia bilang pada ibunya ia tak enak badan?

"Bukannya kemarin kau pingsan karena sakit? Semalam setelah temanmu pulang ibu belum menanyakan keadaanmu lagi karena kau sudah tidur," ibunya melangkah mendekatinya perlahan, sementara Sakura masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ibunya katakan. Siapa yang berkata ia pingsan? Kemarin kan... oh astaga!

"Sakura?"

"Oh iya, Bu. Nampaknya aku masih tak enak badan. Hari ini aku tak akan bekerja dulu," sambar Sakura cepat, setelah sebelumnya mengingat telepon Sasuke dan ibunya semalam. Mungkin saja karangan cerita pria itu berisi 'Sakura-pingsan-karena-sakit-lalu-aku-membawanya-kerumah' dan semacamnya. Namun bagaimanapun syukurlah, karena sejauh ini ibunya percaya.

"Begitu? Baiklah, kau pasti bisa mengobati dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Jam 8 nanti ibu akan perg, kau tak apa kan disini sendirian?" tanya ibunya setelah sejenak mengamati wajah Sakura yang nampak pucat.

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja" balas Sakura dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang ia harap bisa menenangkan ibunya.

 **-3-**

Juugo menghela napas panjang seraya merebahkan dirinya diatas kursi berlengan yang empuk. Dihadapannya terbentang meja persegi panjang besar yang dikelilingi empat orang yang juga sedang duduk. Semuanya nampak sibuk dengan secangkir kopi dan sandwich mereka.

"Jadi kita akan membuat Tim Khusus?"

Ucapan Juugo ternyata berhasil menarik perhatian mereka dari sarapan masing-masing. Semua mata kini menatap Juugo.

"Kurasa begitu, kudengar organisasi ini cukup berbahaya, benar begitu, Juugo? Kau yang menangani kasus ini sebelumnya, kan?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka. Juugo menimpali, "Ya, aku dan Tim Aoi menyergap mereka di markasnya kemarin. Dan mereka...bukan musuh sembarangan. Makanya kemarin Aoi membentuk tim ini untuk menangani mereka secara serius. Kau disini memegang bagian analisis kan, Iruka?"

"Yah begitulah, dalam berkas misi yang diberikan Aoi semalam, aku diposisikan di bagian analis dan multimedia. Artinya aku takkan terjun ke lapangan." Ujar Iruka sementara Juugo hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Tunggu, kudengan tim terdiri dari enam orang, siapa satu lagi?" seorang pria berambut hitam legam bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong dengan dagunya. Juugo melirik kursi itu lalu menjawab, "Agen Uchiha"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Ya, dia"

"Dia yang waktu itu terluka cukup parah?" tanya pria tadi, dengan sedikit penekanan. "Ya, lukanya sudah sembuh, dan dia memang harus terlibat dalam misi ini..."

Suara pintu terbuka menyita perhatian semua mata diruangan itu. Sasuke yang baru saja tiba hanya menatap mereka datar, tangannya baru akan menggeser pintu untuk menutupnya saat Juugo bangkit dan menahan gerakannya, "Tunggu, Sasuke. Kita bicara sebentar,"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya sementara Juugo memberi sinyal untuk pergi keluar ruangan. Sasuke menurutinya, mereka berjalan sedikit menuju pintu yang mengarah ke sebuah ruangan terbuka didekat lift. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi kemarin,"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Yang bagian mana?"

"Semuanya. Gadis itu. Pembicaraanmu dengan Kabuto. Semuanya." Ujar Juugo dengan nada mendesak. "Sekarang jelaskan semuanya. Kau sudah bertemu Kabuto sebelumnya, ya? Ada apa?"

"Ikuti saja prosedur yang Aoi buat. Kita akan membentuk Tim Khusus kan?" jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia tak ingin menceritakan tentang ini pada siapapun. Namun, Juugo sendiri sudah mendengar sekuruh pembicaraannya dengan Kabuto, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Pasti ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Gadis itu, siapa dia? Kemarin kau membawanya pulang, kan? Oh ayolah, anggota tim lain tak perlu tahu, aku bersumpah kau hanya harus ceritakan padaku saja, Sasuke,"

 **-4-**

Sasuke menatap Juugo ragu. Sudah terlambat jika ia ingin menutupi semuanya. Setidaknya pada Juugo.

"Saat mereka menyerangmu di apartemen, aku tak bertanya padamu soal ini. Kukira mereka hanya dendam padamu yang berusaha mengungkap identitas mereka melalui temanmu itu. Tapi, dari pembicaraan kalian kemarin...nampaknya lebih dari itu, ya?"

Juugo semakin mendesak Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyannya. Sementara yang ditanyai sedang memutar otak, sambil menimbang-nimbang akan menceritakannya atau tidak. Ia tahu benar ini masalah pribadi, tapi...

"Hei, Sasuke! Ayolah, kau memercayaiku, kan?"

Sasuke menatap kedalam mata Juugo selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Asal kau bersumpah disini hanya kau yang tahu"

"Aku bersumpah!" ujar Juugo sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya keudara. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu matanya menyapu ruangan untuk memastikan hanya sepasang telinga yang akan mendengarkan ceritanya.

 **-5-**

Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Entah kenapa kepalanya bertambah pusing sekarang, apa karena ia kurang tidur? Entahlah, yang jelas ia tak bisa tidur lagi sekarang. Bagaimana jika nanti malam ia tak bisa tidur lagi?

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya heran mengapa kemarin ia bisa tidur nyenyak diapartemen Sasuke. Namun saat semalam ia berbaring di kamarnya sendiri, matanya tak mau terpejam, padahal tubuhnya sangat lelah. Ia hanya berharap malam ini ia bisa tidur nyenyak.

Suara mesin mobil yang terdengar dari bawah mendorong Sakura untuk melongokkan kepala ke jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sebuah sedan hitam berhenti didepan pagar rumahnya. Itu kan hanya mobil, lalu mengapa sekarang lutut Sakura gemetaran?

Apakah ia trauma?

Tak lama sedan itu berbalik arah dan melaju menjauhi rumahnya. Rupanya tadi mobil itu hanya memutar balik. Namun kini Sakura masih berdiri didepan jendelanya, menatap kearah pagarnya dengan sorot ketakutan. Bagaimana jika mereka masih mengejarnya?

Gagasan itu secara tiba-tiba muncul kembali dibenaknya. Dan tentu saja efek dari gagasan itu berakibat buruk bagi tubuhnya. Karena kini hatinya gelisah dan ketakutan. Ia sendirian disini, dan...

Tak mau bergelut lebih lanjut dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mulai hinggap dibenaknya, gadis itu beranjak dari tepi jendela dan melangkah kearah pintu. Berniat untuk memasak sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang sedari tadi pagi belum diisi apa-apa.

Namun suara dering ponsel menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan menahan napas Sakura berjalan kearah mejanya, entah mengapa ia jadi ketakutan begini. Ia baru mengembuskan napas lega setelah melihat sederet nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Setelah itu dengan segera ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Halo?"

 _"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

Sakura menarik kursi kemudian duduk diatasnya, "Aku baik-baik saja"

 _"Syukurlah. Kau bekerja hari ini?"_

"Err...tidak. Kurasa aku agak tidak enak badan. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur...jadi kurasa aku perlu istrirahat hari ini." Tunggu, apa Sasuke perlu tahu semalam ia tak bisa tidur?

 _"Kau memang sebaiknya istirahat hari ini. Tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi lagi, kan?"_ pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura menelan ludah. Jadi, ia memang belum aman, ya? "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

 _"Baiklah. Dengar, aku akan terus mengejar mereka, jika terjadi apa-apa maka..."_

Sakura tak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke karena perhatiannya kini tertuju pada mobil BWM hitam yang berhenti didepan pagar rumahnya. Rasa ketakutan yang tak jelas mulai menjalarinya lagi. Bagaimana kalau...

 _"...Sakura?"_

"O-oh, ya? Maaf, apa tadi katamu?" mata Sakura masih mengawasi BMW yang berhenti didepan rumahnya. Mobil itu masih bergeming disana.

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Ti-tidak. Hanya ada mobil yang berhenti didepan rumahku, dan oh...tidak apa-apa, itu hanya mobil tetanggaku," ujar Sakura sambil mengembuskan napas lega saat sesosok wanita keluar dari BMW itu sambil menelepon. Wanita paruh baya itu Kushina, ibu teman lamanya yang tinggal beberapa rumah dari sini.

 _"Kau ketakutan?"_

Saat suara dingin itu menanyakannya, Sakura hanya menggigit bibir, tak berani menjawab. Pandangannya menatap kearah BWM yang kini mulai bergerak meninggalkan pagar rumahnya. Mungkin tadi Bibi Kushina tak dapat sinyal didalam mobil, jadi ia menepi untuk menelepon.

 _"Kau disana bersama siapa?"_

Kali ini Sakura menjawab, "Tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya aku,"

 _"Orangtuamu kemana?"_

"Ayahku bekerja dan ibuku mengunjungi kerabat..." jawab Sakura. Sekelumit rasa takut masih menggerayanginya. Astaga, sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang penakut?

Kemudian Sakura hanya terdiam saat Sasuke berkata, _"Baiklah, tunggu disana. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi"_

 **-6-**

"Oh, astaga," ujar Juugo sambil menatap Sasuke yang kini duduk disebuah meja. "Masalah yang rumit,"

"Yah begitulah," balas Sasuke sambil mengembuskan napas keras-keras. Kini Juugo sudah tahu semuanya. Semuanya. Dan hanya Juugo yang benar-benar boleh tahu.

"Kau...berani sekali," komentar Juugo. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis , "Jika kau ada di posisiku saat itu, keputusan macam apa yang akan kau ambil?"

Kali ini Juugo terdiam. "Aku akan berpikir dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan"

"Berpikir, katamu? Dalam situasi mendesak seperti itu waktu sebanyak apa yang kau butuhkan untuk berpikir?" komentar Sasuke. Lawan bicaranya hanya diam.

"Hahah... berat, namun apapun keputusanmu...kau harus lindungi dia."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan...kau benar-benar akan menikah?" sebenarnya sedari tadi Juugo ingin menanyakan pertanyaan ini, namun menurutnya inilah waktu yang tepat. Juugo melirik lawan bicaranya yang hanya balik menatapnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, atau mungkin perlu berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Mungkin," setelah beberapa detik akhirnya sebuah jawaban meragukan meluncur dari mulutnya. Juugo mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Mendengar Sasuke-akan-menikah terdengar sangat aneh. Namun akan terdengar lebih aneh jika frasanya ia ubah menjadi sasuke-menyukai-seorang-gadis. Dan oh, ia lupa bahwa ini bukan tentang perasaan.

Namun bagaimanapun ia akan menunggu tanggal mainnya.

"Rapat pertama kita dimuiai jam berapa?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduk sambil melirik arliojinya. "Aku tak menyangka Aoi tiba-tiba membentuk Tim Khusus untuk menangani kasus ini semalam. Mungkin karena ia melihat betapa ganasnya musuh kita kemarin,"

" _Well,_ mungkin. Sebaiknya kita kembali," Juugo berbalik untuk kembali keruangan rapat tadi. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia melirik Sasuke yang masih bergeming ditempatnya semula. "Lekaslah, mereka menunggu kita,"

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menelepon sebentar,"

Juugo hanya menganggguk, tanpa berkata apapun dan langsung berbalik menuju ruangan mereka. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan Sasuke telepon.

 **-7-**

"Memangnya tak apa-apa jika kau kesini? Kau sedang bekerja, bukan?" tanya Sakura ragu. Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari secangkir teh yang sedang ia minum. Setelah meneguknya, ia menjawab, "Ini bagian dari pekerjaanku,"

"Oh,, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah datang," timpal Sakura. Sasuke sudah tiba dirumah Sakura sejak sepuluh menit lalu, setelah sebelumnya izin selama satu jam kepada Juugo untuk pergi keluar. Lagipula rapat pertama misi hanya membahas garis besar musuh, yang hanya Juugo dan ia yang tahu karena sebelumnya sudah lebih dulu menangani kasus ini. juugo yang akan menerangkannya pada anggota lain, sementara Sasuke sendiri akan bergabung dengan mereka satu jam lagi. Setelah memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu?" tanya Sasuke datar sementara Sakura nampaknya melebarkan mata. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk menjawab, "A-aku tahu. Terima kasih,"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk meredam rasa takutmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura menjawab, "Apa...apa mereka masih mengincarku?"

Pertanyaan itu pasti mewakili rasa takutnya, pikir Sasuke. Jawabannya tentu saja iya, namun jawaban macam ini hanya akan menambah rasa takutnya, maka ia ia pun menjawab, "Kita tidak tahu pastinya, kita hanya berjaga-jaga saja. Boleh kupinjam ponselmu?"

"Untuk apa?" kening Sakura mengernyit.

"Aku akan memasang radar disana, jadi jika sesuatu terjadi padamu...kami akan melacak lokasimu," berikutnya Sakura mengulurkan ponselnya yang segera diterima Sasuke. Pria itu membuka casing penutup ponsel, mencabut baterai, lalu tampak menancapkan sejenis _microchip_ dibagian dalam ponsel. Sakura sendiri hanya memerhatikan tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"Selesai. Mulai sekarang bawa ponsel ini kemanapun kau pergi. Jika sesuatu terjadi lagi...kau akan kami masukkan Program Perlindungan Saksi"

 **-8-**

Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menanam sesuatu di ponselnya. Sebenarnya apa arti dari melindungi? Datang saat bahaya sudah menimpanya atau mencegah bahaya itu terjadi? Sasuke-dan rekan-rekannya- bilang akan melindunginya, namun bagaimanapun ia tetap saja takut.

"Selesai. Mulai sekarang bawa ponsel ini kemanapun kau pergi. Jika sesuatu terjadi lagi...kau akan kami masukkan Program Perlindungan Saksi **1** " ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan ponsel kearahnya. Sakura menerimanya, lalu menatap Sasuke ragu, "Program Perlindungan Saksi?"

"Ya, tak usah dipikirkan untuk sekarang. Yang penting berhati-hatilah, Sakura"

Usai Sasuke mengucapkannya, Sakura hanya menelan ludah. Jadi perkiraannya benar, ya? Sebuah bahaya besar tengah mengintainya, begitu?

"Tapi...mereka tak mengincar orangtuaku, kan?" takut-takut Sakura bertanya. Tak apa ia diincar, asal orangtuanya aman saja.

"Tidak. Jangan khawatir berlebihan. Mulai sekarang, beraktifitaslah seperti biasa. Dan jika Kabuto mengontakmu lagi...laporkan padaku." Tandas Sasuke. Barusan pria itu mengatakannya dengan nada yakin. Dan itu bisa mengikis kekhawatiran Sakura sedikit. "Baiklah"

Sebenarnya masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang menggantung dibenaknya. Diluar masalah ini, masih ada masalah lain. Sandiwaranya, sandiwara mereka kepada keluarga Sakura harus dipertanggungjawabkan. Namun bagaimana menanyakannya?

"Ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

Sakura menggigit bibir, "Semalam ayahku menanyakan tentangmu."

"Cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan lagi... Sakura, bagaimana menurutmu?" kini Sasuke menyatukan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu, mencondongkan badannya kearah Sakura.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Keputusanmu saat itu... apa kau serius?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada bingung.

Kali ini Sasuke terdiam. Sementara Sakura menggigit bibir gelisah, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan meluncur nanti. satu detik, dua detik, Sasuke masih diam. Tiga detik, suara dering ponsel memecah keheningan disana. Sakura melepaskan gigitan dibibirnya, sementara Sasuke merogoh sakunya lalu mengangkat ponselnya keudara,

"Halo?"

 **-9-**

"Jadi misi kita meringkus tuntas seluruh anggota _Sumiyoshi-kai_ , salahsatu organisasi kecil dibawah naungan Yakuza. Anggotanya dibawah seratus orang. Catatan kriminal mereka bisa kalian baca dalam berkas yang Aoi berikan pada kalian semalam," ujar Juugo sambil menggerakkan pointer kearah layar raksasa dihadapannya. Sementara empat orang lain tampak sedang menekuni berkas yang dimaksud sambil duduk. Hening sejenak sebelum seseorang diantara mereka mengacungkan tangan untuk bertanya, "Permisi, penyelidikan tentang organisasi ini bukankah sudah dilakukan sebelumnya? Sudah sejauh mana hasilnya?"

"Ah maaf, konfirmasi identitas? Aku tak mengenal beberapa orang disini," tanya Juugo. Seorang wanita yang tadi bertanya kini bangkit dari duduknya, "Agen Temari dari Divisi Echo-008, posisi disini sebagai agen lapangan"

"Baik, Agen Temari, ya, memang sudah dilakukan, tapi belum dibentuk tim secara khusus seperti sekarang, tim ini dibentuk karena melihat pergerakan musuh yang agresif. Belum ada kemajuan berarti, tapi kita sudah punya dua sandera dari pihak musuh dan sudah melakukan penyerangan ke markas mereka, walaupun sejauh ini belum ada hasil," ujar Juugo panjang lebar. Temari hanya mengangguk lalu kembali duduk.

"Nah sekarang kita lanjutkan..." kalimat Juugo terinterupsi suara ketukan pintu. Setelah mempersilakan tamunya membuka pintu, sesosok pria tinggi besar memasuki ruangan dengan sedikit tergesa, "Interogasi Hypnosis terhadap dua sandera kalian berhasil dilakukan, kami mendapat informasi sebuah alamat tempat markas mereka yang lain," pria itu mengatakannya sambil memberikan benda kecil seperti SDHC card pada Juugo.

"Bagus! Siapkan tim cadangan untuk berjaga-jaga. Kami akan ke markas mereka setengah jam lagi." Setelah itu pria tadi berbalik pergi sementara Juugo memasukkan benda itu ke slot disamping layar raksasa. Tak lama layar berubah menampilkan gambar denah lokasi. "Kita akan kesana dalam tiga puluh menit. Siapa disini yang diposisikan sebagai agen lapangan?"

Dua orang mengacungkan tangan, sementara Juugo mengangguk-angguk,"Baiklah. Berarti di bagian multimedia ada Agen Iruka dan...maaf?"

"Agen Inuzuka dari Divisi Omega-017, bagian multimedia" ujar seorang agen berpenampilan berantakan, nampak mengerti bahwa Juugo tak mengenalinya.

"Baik, kita bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Dimana Agen Uchiha?" tanya Neji, membuat seluruh mata teralih padanya. Juugo nampak baru teringat akan sesuatu, "Oh ya, aku lupa. Dia sedang mengerjakan yang lain. Akan kutelpon dia sekarang," ujar Juugo sambil merogoh sakunya.

 **-10-**

Sasuke menyimpan kembali ponsel kesaku jaketnya, berikutnya ia menghela napas berat. Ini bahkan belum tiga puluh menit dan Juugo sudah menyuruhnya kembali ke kantor?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain kali"

Sasuke bisa melihat pancaran kekecewaan dari mata Sakura, namun ia memang tak bisa tinggal disini lebih lama. "Ingat, kalau terjadi apa-apa hubungi aku. Kau tak apa-apa kan sendiri disini?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk, "Tak apa. Lagipula aku akan kerumah temanku sebentar lagi. Tak usah khawatir,"

"Dimana rumahnya?"

"Dekat sini. Berjalan kaki hanya membutukan waktu tujuh menit. Ah, sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah datang," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. _Senyum itu hanya untuk menutupi kekecewaannya, juga rasa takutnya,_ pikir Sasuke yang sudah kelewat sering membaca ekspresi orang lain.

"Biar kuantarkan kau kesana," Namun tawaran Sasuke segera disambut sebuah gelengan oleh Sakura. "Tidak usah, dekat, kok"

"Tak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang," ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melirik arlojinya sekilas kemudian melihat Sakura yang masih duduk terdiam memerhatikan dirinya. "Sakura?"

"O-ohh? Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju sebentar," Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju tangga, "Tak apa jika kau menungguku sebentar? Tak akan terlambat pergi ke kantor?"

"Tidak akan, tenang saja," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Dan lagi, bukannya meneruskan langkah, Sakura malah terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia mengerjap dan berderap ke atas.

 **-11-**

Kapan terakhir kali Sasuke tersenyum? Ah entahlah. Tapi senyuman pria itu yang tergolong 'sangat langka' tadi berhasil membuat Sakura salah tingkah tak karuan. Oh astaga, apa sih yang ia pikirkan disaat seperti ini?

"Belok kanan atau kiri?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura kembali fokus menatap jalanan di kompleks perumahan tempat Ino tinggal. Sakura berdeham seikit sebelum menjawab, "Kanan"

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berbelok kekanan. Dhadapan mereka terbentang jalanan lurus yang lengang. Sepotong ingatan kembali terekam dibenak Sakura. Disinilah kemarin ia diculik.

"Kemarin mereka membawaku disini," ujar Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Sasuke menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Kau dibius?"

Suara dingin itu membuat Sakura menoleh, "Tidak. Pistol kejut."

"Sudah kuduga. Mereka takkan mau repot-repot menuangkan obat bius diatas saputangan," timpal Sasuke datar. Pandangan Sakura kembali fokus kedepan, kini mereka sudah sampai dirumah Ino.

"Sudah sampai,"

Mobil mereka berhenti disamping sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan pagar tinggi menjulang. Sakura melepas seat belt seraya berkata, "Terima kasih,"

"Berhati-hatilah, Sakura."ujar Sasuke dengan nada berbeda. Atau...hanya telinga Sakura yang menganggapnya begitu? Oh sudahlah.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu." Berikutnya Sakura keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menuju pagar rumah Ino. Saat berjalan melewati halaman rumah Ino yang luas, Sakura membalik tubuh ke arah pagar sekejap dan mendapati Coupe hitam metalik Sasuke masih terparkir disana.

Mengapa ia tak langsung pergi?

Pertanyaan itu terus tergantung dibenak Sakura sampai ia mengetuk pintu rumah Ino beberapa kali. Sakura menengok kebelakang sekali lagi dan masih mendapati mobil Sasuke terparkir disana. Dan ketika ia berbalik kembali, Ino sudah membukakannya pintu dengan wajah sumringah, "Sakuraaaa!"

Ino segera mendekap Sakura dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Aku khawartir sekali kemariiinn, mengapa kau tak langsung meneleponku saat kau bangun dari pingsan?"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum bersalah. Ia akan menceritakan cerita kemarin-ia-sakit-lalu-pingsan pada Ino, tapi nanti, setelah ia mengecek apakah Sasuke masih ada di pagar atau tidak. Maka untuk ketiga kalinya Sakura berbalik kearah pagar, kali ini ia menyaksikan mesin Coupe hitam Sasuke berbunyi dan berlalu meninggalkan pagar rumah Ino. Jadi Sasuke menunggunya masuk kedalam? Apa ia ingin memastikan Sakura...

"Siapa yang mengantarmu?"

Pertanyaan Ino memotong jalan pikir Sakura yang mulai berspekulasi aneh-aneh. Dengan senyuman masih tersunggging dibibirnya, Sakura menjawab,"Temanku,"

Ino mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya jawaban macam itu?"

Oh, astaga.

 **-12-**

Mobil yang dikendarai Iruka berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan tua berlantai dua. Dari luar terlihat seperti bekas pabrik yang sudah lama kosong.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kiba setelah selama beberapa detik tak ada orang yang beraksi juga.

"Agen lapangan semua turun. Neji dan aku berjaga didepan, Sasuke dan Temari cari pintu belakang, jika ditemukan segera masuk. Lumpuhkan siapapun yang kalian temui didalam. Komunikasi jangan sampai terputus. Iruka dan Kiba tetap di mobil," Juugo berkata sambil mengisi Beretta-nya dengan peluru. Agen lain tampak sedang bersiap-siap juga, tak lama, Juugo membuka pintu geser mobil itu lalu mereka berpencar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Juugo sendiri kini mengendap-endap kearah pintu depan bangunan yang tertutup rapat. Setelah merapat kearah samping pintu, dengan hati-hati ia menempelkan telinganya ke kaca jendela yang ada disana, setelah beberapa detik melakukannya dan tak terdengar sudara apapun dari dalam, ia memberi kode kepada Neji yang tengah merapat dibagian rumah yang berbeda untuk mengintip melalui jendela lain. Neji kemudian melakukannya, namun tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng kearah Juugo.

 _"Agen S dan T sudah masuk kedalam melalui pintu belakang. Tak ada orang disini," tiba_ -tiba suara Sasuke terdengar dari _headset_ yang terpasang ditelinga kanan Juugo. Ia menjawab, "Apa kau mendengar suara?"

 _"Negatif,"_

"Melihat letak tangga?"

 _"Negatif,"_

 _"Aku melihatnya,"_ kali ini suara wanita yang terdengar. "Disebelah mana?"

 _"Arah jam 10 dari pintu masuk,"_

"Apa tak ada jejak manusia..." Juugo bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat suara tembakan terdengar dari dalam. Berikutnya dua suara tembakan susul-menyusul. Sekarang Juugo menegakkan badan, memasang posisi siaga. "Bisa laporkan situasi?"

"Seorang pria muncul dari tangga sambil mengacungkan pistol kearah kami, sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan," ujar Temari. Berikutnya sebuah suara tembakan terdengar lagi. Maka kali ini Juugo berderap kearah belakang bangunan sambil berkata, "Agen N, tetap awasi didepan, aku akan masuk membantu agen S dan T,"

Neji turut menegakkan badan sambil menjawab, "Roger,"

 **-13-**

Sasuke mengacungkan pistol kearah pria yang baru saja mereka lumpuhkan, sementara Temari sedang memborgol kedua lengan pria yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan itu.

"Dimana teman-temanmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar yang dingin, sambil masih terus mengacungkan pistol kearahnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan buka mulut? Tidak, sampai matipun tak akan," ujar pria itu dengan nada menyebalkan. Pria itu kini tak bisa berkutik lagi. Temari dengan sigap memaksa pria itu berdiri sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan karena kaki yang baru saja terkena tembakan dipaksa menapaki tanah.

"Bagaimana?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Juugo dari arah pintu belakang. Juugo kemudian berderap kearah mereka, "Kita bawa ia ke mobil. Sasuke, kau coba naik keatas,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum mulai melangkah perlahan mendekati tangga dengan pistol masih tergenggam ditangannya. Namun ia bahkan belum menapakkan kakinya di anak tangga terbawah saat seorang pria lain muncul dari atas tangga sambil mengacungkan pistol seraya berteriak, "Brengsek!"

Sasuke mundur untuk menepi dan bersiap untuk membidik, detik berikutnya ia melepaskan sebuah tembakan yang ternyata berhasil mengenai tangan pria itu. Suasana disana cukup gelap, namun ia bisa melihat tadi saat peluru menembus tangan pria itu, pistol yang digenggam musuh terjatuh, dan ini merupakan kesempatan besar untuknya. Maka Sasuke berderap menaiki tangga untuk mengambil pistol itu, setelah pistol ada dalam genggamannya, ia melirik musuh yang tengah mengumpat sambil meringis kesakitan. Tepat saat itu pula, pria itu melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke, "Kau!"

"Ya, aku. Oh, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke ringan sambil mendekati musuh. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam bagian tangan musuh yang tadi ditembus peluru, sontak pria itu berteriak kesakitan, "Ini sakit, bukan? Karenanya jangan melawan dan ikuti ucapanku,"

Pria itu sempat melawan saat Sasuke menyuruhnya berdiri untuk meringkusnya, namun nampaknya luka ditangannya cukup membantu karena tak lama pria berambut kuning itu berdiri dengan langkah tertatih, sementara umpatan tak pernah berhenti ia ucapkan.

"Tolong kirim satu agen untuk meringkus satu orang lagi. Posisi ditangga," usai mengucapkan itu, Sasuke melirik pria berambut kuning yang sudah ia pasangi borgol sekilas, "Cepat jalan!"

"Dimana teman-temanku?" tanya pria itu.

"Ikut aku dan kau akan bertemu dengan mereka,"

"Cih! Sialan!" pria itu memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke yang mengapit lehernya. Namun gagal, ia sudah terlalu lemas karena kehabisan banyak darah.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan ikuti!"

"Dengar, Sasuke. Meskipun kau tangkap kami, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah bisa menghancurkan organisasi ini," desis pria itu sambil terengah. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, "Oh ya? Mari kita buktikan."

"Silakan saja. Toh _sandera_ kita masih hidup," ujarnya lagi sambil menyeringai. Kali ini Sasuke menghentikan langkah sambil menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. Apa katanya tadi?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah mendekat kearah mereka, kemudian terdengar suara, "Agen N tiba di posisi"

 **-14-**

Setelah selama enam jam berbincang dengan Ino, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sekarang ini ia amat mengantuk. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah pulang kerumah dan tidur. Kini hanya tinggal dua rumah lagi dan ia akan sampai ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura memutar kenop pintu dan mendapati rumah masih dalam keadaan terkunci. Jadi ibunya belum pulang juga?

Sakura tengah merogoh tasnya untuk mencari kunci saat terdengar suara mobil mengerem di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati xxx hitam metalik berhenti disana. Ini kan mobil...

"Kau baru tiba, Sakura?"

Baru saja ia berpikir mobil ini sama dengan milik Sasuke saat pria itu menurunkan kaca jendela mobil dan menyapanya. Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Y-ya, ada apa?"

Sasuke menolak menjawab sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang tamu rumah Sakura. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Sasuke lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan, "Aku ingin kau ikut Program Perlindungan Saksi,"

Sakura mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, "Mengapa harus?"

"Kau tau, itu program apa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bekerja di kepolisian, ingat?" Lagipula ia tak mau menyusahkan hidupnya dengan membuat identitas palsu dan lain-lain.

"Oh, ya. Dan tadi pertanyaanmu, _'mengapa harus?'_ karena kau masih diincar, Sakura. Selama mereka berkeliaran di luar sana kemungkinan kau akan dicelakai terbuka sangat lebar. Kami memang sedang berusaha, tapi entah sampai kapan, entah kapan kami bisa menumpas mereka sampai ke akarnya," terang Sasuke. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, tampak sedang merenung.

"Kumohon, ini demi keselamatanmu juga," kali ini Sasuke mencondongkan badannya kedepan, sementara Sakura masih berpikir. Bukankah ia tadi bilang akan melindunginya?

"Bukankah kau bilang akan melindungiku?"

Sasuke diam. Benar, bukan? Tadi dia memang bilang begitu. Nah, sekarang apalagi yang harus dikatakannya? "Ya, aku akan melindungimu, semampuku. Tapi aku tak dapat terus berada disini."

Bola mata Sakura kini beralih menatap kedalam manik hitam Sasuke yang sekelam malam. Mata itu, tak pernah sekalipun memancarkan kehangatan. Hanya ada gelap, dan dingin.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan lirih. Mengikuti program itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan.

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau harus sadar dengan siapa kau berhadapan," Sasuke mengatakannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau, Sasuke. Tidak mau. Kalau begitu biarlah aku lindungi diriku sendiri dan kau fokuslah bersama rekan-rekanmu untuk mengejar mereka," tegas Sakura dengan nada memohon. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu Sasuke bekerja untuk instansi jenis apa dan dimana.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dengar, pegang janjiku padamu. Aku akan melindungimu semampuku. Asal jangan lakukan hal-hal tak masuk akal yang dapat membahayakanmu, oke?" ujar Sasuke serius. Sakura tengah mencoba menyelami mata kelam itu, namun lagi-lagi nihil, yang ia dapati hanyalah refleksi dirinya disana. Seperti waktu itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura akhirnya. Kali ini yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mempercayai pria dihadapannya. Karena selain dia, siapa lagi yang dapat ia percaya?

 **-15-**

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

Juugo bertanya pada Kiba yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Kiba menarik salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja panjang itu lalu duduk diatasnya, "Lukanya sedang diobati. Mereka dibius total,"

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah berkumpul semua, laporkan apa yang kalian temukan dimarkas itu." Sekarang Juugo berdiri dan berjalan menuju depan ruangan.

"Agen Uchiha tadi menemukan kertas-kertas ini di lantai dua, sedang kupelajari isinya," Iruka berujar sambil melihat satu persatu kertas yang berserakan dimeja. Juugo hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Yang lain?"

"Tidak ditemukan hal lain di markas itu, tak ada basement maupun ruang tersembunyi juga disana. Hanya ada dua orang yang kita bawa tadi," ujar Neji menimpali.

"Baik, dua orang tadi diketahui sebagai Kinkaku dan Deidara. Kita akan lakukan interogasi terhadap mereka saat mereka pulih. Nah sekarang kalian boleh..."

"Tunggu," Neji memotong ucapan Juugo. Perbuatannya itu menyedot atensi seisi ruangan, sehingga menjadikannya pusat perhatian sementara, "Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang?"

"Ia...sedang memastikan sandera baik-baik saja. Kau sudah membaca berkas penyergapan kita ke markas mereka sebelumnya, bukan?" Sebenarnya di berkas itu hanya disebutkan Sakura adalah gadis yang diculik Kabuto untuk dijadikan sandera guna memancing Sasuke pergi ke markas mereka.

"Ya, tapi ada yang janggal. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis itu? Dan...dari kejadian penyerangan mereka ke apartemen Sasuke, kusimpulkan sebenarnya Sasuke sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kabuto sebelumnya, bukan?"

Juugo menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Ya, Kabuto adalah teman gadis itu. Dan gadis itu adalah teman Sasuke,"

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan pertemuan Sasuke dengan Kabuto sebelumnya?" tanya Neji lagi. Demi tuhan, Juugo sudah bersumpah takkan memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada siapapun. Ia menarik napas berat sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada orangnya saat ia pulang nanti,"

 **-16-**

Kizashi Haruno melirik arlojinya sebentar. Kemudian menyesap kopinya perlahan. Sekarang masih pukul enam sore dan ia hari ini diizinkan pulang lebih awal dari kantor tempat ia bekerja. Karena biasanya ia pulang pukul 8 malam, maka sekarang ia memutuskan untuk mempir sebentar di kedai kopi favoritnya.

Kizashi merapatkan mantelnya, rupanya bekas-bekas udara musim dingin masih terasa sekali di awal februari. Ia kemudian menatap ponselnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas meja. Layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah nama dan sederet nomor telepon. Benaknya tengah menimbang-nimbang, apa ia akan menelepon orang itu atau tidak. Namun ia rasa ia benar-benar butuh bicara. Maka setelah batinnya berdiskusi selama beberapa detik, ia memutuskan menyentuh tombol hijau dilayar sentuhnya, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon orang itu.

Ia menyesap kopinnya sekali lagi sebelum menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya. Nada sambung mulai terdengar. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Dan dikali kelima, suara seorang pemuda menyapanya dari seberang sana, "Halo?"

Kizashi berdeham sebelum menjawab, "Halo. Selamat malam. Apa benar ini dengan saudara Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ini dengan siapa?"

"Oh, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Kurasa kita baru bertemu satu kali, ya. Aku Kizashi, ayah Sakura. Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Sasuke?"

Diam sejenak diseberang sana."O-oh, selamat malam, Pak. Maaf sebelumnya karena tak mengenali suara bapak. Ya, silakan. Ada apa?"

Harus darimana ia memulai pembicaraan? "Ah, ini tentang Sakura... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Oh,, bagaimana jika kita bertemu langsung? Kurasa kurang nyaman jika kita berbincang melalui telepon." Ujar pemuda itu dari seberang. Benar juga, ia akan lebih leluasa bertanya jika bertemu langsung, bukan?

"Baiklah, kau tidak sedang sibuk?"

"Kebetulan tidak. Baiklah, dimana kita bisa bertemu?"

"Aku sedang di kedai kopi Omotesando, bisakah kau kemari sekarang?"

 **-17-**

Tadi Sasuke nyaris terjerembab dikursinya sendiri saat mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam. Sebenarnya ia tahu benar ayah Sakura akan mengajaknya bicara cepat atau lambat. Namun ia tak menyangka pembicaraan itu akan dilakukan malam-malam lewat telepon. Maka dengan menyingkirkan sejenak rasa lelah yang menderanya, ia akhirnya sampai di kedai ini, dan tengah duduk berhadapan dengan ayah Sakura.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggumu malam-malam begini, Sasuke"

Sasuke tersenyum sopan sebelum menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi... apa yang ingin bapak bicarakan?"

"Ah begini. Beberapa hari ini kulihat Sakura berbeda dari biasanya. Ia seperti...ketakutan. Namun saat kutanyakan ada apa iya hanya menjawab tidak ada apa apa. Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?"

Tentu saja ia tahu, dan tentu saja ia takkan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, "Ah, bukan masalah serius sebenarnya. Tidak usah khawatir."

Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi tak pecaya pada raut wajah Kizashi. Namun ia tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

"Tapi...ketakutan yang kulihat dari sorot matanya lebih besar dari itu. Aku ayahnya, aku mengenalnya, Sasuke. Dan dari yang kulihat, sorot ketakutan itu hilang jika kau habis mengantarkannya kerumah sepulang kerja. Makanya kupikir... kau mengetahui sesuatu yang membuatnya takut."

Beberapa hari ini memang Sasuke beberapa kali mengantarkan Sakura pulang kerumahnya, jika ia sedang lengang. Ia sendiri selalu melihat sorot ketakutan itu dimata Sakura –meski ia bilang ia baik baik saja-, tapi mengapa ayahnya berpikir ketakutan itu hilang jika Sakura bersamanya? Apa karena gadis itu merasa sedang dilindungi?

"Bapak tidak usah khawatir. Tak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sama sekali," ujar Sasuke yakin. Lebih tepatnya meyakinkan ayah Sakura. Namun nampaknya Kizashi masih menyisakan sedikit keraguan, tapi ia menyembunyikannya dan hanya hanya mengatakan, "Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dengan nada tegas sekali lagi ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang ia pikir dapat meyakinkan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja. "Aku berjanji akan melindungi Sakura"

Kali ini Kizashi terdiam. Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Apa Sasuke barusan salah bicara? Tapi kemudian Kizashi tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih banyak"

Sasuke hanya membalas senyum sopan sambil mengangguk kecil.

Kizashi kemudian berkata lagi, "Dan...aku ingin mempertanyakan soal keputusanmu delapan belas Januari lalu. Apa kau serius?"

Astaga, pertanyaan ini akhirnya datang juga. Sasuke bahkan belum siap mempersiapkan jawaban atas ini. Maka secepat kilat otaknya mencari jawaban sementara yang bisa ia gunakan. Dan ia menemukannya.

"Ya, aku serius. Tapi kurasa Sakura..."

 **-18-**

Pukul setengah sembilan tepat saat Kizashi Haruno membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Malam ini istrinya sedang mengunjungi adiknya yang sedang sakit. Jadi saat menapaki rumah, ia hanya mendapati putri sematawayangnya yang sedang menonton TV.

"Ayah? Ibu belum pulang. Aku sudah buatkan sup jamur untuk makan malam," ujar Sakura sambil melongok dari ruang keluarga. Kizashi melepas sepatu kemudian menghampiri Sakura didalam. Gadis itu nampak sedang duduk bersantai di sofa. "Ayah mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?"

Kizashi tidak menjawab, ia malah memerhatikan putrinya lekat-lekat. Putri kecilnya yang sudah dewasa. Bagai peri yang sayapnya sudah bertumbuh. Namun ia belum benar-benat siap untuk terbang mengangkasa.

 _"...Tapi kurasa Sakura belum siap untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat..."_

Perkataan Sasuke di kedai tadi kembali terngiang dibenaknya. mungkin Sasuke benar, Sakura sama sekali belum siap. Kini ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri tentang rencana bodohnya menjodohkan Sakura dengan anak rekan kerjanya. Ia hanya ingin Sakura bahagia. Hanya ingin Sakura menerima pilihan terbaik yang ia pilihkan untuknya. Namun soal ini sepertinya salah besar. Anaknya juga memiliki hati. Anaknya juga pasti memiliki pilihannya sendiri.

"Maafkan ayah, ya" perkataan Kizashi yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Maksud ayah?"

"Jika kau belum siap untuk menikah... maka jangan terburu-buru. Maafkan ayah karena sudah memaksamu kemarin-kemarin" sekali lagi ia mengutuk dirinya yang termakan omongan istrinya tentang usia putrinya yang kian bertambah. Juga tentang sepupu-sepupunya yang sudah berkeluarga. Namun kini ia tahu ia tak boleh menyamakan Sakura dengan yang lain. Mungkin Sakura memang berbeda.

Sakura hanya termenung menatap ayahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, ayah"

Kizashi tersenyum, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura untuk mengusapnya perlahan. Berapa kali lagi ia bisa melakukan ini? Sejak saat ini ia sadar, bahwa putri kecilnya akan segera menjelma menjadi sesosok wanita dewasa yang matang.

 _#Catatan :_

1\. Program Perlindungan Saksi **a** dalah program pemerintah yang dibuat untuk melindungi para saksi dan korban kejahatan. Programnya meliputi :

 **Perlindungan fisik dan psikis** : Pengamanan dan pengawalan,penempatan di rumah aman, mendapat identitas baru, bantuan medis dan pemberian kesaksian tanpa hadir langsung di pengadilan, bantuan rehabilitasi psiko-sosial.

 **Perlindungan hukum** : Keringanan hukuman, dan saksi dan korban serta pelapor tidak dapat dituntut secara hukum

 **Pemenuhan hak prosedural saksi** : Pendampingan, mendapat penerjemah, mendapat informasi mengenai perkembangan kasus, penggantian biaya transportasi, mendapat nasihat hukum, bantuan biaya hidup sementara sampai batas waktu perlindungan dan lain sebagainya.

* * *

Author's note :

Mohon maaf atas typo-typo yang berserakan di chapter sebelumnya. Sekarang sudah dikoreksi kok^^

Dan mohon maaf juga atas update yang amat lama ini karena author masih pemula dan masih butuh waktu lama untuk menulis satu chapter. Mohon maaf lagi jika bahasanya sulit dimengerti, he he. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan memberi masukan kepada _fanfic_ ini.

Happy reading^^


	5. Sebuah Ketentuan

**Sebuah Ketentuan**

* * *

 _"Aku memang sudah memercayaimu. Namun bagaimana jika pihak lain tidak? Bagaimana jika orang awam menanyakan keganjilan yang kita ciptakan sebagai akibat dari sandiwara kita?"_

Ibunya hanya diam sambil bersedekap. Sasuke tahu ibunya masih menyimpan sesuatu, tapi ia takkan menanyakannya dan memilih menunggu ibunya mengatakannya langsung.

Sasuke bergerak kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat ibunya masih mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam. Bahkan sampai ia kembali keruang tamu dan duduk diatas sofa pun, ibunya masih memandangnya tajam. Ada apa sih?

"Nampaknya kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibu,"

Akhirnya ibunya bicara juga, "Tidak. Mengapa?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin." Jawab Sasuke tegas. Walau sebenarnya ia berbohong.

"Jika kau tak menyembunyikannya maka kenapa ibu baru tahu bahwa anak bungsu ibu telah melamar seorang gadis dua bulan lalu?"

 **-1-**

Sakura menggenggam setir mobil kuat-kuat. Kemudian menghela napas panjang sebelum mengembuskannya keras-keras. Pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Setelah selama lebih dari satu bulan dirinya dibawah penjagaan ketat ia akhirnya merasa jenuh. Awalnya ia kira ini semua hanya berlangsung satu atau dua minggu, namun ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan dan penyelidikan Sasuke bersama rekannya –Sakura tak tahu harus menyebut mereka apa- belum membuahkan hasil juga. Jadi setelah mengorbankan waktu tidurnya untuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa mulai saat ini ia tak perlu dilindungi lagi. Mereka –Sasuke dan rekan rekannya- tak perlu mengawasi kegiatannya dan tak perlu lagi menjemputnya ke kantor apabila ia pulang terlampau larut. Tak peduli jika kawanan Kabuto akan mengancamnya lagi atau apa.

Sakura menginjak rem saat mobilnya sudah mendarat dengam mulus diatas lantai basement sebuah apartemen. Ia kemudian keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan basement dengan bagian dalam apartemen. Pagi ini ia memutuskan membawa mobil ayahnya karena hari ini ia _shift_ pagi dan pastinya akan telat jika ia menempuh jarak dari apartemen ini ke kantornya menggunakan bus.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian ia telah sampai didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Sekali lagi, ia mengembuskan napas keras-keras sebelum membunyikan bel. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pucat Sasuke yang kelihatan berantakan. Bisa dipastikan ia baru terbangun dari hibernasinya.

"Sakura? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha membuka mata sepenuhnya. Rasa bersalah menyelinap dibatin Sakura karena sudah membangunkannya pagi-pagi begini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi?

"Err... maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini. Aku...hanya akan minta tolong padamu sebentar saja, setelah itu kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu lagi,"

"Kita bicara didalam saja, tidak enak..."

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya sebentar saja. Ini" Sakura menyodorkan ponsel milliknya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih belum bangun sepenuhnya hanya menatap ponsel itu heran, "Kenapa ponselnya?"

"Aku minta tolong padamu untuk melepaskan radar yang kau tanam disini," ucapan Sakura rupanya berhasil membuat Sasuke membuka mata sepenuhnya. Dengan dahi berkerut pria itu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah lelah seperti ini terus. Tak ada gunanya kalian terus melindungiku seperti itu. Bukankah itu hanya akan merepotkan kalian saja? Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Jadi mulai sekarang tak usah kaitkan aku dengan kasus ini lagi. Aku minta maaf atas semuanya," Sakura menarik napas setelah mengucapkannya. Ia berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi...

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau ini kenapa? Bukannya..."

"Kumohon, aku buru-buru sekarang. Jika kau tak mau melepaskannya, akan kutaruh ini disini saja. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu selama ini," dengan gerakan cepat Sakura berjongkok untuk menaruh ponselnya dilantai apartemen Sasuke, menatapnya sebentar, kemudian berbalik dan dengan setengah berlari, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terlalu sulit untuk mencerna semuanya.

Setelah menyadari betul apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan juga setelah terbangun sepenuhnya dari tidur, ia segera berderap menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Menyadari Sasuke mengejarnya, Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga, menuju lift yang kini terbuka lebar tak jauh didepannya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sakura pada pria paruh baya yang ada didalam lift. Pria itu sontak menahan pintu lift dan tak lama Sakura berhasil masuk kedalam. Dengan segera ia menekan sebuah tombol kemudian perlahan-lahan pintu lift mulai menutup, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berlari menuju kearahnya.

 **-2-**

"Sial!"

Sasuke mengumpat saat pintu lift menutup beberapa detik sebelum dirinya sampai ke mulut lift. Ia segera beralih ke lift lain yang masih menutup. Menunggu dengan cemas sampai pintu lift itu terbuka. Sambil menunggu ia mengusap-usap wajahnya berkali-kali agar kantuknya hilang. Ia bahkan baru ingat tadi ia tidak sempat menggunakan alas kaki.

Lagipula apa yang terjadi pada Sakura hingga ia mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal? Apa ia kira Sasuke akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Apa ia pikir Sasuke akan menyerah begitu saja untuk melindunginya? Tidak mungkin. Seandainya ia tadi melepas radar di ponsel sekalipun, ia bisa dengan mudah mengetahui lokasi Sakura dan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Pintu lift dihadapannya terbuka dan Sasuke dengan terburu masuk kedalam. Tadi ia melihat sekilas kunci mobil didalam saku jaket Sakura, berarti ia membawa mobil. Mobil yang ia bawa pasti Chevrolet silver milik ayahnya. Mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah Sakura saat dulu Sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Sasuke bahkan hapal nomor polisinya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sasuke segera berlari keluar menuju pintu yang menghubungkan apartemen dengan basement, matanya dengan liar mencari mobil yang dimaksud diantara ratusan mobil yang terparkir rapi disana sambil berlari-lari kecil. Jika perkiraannya benar, maka seharusnya Sakura belum keluar dari gedung ini. Paling tidak ia baru men-starter mobilnya. Namun dimana mobilnya berada?

Sekitar seratus meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, sebuah mobil baru saja hendak bergerak dari posisi parkirnya. Ketika mobil itu sudah benar-benar melaju, Sasuke baru bisa melihat dengan jelas mobil itulah yang sedari tadi ia cari; Chevrolet silver Sakura. Maka ia segera berlari dengan kecepatan penuh mengejar mobil itu. Jarak mereka yang belum terlalu jauh membuat Sasuke optimis akan bisa mengejar dan menghadang mobil itu.

"Sakura!"

Setelah jarak mereka menyempit, Sasuke berteriak, berharap Sakura akan berubah pikiran atau bagaimana. Namun alih-alih berubah pikiran, Sakura malah menambah kecepatan mobilnya, Sasuke sempat menambah kecepatan larinya, namun ia baru akan berhenti berlari karena frustasi saat Sakura tiba-tiba menurunkan kecepatan dengan drastis, saat itu posisi mobil sedang akan berbelok. Memanfaatkan situasi ini, Sasuke berlari kembali sekencang-kencangnya mengejar mobil Sakura yang sekarang berhenti total, namun saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, dari belokan tadi muncul sebuah truk pengangkut furnitur yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat memerintahkan kakinya untuk berhenti melangkah saar truk besar itu mengerem mendadak karena melihatnya berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Yang terakhir Sasuke dengar ialah suara decitan ban truk yang amat memekikkan telinga.

 **-3-**

Sakura menggigiti bibir sambil duduk termenung.

Pada akhirnya ia menyesali keputusan bodohnya untuk pagi-pagi buta mengunjungi Sasuke, untuk mengatakan hal konyol yang tak kalah bodohnya. Seharusnya ia tahu tanpa radar itu pun Sasuke akan dengan mudah menemukan tempatnya berada; karena pria itu tahu alamat rumahnya dan tempat kerjanya. Dan harusnya ia juga berpikir bagaimana jika Kabuto memang benar-benar akan menculiknya lagi, dan dikali kedua ini ia akan langsung...membunuhnya?

Untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi ini, Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Jadi tadi dengan amat kaget ia mendapati Sasuke tertabrak –atau terserempet- truk pengangkut furnitur dibelakang mobilnya. Truk itu berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung mengerem mendadak sambil banting stir demi menghidari Sasuke yang tengah berlari mengejar mobilnya. Alhasil meskipun setelah mengerem dengan kekuatan penuh truk itu tetap menabrak Sasuke karena pria itu sepertinya belum sempat menghindar.

Dan jadilah sekarang ia disini, duduk di sebuah ruangan perawatan Rumah Sakit Medical Centre Tokyo sambil memandangi Sasuke yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Lukanya tak parah, hanya lecet-lecet disepanjang tangan dan kaki. Namun tangan kanannya terkilir. Dan oh, lebih parah lagi semua ini akibat ulah konyol Sakura pagi-pagi buta. Astaga.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya lagi di pagi ini, Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya tanpa minat.

"Dimana?"

Mendengar suara itu Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangan dari tangan kanan Sasuke yang dibalit perban ke wajahnya. Dan benar saja, pria itu sudah sadar. Maka Sakura segera berdiri untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Medical Centre, kau tadi..."

"Aku tahu, tadi aku masih sadar, sedikit. Jadi, bagaimana dengan truk itu?"

Sakura mengernyit, mengapa malah menanyakan truknya? "Truknya mengerem mendadak namun pada akhirnya menabrakmu, truk dan pengemudinya baik-baik saja, kau yang tidak baik baik saja,"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," ulang Sakura

Sasuke mengernyit, matanya bahkan belum terbuka sepenuhnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa berjalan nampaknya. Oh ya, sebentar lagi aku harus ke kantor..."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Sasuke! Kau harus istirahat total hari ini," ujar Sakura dengan nada meninggi. Atau malah membentak? Entahlah, yang jelas Sasuke tak berani menyangkal lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jadi apa yang terjadi padaku, Dokter Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar, panggilan itu terasa aneh ditelinganya, "Tangan kananmu terkilir, tangan dan kakimu luka-luka ringan. Hanya perlu istirahat," ujar Sakura melunak.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Kalau begitu aku harus pulang untuk memberitahu kantor aku tak akan masuk hari ini. Dan... tunggu, kau tak bekerja?"

"Izin"

"Izin? Mengapa?"

"Untuk menungguimu," jawab Sakura pendek. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Aku tak apa-apa, setelah ini aku bisa pulang dan beristirahat dirumah,"

"Kau pikir aku adalah gadis tak bertanggungjawab yang akan menelantarkanmu di apartemen dengan tangan _kanan_ terkilir? Kau pikir kau bisa beraktifitas dengan mudah dengan tangan kirimu?" tannya Sakura sarkastik. Ia sekarang sangat kesal, kesal karena kebodohannya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke bungkam. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Sakura menjadi agak galak?

"Aku mengerti mengenai keharusan melapor pada kantormu itu, dan kau tak mungkin menelepon disini, karena aku tahu kau tak membawa ponsel. Jadi aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen sekarang" ujar Sakura lagi. Sasuke sepertinya masih belum menemukan sesuatu untuk diucapkan. Maka setelah beberapa detik terdiam ia hanya berucap, "Baiklah,"

Hening sejenak sebelum Sakura kembali membuka mulut, "Maafkan aku,"

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Semua ini salahku" Sakura bahkan tak menatap Sasuke saat mengatakannya. Jadi ia tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya. Hanya bisa mendengar saat Sasuke membalas, "Kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti. Kita pulang sekarang,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, kemudian berdiri, "Tunggu disini, aku akan meminjamkan sandal untukmu,"

 **-4-**

Mobil Sakura berhenti. Sasuke membuka _seatbelt_ sambil menengok sekilas pada Sakura yang duduk dibalik kemudi. Pria itu kemudian membuka pintu mobil dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih dibebat. Kemudian ia keluar mobil dan menjejaki lantai basement yang kasar hanya dengan beralaskan selapis sandal kamar tipis milik rumah sakit.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa bicara. Memasuki apartemen, menaiki lift, hingga sampai didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke.

"Aku baru ingat tadi ternyata aku belum mengunci pintu," ujar Sasuke ringan sambil membuka pintu. Seolah-olah membiarkan apartemennya tak terkunci dalam waktu cukup lama adalah hal biasa.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?" tanyanya lagi saat mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Sakura melirik jam sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Satu jam setengah kira-kira,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dirinya kemudian disibukkan oleh ponselnya untuk beberapa saat. Selama itu pula suasana hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Seharusnya ini tak perlu terjadi,"

Sakura lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya sesaat, "Kecelakaan ini?"

"Ya. Astaga, betapa konyolnya aku," ujar Sakura dengan wajah masam. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar, seperti biasanya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tak usah kau ingat perkataan aku pagi tadi."

Dan lagi, Sasuke hanya diam.

"Mungkin aku hanya lelah, kemudian datang ke apartemenmu pagi-pagi buta dalam keadaan kacau, hingga bicaraku meracau, tak usah..."

"Mengapa kau memintaku berhenti mengawasimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin, memotong penjelasan Sakura yang belum berakhir.

"Aku lelah. Aku merasa hanya menjadi beban bagimu. Menghalangi langkahmu. Aku...aku...aku bukan gadis lemah yang perlu dilindungi. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri"

Kali ini Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, seraya menaruh ponsel diatas meja, "Melindungi dirimu sendiri? Seperti saat penculikan itu?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Itu yang kau sebut 'Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri'?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada menyindir. "Namun sejauh yang kulihat saat itu kau berakhir di markas Kabuto dengan tangan terikat dan mulut terlakban. Lantas sebelah mana yang kau sebut melindungi dirimu sendiri?"

Sakura hanya mampu membisu.

"Kau mau itu terjadi lagi? Kau..."

"Cukup Sasuke, cukup!" Sakura menutup telnganya, berjalan mundur dengan teratur, "Cukup. Aku salah. Ya,,, aku mungkin hanya sedang kacau"

Dan kemudian hening.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa. Kedua tangannya menjambak pelan helaian rambutnya. Perlahan-lahan sebulir airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

 **-5-**

Sakura bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan matanya basah. Ia sama sekali tak berencana menangis. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba airmatanya melesak keluar meskipun tak satupun isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan memejamkan mata sejenak. Berharap bisa mencegah airmata susulan yang mungkin saja sedang bersiap untuk jatuh.

"Dulu aku disumpah untuk melindungi nyawa manusia. Mencegah korban nyawa berjatuhan. Menciptakan kemanan. Dan aku tak mau lagi ada korban dalam kasus ini,"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar begitu dekat. Dan lebih kaget lagi saat membuka mata dan mendapati pria itu kini sedang berlutut dihadapannya. Matanya menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang selalu memancarkan aura dingin.

"Jadi sekeras apapun kau berusaha menghindar dariku, selama mereka masih berkeliaran dialam bebas, aku tak akan menyerah mecegah korban berjatuhan," ujar Sasuke lagi. "Termasuk dirimu"

Airmata Sakura surut. Matanya tak berkedip selama beberapa detik. Manik hitam didepannya bagai sepasang magnet yang menarik orang untuk terus menatapnya. Termasuk sepasang emerald yang kini tengah membuka pupil mata pemiliknya lebar-lebar demi menatap sang magnet.

"Jadi melindungimu adalah salahsatu tugasku, Sakura"

Sakura masih membisu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya tengah menunggu responnya, "Baiklah,"

Hanya itu? Ya, hanya itu yang mampu ia katakan. Atau mungkin saja manik hitam itu pula yang membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata?

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali sementara Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, kemudian melangkah kearah kamar "Aku akan mandi dulu,"

Sakura baru akan mengatakan _'baiklah'_ untuk keduakalinya saat ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah tunggu Sasuke. Kau sudah sarapan pagi?"

 **-6-**

Sasuke mendengar Sakura menyalakan kompor. Berikutnya terdengar suara pintu kulkas terbuka lalu tak lama menutup lagi. Tadi ia hanya mengiyakan saja saat Sakura bilang akan memasakkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Lagipula pagi ini ia belum makan apapun.

Sasuke berencana mandi sambil menunggu Sakura selesai masak. Jadi kini ia memasuki kamar lalu melepas kaos panjang yang ia pakai tidur semalam. Namun sebuah suara bel apartemennya kemudian membuatnya mendengus sambil memakai kembali kaus yang tadi ia lepaskan.

"Ada tamu?"

Terdengar suara Sakura dari arah dapur. Namun Sasuke mengabaikannya dan meneruskan berderap menuju pintu sambil berdoa dalam hati bahwa tamu yang datang hanya petugas kebersihan apartemen atau semacamnya.

Namun doanya ternyata tidak terkabul.

Karena yang berdiri didepan pintu adalah seorang wanita paruh baya berambut raven panjang, bukan pria berseragam petugas kebersihan. Alis Sasuke meninggi saat melihat siapa yang datang, jelas sekali ia terkejut, "Ibu?"

"Pagi, Sasuke" sapa ibunya hangat. Sasuke sendiri nampaknya mengabaikan sapaan hangat itu dan masih berkutat dengan keterkejutannya, "Ada apa,Bu?"

"Ah kau ini, biarkan ibu masuk dulu, dong" sahut ibunya ringan sambil memasuki apartemen, melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Sasuke hanya bisa mengekor ibunya yang langsung melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

"Kurasa kakakmu sudah bicara padamu, ya? Tentang..." perkataan ibunya menggantung diudara saat suara spatula yang beradu dengan permukaan teflon terdengar dari arah dapur. "Kau sedang kedatangan tamu?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Mengapa keluarganya selalu berkunjung disaat seperti ini? "Iya, temanku,"

"Temanmu?" ulang ibunya ragu. Wanita itu baru akan melangkah kedapur saat wajah Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur sambil bertanya dengan nada ringan, "Sasuke? Siapa?"

Sakura dan ibunya berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Sasuke sendiri menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Ini ibuku"

Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum kembali menatap ibu Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badan, "Ah, selamat pagi,"

Ibu Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama; menatap anaknya sekilas sebelum membalas salam Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Selamat pagi"

 **-7-**

Mikoto Uchiha menatap anak perempuan bermata hijau itu lekat-lekat. Ada apa hari ini? Semenjak anak bungsunya memutuskan pindah keapartemen, sesekali ia berkunjung kesini, dan selama itu pula ia belum pernah menjumpai teman Sasuke berkunjung kemari, hanya beberapa kali ia menjumpai beberapa orang berbaju hitam yang berkunjung, yang ia simpulkan sebagai rekan kerja Sasuke. Pekerjaan Sasuke memang membuat kehidupannya menjadi sangat terutup kepada dunia luar. Karenanya apa yang ia lihat hari ini benar-benar sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ia sedang menjengukku. Hari ini aku...agak tak enak badan," ujar Sasuke, tampak berusaha menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi. _Menjenguk dan memasakkan sarapan, begitu?_ gumam Mikoto dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Sasuke pasti sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Oh,,, kau kenapa, Sasuke? Ap... astaga!" ucapannya terpotong saat ia melihat perban yang melilit tangan kanan Sasuke dari siku hingga kebawah. Baru menyadari lebih tepatnya, karena sejak bertemu dipintu ia nampaknya terlalu terburu untuk masuk. "Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Ah itu..." Sakura baru akan mencoba menjelaskan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya, "Jadi aku terserempet truk dan saat itu Sakura kebetulan lewat dan menolongku"

Mikoto tahu benar ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya, jadi daripada ia mendengarkan omong kosong Sasuke, ia melangkah mendekati Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika kubantu kau memasak, Sakura?

 **-8-**

Tadi Sasuke mandi dengan kecepatan penuh. Tidak tenang meninggalkan Sakura dan ibunya memasak berdua didapur. Alasan utamanya adalah ibunya pasti akan menanyai Sakura bermacam-macam hal dan ia sudah tahu benar bagaimana karakter ibunya.

Kini mereka sudah duduk berkeliling dimeja makan sambl menyantap tempura goreng dan semangkuk nasi hangat. Hening sejenak sampai ibunya memulai pembicaraan, "Aku baru tahu ternyata rasanya lebih nikmat jika menambahkan serbuk merica kedalam bumbu tempura,"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Ah...aku mengetahuinya dari ibuku. Ibuku suka sekali memasak tempura"

"Tapi rasanya memang menjadi lebih enak. Kurasa nanti aku akan mencoba membuat ini dirumah," ujar ibunya lagi. Pembicaraan berlanjut seputar tempura dan makanan lain yang Sasuke tak mengerti. Sementara ia sendiri sedang berjuang setengah mati untuk bisa menyumpit nasi dengan tangan kiri.

"Mau kuambilkan sendok?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat sejumput nasi yang berhasil Sasuke sumpit kembali berbaur dengan kawanannya dalam mangkok. Sasuke mendengus. Ia benar-benar menyerah dengan tantangan menyumpit-dengan-tangan-kiri ini.

"Akan kuambil sendiri," ujar Sasuke. Namun bahkan ia belum sempat bangkit dari duduknya saat Sakura lebih dulu bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Detik berikutnya ia berpandangan dengan ibunya yang tengah tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Pasti ibunya tengah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Tak lama sebuah sendok sudah disodorkan kearahnya. Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih akhirnya ia bisa mengakhiri penderitaannya menyumpit-dengan-tangan-kiri ini.

Berikutnya acara makan pagi dilanjutkan dengan bahasan seputar makanan yang sama sekali tak Sasuke mengerti.

 **-9-**

Sakura sedang menaruh piring kotor di wastafel saat tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pelan punggungnya. Ia kaget karena sempat mengira Sasuke yang melakukannya, namun saat berbalik ia menjumpai ibu Sasuke sedang meletakkan tangan dipunggungnya sambil menaruh gelas diwastafel.

"Sejak kapan?"

Pertanyaan ibu Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening, "Maksud Bibi?"

"Kau dan Sasuke"

Kerutan di kening Sakura bertambah, namun detik berikutnya ia segera mengerti. Selama ini yang ia pikirkan hanya ia, keluarganya, dan Sasuke, termasuk saat 'sandiwara' mereka dulu. Namun kali ini ia baru menyadari ada pihak lain yang terlibat disini. Bagaimana jika ibu Sasuke tahu jika anaknya tengah terlibat suatu sandiwara keluarga yang membingungkan? Oh tidak, tak perlu ada pihak lain yang tahu. "Oh astaga. Aku teman Sasuke. Hari ini aku bermaksud menjenguknya karena tangan kanannya terkilr dan tak bisa digerakkan". Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti skenario yang dibuat Sasuke tadi.

"Oh begitu rupanya...tapi aku senang ada anak perempuan yang main kesini," ujar ibu Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura tak mengerti darimana asalnya ekspresi dingin Sasuke yang selalu dipamerkannya pada umum. Ibu dan kakaknya ramah sekali, meskipun garis wajah tegas terlihat dengan jelas diwajah kakaknya, namun tetap menampakkan keramahan. Atau mungkin Sasuke mewariskannya dari ayahnya?

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Saat tangan kanan wanita paruh baya yang masih berdiri disampingnya itu hendak meraih sebuah gelas diatas tumpukan piring kotor, Sakura mencegahnya, "Biar aku saja, Bibi"

Mata hitam wanita itu beralih pada Sakura, "Rasanya tidak sopan membiarkan tamu untuk mencuci piring. Biar aku saja, Sakura"

Sakura menggeleng sopan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku saja,"

Alis wanita itu bertaut sebentar, "Ah benarkan? Baiklah. Maaf merepotkanmu," setelah itu ia menjauh dari wastafel beberapa langkah. Sakura sempat mengira ia akan menginggalkan dapur, namun tak lama wanita itu mendekatinya lagi.

"Kau rekan kerja Sasuke atau bukan?"

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar bisikan itu. Sakura sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa harus berbisik-bisik, namun ia melihat kearah ruang tamu dan segera melihat jawabannya; Sasuke sedang berjalan bolak-balik diruang tamu sambil sesekali melihat kearah mereka, tampak sedang mengawasi ibunya.

"Bukan." Ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan apa Sasuke memperbolehkannya memberitahu yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Ia berharap ibu Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Oh begitu..." ia mengangguk-angguk sambil bersandar di meja dapur. "Kau tahu? Aku terkejut saat mendapati ada anak perempuan main ke apartemennya. Karena dari dulu... ia tak pernah membawa teman perempuannya ke rumah atau ke apartemennya. Memang ada beberapa dalam kelompok belajarnya dulu, saat sekolah. Namun maksudku, dalam hal yang lain,"

Sakura menelan ludah. Pembicaraan ini menjurus kearah yang tidak ia inginkan. "Oh begitu..."

"Ya, dan...apa ia mengajakmu dalam sebuah hubungan serius?"

 **-10-**

Mikoto mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Kemudian anak bungsunya muncul dari lorong depan menuju ruang tamu, tempat dimana ia sedang duduk bersedekap diatas sofa.

"Ibu baru tahu kau sudah punya pacar," perkataan Mikoto memancing kerutan dikening Sasuke.

"Siapa yang berteori seperti itu?"

"Bukannya menurutmu teori itu tak penting, tapi fakta yang lebih penting?" ujar ibunya lagi, sebuah senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya. "Ia gadis yang manis, Sasuke. Dan...hangat"

"Astaga ibu..."

"Bisa mengimbangimu yang selalu bersikap dingin," Ibunya berkata dengan ekspresi biasa saja, tak tahu jika sedaritadi Sasuke terus mengerutkan kening bingung. "Sudah berapa lama, Sasuke?"

"Astaga... ibu sudah menanyainya bukan? Dia teman..."

'Ah itu pasti ulahmu yang tak memperbolehkannya menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada ibu. Memangnya kenapa sih kau tak memberitahu ibu saja?" perkataan ibunya membuat Sasuke memijat keningnya dengan tangan kiri. Setelah kakaknya, kini giliran ibunya yang menyusahkan.

"Dia. Temanku. Oke? Sekarang ibu tak usah berteori macam-macam. Nah sekarang, ada apa tadi ibu datang kemari?" Sasuke berharap ibunya mengingat tujuan awalnya kesini dan bisa mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Namun nampaknya ibunya sudah tak memperdulikan tujuan utamanya lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

Oke. Kini Sasuke akan mengenyahkan ide tentang mengalihkan perhatian tadi. "Memangnya kenapa, sih?"

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Sasuke. Jangan berkelit macam-macam. Ibu tahu..."

"Dia yang menolongku saat itu." Potong Sasuke cepat. Setelah mendengarnya mata Mikoto melebar. "Ia yang menemukanku sekarat dan memberikan pertolongan pertama dilokasi. Dia yang memanggil ambulans dan membawaku ke rumah sakit,"

Punggung Mikoto menegak, "Mengapa kau tak bilang daritadi?"

"Ibu baru menanyakannya sekarang, bukan?"

"Maksudku... astaga. Selama ini aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tapi dia tak pernah muncul di rumah sakit saat itu," ujarnya. "Bagaimana... astaga, tidakkah kau mau menjelaskan semuanya pada ibu?"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Apa lagi yang mau ibu tanyakan?"

"Kau sudah berterimakasih padanya?"

"Tentu saja. Saat itu aku mengatakan pada perawat ingin bertemu dengan orang yang menolongku, dia datang sebentar disiang hari saat ibu sedang pulang untuk berganti pakaian. Ia menemuiku di kamar perawatan." Lanjut Sasuke setelah memutuskan menceritakannya pada ibunya. Bukankah tak ada pilhan lain?

"Jadi...sejak saat itu kalian berhubungan?"

"Oh astaga. Jangan membuatnya terdengar begitu dramatis. Dia hanya...sedang memiliki masalah dan aku mencoba membantunya,"

Mikoto mengangguk-angguk, "Well, apapun itu, ibu ingin bertemu dengannya lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya sesi tanya-jawab-bersama-ibu berakhir juga. Setidaknya ibunya tak mengajukan pertanyaan seperti masalah apa? Atau bantuan macam apa? "Baiklah. Lain kali saja,"

"Nah, sekarang bisa kau jelaskan mengapa tanganmu bisa sampai seperti itu?"

oh, nampaknya ini belum berakhir.

 **-11-**

"Apa kabar tanganmu?"

Sasuke mendongak dan mendepati Hyuuga Neji memasuki ruangan. Mereka bertukar senyum sekilas. "Baik. Sudah bisa digerakkan,"

"Jadi bagaimana bisa seorang Agen Uchiha tertabrak truk? Kau sedang melindur atau apa?" tanya Neji lagi, Sasuke tertawa.

" _Well_ , itu hanya kecelakaan biasa. Tak perlu dirisaukan. Nah sudah sampai mana penyelidikannya?"

"Kemarin kami hanya menyelidiki apa yang ada di markas mereka. Sidik jari, berkas-berkas dan lain lain. Dan anggota mereka yang kita tahan kemarin tak mau buka mulut sedikitpun."

"Yahhh... seperti itulah..anggotanya lebih memilih mati daripada buka mulut. Juugo sudah menentukan langkah selanjutnya?" Sasuke meraih salah satu map yang terbuka dimeja. Membuka-buka isinya sekilas, kemudian menaruhnya lagi dimeja.

"Belum. Menurutku...kasus ini berjalan lambat sekali. Data yang kita kumpulkan tak membawa banyak kemajuan. Dan hebatnya tak satupun dari anggota mereka yang tertangkap polisi, padahal korban kejahatannya tak terhitung. Mereka pandai sekali menghapus jejak." Komentar Neji, Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi tepat namun anggota tim lain tak kunjung datang. Kemana saja mereka?

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok besar Juugo yang mengenakan kemeja biru dengan lengan tergulung hingga siku. Alih-alih mengucapkan selamat pagi, ia langsung menyerbu masuk ruangan dengan tergesa, "Kalian sudah melihat televis?"

"Ada apa di televisi? Gosip selebriti?" tanya Neji cuek. Juugo mengembuskan napas berat sambil bertolak pinggang, "Bank Amayuuki dirampok semalam, salah seorang penyidik DIH yang datang kesana mengatakan Sumiyoshi-kai terlibat dalam perampokan ini..."

"Karena mereka merampok tanpa jejak?" tanya Sasuke, memotong ucapan Juugo. Juugo kemudian memandangnya sambil mengangguk, "Tepat sekali"

Berikutnya Sasuke mengempaskan punggungnya kesandaran kursi sambil mengembuskan napas keras-keras.

 **-12-**

Sakura tengah duduk sambil memandangi beberapa bungkus obat yang berceceran diatas meja. Juga ada segulung perban dan plester. Kemarin ia benar-benar lupa Medical Centre memberikan Sasuke beberapa jenis obat untuk penghilang rasa sakit dan membantu penyembuhan luka dari dalam, juga perban untuk membalut tangan kanannya yang terkilir. Dan hingga saat ini Sasuke belum meminum satupun obat ini karena kemarin ia lupa memberikannya pada pria itu.

Jadi kemarin setelah perbincangannya dengan ibu Sasuke didapur, Sasuke menanyakan padanya apa saja yang ibunya tanyakan. Tak lama setelah itu ia pamit pulang karena tak ingin mengganggu momen ibu-dan-anak yang nampaknya akan membicarakan hal serius. Dan ia pulang dengan obat-obatan masih tersimpan dalam tasnya.

Sedari tadi ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke namun teleponnya tak kunjung diangkat. Namun ia harus segera mengatarkan obat-obatan ini dan juga perbannya. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke tak punya perban di rumah dan tak menggantinya sejak kemarin?

Maka untuk ketujuh kalinya Sakura mencoba menghubungi pria itu lagi,dan ternyata kali ini usahanya tidak sia-sia,

 _"Halo? Sakura?"_ Suara dingin itu menyapanya dari seberang sana.

"Ah Sasuke, maaf mengganggumu, aku lupa jika dokter yang menanganimu di Medical Centre memeberimu resep obat-obatan. Dan obatnya masih ada padaku, kemarin aku lupa memberitahumu." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. _"Oh begitu...besok kumbil saat istirahat,"_

"Tidak-tidak, kuantarkan saja kesana. Kau jam berapa ada di apartemen?" Sakura merasa bersalah karena obat itu terlambat diminum akibat ulahnya, maka ia harus bertanggungjawab, bukan?

 _"Mm...pukul 8? Ya, pukul 8 malam nanti aku sudah sampai dirumah. Atau aku saja yang akan mengambilnya kerumahmu?"_

Dan orangtuaku akan bertanya macam-macam lagi, begitu? Tidak,tidak. Lebih baik ia yang pergi, "Tidak usah. Aku yang akan kesana."

Hening sejenak sebelum Sasuke menjawab, _"Baiklah,"_

 **-13-**

" _Semua agen diperintahkan untuk kembali ke mobil. Sekali lagi, semua agen diperintahkan untuk kembali ke mobil. Konfirmasi?"_

Setelah mendengar suara Juugo melalui _earphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya, Sasuke segera melesat menuju mobil berlabel kantor pos Jepang yang terparkir diseberang jalan. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil ia mengonfirmasi, "Agen S sudah di posisi,"

Ia mengatur napas sejenak. Tim mereka akhirnya terjun ke TKP; Bank Amayuuki yang baru saja kerampokan. Dan ternyata memang benar, Sumiyoshi-kai adalah dalang dari perampokan ini. Mereka memang terlambat menyelidiki namun setelah mengikuti jejak dan menyelidiki TKP, mereka mendapat petunjuk dan menemukan rumah kosong yang dijadikan sarang para perampok sebelum melakukan perampokan malam tadi. Alhasil setelah melakukan baku tembak yang sengit, mereka berhasil menahan seorang anggota Sumiyoshi-kai lagi. Berarti ada satu lagi kemajuan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Temari dan Neji menaiki mobil bersamaan, berikutnya Neji menutup mobil sambil melapor, " _Team Completed._ Siap berangkat."

Mobil mulai melaju, ketiga agen yang duduk di bangku belakang bersandar sambil terengah-engah, lelah setelah menjalankan misi mereka hari ini.

"Dimana Juugo?" tanya Iruka yang memegang kemudi. Temari melihat kearah Iruka melalui kaca mobil, "Di mobil G, bersama tahanan,"

iruka hanya mengangguk-angguk. Disamping Sasuke, Neji tampak sedang melepas sarung tangan hitamnya untuk melihat arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Melihat arloji Neji, Sasuke seolah mengingat sesuatu, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Pukul 8 lewat lima,"

Sasuke mengempaskan punggung ke sandaran jok. Ia baru ingat ia memiliki janji jam 8 tepat. Dan sekarang ia tak mungkin tiba diapertemen dalam waktu sepuluh menit dan juga tak memegang ponsel untuk mengabari. Apa kini Sakura tengah berdiri manis didepan pintu apartemennya?

 **-14-**

Sejak siang Mikoto terus mengutuki dirinya yang melupakan tujuan utamanya mengunjungi apartemen Sasuke kemarin. Kemarin ia terlalu bersemangat menginterogasi Sasuke tentang gadis berambut merah jambu bernama Sakura itu. Tentu saja Mikoto bersemangat menggoda anaknya karna kasus ini jarang sekali terjadi, atau mungkin tidak pernah. Kini ia tahu anak bungsunya bisa menjadi normal juga.

Kini ia sedang mengemudi dibawah langit Tokyo yang mendung. Berniat mengunjungi Sasuke lagi untuk menanyakan keikutsertaan anak bungsunya dalam perjalanan liburan mereka ke Venezia tahun depan. Memang masih lama. Tetapi kantor suaminya membutuhkan kepastian segera mengenai siapa saja peserta yang akan ikut.

Rintik hujan mulai jatuh membasahi kaca depan mobilnya. Makin lama makin deras sehingga Mikoto mempercepat laju mobilnya agar saat hujan deras nanti ia sudah sampai di apartemen. Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia, karena tepat setelah dirinya memarkirkan mobil di basement apartemen anaknya, diluar sana gerimis sudah berubah menjadi hujan angin. Ia merapatkan jaketnya dan segera bergegas menaiki lift. Berharap secepat mungkin mendapatkan kehangatan.

Lift terbuka dan ia telah sampai di lorong tempat kamar Sasuke berada. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berdiri disebuah kamar, ia memicingkan matanya dan segera mengenali gadis yang ternyata sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar anaknya,

"Sakura?" tanyanya setelah jarak mereka terpaut dekat. Gadis itu segera menoleh kearah Mikoto, matanya sempat terbeliak terkejut, namun ia segera tersenyum, "Ah Bibi,"

"Mengapa diluar? Apa Sasuke belum pulang?" tanya Mikoto sambil melihat kearah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sakura mengangguk, "Nampaknya begitu, sebelumnya aku sudah meneleponnya untuk menanyakan jam berapa ia ada disini dan ia mengatakan jam delapan, namun hingga kini ia tak kunjung datang. Ponselnya juga tak aktif,"

Mikoto menaangguk-angguk, tahu benar Sasuke tak pernah memegang ponsel pribadi saat betugas, namun gadis ini nampaknya belum tahu, "Dia pasti masih bertugas... ah padahal aku ingin bicara dengannya." Mikoto kemudian melirik arlojinya sekilas, "Dan apa kau sudah menunggu disini selama lima belas menit?"

Sakura mengangguk. Mikoto segera mengerutkan kening, "Astaga, pria macam apa yang membiarkan perempuan menunggu selama itu? Ah aku tidak tega membiarkanmu menunggu disini, kau lebih baik pulang saja, Sakura, ini sudah malam"

"Ah tidak apa-apa,,, iya, aku memang berencana untuk pulang. Bagamana dengan Bibi?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Tepat setelah itu terdengar suara halilintar yang menggelegar memekakkan telinga. Mikoto menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Lebih baik jika kita pulang sekarang, Sakura," ujar Mikoto setelah gemuruh dilangit mereda. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian keduanya melangkah menuju lift.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Sakura menekan tombol lift kemudian menjawab, "Sendiri,"

"Kau membawa kendaraan?"

"Tidak. Aku naik bus,"

Alis Mikoto meninggi setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Anak perempuan malam-malam begini pulang sendirian dengan bus sementara diluar sana ada badai? Oh tidak, Sakura. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kerumah,"

"Bibi, tidak usah. Aku membawa jas hujan dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sering pulang menggunakan bus," tolak Sakura dengan halus. Namun Mikoto menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak, hujannya disertai badai. Bahkan aku yakin beberapa bus memlilih berhenti sejenak menunggu badai ini selesai. Aku akan mengantarmu, ayolah, aku tidak sedang buru-buru,"

"Tidak usah, Bibi... aku akan merasa merepotkan Bibi,"

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan,"

"Ah tidak usah,"

Mikoto menatap Sakura sebentar, "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau izinkan aku mengantarmu ke rumah sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke?"

 **-15-**

Badai bahkan belum berhenti saat Alphard ibu Sasuke berhenti didepan pagar rumah Sakura. Sakura melihat keluar jendela dan mendapati badai malah bertambah besar, jalanan yang mereka lalui tadi pun sangat licin dan menakutkan, ditambah kegelapan malam dan gemuruh petir yang seakan memperburuk suasana.

"Bibi sebaiknya berteduh dulu didepan rumah, badainya besar sekali. Jalanan akan semakin licin setelah ini, setidaknya sampai hujannya agak mereda," tawar Sakura. Wanita yang duduk dibalik kemudi nampak berpikir sejenak, "Hmm... tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dirrumah hanya ada aku dan ibuku, ayahku lembur malam ini, mobil ini sebaiknya dimasukkan kedalam garasi saja," ujar Sakura. Tepat setelah itu pintu pagar rumah terbuka menampilkan ibu Sakura yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah mereka, memberi sinyal untuk masuk.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah duduk diruang tamu rumah Sakura sambil menyeruput coklat hangat. Setelah perkenalan singkat ala ibu-ibu, entah mengapa mereka bisa akrab dengan cepat. Lebih tepatnya setelah Sakura mengenalkan ibu Sasuke pada ibunya, ibunya dengan ramah membawa mereka masuk kerumah dan segera menyuguhkan coklat hangat. Kini mereka sedang bertukar obrolan tentang bagaimana ibu Sasuke mengajak Sakura pulang bersama karena badai, hingga ibunya melaporkan bahwa Sasuke sering mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumah sepulang kerja. Dan oh...sungguh ibu-ibu ini...

Sementara Sakura hanya menimpali obrolan mereka sesekali. Ia menggigir bibir, merasa bosan. Berkali-kali ia melirik ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja, berniat menelpon Sasuke bahwa obatnya masih ada padanya dan mungkin besok ia akan mengantarkannya lagi ke apartemen Sasuke. Namun niat itu diurungkannya. Ibu Sasuke sendiri nampaknya sudah tak peduli lagi kapan anaknya pulang karena terlalu asyik berbincang dengan ibunya.

"Ah, aku permisi dulu sebentar," Sakura berdiri lalu membungkuk sedikit saat berjalan melewati kedua ibu.

"Sakura, tolong ambilkan kue keju dalam toples didapur, ya." Ujar ibunya sebelum Sakura meninggalkan ruang tamu. Sakura hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian berlalu.

Sesampainya didapur ia mengambil toples yang dimaksud dengan gerakan lambat. Mengulur waktu agar bisa menghidari obrolan ibu-ibu yang membosankan itu lebih lama. Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali menuju ruang tamu, namun sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar sampai di ruang tamu, Sakura mendengar suara obrolan mereka menjadi rendah, atau sengaja direndahkan? Entahlah, yang jelas Sakura menjadi penasaran tentang apa yang mereka obrolkan karena ia malah menguping dibalik tembok ruang tamu hingga bisa mendengar suara mereka yang direndahkan.

" _...yang aku tahu Sakura menolongnya saat Sasuke terkena tembakan mematikan dibagian dada. Jika pertolongan terlambat sedikit saja, maka Sasuke takkan selamat,"_ suara ibu Sasuke.

" _Begitu? Astaga, Sakura tak memberitahuku apa-apa tentang itu..."_ suara ibunya.

" _...ya, aku juga. Karena sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah membawa perempuan ke rumah"_

" _Ya, berkali-kali kulihat Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura sepulang kerja..."_

" _Oh ya? Aku tidak permah tahu..."_

" _Begitu? Jadi Sasuke jarang bercerita kepada keluarganya?"_

" _Ya begitulah. Ia sangat sibuk bekeja..."_

" _Kalau begitu apa kalian tahu bahwa Januari kemarin Sasuke datang kesini dan melamar Sakura?"_

Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan toples yang ia genggam seandainya ia tak menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Astaga, bagaimana...

 **-16-**

Lift berdenting dan tak lama pintunya terbuka. Menampilkan lorong panjang terang benderang yang sepi. Sasuke melangkah keluar dari lift sambil melirik arlojinya sekilas. Pukul 09.15. Sudah malam, Sasuke tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah Sakura sudah tidur atau belum karena ia akan meneleponnya untuk mengajukan maaf akibat janjinya yang tak ia tepati. Namun akhirnya ia mencoba meneleponnya. Siapa tahu gadis itu masih terjaga.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, sementara tangan kanannya membuka kunci apartemen. Teleponnya belum diangkat bahkan saat ia sudah sampai diruang tamu apartemennya, namun tak apa, ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi,

 _"Sasuke?"_

Sebuah suara perempuan menyapanya, namun Sasuke tahu benar ini bukan suara Sakura. Lalu siapa? "Ya? Ini siapa?"

 _"Oh? Kau tak hapal suara ibumu sendiri, ya?"_

Sasuke membelalakkan mata saat mendengarnya. Apa... "Ibu? Apa yang sedang ibu lakukan? Ibu dimana?"

 _"Ibu sedang dirumah Sakura. Simpan pertanyaanmu dulu untuk nanti, kau sudah pulang?"_ tanya Ibunya santai.

"Sudah. Dimana Sakura? Mengapa ibu..."

" _Baiklah, tunggu ibu disana. Sebentar lagi ibu akan ke apartemenmu."_ Dan telepon ditutup. Menyisakan sejuta pertanyaan dibenak Sasuke.

Karena lelah, Sasuke menghempaskan diri diatas sofa, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengapa masalah ini malah semakin rumit dengan terlibatnya para orangtua?

 **-17-**

Melamar? Anaknya melamar gadis dan ia tidak dibeitahu? Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang dipikirkan anak bungsunya, sih? Namun jika ia menjawab 'tidak tahu' maka ibu Sakura akan menganggap Sasuke sedang mempermainkan anaknya. Maka kali ini ia memutuskan pura-pura tahu dan pulang nanti ia akan menginterogasi Sasuke habis-habisan, "Oh, masalah itu tentu saja aku tahu. Namun aku belum bicara serius tentang rencana pastinya. Tapi untuk melangkah ke jenjang ini...apa Sakura sudah siap?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri belum menanyainya. Mungkin nanti..."

Ucapan ibu Sakura terinterupsi suara ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja. Keduanya melirik ponsel itu bersamaan. "Ponsel Sakura?"

Ibu Sakura mengangguk. Jeda sejenak sebelum Mikoto dengan iseng melihat seksama kearah layar ponsel dan mendapati nama anaknya muncul di _display_ layar. Sasuke yang menelepon?

Ia melirik kearah dalam rumah sebentar, setelah beberapa detik Sakura tak muncul juga, ia kemudian meraih ponsel itu dan mengangkat telepon.

"Sasuke?"

 **-18-**

Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya, kemudian mengekor ibunya yang lebih dulu melangkah kedalam. Ia mendapati ibunya tengah melepas mantel tebal yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Badainya besar sekali." Komentarnya. Namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya karena terlalu penasaran, "Tadi ibu kerumah Sakura?"

Ibunya menatapnya, "Iya, ibu juga berbincang dengan ibunya. Dan saat kau menelepon, Sakura sedang mandi jadi ibu yang mengangkat teleponmu,"

Berbicara dengan ibu Sakura? Jangan-jangan... "Apa yang ibu lakukan disana?"

"Apa yang ibu lakukan disana katamu? Bu baru saja mengantarkan pulang anak perempuan yang telah berdiri selama lima belas menit didepan pintu apartemenmu," ujar ibunya tajam. Sasuke terbelalak, sudah ia duga Sakura akan menunggunya dalam waktu yang lama.

"O-oh...begitu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak tahu jika tugasku tadi akan selama itu, dan kupikir ibu sudah tahu jika aku tak diizinkan memegang ponsel pribadi saat tugas," Sasuke mencoba membela dirinya dari dari ibunya yang nampaknya sedang kesal.

"Iya, ibu tahu,"

"Ibu bicara dengan ibu Sakura?"

'Ya,"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Apa kau harus tahu?" semprot ibunya. Sasuke hanya menelan ludah. _Tentu saja aku harus tahu, karena bisa bahaya jika mereka bercakap macam-macam,_ batin Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja ia tak benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Ibu tak usah marah seperti itu,"

Ibunya hanya diam sambil bersedekap. Sasuke tahu ibunya masih menyimpan sesuatu, tapi ia takkan menanyakannya dan memilih menunggu ibunya mengatakannya langsung.

Sasuke bergerak kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat ibunya masih mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam. Bahkan sampai ia kembali keruang tamu dan duduk diatas sofa pun, ibunya masih memandangnya tajam. Ada apa sih?

"Nampaknya kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibu,"

Akhirnya ibunya bicara juga, "Tidak. Mengapa?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin." Jawab Sasuke tegas. Walau sebenarnya ia berbohong.

"Jika kau tak menyembunyikannya maka kenapa ibu baru tahu bahwa anak bungsu ibu telah melamar seorang gadis dua bulan lalu?"

Sasuke tersedak air mineral yang tengah ia tenggak. Terbatuk-batuk sebentar sebelum terbelalak menatap ibunya. Hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi. Dan...ia samasekali belum menyiapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan ini. Ia sudah menghadapi ayah Sakura dan mengatakan akan menunda pernikahan karena putrinya sendiri belum siap. Tapi bagaimana ia menghadapi orangtuanya sendiri?

"Jangan-jangan kau..." lanjut ibunya. Sasuke sendiri belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan "...sudah berbuat macam-macam pada gadis itu, ya?"

"Astaga ibu! Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya..." dan sekarang ia malah dituduh macam-macam oleh ibunya sendiri? "Hanya belum mengatakannya pada ibu,"

"Tidak. Alasanmu tak masuk akal, Sasuke. Normalnya kau bicarakan dulu dengan ibu dan ayah dulu. Ini pernikahan! Kau jangan main-main dengan hal ini," tegas ibunya. Sasuke meneguk ludah. Ya, ia memang telah menjadikan motif pernikahan sebagai sebuah jalan mengakhiri permasalahan. Dan ia baru tahu kini ia terlibat permasalahan baru yang rumit. Bukankah niatnya semula baik? Jika ia tak datang hari itu maka Sakura kini telah menjadi istri seorang penjahat berdarah dingin. Bisa bayangkan?

"Baik. Maafkan aku karena tak memberitahu yang sebenarnya." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya. Meski ia tahu benar ibunya takkan puas hanya karena sebuah permintaan maaf.

"Ceritakan dari awal, Sasuke."

Oh tuhan, apa lagi kali ini? "Apa lagi yang harus kuceritakan?"

"Semuanya! Sejak pertemuan pertamamu denagn Sakura. Semuanya. Semua yang tak ibu ketahui," ujar ibunya tajam. Jika sudah begini maka Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain, bukan?

Siapa saja yang tahu hal ini? Juugo? Lalu? Tak ada lagi, bukan? Baiklah, ibunya akan menjadi orang kedua yang tahu sandiwara ini. Dan ia akan membujuk ibunya untuk merahasiakan ini dari ayahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan. Asalkan ibu berjanji takkan mengatakan tentang ini sedikitpun pada ayah?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Oh ibu, ayolah. Ayah sangat..."

"Baik, baik, ibu mengerti."

"Berjanji tidak?" Sasuke ingin memastikan lagi.

"Ibu berjanji,"

Dan setelah itu Sasuke menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada delapan belas Januari. Saat ia datang kerumah Sakura untuk pertama kalinya.


	6. Sebuah Keterbukaan

**Sebuah Keterbukaan**

* * *

 _"Sudah kuduga kita tak dapat menyimpan ini hanya untuk kita berdua. Sedikit demi sedikit orang lain akan tahu hubungan kita, bagai mayat yang disimpan lama, suatu saat baunya 'kan muncul juga. Lalu, bagaimana cara kau menyikapi ini semua?"_

Sasuke terus memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah. Ia butuh tidur. Ia mau pulang sekarang juga, jika tidak ia akan tidur disini sebentar lagi. Sebuah getaran ponsel menginterupsi khayalan Sasuke tentang tidur dan rumah, ia membuka matanya sedikit dan segera merogoh sakunya. Saat membaca nama Sakura dilayar ponselnya, barulah Sasuke membuka matanya secara penuh.

"Halo?"

"Ah, Sasuke, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya gadis itu ragu. Sasuke segera menjawab, "Tidak, ada apa?"

"Apa hari minggu pekan depan kau ada acara?" tanyanya lagi. Pertanyaannya salah. Seharusnya Sakura bertanya apakah hari minggu pekan depan ia akan bekerja, bukan ada acara. Karena ia hampir tak pernah memiliki acara apapun, dan tidak setiap hari libur ia libur bekerja juga.

"Tidak ada, mengapa?" Yah, Sasuke harap minggu depan ia bisa menyisihkan waktunya selama beberapa jam.

"Ah...mmm...nenekku mengundangmu ke acara ulangtahunnya. Apakah kau bisa ikut?"

Apa katanya? Pesta ulangtahun neneknya? Sasuke bersumpah seumur hidup neneknya tak pernah merayakan pesta ulangtahun. "Ya, bisa saja. Jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh malam, bagaimana?"tanya Sakura ragu. Sasuke masih tidak fokus membayangkan seorang nenek merayakan pesta ulangtahunnya, jadi ia tidak begitu menanggapi perkataan Sakura berikutnya dan hanya membalas sekenanya, "Ya, bisa. Aku akan menjemput ke rumahmu pukul tujuh kurang."

Setelah itu Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup telepon. Bahkan setelah telepon ditutup, Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya mengapa nenek Sakura sempat-sempatnya merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Baru ketika ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, Sasuke berhasil mencerna soal ajakan itu. Apa nenek Sakura mengenalnya?

 **-1-**

"Brengsek!"

Kabuto membanting sebuah ponsel keatas meja. Jelas sekali ia sedang marah besar. Berikutnya ia berjalan bolak-balik disamping meja besar yang berantakan. Kemudian dengan suara lantang ia bertanya dengan emosi, "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya menggema diruangan, karena tak seorangpun yang berani menjawabnya. Lima orang lain penghuni ruangan itu hanya membisu sambil menatap kosong. Hanya sibuk dengan deru napas masing-masing.

"Jawab!"

Hening lagi selama dua detik, sebelum akhirnya salah seorang diantara mereka berani angkat bicara, "Ada pihak lain yang ikut menyelidiki selain polisi,"

"Para inteljen brengsek itu?" sembur Kabuto. Seorang pria berambut kuning terang yang sedari tadi berdiri menghadap jendela berbalik kearah Kabuto sambil menjawab, "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya,"

"Oke..jadi mereka serius mau berurusan dengan kita rupanya. Jadi Kinkaku dan Deidara juga bukan ditahan oleh polisi? Tapi oleh mereka?"

"Bingo."

"Brengsek!" kali ini Kabuto meninju meja dengan keras sampai beberapa barang diatas meja jatuh berserakan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghancurkan barang-barang? Dengar, setelah Bos tahu kau sudah pulih, ia memerintahkan kami melapor padamu apa saja yang terjadi selama kau dirumah sakit. Dan kami harap kau memberikan solusi, bukannya malah menghancurkan barang," komentar Konan, satu-satunya perempuan diruangan itu. Kabuto hanya melirik Konan sekilas. Setelah itu kemarahannya sedikit mereda, kemudian ia duduk sambil menatap kelima temannya bergantian, "Baiklah, berapa hasil yang kita peroleh dari perampokan bank kemarin?"

"500 juta yen," jawab Konan.

"Dan kita kehilangan 5 anggota? Menurutmu jika kita beraksi lagi kita akan kehilangan berapa orang lagi?" tanya Kabuto sarkastik. Lagi-lagi hening, dan untuk kedua kalinya si rambut kuning yang pertama menjawab. "Entahlah. Bergantung strategi macam apa yang digunakan."

Kabuto terdiam sejenak, nampak menimbang-nimbang. Si rambut kuning menimpali lagi, "Selama ini kita selalu beraksi dengan beberapa anggota saja. Menurutmu bagaimana jika semua anggota terjun ke lapangan?"

Mata Kabuto melebar, "Semuanya? Kuharap kau tak sedang bergurau, Yahiko."

"Oh tentu saja tidak. Kau lihat? Polisi baru tiba saat kita sudah selesai merampok dan menghapus jejak sampai tamat. Hingga mereka berhasil dikecoh. Namun nampaknya kita tak berhasil mengecoh para inteljen brengsek itu, bukan?" jawab Yahiko. Kabuto mengernyit, "Ya, lalu?"

"Kita turunkan semua anggota pada misi berikutnya, kita habisi mereka,"

"Maksudmu kita lawan para inteljen itu?" kali ini Konan yang bertanya. Yahiko mengangguk. "Bagaimana, Kabuto? Oh, atau kau takut melawan mereka?"

"Tidak! Aku tak takut pada siapapun. Boleh juga rencanamu, Yahiko. Akan kusampaikan pada Bos," ujar Kabuto sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengurusi yang lain dulu,"

Yahiko bertanya, "Yang lain?"

"Yap. Aku punya pekerjaan yang lain." Ujar Kabuto ringan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Wah, apa itu?"

Kabuto menyeringai sekilas kearah Yahiko, "Meneror gadis nakal yang membawa kita bertemu para inteljen brengsek itu,"

 **-2-**

Dua belas kali.

Sakura melirik layar ponselnya. Disana muncul sederet nomor tak dikenal yang sudah meneleponnya sebanyak dua belas kali malam ini. Dan ini sudah berlangsung selama seminggu. Ia sudah mencoba mengganti nomor ponselnya, namun usahanya tak berhasil. Telepon aneh itu terus mengganggunya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mematikan ponselnya saat tidur. Namun ia tak mungkin mematikan ponselnya seharian karena ia juga memerlukannya. Tak hanya telepon ke ponsel, telepon rumahnya juga demikian. Berdering setiap jam satu malam dan hanya terjadi pada telepon di kamarnya. Sakura sudah mencabut semua kabel telepon di rumah ini dan alhasil ayahnya marah akibat ulahnya, katanya teman-temannya tak bisa menghubunginya jika terus menerus dicabut. Lalu mau bagaimana lagi?

Dan Sakura pun tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua teror ini.

Pernah suatu ketika ada klakson mobil terus dibunyikan didepan rumahnya saat sedang ia sendirian dirumah. Juga teror-teror tak masuk akal lain yang terus mengganggunya. Tak masuk akal? Namun buktinya teror-teror ini berhasil membuatnya tak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari.

Lagi pula apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Melapor pada polisi? Sementara polisi saja tak bisa menangkap mereka. Atau belum bisa? Entahlah, yang jelas Sakura yakin melapor pada siapapun takkan membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Berkali-kali gagasan itu muncul dibenak Sakura. Namun gadis itu tak mau menyusahkan Sasuke lagi. Setelah tragedi pagi konyol yang membawa petaka; berujung dengan terkilirnya tangan Sasuke dan...pertemuan dengan ibu Sasuke. Yang disusul dengan pertemuan ibunya dan ibu Sasuke, dan... Oh sudahlah.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Mengutuk semua masalah yang berputar-putar dibenaknya selama beberapa bulan ini. Masalah yang semakin hari semakin rumit. Ditambah lagi dengan teror tak masuk akal ini. Ia tak menyangka panggilan telepon dan suara-suara klakson itu bisa memengaruhi psikologisnya separah ini. Hingga membuat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya semakin tebal, akibat tidurnya yang seringkali tak nyenyak. Atau bahkan tak tidur sama sekali.

Layar ponselnya menyala lagi. Masih dari nomor yang sama, dan jika Sakura mem- _block_ nomor ini, nomor yang lain akan meneleponnya lagi, dan begitu seterusnya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk hanya me- _mute_ ponselnya untuk mengurangi polusi suara.

Lagi pula apalagi yang bisa ia perbuat?

Maka karena terlampau lelah Sakura mengempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya, menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu memejamkan mata sambill berdoa semoga ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

 **-3-**

Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya seraya mengembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa makan juga setelah lembur semalaman. Malam tadi sebuah toko kimia besar dirampok, dan masalahnya tak sampai disitu, si perampok melepaskan tembakan membabi buta kearah salah satu karyawan toko dan salah satu pelurunya mengenai tempat penyimpanan _Heptanitrocubane_ _1_ konsentrasi tinggi yang berakhir dengan sebuah ledakan besar yang memakan korban jiwa. Polisi, tentara,pemadam dan lain lain turun ke TKP, termasuk DIH, namun DIH tak bertugas mengurusi kekacauan dan korban-korban, tapi mengumpulkan bukti untuk mengejar pelakunya. Meskipun sekarang penyelidikan belum sampai kesana.

Sasuke keluar dari dari mobil dan memasuki minimarket yang terletak didepan kepolisian pusat. Sasuke sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah akan membeli sandwich isi daging atau keju saat terjadi keributan kecil dikasir minimarket. Sasuke meninggalkan sandwichnya sejenak demi melihat apa yang terjadi, dan mendapati didepan kasir sudah terbentuk sebuah kerumunan kecil. Sasuke mendekat dan ternyata ada seseorang yang pingsan disana. Namun nampaknya seorang pegawai minimarket sudah menolongnya dan kini sedang membopongnya entah kemana. Mungkin ke klinik? Entahlah. Yang jelas sekarang perut Sasuke sudah berteriak minta diisi. Maka ia berbalik dan melangkah menjemput sandwichnya.

"Yurin, kau mengenal gadis ini?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tahu dia dokter yang bekerja di kepolisian, soalnya ia sering mampir..."

Sasuke menoleh kearah kedua pegawai yang sedang berbincang. Salah seorang diantaranya tengah membopong gadis yang pingsan tadi. Sasuke menajamkan matanya dan melihat helaian merah muda dibalik bahu si pegawai. Ia berjalan mendekat untuk membuktikan dugaannya dan matanya melebar saat mendapati Sakura terkulai pingsan dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dugaannya benar, lagipula memangnya berapa banyak gadis berambut merah muda yang ia kenal?

"Maaf permisi... saya mengenal orang ini. Biar saya saja yang antar dia ke klinik," Sasuke muncul diantara kedua pegawai itu.

"Ooh begitu? Baiklah, mmm..anda membawa mobil?"

"Ya. Bisa bantu saya membawanya ke mobil?"

 **-4-**

Sakura membuka mata dan menatap sekeliling. Yang bisa ia simpulkan dari keadaan diruangan ini adalah; ia tengah berada dirumah sakit. Atau klinik? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Tadi pagi ia merasa pusing saat mengautopsi korban di kantor, ia lalu izin sebentar untuk menghirup udara luar sambil membeli makanan kecil di minimarket, dan saat akan membayar... ia pingsan? Ya, ia akhirnya ingat. Dengan memalukannya ia pingsan di kasir, akibat seminggu terakhir kekurangan tidur ditambah jadwal kerjanya yang padat dan...bahkan semalam ia tak berhasil tidur nyenyak. Oh...nampaknya ia benar-benar ambruk.

Baik, ia sudah mengingat semuanya. Nah, sekarang siapa yang membawanya ke klinik? Apa pegawai minimarket?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura berjengit saat suara yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Alih-alih pegawai minimarket, yang muncul dimulut pintu malahan pria tinggi pucat yang amat dikenalnya. Sasuke berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah plastik kecil ditangan.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan?" tanyanya seraya duduk disamping ranjang tempat Sakura dibaringkan. Sakura sendiri masih bingung mengapa Sasuke bisa ada disini, "Kau yang membawaku kesini?"

"Apa menurutmu aku harus membawamu ke kantor polisi?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bukan, maksudku, mengapa kau bisa membawaku kesini?" Sakura masih mengernyit heran. "Aku ada di minimarket itu saat kau pingsan didepan kasir. Kemudian aku membawamu ke klinik terdekat. Nah sekarang, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Sakura menggeleng. Kebetulan macam apa ini?

"Makan dulu ini. Bisa-bisanya dokter sepertimu tak memerhatikan kesehatannya sendiri." Ujarnya lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah onigiri kearah Sakura. Sakura menerimanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di minimarket itu?"

Sasuke mengernyit sambil menggigit onigiri miliknya, "Memangnya minimarket itu milikmu?"

"Bukan maksudku...minimarket itu kan jauh dari apartemenmu,"

"Namun dekat dari toko kimia yang semalam meledak," timpal Sasuke. Sakura menelan potongan onigirinya dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Oh? Kau ikut menangani itu? Semalam ramai sekali, bahkan sampai tadi pagi, saat aku datang ke kantor"

"Kau sedang sakit dan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, ya?"

Ia harus menjawab apa? "A-aku tidak sakit, hanya...kelelahan"

"Dan memiliki masalah, benar?" terka Sasuke sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sebenanya ia risih jika ditatap seperti itu, tapi Sasuke melakukan ini pasti untuk...semacam mendeteksi perilaku mungkin? Entahlah.

"Nampaknya aku tak bisa berbohong padamu," karena fisiknya sangat tidak mendukung kebohongannya. Sasuke berkata lagi, "Yang perlu kau tau ialah kau tak mampu menanggung masalahmu sendirian,"

Sakura mengangkat alis, "Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja iya, karena jika kau mampu maka kau takkan berakhir di klinik pagi ini,". Jawaban Sasuke seolah meruntuhkan pertahanannya untuk tetap memendam masalah hanya untuk dirinya.

"Baik, baik, aku menyerah," ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara. Sasuke sendiri tersenyum samar. Senyum yang jarang sekali dipamerkannya. Senyum yang menurut Sakura memaksa matanya untuk terus... Oh sudahlah.

"Yap. Silakan mulai ceritakan masalah yang membuatmu kurang tidur dan tertekan akhir-akhir ini,"

Lingkaran hitam sialan yang terukir dibawah mata Sakura ternyata membuat Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan lebih jauh. Mungkin Sasuke benar, ia tak mampu menanggung semuanya sendirian. "Baiklah,"

"Tapi sebelum itu kita keluar dari sini dulu. Kau tak keberatan, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu...kuantar pulang ke rumahmu?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi, "Tidak. Ibuku akan bertanya macam-macam jika tahu hari ini aku tak bekerja,"

"Bagaimana dengan apartemenku?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, bukan?"

 **-5-**

"Jadi semacam teror psikologis?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke pikir setelah beberapa minggu tak ada tanda-tanda mereka mengincar Sakura, mereka benar-benar takkan menganggu hidup Sakura lagi. Namun nyatanya tidak, dan ia benar-benar tak menyangka mereka akan meneror Sakura dengan teror psikologis. Apa tujuannya?

"Ya begitulah...memang terdengar konyol dan sepele, namun dampaknya akhir-akhir ini tidurku tak nyenyak, sementara pekerjaanku terus menumpuk," ujar Sakura yang tengah duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa membantu banyak. Masalah nomor telepon, zaman sekarang bisa dilacak dengan mudah, jadi memang percuma jika kau mengganti nomor ponselmu berulang-ulang," Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Coba kulihat ponselmu,"

Sakura mengulurkan ponsenya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku akan memeriksa nomor-nomor yang menerormu selama ini, kau istirahat saja disini," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa ponsel Sakura. Ia melirik Sakura yang terkulai di sofa, nampak amat kelelahan.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura singkat. Sasuke memerhatikan wajah pucat Sakura selama beberapa saat sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya.

 **-6-**

"Agen DIH?"

Seorang pria berseragam tentara mengangguk, "Ya, kami dengar mereka berhasil menemukan dalang dibalik perampokan Bank Amayuuki tempo hari, dan nampaknya pelakunya sama dengan perampok toko ini,"

Itachi hanya diam sambil menengadah menatap toko kimia yang sudah hangus dilalap api. Yang tersisa hanyalah puing-puing bangunan tak beraturan. Disekitar sana masih banyak polisi dan pemadam kebakaran berkeliaran, mengevakuasi korban diantara reruntuhan bangunan yang seluruhnya hangus. Kejadian ini memang menggemparkan Tokyo, karenanya pasukan kemanan sebanyak mungkin diturunkan ke TKP, walau hingga kini tak ada yang bisa diselidiki karena semuanya hangus.

"Lalu sekarang kemana mereka?" tanya Itachi pada anak buahnya. Pria berseragam tadi menjawab, "Sudah tak ada disini mungkin. Lagipula sulit membedakan para agen ditengah kerumunan orang begini"

Itachi mengangguk-angguk, jika DIH sudah mengetahuinya, mengapa tak memberitahu polisi saja? Atau setidaknya bekerjasama? Ia sudah gerah melihat seisi televisi memberitakan perampokan besar-besaran yang terjadi beruntun belakangan ini. ia pikir pelakunya tak mungkin hanya satu atau sekelompok orang. Tapi segerombol. Dan hebatnya lagi mereka bisa mengelabui polisi.

Tapi fakta bahwa badan inteljen seperti DIH sudah selangkah didepan polisi membuatnya tertarik. Penjahat licin jenis apa yang tengah mereka hadapi? Dan berbicara mengenai DIH...

Apakah adiknya ikut menangani kasus ini?

 **-7-**

Sasuke baru saja membuat pengalihan panggilan dari ponsel Sakura ke ponselnya yang lain. Jadi setiap nomor aneh menelepon Sakura, gadis itu takkan terganggu karena panggilan masuk akan muncul di ponselnya. Dan ia akan membawa ponsel itu ke kantor untuk di monitor. Karena sebuah nomor juga bisa membawa mereka menuju jalan keluar; menemukan lokasi markas-markas Sumiyoshi-kai.

Ia rasa cukup begini saja cara ia mengurangi ketegangan psikologis Sakura. Ia kemudin bangkit dari kursinya sambil menutup laptop yang sedari tadi terbuka dihadapannya. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, dan jika terkaannya benar, ia akan mendapati Sakura jatuh tertidur diatas sofa.

Dan ternyata terkaannya benar.

Maka sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya, Sasuke berbalik untuk mengambil selimut tebal yang terlipat rapi diatas tempat tidurnya, membawanya keluar dan menyelimuti tubuh Sakura yang terbaring di sofa dengan selimutnya. Ia menatap wajah tidur Sakura sebentar, gadis ini tertidur pulas.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke pelan. Tak ada reaksi. Berarti Sakura benar-benar nyenyak. Dan well, ini artinya tidur nyenyaknya yang pertama selama seminggu terakhir. Mengingat wajahnya yang pucat dan sekeliling matanya yang menghitam.

Sasuke duduk disofa lain sambil terus memerhatikan wajah tidur Sakura. Ternyata gadis ini berbohong soal ia tak membutuhkan perlindungan. Buktinya ia bisa tidur senyenyak ini saat ada oranglain yang menjaga.

 **-8-**

Sejak pertama kali membuka mata beberapa detik lalu, Sakura sudah tahu ia jatuh tertidur disofa apartemen Sasuke sejak tadi. Namun kali ini ia tak langsung bangkit seperti sebelumnya, melainkan menggenggam selimut tebal yang membungkusnya hingga ke leher, sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia amat mengantuk tadi, jadi tak lama setelah Sasuke pergi kekamarnya ia berbaring di sofa dan tak lama tertidur. Tidur yang amat nyenyak.

Tunggu, apa? Nyenyak? Kapan terakhir kali ia tidur senyenyak ini? Minggu lalu? Atau bulan lalu? Entahlah, yang jelas entah mengapa tadi ia tertidur dengan tenang.

Apa karena ada yang menjaganya?

Saat gaagasan itu muncul dibenaknya, Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat, sejak kapan ia menjadi gadis lemah? Tidak, tidak, gagasan itu tak benar. Ia tak perlu penjaga atau semacamnya. Namun meskipun otaknya bersikeras menolak, nampaknya tidak dengan hatinya.

"Nampaknya tidurmu nyenyak sekali,"

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang muncul dari arah dapur. Sakura kemudian bangkit untuk duduk, menyibakkan selimutnya hingga hanya menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Tunggu, sejak kapan selimut ini ada disini?

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke setelah duduk di sala satu sofa lain. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya, "Kau yang menyelimutiku?"

"Memangnya kau melihat ada orang lain disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya. Berikutnya Sakura mengutuk pertanyaan bodoh yang tadi ia ajukan. "Terima kasih,"

" _Well_ , aku sudah melacak nomornya. Nomor itu terdaftar di operator sebagai anonim, lokasi penelpon juga berpindah-pindah. Tadi saat kau tidur dia menelpon sekali, namun saat kuangkat langsung dimatikan. Nanti akan kuselidiki lagi di kantor," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura sendiri hanya menatap Sasuke kosong.

"Nah, Sakura," kali ini Sasuke berbicara sambil mencondongkan tubuh kearah lawan bicaranya, menandakan pembicaraan ini serius. "Sudah kubilang jika ada apa-apa laporkan padaku. Mengapa kau memendam ini sendirian?"  
sakura menelan ludah, "Aku tak mau mengganggumu dengan masalah konyol ini,"

"Maksudmu masalah konyol yang sukses mengganggu tidurmu berhari-hari ini? Dengar, sekecil apapun masalahnya, ceritakan padaku. Keterangan kecil macam nomor ponsel justru mempermudah kami untuk melacak markas besar mereka."

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku," Sakura memang menjawab, namun pandangannya masih kosong. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke tadi, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hening sejenak. Sakura sendiri masih melamun, dan melalui ekor matanya, ia melihat Sasuke masih duduk disana memerhatikannya. Dan pasti pria itu pun tahu Sakura sedang melamun.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan merengkuh hangat kedua pipinya. Sakura tersentak saat mendapati wajah si pemilik tangan berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Mata Sakura melebar, oh tolong, jangan...

"Kau mendengar ucapanku tadi?" suara dingin itu menembus alam sadar Sakura. Membubarkan lamunan yang sedari tadi digelutinya. Sakura kini sadar sepenuhnya. Sepasang magnet hitam dihadapannya seolah menarik emeraldnya untuk hanya menatap kesana. Maka untuk beberapa detik kedepan, Sakura tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Sakura, kau mendengarku tadi?" ulang suara itu.

"A-aku mendengar...nya" jawab Sakura terbata. Mengapa pula Sasuke harus bertanya dengan posisi seperti ini? Apa untuk mengembalikan fokus Sakura?

"Jangan. Pendam. Sendirian." Ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mata melebar, emeraldnya masih terkunci sepasang magnet hitam kelam yang juga masih menatapnya.

"Kau mengerti, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada direndahkan.

"Kumohon padamu lindungi orangtuaku. Hanya orangtuaku." Ujar Sakura dengan nada memohon.

"Akan kulakukan yang terbaik, Sakura"

Entah mengapa jawaban itu membuat Sakura membentuk sebuah senyum. Kemudian pandangannya mengabur terhalangi sebulir air yang muncul dari sepasang matanya.

 **-9-**

Sakura menangis. Yap, sesuai dugaan Sasuke, gadis ini tak sekuat penampilannya. Ia hanya berusaha menguatkan diri agar orangtuanya tak terlibat apapun. Dan keputusannya salah besar.

"Dengar, sudah kukatakan bukan tugasku mencegah jatuhnya korban jiwa, dan kau aman selama kau bekerja –karena ia bekerja di kepolisian-, jadi yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah bercerita padaku saat mereka mengontakmu dalam bentuk apapun. Ingat, Sakura, posisimu amat berbahaya, mereka mungkin saja masih ingin menghabisimu karena dendam." Sasuke berkata dengan hati-hati. Gadis dihadapannya hanya diam dengan airmata sesekali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sekarang yang perlu kau tau adalah kau tak sendirian. Memendam bukanlah jalan yang benar, Sakura," ujarnya lagi. Ia melihat kedalam mata Sakura yang dipenuhi kepiluan. Ada ketakutan dan kebimbangan juga tersirat disana. Sasuke sebenarnya kasihan melihatnya. Namun ia tak tahu tepatnya apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sejauh ini ia tak pernah terbelit konflik emosional membingungkan seperti ini. Menurutnya lebih baik konflik fisik saja.

"I-iya, terima kasih," Sakura mengatakannya dengan amat pelan. Nyaris berbisik, mungkin. Nah sekarang apalagi yang perlu Sasuke lakukan?

"Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi jika saat itu aku tak bertemu denganmu," ujar Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara, kemudian entah mengapa tangannya tergerak untuk menarik gadis bermata hijau terang itu kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat seolah ingin menyampaikan, bahwa tak ada yang perlu gadis itu takutkan lagi selama ada dirinya.

 **-10-**

Sakura menyuap _anmitsu_ _2_ terakhirnya. _Anmitsu_ memang selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura disebuah kafe tak jauh dari apartemen Sasuke. Tadi mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan karena sama-sama belum makan apapun dari pagi dan memutuskan untuk mencoba _yakitori_ _3_ restoran ini yang terkenal. Sakura sendiri tak lupa memesan _anmitsu_ , makanan favoritnya sebagai _dessert_.

"Kembali ke kantor,"

"Kembali bekerja dalam keadaan seperti ini?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengernyit. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Baikalah, akan kuantar kau ke kantor. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, lain kali cobalah _anmitsu_ -nya juga. Apa kau ketergantungan kafein?" ujar Sakura sambil melirik segelas kopi yang sedang Sasuke genggam. Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Tidak juga, hanya saja aku menyukainya. Cocok sekali jika aku sedang lembur,"

"Yap. Asalkan tidak berlebihan," komentar Sakura.

"Ya, Dokter. Apa ada lagi makanan yang perlu kubatasi?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura tertawa. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

"Tak ada, bukan membatasi. Hanya memberi saran," Sakura membela dirinya. Sasuke masih membiarkan senyum bertengger diwajahnya, "Apa kau tak mau mencicipi kopiku dan berkomentar bahwa terlalu banyak glukosa didalamnya?"

Sakura tertawa lagi. Ia tidak sadar ini tawa lepas petamanya setelah satu minggu, "Astaga...tidak. Lagipula untuk apa aku mengomentari takaran gulamu?"

"Untuk mengingatkan agar tak terkena diabetes, mungkin? Entahlah."

"Ya... lain kali akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu tanpa gula sedikitpun didalamnya, bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya keudara, "Oh tidak, Dokter. Tidak terima kasih,"

Sakura tertawa lagi, "Baiklah, baik. Aku takkan melakukannya. Tenang saja."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama satu minggu, Sakura merasa benar-benar 'hidup'

 **-11-**

Sasuke berjongkok untuk memungut pecahan kaca yang berserakan diantara puing-puing bangunan yang semalam meledak. Pecahannya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Tak ada yang bisa diselidiki dari itu. Semua barang bukti seolah sudah hancur. Apa lagi yang tersisa dari ini?

Nampaknya ledakannya memang disengaja. Buktinya semua korban tewas adalah pegawai toko ini dan seorang perempuan berusia lima puluhan yang kebetulan sedang melintas. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda si pelaku masih disini saat ledakan berlangsung. Jika mereka tak sengaja menembak tangki _Heptanitrocubane_ , maka seharusnya ada diantara mereka yang tewas, bukan? Karena tak sempat lari, misalnya.

Atau sebenarnya tangki itu ditembak oleh sniper dari jarak jauh? Setelah perampokan selesai dan setelah mereka melarikan diri? Entahlah, masih terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Namun di TKP masih dipenuhi beberapa orang polisi yang berjaga. Tim Khusus diterjunkan lagi untuk memastikan pelaku peledakan ini memang Sumiyoshi-kai.

Sudah hampir satu jam penyisiran dilakukan dan mereka mengambil kesimpulan bahwa memang benar mereka pelakunya, dilihat dari cara pembobolan dan lain-lain.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bagian belakang toko sambil menyenter bagian reruntuhan yang masih terlihat bentuknya. Benar-benar, ledakan memang senjata paling ampuh untuk menghapus bukti.

Getaran ponsel di sakunya mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Ia memindahkan senter ke tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel.

Ibu Sakura yang menelpon.

Pasti ia menanyakan tentang Sakura, atau mungkin Sakura belum sampai rumah? "Halo?"

"Ah, Sasuke, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam, namun ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan..." suara perempuan diseberang sana terdengar samar-samar karena Sasuke sedang berada di keramaian. Maka Sasuke menepi dulu sebelum menjawab, "Apa ini tentang Sakura?"

Ibu Sakura tertawa ringan, "Ah, benar sekali. Apa hari ini kau bertemu dengannya?"

Sesuai dugaannya. Nah sekarang ia harus mengarang cerita lagi untuk membuat pihak lain tak khawatir.

 **-12-**

Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Mebuki Haruno mendapati Sakura pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Sakura lebih ceria dari biasanya? Maksudnya dari sekitar beberapa hari belakangan ini, dimana Sakura terlihat lebih murung dan...lelah?

"Aku pulang," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum saat melihat ibunya sedang memerhatikannya melangkah kedalam rumah. Benar, Sakura memang agak lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"Oh, Sakura, ibu tadi menggoreng tempura kesukaanmu. Kau mau makan sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu, setelah aku mandi dan berganti pakaian." Setelah itu anak semata wayangnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Mebuki sempat bertanya-tanya ada apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini? Namun tak lama sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya. Ia bisa menanyakannya pada seseorang, bukan?

Sebenarnya Mebuki sempat ragu-ragu saat mengambil ponsel dan mencari-cari nomor seseorang disana. Namun pada akhirnya saat sudah menemukan nomor yang dimaksud, ia menekan tombol 'panggil' juga pada layar sentuhnya, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang pria dari seberang sana,

"Halo?"

"Ah, Sasuke, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam, namun ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan..." ujar Mebuki. Lawan bicaranya terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Apa ini tentang Sakura?"

Mebuki tertawa ringan, "Ah, benar sekali. Apa hari ini kau bertemu dengannya?"

Lagi, Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, ada apa? Apa dia sudah sampai di rumah?"

"Ya, dia baru saja sampai. Mmm...aku hanya ingin bertanya apa dia menceritakan sesuatu padamu?" Mebuki bertanya ragu-ragu. Mungkin seharusnya ia tak ikut campur urusan anak muda, namun ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura selama sekitar seminggu terakhir.

"Tidak banyak. Ia hanya mengeluhkan pekerjaannya yang sedang padat akhir-akhir ini. Seperti Bibi lihat di televisi, sekarang sedang banyak sekali kasus kejahatan. Dan pastinya itu berhubungan dengan forensik, yah..semacam autopsi dan semacamnya. Ia juga bilang sedang tak enak badan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Namun kurasa sekarang ia sudah baik-baik saja," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Mebuki hanya diam. Mungkin apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Mungkin hanya kekhawatirannya saja yang berlebihan.

"O-oh baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf menganggumu malam-malam."

"Ah tidak, ini belum larut, sama sekali tidak mengganggu," balas Sasuke sopan. Mebuki berkata lagi sebelum sambungan telepom mereka berakhir, "Dan terima kasih karena telah menjaga anakku."

 **-13-**

Sasuke mematikan televisinya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Seisi televisi riuh memberitakan meledaknya toko kimia kemarin malam. Hingga saat ini polisi belum berhasil menangkap siapa pelakunya. DIH sendiri juga belum. Namum mereka sudah memastikan bahwa Sumiyoshi-kai dalang semua ini. Hanya mereka belum sampai ke tahap penangkapan.

Hari ini ia lelah sekali. Jadi ia akan memutuskan tidur lebih awal. Ia kemudian mematikan lampu ruang tamunya, lalu dapur, lalu saat hendak memasuki kamarnya, bel interkom apartemennya berbunyi.

"Astagaa...apa lagi malam-malam begini?" Sasuke mengumpat sambil berjalan malas kearah pintu. Membukanya tanpa minat, dan mendapati kakanya tengah berdiri disana, lengkap dengan seragam tentaranya.

"Mengapa kau senang sekali datang larut begini, sih?" komentar Sasuke malas. Alih-alih menjawab, kakaknya malah melewatinya dan berjalan masuk kedalam. "Kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Menurutmu? Kau tak lihat ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Hmm...baru pukul sebelas? Oh ya, aku hanya sebentar saja, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," Itachi menyalakan lampu ruang tamu lalu duduk diatas sofa.

"Harus malam-malam begini, ya?" ujar Sasuke lelah. Tidak bisakah orang-orang ini membiarkannya istirahat lebih cepat?

"Ah, aku juga baru selesai bertugas,"

"Masih tentang toko kimia itu?"

"Yap. Dan aku kesini untuk menanyakan itu." Ujar Itachi. Ia bersedekap sambil bersandar. Sasuke menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"DIH ikut menyelidiki ini, ya?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada anak buahku yang mengatakan melihat agen DIH berkeliaran di sekitar TKP pagi itu. Dan kabarnya mereka sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik kasus perampokan berantai ini. Jadi aku datang kesini untuk menanyakan apa itu benar?" Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sasuke baru tahu pihak luar mengetahui DIH ikut bergerak.

"Yap. Kami ikut terjun ke lapangan. Ehem... secara garis besar kami tahu siapa dalangnya. Organisasi licin yang bergerak cepat. Dan teliti tentunya, karena bisa mengecoh para polisi, namun sebelum perampokan berantai ini terjadi, kami memang sudah berurusan dengan mereka." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Oh...begitu rupanya. Baiklah, semoga penyelidikan kalian lancar. Dan...apa kalia tak berencana bekerja sama dengan polisi?"

"Tidak selama polisi tak menanyakannya pada kami langsung. Kami akan bergerak sendiri." Tandas Sasuke. Kakaknya hanya menatapnya datar.

 **-14-**

Sebenarnya Itachi sudah memperkirakan jawaban adiknya sejak awal akan seperti itu. Namun siapa yang tahu jika tidak dipastikan langsung? Artinya kasus ini memang seserius yang ia perkirakan. Hingga badan inteljen seperti DIH pun ikut turun tangan. Ia yakin PSIA ataupun Naicho juga turun tangan. Tinggal tunggu siapa yang bisa menangkap penjahat licin ini duluan.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan ini saja." Ujar Itachi sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Sasuke mengikuti langkah kakaknya yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu depan. Namun sebelum meraih kenop pintu untuk pulang, Itachi tiba-tiba membalikkan badan menghadap adiknya.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Ibu sudah kemari untuk membicarakan rencana liburan kita?"

Adiknya mengernyit, "Ibu sudah kemari dua kali namun nampaknya lupa untuk menanyakannya,"

"Lupa? Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan disini?" tanya Itachi. Ibu mereka memang jarang mengunjugi apartemen Sasuke, kecuali jika ada pembicaraan penting atau semacamnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Bukan apa-apa,"

"Pasti ada apa-apa," tandas Itachi dengan percaya diri. jika sudah begini pasti ada yang sedang disembunyikan adiknya. Dan ia nampaknya tergelitik untuk mengoreknya lebih dalam.

"Astaga, ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau pulang saja," ujar Sasuke bersungut-sungut. Alih-alih melangkah untuk pulang, Itachi malah semakin penasaran, ia tertawa melihat wajah malas adiknya. "Oh, ayolah. Tak maukah kau berbagi rahasia padaku? Kau sudah menceritakannya pada ibu. Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Cepat, sudah malam"

Itachi terkekeh, "Bukannya harusnya aku yang mengatakan kau seperti anak kecil? Jadi kau tak mau menceritakannya?"

"Ini sudah jam setengah dua belas dan tak akan ada cerita apapun malam ini, lekas pulang." Sasuke merengut, sementara Itachi masih tersenyum, "Baiklah jika tidak sekarang. Lain kali mungkin kau mau bercerita,"

"Terserahlah,"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tapi bolehkah aku mencoba menerkanya?"

"Coba saja,"

"Apa ini tentang gadis yang pernah kau bawa kesini? Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno?"

 **-15-**

Esok harinya pukul empat sore, Itachi baru saja selesai memarkir mobil digarasi rumahnya dan hendak melangkah kedalam rumah saat melihat sepasang sendal asing terparkir didepan pintunya. Ada tamu?

Secara perlahan ia membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan segera mendengar suara beberapa orang dari dalam. Nampaknya memang ada tamu. Ini hari libur, jadi pasti rumahnya tidak sepi karena istrinya ada dirumah. Saat Itachi telah membuka pintu sepenuhnya, seorang anak perempuan berusia empat tahun segera berlari kearahnya sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar pula.

"Ayaaaaah!" seru anak itu saat telah sampai kedalam rengkuhan Itachi yang segera mengangkatnya keudara. Itachi mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dipipi kanannya sebelum bertanya, "Apa kita sedang kedatangan tamu, Sayang?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, "Siang tadi nenek datang dan mengobrol dengan ibu," Itachi hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu menggendong gadis kecil berambut hitam itu kearah ruang tamu, dan segera mendapati ibunya sedang berbincang disana.

"Ini hari libur, kupikir kau ada dirumah. Lalu kemana saja kau hari ini?" tanya ibunya langsung. Itachi mengangkat alisnya sambil melirik istrinya yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya. "Kupikir Izumi sudah memberitahu ibu,"

"Ah apa benar kau latihan gabungan? Dengan baju bebas seperti itu?" tanya ibunya ragu. Izumi tertawa, sementara Itachi hanya menggeleng-geleng, "Oh haruskah aku pulang dengan kaos penuh keringat? Tentu saja aku membawa baju ganti, ibu."

Ibunya hanya mengangkat bahu, tampak tak begitu peduli soal baju ganti yang dibicarakan Itachi. Itachi menurunkan gadisnya begitu mereka sampai didepan sofa. "Jadi, apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan?"

"Soal rencana liburan kita, kapan kau akan mengurus visanya?"

Itachi mengernyit, "Bukankah masih lama?"

"Dan mengurus visa membutuhkan waktu yang tak sebentar," sambar istrinya sambil mengerling kearah Itachi. Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menatap ibunya kembali, "Apa Sasuke sudah dipastikan ikut?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku sudah dua kali ke apartemennya dan selalu melupakan tujuan awalku untuk menanyakan ini. Ah dasar sudah tua." Ujar ibunya sambil menepuk kening.

"Wah, pasti ada pembicaraan menarik yang membuat ibu melupakannya." Pancing Itachi. Jika Sasuke yang keras kepala itu tak mau menceritakannya, biarlah ia bertanya pada ibunya.

Ibunya tediam sejenak, "Ya, begitulah."

"Ibu tak mau membaginya denganku?" pancing Itachi lagi. Ibunya mengangkat bahu. Nampak tak berniat menceritakan apapun. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Itachi melirik istrinya yang tengah balik meliriknya juga. Ia berharap ibunya telah menceritakannya pada Izumi sebelum ia sampai, namun nampaknya tidak, karena istrinya hanya mengangkat bahu. Maka Itachi beralih pada ibunya dan bertanya langsung, "Apa ibu tahu ia sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis?"

Ibunya tersentak kaget, "Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

Tepat dugaannya. Obrolan mereka tentang gadis itu, dan ia sudah terlampau hapal tabiat adiknya, jadi ia menyimpulkan ibunya bertemu gadis itu diapartemen Sasuke dan berbicara banyak dengannya, dan setelahnya bertanya panjang lebar pada Sasuke tentang gadis itu, hingga ia melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk menanyakan soal liburan.

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali, di apartemennya." Jawab Itachi ringan. itachi juga sudah menceritakan ini pada istrinya, jadi Izumi tidak terkejut saat Itachi membicarakannya lagi.

"Oh, ya? Ibu kira hanya ibu yang sudah melihatnya. Lalu bagaimana menurutmu, Itachi?"

Itachi mengernyit,"Maksud ibu?"

"Hubungan mereka."

 **-16-**

Mikoto tahu ia sudah berjanji pada anak bungsunya untuk merahasiakan semua tentang gadis bernama Sakura itu pada siapapun. Namun ia terkejut saat mengetahui anak sulungnya sudah pernah bertemu gadis itu. Artinya ia hanya perlu merahasiakan bagian hubungan Sakura dan organisasi jahat itu.

"Mmm...kurasa Sasuke bohong jika menyebut gadis itu sebagai teman biasa. Namun ia tak mau mengaku saat kutanya ia tertarik padanya atau tidak. Saat kutanya mengapa gadis yang sudah menolongnya itu ada disana, ia hanya bilang gadis itu sedang memiliki masalah dan ia bisa membantunya. Hanya itu yang kuketahui dari Si Keras Kepala itu," ungkap Itachi. Mikoto hanya mengangguk-angguk. Jadi Sasuke sudah bercerita cukup banyak pada kakaknya? Bagus, jadi ia tak perlu menutupinya banyak-banyak.

"Kau belum menceritakan padaku kalau Sasuke tertarik padanya." Ujar Izumi sambil menoleh kearah suaminya. Itachi hanya memandangnya datar, "Itu hanya dugaanku, dan sepertinya memang begitu, namun si bodoh itu tak mau mengakuinya,"

Benar juga. Selama ini Mikoto tak pernah menanyakan perasaan anaknya pada gadis itu. Semalam setelah Sasuke menceritakan semuanya, Mikoto terlalu sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua dan tak terpikir untuk menanyakan bagaimana perasaan anaknya.

Namun selama dua puluh tujuh tahun menjadi ibu Sasuke, anak itu belum pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda sedang menyukai lawan jenis padanya. Alih-alih jatuh cinta, ia lebih sering melengos dengan tatapan datar saat gadis-gadis seusianya mengucapkan 'Happy Valentine' padanya saat sekolah dulu. Jadi ia tak pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan anak itu karena Sasuke terlalu tertutup, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang masih bersikap agak terbuka.

"Tapi aku penasaran seperti apa gadis yang bisa membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut seperti itu. Astaga, ini menarik. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya," ujar Izumi lagi. Bertekuk lutut? Selama ini Mikoto tak pernah memikirkan pilihan kata itu. Namun jika dipikir benar juga. Sasuke berkali-kali menjemput gadis itu dari tempat kerjanya dan mengantarnya pulang. Melindunginya, bahkan sampai tertabrak truk seperti itu. Astaga, mengingat poin terakhir, Mikoto tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata Izumi benar tentang Sasuke yang sudah dibuat bertekuk lutut.

"Suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengannya. Dia gadis yang hangat. Setidaknya bisa mengimbangi Sasuke yang sikapnya sedingin es, dia juga..." Itachi terus berbicara kepada istrinya sementara tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dibenak Mikoto. Sebenarnya ia ragu dengan ide ini, tapi...

"Tiket liburan gratis itu maksimal untuk tujuh orang, kan?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba, membuat anak dan menantunya menoleh kearahnya bersamaan. Izumi yang lebih dulu menjawab, "Ya, namun nakmpaknya kita hanya akan menggunakannya enam. Keluarga kita hanya enam orang, bukan?"

"Ya. Artinya masih ada satu tiket kosong?"

Kali ini Itachi yang menjawab, "Tentu saja. Ibu mau mengajak siapa lagi memangnya?"

Mikoto mengulum senyum saat menjawabnya, "Bagaimana jika kita mengajak Sakura?"

 **-17-**

Hari ini keluarga Sakura tengah berkumpul dirumah neneknya. Neneknya akan segera berulang tahun dan entah mengapa kali ini ia ingin ulangtahunnya dirayakan. Katanya agar bisa berkumpul dengan anak-anaknya yang tinggal di kota lain. Juga dengan cucu-cucunya, dan cicit-cicitnya. Juga karena ini ulang tahunnya yang ke-100. Saat ini tidak banyak orang Jepang yang berhasil menginjak usia 100.

"Jadi kalian datang, ya. Harus. Nenek tak mau jika sampai ada yang tak datang." ujar nenek Sakura sambil menggendong salahsatu cucunya yang masih bayi.

"Oh tentu saja nenekku sayang, kami akan datang. jika perlu aku akan menggedor pintu rumah mereka jika ada cucu yang tak datang." ancam Matsuri, sepupu Sakura yang paling ramah dan cerewet. Semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga itu tertawa. Termasuk Sakura. Ia selalu menikmati saat-saat berkumpul bersama keluarga.

"Ah Matsuri, apa kau akan mengajak Gaara, saat pesta ulangtahunku?" tanya nenek dengan lancar. Meskipun usianya beranjak senja, tetapi pendengarannya masih tajam.

Sakura bisa melihat Matsuri agak tersipu saat menjawab,"A-ah, aku tidak tahu"

Hanako Tayuya, sepupu Sakura yang paling tua segera menyambar, "Oh ayolah, sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengannya? Masa makan bersama saja kau tidak berani mengajaknya?"

"Ah kakak jangan begitu,dong. Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya nanti, namun jangan salahkan aku jika ia tak bisa datang. Pekerjaannya sedang sibuk-sibuknya sekarang." ujar Matsuri sambil cemberut. Tayuya hanya menaikkan alis. Sementara nenek mendoakan semoga Gaara bisa datang.

"Ah iya. Sakura, nenek dengar dari ibumu, Januari kemarin kau dilamar seorang pria, ya?" Pertanyaan neneknya membuat mata seluruh penghuni ruangan menatap kepadanya. Kecuali keponakan-keponakannya yang masih bayi, tentu saja. Sakura menelan ludah sambil mengutuk ibunya dalam hati. Mengapa harus diceritakan pada nenek, sih?

"Ah, itu..."

Sakura bahkan belum sempat menjawab saat sepupunya yang lain sudah riuh. Matsuri bahkan sudah berpindah tempat duduk demi menginterogasinya secara privat. Tayuya yang tadi sedang mengaduk susu kaleng untuk anaknya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sakura dengan mata dilebarkan. Astaga, benar-benar...

"Jahat! Kau bahkan tak pernah menceritakan pria itu padaku!" teriak Matsuri dramatis. Sepupu yang lain mengajukan pertanyaan secara beruntun kepada Sakura, yang dengan segera membuat gadis itu sakit kepala.

"Hahaha, cucu nenek yang satu ini memang penuh kejutan, ya" komentar neneknya disaat Sakura tengah dihujani pertanyaan seputar 'siapa' dan 'kapan'. Matsuri secara brutal malah menarik-narik tangannya dengan keras, berharap pertanyannya didahulukan dijawab. Sakura dengan sabar menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan mereka. Sebagian dengan jujur, sebagian dengan sedikit modifikasi untuk menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Melihat perubahan suasana ruangan yang secara ajaib menjadi riuh, nenek Sakura berkata dengan santai, "Daripada kalian semua penasaran, bagaimana jika di pesta nanti kau mengenalkan pria itu pada nenek, Sakura?"

Sakura segera meringis usai sang nenek menyampaikan usulnya.

 **-18-**

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari Laboratorium Forensik DIH sambil membuka-buka lembaran berkas ditangannya. Ia terus berjalan sambil membaca sekilas baris-baris tulisan yang tertera disana; semua intormasi yang mereka dapatkan mengenai meledaknya toko kimia.

Sasuke hanya membaca sekilas tentang jenis peluru yang digunakan pelaku, bentuk pecahan kaca, dan detail lainnya. Ternyata ada beberapa saksi mata disana. Dan dari semua data yang telah mereka peroleh, memang Sumiyoshi-kai pelakunya.

Yap. Dan ini berarti penylidikan resmi diambil alih oleh Tim Khusus. Artinya mereka harus bekerja ekstra; mengetahui lokasi semua markas mereka dan memberantas mereka sampai ke akar. Ya, dan itu bukanlah tugas yang mudah.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan membuka sebuah pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan dibalik pintu itu.

"Apa yang didapat forensik?" suara Neji menyambutnya di detik pertama Sasuke muncul disana. Sasuke menaruh berkas tadi diatas meja. "Detail-detail peluru dan lain lain. Yah intinya pelakunya memang sama."

Sasuke lalu mengempaskan tubuhnya keatas sebuah kursi empuk, kemudian besandar disana sambil memejamkan mata.

"Dan sisanya diserahkan pada kita?" tanya Neji lagi. Tanpa repot-repot membuka matanya Sasuke menjawab, "Bingo"

Sasuke terus memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah. Ia butuh tidur. Ia mau pulang sekarang juga, jika tidak ia akan tidur disini sebentar lagi. Sebuah getaran ponsel menginterupsi khayalan Sasuke tentang tidur dan rumah, ia membuka matanya sedikit dan segera merogoh sakunya. Saat membaca nama Sakura dilayar ponselnya, barulah Sasuke membuka matanya secara penuh.

"Halo?"

"Ah, Sasuke, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya gadis itu ragu. Sasuke segera menjawab, "Tidak, ada apa?"

"Apa hari minggu pekan depan kau ada acara?" tanyanya lagi. Pertanyaannya salah. Seharusnya Sakura bertanya apakah hari minggu pekan depan ia akan bekerja, bukan ada acara. Karena ia hampir tak pernah memiliki acara apapun, dan tidak setiap hari libur ia libur bekerja juga.

"Tidak ada, mengapa?" Yah, Sasuke harap minggu depan ia bisa menyisihkan waktunya selama beberapa jam.

"Ah...mmm...nenekku mengundangmu ke acara ulangtahunnya. Apakah kau bisa ikut?"

Apa katanya? Pesta ulangtahun neneknya? Sasuke bersumpah seumur hidup neneknya tak pernah merayakan pesta ulangtahun. "Ya, bisa saja. Jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh malam, bagaimana?"tanya Sakura ragu. Sasuke masih tidak fokus membayangkan seorang nenek merayakan pesta ulangtahunnya, jadi ia tidak begitu menanggapi perkataan Sakura berikutnya dan hanya membalas sekenanya, "Ya, bisa. Aku akan menjemput ke rumahmu pukul tujuh kurang."

Setelah itu Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup telepon. Bahkan setelah telepon ditutup, Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya mengapa nenek Sakura sempat-sempatnya merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Baru ketika ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, Sasuke berhasil mencerna soal ajakan itu. Apa nenek Sakura mengenalnya?

Sasuke baru sadar ia akan berada dalam sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang dipenuhi kerabat Sakura. Dan tentunya akan ada banyak pertanyaan disana. Pertanyaan dari kerabat-kerabat Sakura. Pertanyaan seputar hubungan mereka. Dan...astaga. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana ia harus menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Ohh tuhan, mengapa semua ini menjadi begitu rumit? Tak cukupkah jika hanya mereka berdua, dan orangtua mereka yang mengetahui hubungan mereka?

Karena begitu frustasi, Sasuke kembali bersandar sambil menjambaki rambutnya. Tak peduli jika sedari tadi Neji sedang memandanginya dengan ekspresi bingung.

* * *

 _#Catatan_

1\. Heptanitrocubane(C8H(NO2)7), bahan kimia yang bersifat amat eksplosif (mudah meledak)

2\. Anmitsu, makanan pencuci mulut yang terbuat dari irisan agar-agar berwarna putih, terbuat dari rumput laut. Disajikan dalam mangkuk kecil bersama pasta azuki, kacang polong rebus, gyuuhi (semacam mochi, terkadang shiratama) dan irisan buah semisal persik, jeruk, nanas dan ceri.

3\. Yakitori, makanan jepang yang dibuat dari berbagai daging, dari daging sapi, babi, atau hati ayam. Daging dipanggang sampai renyah, kemudian dilapisi dengan saus asam manis untuk mencapai tingkat kelezatan yang tinggi.


	7. Sebuah Akhir Cerita - Part 1

**Sebuah Akhir Cerita**

* * *

 _"Setelah sejauh ini terlibat denganmu, baru kusadari diriku merasa nyaman berada didekatmu. Namun kemudian kau raih tanganku, memaksaku menggenggam benda yang takkan pernah mau kusentuh. Lalu kau pergi, tanpa janji bahwa kau akan kembali"_

 _._

 _._

Sakura hendak bertanya 'ada apa' untuk kedua kalinya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sasuke memutar setir dengan amat serius. Pandangan matanya tertancap di spion, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Barulah saat Sakura membalikkan badan, dengan jelas ia dapat melihat sebuah sedan biru tua sedang melaju tepat dibelakang mereka. Tak hanya sedan itu, ada beberapa mobil lain yang mengekor dengan kecepatan menakutkan.

Menyaksikan semua mobil itu, kepanikan Sakura memuncak. "Sasuke! Siapa mereka?"

"Tenang. Jangan panik, oke? Jangan panik. Kita akan segera mengakhiri kejar-mengejar yang konyol ini," ujar Sasuke sambil sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa paniknya sendiri. Sakura bungkam. Tangannya menggenggam erat rok selutut yang ia gunakan, untuk meredam paniknya yang semakin menjadi.

Tarik napas. Lalu buang.

Sakura melirik _speedometer_ dan mendapati jarum bergerak dikisaran angka 120-130.

Tarik napas. Lalu buang.

Sekali lagi mobil berbelok dengan brutal dijalanan sepi yang luas ini. Tak satupun orang yang ia jumpai sepanjang jalan, bahkan mobil pun tidak. Yang ada hanya bunyi decit mobil ini, dan mobil-mobil yang mengejar mereka dibelakang.

Tarik napas. Lalu...

Sakura belum sempat membuang napasnya, karena tiba-tiba dari belokan jalan beberapa meter didepan mereka muncul sebuah mobil lain dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah menakutkan.

 **-1-**

Juugo dan kelima temannya –Tim Khusus- tengah berdiri mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi panjang dengan selembar peta raksasa tergelar diatasnya. Peta itu merupakan peta Tokyo skala besar. Disana itu terdapat beberapa tanda bulat dan silang yang diukir menggunakan spidol merah. Seminggu terakhir ini pengejaran mereka mendapat cukup banyak kemajuan, salah satunya tentang lokasi beberapa markas yang kini sudah mereka ketahui.

"Kita langsung ke pusat markasnya saja. Jika kita menyerang markas-markas kecil seperti waktu itu, kemungkinan besar yang akan kita dapatkan hanyalah bangunan kosong, atau beberapa anggota organisasi yang percuma saja jika kita tangkap. Toh para kepala batu itu tak mau buka mulut soal apapun pada kita," ujar Juugo, yang disini ini diposisikan sebagai kepala tim. Kelima anggota lain hanya diam menekuri peta raksasa itu. Otak mereka sibuk memikirkan strategi dan semacamnya.

"Permasalahannya kita tak tahu yang mana yang mereka jadikan markas pusat. Kita hanya dapat empat tempat. Tim Survey bilang keempat-empatnya sama saja, dari luar tampak seperti pabrik kosong, terdiri dari dua atau tiga lantai, dan tak ada tanda-tanda tengah dihuni." Komentar Neji. Menanggapi komentar seperti itu Juugo tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Karena tidak tahu yang mana yang mereka jadikan 'Markas Pusat', kita serang saja semuanya, serentak." Kali ini Temari yang menyahut. Bagi Juugo gagasan ini tidak buruk. Namun hanya...sedikit beresiko. "Artinya kita libatkan pasukan dalam jumlah banyak?"

Temari mengangguk. Diam lagi sejenak, sebelum Sasuke membuka mulut untuk berkomentar, "Lagipula bagaimana jika Markas Pusat mereka tak ada diantara empat lokasi yang kita peroleh? Bisa jadi masih ada banyak markas lagi selain keempat itu. Dan tak ada yang menjamin semua anggota ada di markas saat kita kesana,"

Juugo mengangguk-angguk. Benar juga. "Baiklah. Kita libatkan pasukan dalam jumlah besar. Dan aku tak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Kita akan habisi mereka malam ini." Tepat setelah Juugo mengucapkannya, kelima anggota lain menoleh kearahnya secara serentak, dengan mata dilebarkan. Jelas sekali sebentar lagi mereka akan protes, atau setidaknya menanyakan mengapa harus secepat ini. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Juugo lebih dulu menambahkan, "Apa kalian mau ada korban jiwa lebih banyak lagi jika kita biarkan mereka bebas walaupun hanya sehari?"

Semuanya diam. Nampak sudah mengerti apa tujuan Juugo mempercepat semua ini. Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan setelah itu. Maka tak lama Juugo mengambil sebuah spidol, kemudian menggunakannya untuk menunjuk beberapa tempat di peta raksasa. "Kuperingatkan kalian untuk hati-hati. Ada empat lokasi. Ada empat kelompok pasukan. Dan ada empat pemimpin. Masing-masing kalian akan memimpin pasukan di satu markas" Juugo membuka tutup spidol dan mulai menandai sesuatu diatas peta, "Temari, kau memimpin markas disini. Neji, kau disini. Aku sendiri akan memimpin yang disini. Iruka dan Sasuke memimpin yang ini. Sementara Kiba sebagai pengatur gerakan, juga sebagai pelapor apa saja yang terjadi dilapangan,"

"Sebentar, mengapa aku ditugaskan di lapangan? Kalian bertiga memimpin sendiri, mengapa Sasuke berdua denganku?" tanya Iruka tak mengerti. Ia mengerling Sasuke sebentar, namun pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu, nampaknya juga tak punya jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Tapi kau pernah ditugaskan sebagai agen lapangan, bukan? Nantinya kau akan memimpin pasukan sebentar, sementara Sasuke akan datang menyusul ditengah-tengah operasi, karena aku punya tugas tambahan untuknya." Juugo mengatakannya sambil menatap Sasuke cukup lama. Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Begitu juga dengan anggota yang lain.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, lalu bertanya langsung pada Juugo, "Wah, aku jadi penasaran, tugas apa itu?"

 **-2-**

Sasuke menatap arlojinya. Pukul lima sore. Dan artinya masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sebelum ia harus melesat ke rumah Sakura dan melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sekaligus menemaninya menghadiri pesta ulang tahun neneknya.

Ya, ini bagian dari tugasnya. Juugo sendiri yang menyuruhnya. Menyuruhnya untuk 'mengamankan Sakura dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman'. Tujuannya? Antisipasi agar kawanan bedarah dingin itu tak bertindak gegabah dengan menjadikan Sakura sebagai sandera –untuk kedua kalinya- saat penyergapan berlangsung. Bisa saja saat keempat markas itu digeledah, Kabuto menelepon anggota lain yang sedang berada diluar untuk menculik Sakura dan menjadikannya Sandera. Atau lebih buruk lagi, menculiknya dan langsung membunuhnya.

Saat Juugo menyebutkan tugasnya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Antisipasi macam ini memang dibutuhkan. Dan tangannya sendiri yang akan memastikan Sakura selamat.

Sasuke sedikit bersyukur hari ini bertepatan dengan ulangtahun nenek Sakura. Karena jika tidak, Sasuke harus mencari alasan untuk membawa Sakura pergi keluar bersamanya. Dan sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menjemput Sakura dirumahnya dan pergi ke rumah nenek Sakura, lalu selama sekitar satu jam kedepan berbincang di pesta itu, mengantar Sakura pulang, menyuruhnya untuk tak meninggalkan rumah selangkahpun, kemudian Sasuke pergi ke tempat operasi. Selesai.

Namun bagaimanapun itu hanya skenario. Dan Sasuke berharap skenarionya berjalan lancar.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang,"

Sasuke menoleh saat Juugo menyapanya dari belakang, ia kemudian memperlambat langkah hingga Juugo berhasil mensejajarkan langkah dengannya. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama dilorong,

"Ini baru akan pulang. Oh ya, menurutmu berapa persen kemungkinan operasi kita akan berhasil?" tanya Sasuke. Juugo terlihat berpikir sejenak, "80? Mungkin, entahlah. Aku hanya berdoa yang terbaik. Kau ingat operasi kita yang pertama dulu? Itu sangat...sulit. Dan jangan sampai terulang lagi,"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Operasi saat Sakura diculik maksudnya. Saat itu ia memang tak terlibat baku tembak secara langsung –karena ia harus membawa Sakura pergi dari sana- namun keesokan harinya ia mendengar kabar banyak tentangnya. Tentang mereka yang gagal menangkap kawanan berdarah dingin itu.

Dan ia harap kegagalan yang lalu takkan terulang lagi.

"Dan well, sayang sekali kau tak ikut dalam operasi ini." ucap Juugo. "Padahal aku mengandalkanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengernyit, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberiku tugas? Lagipula aku juga akan menyusul ke lapangan saat 'tugas khusus'ku selesai "

"Jika aku menyuruhmu untuk memimpin pasukan, maksudku, aku tak memberimu 'tugas khusu', apa kau akan membiarkan gadis itu begitu saja?" tanya Juugo. Kerutan di dahi Sasuke berkurang, ia memasang ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Tentu saja tidak."

" _Gotcha_. Jadi sama saja, bukan? Masalah kita kali ini lebih rumit. Apa kau juga berpikir demikian?" timpal Juugo sambil tersenyum. Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa tepatnya yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau ingin melindungi gadis itu, kan?" tanyanya langsung.

"Tugasku memang melindungi orang lain, bukan?"

"Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau ingin melindungi gadis itu secara _privat_ , bukan?" Juugo mengulang pertanyaannya. Sasuke kembali menjawab, "Apa semua anggota Tim harus tahu?"

Juugo menarik napas, nampak sedang memilih kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya pada Sasuke, "Astaga. Maksudku..."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Diluar pekerjaan ini, kau ingin melindunginya, kan? Kau sebagai Sasuke Uchiha, bukan kau sebagai Agen Uchiha, maksudku." Jelas Juugo, berharap manusia dingin dihadapannya dapat memahami maksudnya. Dan nampaknya memang benar, karena berikutnya Sasuke terdiam.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti ini?"

"Karena kulihat kau terlibat hubungan khusus dengannya." Jawab Juugo ringan. Sasuke yang tengah berjalan disampingnya nampak sedang mencerna ucapannya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau meneleponnya. Kau menjemputnya. Kau mengantarnya pulang. Dan wajahmu baru saja mengatakan kau ingin melindunginya secara _privat._ Lalu bagian mana yang kurang jelas untuk sampai pada kesimpulan kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau hanya salah menilainya. Aku hanya..."

"Oh ayolah, jangan mengelak lagi. Berapa tahun kita berteman? Tujuh tahun? Atau lebih, mungkin. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Sasuke." Mereka lalu memasuki lift, setelah Juugo menekan sebuah tombol di lift itu, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan didalam lift.

"Lalu mengapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf?"

"Mengapa jika aku terlibat 'hubungan khusus' dengan seseorang?" Sasuke menanyakannya tanpa melihat kearah Juugo. Juugo sendiri menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan dengan pandangan takjub, "Woaw, kawanku yang dingin ini baru saja mengaku tengah menjalin 'hubungan khusus'."

Sasuke mendengus lagi, "Oh, astaga, Juugo, aku bertanya, dan..."

"Dan?" tagih Juugo. Namun kawannya tak menjawab, Sasuke dengan tergesa mengeluarkan ponsel yang tengah bergetar dari saku jaketnya. Saat berhasil menariknya keluar, Sasuke membaca nama yang tercantum di layar sejenak, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga, namun sebelum ponsel itu mendarat di telinganya, Juugo menyambar tangan kanan Sasuke dan mendekatkan ponsel ke matanya, lensa matanya segera berakomodasi dengan cahaya ponsel hingga ia bisa membaca sederet nama yang terpampang disana. Sasuke melawan dengan menyentakkan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam tangan Juugo, namun terlambat, aksinya baru berhasil saat Juugo sudah selesai membaca nama yang terpampang disana.

"Oh, jadi telepon dari _calon istri_ mu, ya?" goda Juugo sambil tersenyum jahil. Sasuke sendiri memasang wajah kesal sebelum berbicara di telepon.

 **-3-**

Ini sudah menit kedua sejak Sakura berdiri didepan cermin dan memandangi bayangan yang muncul disana; bayangan seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu berbalut gaun berwarna senada iris matanya yang menjuntai hingga lututnya. Ia sengaja menyapukan riasan tipis diwajahnya; bedak dan _lip balm_ , agar wajahnya tidak sepucat biasanya. Sakura berani bertaruh ia tak pernah selama ini memandangi dirinya dicermin saat akan bepergian. Biasanya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya, namun entah ada apa dengan hari ini. Malam ini ia memang akan berkumpul bersama keluarga besarnya, dan hal ini cukup sering terjadi, namun mendapati Sakura memakai _make up_ tentu saja jarang terjadi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, gugup. Sebentar, gugup karena apa? Oh ayolah, ini kan hanya acara berkumpul yang biasa. Apa yang harus ia gugupkan?

Sakura berjengit saat ponselnya berdering, ia segera menyambar ponsel dan melihat nama yang muncul di layar sentuh; nama Sasuke. Ia menelan ludah dan segera mengangkat telepon, "Halo?"

"Menurutmu aku harus menggunakan sweater atau tidak?"

Sakura mengernyit, "Terserah, memangnya apa yang akan kau gunakan dibalik sweater?"

"Kemeja biru muda dan dasi. Dan celana hitam panjang,". Sakura sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke meminta pendapatnya soal pakaian, namun akhirnya ia menjawab, "Menurutku tak usah pakai sweater,"

"Baiklah, aku sudah menunggumu dibalik pagar,"

Sakura melebarkan mata, "Apa kau bilang? Kukira kau masih dirumah. Baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar lagi," Sasuke hanya membalas dengan 'ya' dan kemudian telepon diputus, Sakura kelabakan dan segera menyambar tas kecil, memasukkan ponsel kedalamnya dan sekali lagi memandang cermin dengan gugup.

Jadi alasan ia gugup karena kali ini ia akan pergi bersama Sasuke?

Sakura segera menggeleng saat gagasan itu merasuki benaknya, kemudian ia berlari keluar kamar dan berpamitan dengan orangtuanya dibawah, setelah itu pergi keluar dan segera mendapati Coupe Sasuke sudah terparkir dibalik pagar.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil saat melihat Sakura membuka pagar. Lengan kemeja biru muda yang membalut tubuh atletisnya sengaja dilipat hingga siku, kancing teratas kemeja dibiarkan terbuka, sementara dasi biru tua yang ia kenakan menjulur hingga menyapu bagian atas celana hitamnya. Dan paduan semua itu berhasil membuat Sakura menahan napas selama beberapa detik. Sasuke terlihat...tampan?"

"Aku perlu pamit kepada orangtuamu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali bernapas. Sakura berusaha melihat kearah lain agar fokusnya kembali, "Tidak usah, ayahku sedang mandi dan ibu sedang berdandan. Aku sudah pamit dan mereka akan menyusul sebentar lagi,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sakura berharap agar mereka lekas masuk kedalam mobil agar matanya tak perlu melihat Sasuke lebih lama lagi, namun Sasuke malah diam ditempatnya berdiri dan menatap Sakura dari rambut hingga kaki, "Kau terlihat... berbeda"

Sakura bahkan tak sadar jika pipinya memerah akibat komentar singkat Sasuke atas penampilannya. Namun yang jelas Sakura berusaha mati-matian menahan senyum yang siap menghiasi bibir tipisnya, "Apa yang berbeda?"

"Penampilanmu. Kau terlhat lebih segar,"

Jadi hanya terlihat-lebih-segar? Tidak terlihat lebih... Oh, sudahlah. Sakura segera menghentikan pikiran konyol yang sering muncul akhir-akhir ini dan mengajak Sasuke berangkat secepatnya karena jarum panjang sudah bertengger di angka sebelas.

 **-4-**

 **Markas 1 - Distrik Setagaya, Tokyo**

Terdengar suara berdebum keras dilantai. Disusul suara derap langkah segerombol orang yang berlari memasuki bangunan dua lantai yang tengah mereka –DIH- geledah. Temari berlari masuk setelah segerombol orang tadi lebih dulu berada di dalam, kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap menyusuri sebuah ruangan kosong dengan tangan siaga menggenggam senapan.

"Lantai satu bersih!" teriak salahsatu pria yang tergabung dalam pasukan yang dikepalainya. Setelah mendengarnya Temari berlari kencang kearah tangga dan mulai mengendap-endap lagi, sementara sekitar sepuluh orang pasukannya masih melakukan penyisiran di lantai satu.

"Lantai dua bersih!". Temari bahkan belum mencapai tangga teratas saat seseorang meneriakkannya padanya. Maka ia menghentikan langkah, menurunkan senapannya dan mulai berbicara melalui _earphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya.

 **Markas 2 – Distrik Kawasaki, Tokyo**

Juugo mendobrak sebuah pintu kayu menggunakan kaki kanannya, lalu menodongkan senapan kearah pintu yang terbuka. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian ia berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan gelap gulita itu dan tak mendapati apapun disana. Juugo lalu berbalik dan keluar dari sana, hendak memeriksa setiap ruangan yang berada di lantai satu bangunan tiga lantai yang terlihat seperti bekas apartemen ini. kakinya baru saja bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu lain saat terdengar suara rentetan tembakan dari lantai dua. Ia –dan beberapa orang pasukannya- segera berlari menuju tangga yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Sisakan beberapa orang di lantai satu!" perintah Juugo saat melihat hampir semua pasukan yang berada di lantai satu berlari menuju tangga. Akibat perintah Juugo, beberapa orang membatalkan niatnya untuk naik keatas. Ia sendiri kini sudah mencapai tangga dan menaikinya dengan cepat.

"Agen yang diatas, bisa laporkan situasi?" Pertanyaan Juugo kini tengah didengar semua agen melalui _earphone_.

"Ada tiga orang, dua laki-laki satu perempuan. Dua sedang dilumpuhkan, satu sedang dikejar," Juugo mendengar jawaban samar-samar melalui _earphone_ nya, sementara kakinya tak kunjung berhenti menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga menuju keatas. Baru saat ia tiba diatas, ia bisa melihat baku tembak cukup sengit yang dilakukan pasukannya dengan seorang perempuan berambut ungu. Perempuan itu cukup lincah karena berhasil mengelak dari puluhan peluru yang menerjangnya. Disisi lain beberapa agen tengah berlari mengejar seorang pria ditangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Berhenti, bodoh! Berhentiii!"

Teriakan seorang pria berambut kuning yang tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara membungkam letusan senjata api yang sedari tadi memenuhi ruangan. Baik para agen maupun wanita itu menurunkan senjata dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yahiko!" teriak si wanita berambut ungu pada kawannya yang terlihat sedang menyerahkan diri. Juugo berjalan mendekati mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi; si wanita dengan terengah-engah kembali berteriak, "Yahiko! Apa kau... AARGHH!"

Kalimatnya diakhiri jeritan memilukan. Si wanita tumbang dan pistol yang ia genggam jatuh berdebum ke lantai. Awalnya Juugo mengira asal tembakan itu dari pasukannya, namun ternyata tidak, karena saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pria, pria berambut kuning tadi tengah memegang sebuah _stun gun_ dan baru saja membius kawannya sendiri.

Apa yang tengah terjadi?

"Tenang, ia hanya tidur. Nah, sekarang jauhkan senapan-senapan itu dari wajahku, wahai agen-agen DIH yang manis," ujar pria itu tenang sambil memasukkan _stun gun_ -nya kedalam saku jaket. Juugo mengernyit dan berjalan mendekat, "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Segera bawa aku pergi dari sini dan segera kejar mereka karena Kabuto dan yang lain tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang merugikan kalian,"

 **-5-**

Akhirnya Sakura bisa terlepas dari SI Cerewet Matsuri yang sedari tadi sibuk menanyainya macam-macam. Gadis itu kini tengah teralihkan perhatiannya oleh hal lain. Sakura segera menepi kearah meja kecil dipojok halaman depan rumah neneknya yang besar. Disini cukup sepi, jadi setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari saudara-saudaranya yang daritadi menanyainya tentang Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka sampai disini, ia dan Sasuke sudah berdiskusi dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengatakan takkan melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu cepat. Sakura agak canggung saat membahas soal rencana pernikahan mereka -yang sebenarnya hanya sandiwara- dalam mobil. Namun saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasa saja, Sakura akhirnya bersikap biasa saja.

"Lelah dengan serbuan dari Matsuri?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berada disampingnya sambil memegang segelas jus jeruk. Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tak hanya Matsuri, semuanya. Nenekku apalagi,"

Sasuke tertawa. Sakura harus menahan diri untuk tidak benar-benar menoleh dan melihat wajah Sasuke tertawa karena biasanya matanya tak mau melihat kearah lain setelah itu. Dan ia pun berhasil. "Kau tak menyangka ini semua akan berbuntut panjang, kan?"

Melalui ekor matanya Sakura tahu Sasuke sedang menatapnya lekat setelah ia mengajukan pertanyaan, namun ia menahan diri untuk tak menatap balik manik hitam yang pernah membuatnya 'agak terhipnotis' itu. Dan kini Sakura memebelalakkan matanya saat Sasuke ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja –seperti yang ia lakukan- tepat disampingnya, begitu dekat hingga lengan atas mereka saling menempel. Oh tuhan...

"Sebenarnya tidak. Namun apa kau punya gagasan lain untuk menyelamatkanmu dari usaha perjodohan itu selain cara yang kulakukan?"

Demi tuhan Sakura tak pernah menyalahkan Sasuke atas keputusan yang ia ambil saat itu, karena sandiwara Sasuke sangat efektif untuk memukul mundur Kabuto dalam usaha mengambil hati keluarganya –sekaligus menikahinya-. Jadi saat ini Sakura hendak meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia tidak menyalahkannya sedikitpun atas sandiwara berbuntut panjang ini, namun saat Sakura mendongak kearah Sasuke untuk berbicara, emeraldnya bersibobrok dengan manik hitam Sasuke dan kata-kata yang sudah ia rangkai sebelumnya menguap entah kemana.

Sasuke balik menatap Sakura dalam diam, menunggu Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu karena gadis itu sudah membuka mulutnya. Namun setelah dua detik Sakura tak berhasil mengucapkan apapun. Sakura sadar didetik keempat bahwa ia sudah menatap Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun. Dan di detik kelima ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah depan, dengan pipi merona karena malu.

"Mengapa kau sering seperti itu, sih?"

Sasuke bertanya. Dan Sakura menjawabnya sambil bersumpah dalam hati takkan menatap mata wajah itu lagi setelah ini, "Seperti apa?"

"Menatapku, diam, hendak bicara, namun kau hanya memalingkan wajah. Nah, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sakura menelan ludah, berharap rona diwajahnya segera menghilang, "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas gagasan sandiwara itu. Aku harusnya berterimakasih,"

"Ooh,"

Sakura masih sibuk mengatur napas dan mencoba menghapus wajah Sasuke yang barusan ia tatap dari benaknya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, di wajahku?"

Dan dengan bodohnya Sasuke menunduk dan memiringkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Sakura. Rona kembali bertengger di pipinya. Dengan sewot Sakura menjawab, "Apa sih! Tidak ada apa-apa!"

Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula, dan Sakura kembali mengatur napas, saat didengarnya kembali suara bass Sasuke, "Oh, kau belum pernah sedekat ini dengan pria, ya?"

Sakura menelan ludah, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat gugup. Kau sangat polos ya, Sakura."

 **-6-**

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang gadis itu pikirkan saat ia menyebutkan kata 'polos'. Polos yang ia maksud... yahh gadis itu berkali-kali ketahuan gugup saat berada didekatnya. Sakura kini tengah diam sambil memandangi kerabatnya yang bertebaran didalam dan diluar rumah neneknya.

"Kau pernah berciuman?"

Sasuke sendiri tak tahu mengapa pertanyaan itu muncul dibenaknya. Yang jelas setelah ia menanyakannya Sakura menoleh dengan cepat kearahnya, dengan mata membulat seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali mendengar kata 'seks'.

"Be-belum," jawabnya gugup dengan pipi memerah. Berikutnya ia langsung menatap lagi kedepan. Sasuke menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menggemaskan. Tunggu, apa? Menggemaskan?

"Mengapa kau bertanya aneh-aneh?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan rona masih membekas diwajahnya. Sasuke berusaha menjawab sambil menahan tawa, "Tidak tahu. Hanya tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu melintas. Jadi, diusiamu yang ke dua puluh enam kau belum pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki?"

"Err...saat SMA satu kali, itu hanya hubungan-dua-bulan-ala-anak-remaja, dan setelah itu tak pernah lagi."

Sasuke menganggguk-angguk. Sakura kemudian bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu usiaku?"

Sasuke memutar mata, "Dari mana-mana,"

Sakura mencibir sementara Sasuke tertawa. Sakura kemudian bertanya lagi, "Kalau kau? Berapa usiamu?"

Jadi gadis ini belum tahu usianya? "Satu tahun lebih tua darimu,"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Kita tak pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya,"

"Yap. Kita tak tak pernah membahas bagaimana hubungan-dua-bulan-ala-anak-remaja yang pernah kau lalui sebelumnya," ulang Sasuke penuh penekanan dengan wajah jenaka. Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke agak keras, "Kau!"

"Oh ayolah, aku jarang menjumpai gadis sepertimu. Kau terlihat seperti anak remaja tujuh belas tahun," komentar Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura mencibir, "Hanya karena tidak pernah berciuman?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya heran mengapa ayahmu sampai hati menjodohkan gadis polos sepertimu," komentar Sasuke lagi. Sakura hanya menatapnya datar, "Memang seperti apa rasanya berciuman?"

"Woa, woah, aku tidak berkomentar soal ciuman. Tapi yah...seperti itulah," jawab Sasuke asal. Sakura sendiri malah bertanya lebih jauh, "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti memakan buah jeruk,"

Alis Sakura bertaut bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Melihat ekspresi bingung Sakura, untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menyemburkan tawa, yang segera disambut oleh cibiran Sakura, "Aku seriuuus"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Astaga, ekspresimu lucu sekali. Jika kau ingin tau rasanya coba saja sendiri," ujar Sasuke setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Rasanya ia seperti sedang membicarakan topik ciuman dengan anak remaja di masa awal pubertasnya, bukan dengan wanita matang berusia dua puluhan.

"Begitu?" tanya Sakura sambil meninggikan alis. Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, begitu. Dan mohon jangan minta ajarkan aku bagaimana cara melakukannya,"

"Sasuke!" Sakura menepuk tangan Sasuke keras-keras, Sasuke sendiri hanya mengaduh sambil tertawa. Ia baru berhenti tertawa saat melihat Matsuri berdiri beberapa meter didepan dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?" Sakura bertanya dengan keras, agar Matsuri bisa mendengarnya. Berikutnya gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah mereka,

"Aku mau pamit untuk pulang namun aku takut mengganggu kalian," ucapnya ragu. Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan sekilas, kemudian Sakura menjawab, "Tidak mengganggu. Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ya, ini sudah hampir jam sembilan. Kurasa yang lain juga akan pulang sebentar lagi," Matsuri melihat arlojinya, kemudian melirik Sasuke sekilas, "Kalian pulang kapan?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi?" ujar Sakura sambil melihat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sedang menegang karena ia sempat lupa bahwa setelah ini ia harus turun ke lapangan, membantu Iruka. Jika Juugo tahu ia melupakan tugasnya dan malah asyik mengobrol di pesta, bisa habis ia.

"Kita pulang sekarang saja," balas Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, sementara Matsuri melirik Sasuke lagi sekilas, "Baiklah, aku pulang duluan, ya!"

"Ya, hati-hati, Matsuri," balas Sakura. Sasuke hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Matsuri, yang segera dibalas Matsuri dengan senyum lebar. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka, Matsuri meraih tangan kanan Sakura sambil melirik Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian, "Kutunggu undangannya, ya!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Matsuri segera berlari sambil melambaikan tangan. Sasuke hanya meninggikan alis, sementara Sakura tengah melongo disampingnya. Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyum tipis saat kembali menyaksikan wajah konyol Sakura yang menurutnya...menggemaskan?

"Jadi kapan kita akan membuat undangannya?" goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil. Sakura segera mendelik ganas kearahnya, kemudian menarik sikunya untuk berjalan kedalam rumah, "Lebih baik kita lekas berpamitan daripada kau mulai tertular virus Si Cerewet Matsuri"

 **-7-**

"Mereka mencurigaiku berkhianat. Mencurigaiku bekerja untuk organisasi lain dibawah nangan Yakuza. Dan aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku harus menarik diri dari _Sumiyoshi-kai_ jika tak mau dibunuh, dan itu artinya sekarang," ujar Yahiko, pria berambut kuning yang tadi Juugo tangkap. Kini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan disebuah mobil, sedang membicarakan hal amat serius yang sampai membuat mata Juugo membulat tak percaya, "Dan saat aku kebingungan bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari mereka, kalian datang. Kupikir ide bagus jika aku membiarkan kalian membawaku, karena aku putus kontak dengan PSIA,"

Juugo melipat tangannya didada. Penjelasan orang ini benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, "Dan kau, sebagai agen PSIA yang sedang menyamar didalam _Sumiyoshi-kai,_ hanya berdiam diri saat mereka merencanakan perampokan bank dan toko kimia?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu menahu sama sekali. Kedua perampokan itu tak dilakukan oleh semua anggota. Hanya para petinggi yang berhak memutuskan strategi dan lokasi perampokan, atau pemerasan, dan aku bukan termasuk para petinggi itu. Sangat sulit untuk menjadi orang kepercayaan Momoshinki, tapi Kabuto berhasil menjadi salahsatu orang kepercayaannya." Jelas Yahiko. Juugo tak tahu harus memercayai Yahiko atau tidak saat Yahiko mengatakan ia sebenarnya agen PSIA yang tengah menyamar untuk menggali informasi dari _Sumiyoshi-kai,_ guna menghancurkan organisasi jahat itu dan menggiring semua anggotanya ke penjara. Namun tentunya hal itu tak mudah, karenanya PSIA memutuskan mengurimkan agen untuk menusuk mereka dari dalam.

"Sudah satu tahun aku menjalankan misiku dan hanya ada lima operasi besar yang berhasil kugagalkan. Sementara aku sendiri tak berhasil menjadi orang kepercayaan Momoshinki –kepala organisasi- dan malah dicurigai oleh mereka. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mengakhiri misi ini saat tahu kalian mulai bergerak," terang Yahiko panjang lebar. Sementara Juugo masih memandanginya tak percaya. Menyadari kecurigaan Juugo, Yahiko berbicara lagi, "Aku memang meninggalkan seluruh identitas asliku, termasuk bagde pengenal PSIA, tapi PSIA menanam radar dalam tubuhku, dan kalian bisa antar aku ke kantor pusat PSIA jika kalian tak memercayaiku,"

Juugo menghela napas panjang, "Informasi apa saja yang kau dapat? Aku tahu aku tak berhak menanyakannya padamu, namun bagaimanapun DIH yang membawamu keluar dari sana,"

"Ada banyak, lainnya akan kuberitahu nanti, sekarang ada sesuatu genting diluar sana. Kutanya dulu, kau tahu gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura?"

Mata Juugo melebar. Ada apa dengan Sakura? "Sakura Haruno. Aku tahu. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Bagus. Apa dia ada dibawah perlindungan DIH atau ia sedang mengikuti program perlindungan saksi?". Juugo menjawab dengan tergesa, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Tapi kami sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan terburuk, sekarang ia dibawah pengawasan salahsatu agen DIH."

"Salahsatu? Hanya satu agen?" ulang Yahiko tak percaya. Juugo mengagguk. Punggung Yahiko menegak, "Bodoh! Malam ini Kabuto dan yang lainnya berniat menghabisi gadis itu! Dan jumlah mereka banyak."

Juugo menegang ditempatnya duduk. Ia memang mengirim Sasuke untuk melindunginya. Namun jika anggota mereka sebanyak itu, Sasuke akan tumbang. Maka dengan cepat ia menekan sebuah tombol di _earphone_ nya dan mulai berbicara, "Kiba! Kau dengar aku?"

 _"Ya, Juugo. Operasi berakhir, kini semua pasukan sudah ditarik..."_

"Tunggu. Suruh semua pasukan berkumpul di posisi T-022-99, tunggu intruksi dariku selanjutnya!" ujar Juugo setengah menjerit. Dari ujung sana Kiba hanya menyetujui ucapan Juugo.

"Dimana? Dimana mereka akan menghabisinya?" tanya Juugo memburu. Yahiko hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu. Yang jelas mereka berangkat dengan lima mobil penuh, artinya banyak sekalli anggota yang terlibat..."

Juugo tak mendengar Yahiko lebih lanjut, sekarang ia sibuk menekan tombol lain di earphone-nya lalu berbicara, "Sasuke? Sasuke? Kau bisa dengar aku?"

 **-8-**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke melirik kaca spion dan mendapati sebuah sedan biru tua masih melaju tepat dibelakang mobilnya. Sejak tadi firasatnya tak enak dan sejak tadi pula mobilnya diikuti beberapa mobil tak dikenal. ia yakin sekali mereka sedang diikuti, dan masalahnya tak hanya satu mobil, tapi beberapa. Ada yang menjaga jarak dari mobilnya,ada juga yang tidak. Ia ingin menanyakan pada Juugo apa operasi mereka sudah selesai namun ia tak ingin memancing kecemasan gadis yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Jadi ia hanya memutar-mutar jalan untuk mengulur waktu sampai mobil yang mengikutinya kehilangan arah.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang melihat bingung kearah luar jendela mobil. Sudah ia duga gadis ini curiga, "Pulang. Hanya aku ingin berjalan-jalan sedikit,"

"Begitu? Ada apa? Tumben sekali." Komentar Sakura lagi. Sasuke sekali lagi melihat kearah spion dan sedan biru tadi masih mengikutinya, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa kau akan dimarahi jika pulang kemalaman?"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"Sakura sewot. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berusaha menutupi rasa cemasnya. Pokoknya gadis ini tak boleh sampai tahu mereka sedang diikuti.

Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang menuruni _fly over_ dan berakhir disebuah perempatan jalan. Mata Sasuke melebar saat mendapati kendaraan yang memadati perempatan itu, "Ada apa ini?"

"Ooh, kampanye Hatake Kakashi dari partai Konoha untuk pemilihan perdana menteri Juni nanti. Aku baru ingat," jawab Sakura. Sasuke mengumpat sambil menginjak rem. Mobilnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Mengapa disaat seperti ini harus ada kampanye sialan ini, sih?

"Woa, kita akan terjebak macet selama beberapa kilometer kedepan. Bagaimana ini?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Sementara Sasuke sedang menimbang-nimbang akan menghubungi Juugo atau tidak.

"Oh! Aku tahu jalan pintas yang sepi!" Sakura berseru disampingnya. Sasuke menoleh sekilas kearah Sakura, "Jalan pintas apa?"

"Sekitar lima ratus meter kedepan ada belokan ke kanan, lalui jalan itu dan kita akan sampai ke jalanan besar dekat rumahku. Aku yakin jalanan itu pasti sepi." Sakura berceloteh dengan semangat, tak tahu jika Sasuke tengah stress. Ia tahu persis jalan pintas itu. Jalanan gelap itu panjang dan sepi. Bagaimana jika orang-orang yang membuntutinya sejak tadi menghadang mereka di jalanan sepi itu?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerjap dan baru sadar Sakura tengah memandanginya, "O-oh, apa kau yakin kita akan lewat sana?"

"Jika kita tetap dijalan ini, kupastikan jam dua belas malam nanti kita baru sampai rumahku. Ini macet total, Sasuke!" Sakura setengah merengek. Oh, astaga. Bagaimana ini?

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya. Padahal batinnya masih berdebat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Juugo dan menjelaskan tentang keadaannya sekarang.

 _"Sasuke? Sasuke? Kau bisa dengar aku?"_

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan sesuatu, suara Juugo lebih dulu terdengar di earphone yang terpasang ditelinga kirinya. Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Ya, aku dengar. Ada apa?"

Melalui ujung matanya ia bisa melihat tatapan heran Sakura saat melihatnya bicara sendiri. Namun akhirnya gadis itu menyadari earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

 _"Kabuto dan yang lain mengincar Sakura. Dimana gadis itu sekarang?"_

Apa yang ia takutkan sekarang terbukti. "Bersamaku. Kami terjebak macet. Kau dimana?"

 _"Di jalan. Perlambat lajumu dan kami akan menuju ke tempatmu. Jangan berhenti, karena kemungkinan besar mereka sedang mengekormu."_

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Dimengerti. Segera menuju kesini. Aku akan mengulur waktu."

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Sasuke menoleh dan langsung mendapati wajah cemas Sakura, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kita akan segera pulang."

Setelah itu Sasuke menginjak gas dan mobil melaju perlahan karena lalu lintas didepan masih padat. Akhirnya ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan melalui jalan pintas itu dan tancap gas sekecang-kencangnya. Artinya ia siap memulai aksi kejar-kejaran yang menegangkan.

"Benarkah? Mengapa kau tadi menyuruh temanmu kesini?"

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Ya, ada sedikit urusan yang harus dibereskan. Nah, sekarang kita akan segera terbebas dari macet yang menyengsarakan ini."

 **-9-**

Sakura menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Perasaannya semakin tak enak. Berkali-kali ia melirik Sasuke yang sekarang sudah selesai bicara dengan temannya-entah siapa-, namun pria itu seolah tak mau memberitahunya apa yang tengah terjadi.

Mobil mereka melaju perlahan. Pelan sekali. Hingga mereka beberapa meter didepan terdapat sebuah jalan pintas yang tadi Sakura maksud. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menghela napas lega.

"Belokannya sudah didepan mata. Siap-siap saja, aku akan mengebut agar kau tak pulang kemalaman," ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat kearahnya. Sakura tak menjawab, hanya membisu selama perjalanan menuju belokan itu, dan setelah mereka sampai disana, Sasuke dengan tergesa memindah gigi mobil dan berbelok dengan brutal, sampai-sampai ban mobil mengeluarkan suara berdecit yang menyakitkan.

Sakura hendak bertanya 'ada apa' untuk kedua kalinya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sasuke memutar setir dengan amat serius. Pandangan matanya tertancap di spion, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Barulah saat Sakura membalikkan badan, dengan jelas ia dapat melihat sebuah sedan biru tua sedang melaju tepat dibelakang mereka. Tak hanya sedan itu, ada beberapa mobil lain yang mengekor dengan kecepatan menakutkan.

Menyaksikan semua mobil itu, kepanikan Sakura memuncak. "Sasuke! Siapa mereka?"

"Tenang. Jangan panik, oke? Jangan panik. Kita akan segera mengakhiri kejar-mengejar yang konyol ini," ujar Sasuke sambil sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa paniknya sendiri. Sakura bungkam. Tangannya menggenggam erat rok selutut yang ia gunakan, untuk meredam paniknya yang semakin menjadi.

Tarik napas. Lalu buang.

Sakura melirik _speedometer_ dan mendapati jarum bergerak dikisaran angka 120-130.

Tarik napas. Lalu buang.

Sekali lagi mobil berbelok dengan brutal dijalanan sepi yang luas ini. Tak satupun orang yang ia jumpai sepanjang jalan, bahkan mobil pun tidak. Yang ada hanya bunyi decit mobil ini, dan mobil-mobil yang mengejar mereka dibelakang.

Tarik napas. Lalu...

Sakura belum sempat membuang napasnya, karena tiba-tiba dari belokan jalan beberapa meter didepan mereka muncul sebuah mobil lain dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah menakutkan.

Sasuke menginjak rem mendadak lalu membanting setir ke kanan, menghindari tabrakan dengan mobil yang didepan. Sakura memejamkan mata dan menjerit tertahan saat semua itu berlangsung. Saat ia membuka mata lagi mobil mereka sudah dalam keadaan diam; melintang ditengah jalan juga diapit oleh mobil lain dari depan dan belakang. Mereka terjebak.

Disampingnya Sasuke tengah terengah-engah sambil menatap panik kedepan. Beberapa orang menumpang mobil didepan mereka keluar dan segera memasang wajah tak bersahabat. Sakura mulai gemetaran.

"Keluar kau, brengsek!"

Salahseorang diantara mereka berteriak dengan lantang, dan tak lama mulai mengerumuni mobil yang Sakura tumpangi.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini?"

Masih dengan gemetaran, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menyodorkan sepucuk pistol kearahnya. Sakura menatap ragu pistol itu, lalu menggeleng.

"Tekan pelatuknya, saat terdengar suara 'klik', taruh telunjukmu di picu, arahkan mulut pistol ke target, lalu tekan picu kuat-kuat." Jelas Sasuke sambil memeragakan cara menggunakan pistol pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan takut.

"Keluar!"

Mereka berteriak lagi, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya, kedua tangannya masih menyodorkan pistol ke Sakura. "Pegang ini. Tembak mereka jika dibutuhkan. Aku akan keluar,"

Karena Sakura diam saja, Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura yang masih menggenggam rok dan meletakkan pistol disana. Dengan segala ketakutan yang ada, Sakura memohon pada Sasuke agar tak meninggalkannya melalui tatapan mata, namun pria itu hanya menatapnya balik sambil mengangguk, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

Kemudian Sasuke keluar dari mobil, menghadapi kumpulan orang berwajah menyeramkan yang sudah berkerumun didepan mobil mereka.

* * *

Author's Note :

Chapter ini berisi penyelesaian dari konflik di Fanfic ini, tapi karena terlalu panjang jadi author memutuskan buat membagi chapter ini jadi 2 part, he he. _And this is not the end._ Setelah chapter ini selesai, akan ada chapter epilog sebagai chapter penutup Fanfic ini.

 _Happy reading_ dan mohon maaf atas segala _typo_ dari segi bahasa ataupun kalimat.

Dan sekali lagi, author masih pemula, jadi masih membutuhkan banyak saran dan komentar dari teman-teman. Terima kasih atas bentuannya ^^


	8. Sebuah Akhir Cerita - Part 2

**Sebuah Akhir Cerita**

* * *

 _"Sasuke, katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua ini?"_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke bergeming. Sakura terisak. Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa detik. Hingga Sakura merasakan tekanan dibagian kepalanya.

"Baiklah, artinya kau memilih mati lebih dulu. Bisikkanlah ucapan selamat tinggal ditelinga gadismu. Aku akan memberi waktu,"

Sakura akhirnya sadar tekanan tadi akibat Kabuto menekankan pistol dikepala Sasuke. Maka Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke kebelakang, namun tak berhasil. Tenaga Sasuke masih terlalu berat untuk ia lawan. "Sasuke kumohon. Menjauh dariku," bisiknya lirih.

"Satu..."

Sakura meremas kemeja Sasuke erat saat Kabuto mulai menghitung mundur. Isaknya sudah tak terkendali. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Dua..."

Sakura memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Berharap jika Kabuto melepaskan peluru, maka peluru itu bisa menembus kepalanya juga. Agar ia tak menyaksikan Sasuke tewas karenanya.

Berikutnya tak terdengar kata 'tiga', melainkan terdengar suara letusan yang memekakkan telinga. Sakura pun menjerit sekuat tenaga.

 **-10-**

 _"Juugo, mobil kami samasekali tak bisa lewat. Beberapa ruas jalan ditutup akibat kampanye. Kau sudah hubungi Sasuke?"_

Juugo berdecak kesal. "Sama. Mobil Sasuke juga terjebak macet. Dan ia sepertinya diikuti kawanan Kabuto. Kita harus segera sampai kesana. Astaga, bagaimana dengan pasukan yang lain?"

 _"Sama saja. Semua unit pasukan berada di Distrik Shinjuku, sebenarnya tak jauh dari posisi Sasuke sekarang, namun lalu lintas macet total"_

Juugo menarik napas panjang, ia sendiri sedang berada di mobil yang berbeda dengan anggota tim lain. Tadi setelah menggeledah markas dan membawa Yahiko, ia memisahkan diri dengan pasukannya dan menaiki mobil yang terpisah dengan pasukan, berdua saja dengan Yahiko, serta satu orang agen sebagai supir.

 _"Juugo? Ada informasi dari Sasuke?"_

"Tunggu sebentar." Ujar Juugo sambil menekan sebuah tombol di _earphone_ nya. Tak lama ia berbicara kembali, "Sasuke? Laporkan situasi?"

 _"Situasi darurat. Aku akan berhadapan dengan mereka. Lekas datang kesini, disini berkumpul banyak anggota mereka. Aku akan mengulur waktu. Dan jangan hubungi aku dulu. I'm fighting right now,"_ suara Sasuke yang dingin menembus gendang telinga Juugo, membuat pria itu melebarkan mata, dan setelah itu Sasuke tak bicara lagi.

"Sasuke?"

Tak ada jawaban. Juugo mendengar suara bantingan pintu mobil dari _earphone_ nya, kemudian suara orang berteriak. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak bicara padanya. Artinya sekarang ia tengah berhadapan dengan kawanan Kabuto.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Dengan tergesa, Juugo segera menekan tombol _di earphone_ nya, kemudian berbicara dengan tak sabar, "Dimana kalian?"

"Mobil kami tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan mobil patroli polisi pun malah terparkir di pinggir jalan. Kau sendiri dimana?" tanya orang diseberang sana. Juugo menjawab, "Distrik Kawasaki, menuju Distrik Shinjuku tempat Sasuke berada,"

"Bagaimana dengan helikopter?"

Juugo menoleh menuju asal suara. Barusan Yahiko yang berbicara. Ia bahkan sampai lupa ada orang lain di mobil ini selain ia dan pengemudi. Juugo terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Juugo. Bagaimana ia lupa transportasi darat bukanlah jalan satu-satunya? Maka ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya, sambil menatap Yahiko lekat-lekat, "Kau benar"

 **-11-**

Sasuke mendengar suara Juugo yang memanggilnya di _earphone._ Tapi ia mengabaikannya. Karena sekarang ia tengah berhadapan dengan enam orang pria berwajah sangar yang sudah sedari tadi menunggunya keluar dari mobil. Dan dengan jelas ia bisa melihat Kabuto merupakan salah satu dari mereka.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Sasuke santai. Perlahan-lahan langkahnya mendekati mereka, sementara mereka hanya diam sambil memandanginya penuh kebencian.

"Hahahaha, kau masih suka basa basi ternyata. Kemari kau, brengsek." Kabuto yang menjawab. Sasuke mendekat sambil menyunggingkan senyum, "Wah Kabuto, apa kabar? Kau sudah pulih dari luka-lukamu?"

Kabuto tak menjawab, dengan emosi ia berlari kearah Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tinju, tadinya tinju itu ia arahkan kewajah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak mengizinkan tinju itu mendarat di wajahnya, karena ia lebih dulu menepisnya dengan santai, seolah tak butuh usaha. "Wah, kau agresif sekali."

"Minggir kau, brengsek! Dengar, urusanku bukan denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau malah ikut campur urusanku?" bisik Kabuto tepat didepan wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat. Namun Sasuke tetap tenang, matanya menatap Kabuto datar. "Lalu dengan siapa urusanmu?"

"Urusanku dengan gadis itu. Tapi KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA, BRENGSEK!" bisikan Kabuto kini berubah menjadi teriakan ganas sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. Ia berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Dengan Sakura? Wah, masalah pernikahan itu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi masalah kekejian yang kalian lakukan terhadap ratusan warga diluar sana yang merupakan _urusanku_ ," ujar Sasuke sambil memberi penekanan dibeberapa kata terakhir. Mereka masih berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

"Siapa peduli, brengsek!" teriak Kabuto penuh amarah. Ia mundur perlahan untuk memandangi Sasuke dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"Dan sekarang yang harus kita selesaikan..."

"Serang!"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kabuto mengeluarkan perintah pada antek-anteknya sambil menunjuk Sasuke heroik. Lima orang yang berdiri dibelakang Kabuto berlari membabi buta kearah Sasuke. Sasuke segera menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk melawan mereka, dan ia berhasil menghindar dari beberapa pukulan.

Tapi tentu saja tak bisa seterusnya seperti ini, karena ia kalah jumlah. Ada beberapa pukulan yang lolos dan melukai tubuhnya. Namun ini belum fatal, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara tembakan dari arah belakang, lalu sebuah peluru bersarang di lengan atas Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap nyalang dua orang yang muncul dari belakang sambil menenteng senapan. Pria yang menembaknya tadi tengah menyeringai lebar kearahnya.

"Oh, lihat Kabuto. Musuh bebuyutanmu kini sedang panik,"

Sasuke tak memedulikan perkataan itu. Ia melirik khawatir kearah mobil, berharap Sakura tak melakukan hal konyol dengan keluar dari mobil disaat seperti ini, Perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan oleh belasan orang yang keluar dari beberapa mobil yang menguntitnya tadi. Kini mereka berbondong-bondong mendekat kearahnya. Terdengar suara tawa puas Kabuto.

"Hahahaha, kau benar, Kakuzu, ia panik. Oh, atau ia tengah mengkhawatirkan gadisnya? Apa lebih baik kita bawa gadisnya kesini?" ujar Kabuto lantang. Sasuke mendelik tajam kearahnya. Kabuto kemudian bicara lagi, "Tahan tembakan kalian. Kita seret gadisnya kesini,"

Kabuto kemudian berjalan menuju Coupe Sasuke. Namun Sasuke segera menerjangnya dari belakang dengan sebuah tinju yang berhasil mendarat di tengkuk Kabuto. Alhasil Kabuto tumbang, namun berikutnya Sasuke harus menghadapi amukan para antek-anteknya.

Satu tembakan lagi mereka lepaskan. Namun kali ini tak mengenai Sasuke. Sasuke berlari menghindar sambil mengambil pistol dari celananya, dan mulai melepaskan beberapa peluru kearah mereka.

Beberapa diantara mereka terkena tembakan. Namun si pemegang senapan masih utuh. Sasuke melepaskan beberapa tembakan lagi sambil melindungi diri dari terjangan fisik beberapa dari mereka yang berdiri didekatnya. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa menghadapi ini. Yang jelas dalam hati ia berharap pasukan Juugo segera datang kesini dan membantunya.

 **-12-**

Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah menahan napas sejak beberapa detik lalu. Berkali kali ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat menyaksikan Sasuke sedang ditembaki dan dipukuli. Dari cara Sasuke bertempur, Sakura tahu pria itu sangat terampil dalam hal ini dan ia pasti sangat menguasai taekwondo. Tidak, tidak hanya taekwondo, tapi bela diri lain. Entah apa namanya dan yang jelas ia juga sangat terampil menembak jitu. Namun bukan waktunya mengaguminya disaat seperti ini. karena musuh yang dihadapinya bukan hanya satu-dua orang. Tapi puluhan.

Satu pukulan mengenai tengkuk Sasuke dan refleks Sakura memekik tertahan. Sedaritadi tangan kanannya memegang pistol. Namun ia tak tahu apakah ia akan menggunakannya atau tidak. Ia tahu benar Kabuto mengincarnya, ia mendengarnya tadi. Tapi Sasuke memilih melindunginya dan mengambil resiko dengan menyerang Kabuto dari belakang. Akibatnya kini ia dikeroyok dengan membabi buta.

Sakura tak tahan lagi. Tenaga Sasuke mulai habis. Ia mulai kewalahan menghadapi musuh yang semakin ganas. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk keluar dari mobil dan menembaki mereka. Namun jika peluru dalam pistol yang tengah ia genggam ini habis, bisa apa dia? Hanya berdiri disana? Menyerahkan diri? Mematung menyaksikan Sasuke dipukuli tanpa bisa membantu apa-apa? Menyedihkan sekali.

Sebuah pukulan keras berhasil membuat Sasuke tumbang. Sekali lagi Sakura membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Badannya dicondongkan kedepan, badannya mulai gemetaran, dan airmata mulai berjatuhan.

Saat ini Sakura merasa dirinya ialah gadis paling lemah didunia. Hanya bisa memandangi orang yang selama ini mati-matian melindunginya disiksa didepan matanya. Ironis sekali. Lagipula apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Dalam hati ia berharap agar rekan Sasuke segera datang. Seperti saat itu. Namun mereka tak kunjung datang. Pandangan Sakura mengabur, terhalang airmata yang kini mengalir semakin deras. Pandangannya lekat pada tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tumbang, namun masih bergerak untuk memberikan perlawanan semampunya.

Sakura baru mengalihkan pandangannya keatas saat ia mendengar suara gemerutuk air membentur atap mobil. Hujan. Diluar hujan. Alam ini seolah sedang memusuhinya. Memilih menurunkan hujan disaat Sasuke tengah kesulitan bahkan untuk bergerak sekalipun. Dan sekarang derasnya hujan akan menambah penderitaannya.

Sakura terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Kabuto berbalik kearah mobil tempat ia berada. Mengacungkan pistol dan kemudian menembak tepat kearah Sakura. Sakura terpejam, namun peluru itu tak sampai padanya. Peluru itu hanya menggores kaca depan sedikit. Ia baru tahu ternyata semua kaca mobil ini antipeluru.

Kabuto menembak lagi, namun mobil ini melindunginya. Sakura masih terisak sambil menggenggam pistol. Samar-samar, ditengah gemericik hujan yang semakin deras, ia bisa mendengar teriakan Kabuto menyuruhnya keluar. Berkali-kali. Dan berkali-kali pula ia melihat Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan menahan tubuh Kabuto agar tak mendekati mobil. Ia tahu persis mobil ini dalam keadaan terkunci. Namun tetap saja, adrenalin mengalir deras dalam darahnya, memacu jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Memicu napasnya hingga terengah-engah.

Ia harus keluar dan menolong Sasuke.

Itu hal terakhir yang muncul dibenak Sakura. Ini semua akibatnya. Dan ia takkan pernah memafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai Sasuke mati karena melindunginya. Tidak akan. Maka ia akan keluar dan menyerahkan diri pada mereka. Ia yang mereka inginkan, bukan? memang tak ada jaminan mereka akan membiarkan Sasuke hidup jika ia menyerahkan diri, namun setidaknya lebih baik ia yang mati lebih dulu. Sebab ia tak sanggup jika menyaksikan Sasuke mati didepan matanya.

Maka setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Sakura menggenggam erat pistol ditangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya membuka kunci dan pintu mobil perlahan. Kemudian ia keluar dari mobil, dan dengan segera hujan menyambutnya dengan tetesan dingin menyakitkan.

 **-13-**

Helikopter sedang dipersiapkan.

Juugo mengumpat dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa tak sedari tadi ia mengirim helikopter? Ah benar sekali kata teori. Kepanikan merusak akal sehat.

"Percuma kau gusar seperti itu. Hanya helikopter yang bisa membantu mereka." Yahiko berkomentar lagi. Juugo mendeliknya sekilas, memang benar. Perkataannya memang benar.

"Agen macam apa yang kau kirim untuk melindungi gadis itu?" Yahiko bertanya lagi. Juugo menghela napas lelah lalu bersandar, "Jangan diragukan lagi. Yang pasti aku takkan mengirimkan agen pemula di misi ini. Masalahnya lawannya banyak. Hanya masalah waktu dan ia akan tumbang jika kita tak datang membantunya,"

"Dan hujan akan membuat semuanya semakin buruk,"

Juugo mengikuti arah pandang Yahiko yang tengah memandang kosong ventilasi kecil dimobil itu. Dan ia baru sadar jika diluar hujan. Dan hujan merupakan pertanda buruk bagi mereka.

"Berdoa saja semoga tak turun badai. Karena jika iya, maka helikoptermu takkan berfungsi," ujar Yahiko lagi, seolah memperingatkan. Juugo hanya memandang kosong keluar ventilasi. Ia benci saat-saat dimana ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tak lama mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Juugo beringsut kearah kawat pembatas jok belakang mobil dan kursi pengemudi, kemudian mengintip kearah luar, "Mengapa berhenti?"

"Kita sudah masuk Distrik Shinjuku. Dan didepan sana macet total," jawab si pengemudi. Juugo berdecak kesal, kampenye sialan itu. Ya, semuanya akibat kampanye itu. Namun bagaimanapun disaat seperti ini menyalahkan bukanlah kegiatan yang membantu.

"Apa yang kau dengar dari lokasi?"

Juugo menoleh ke arah Yahiko, "Lokasi? Maksudmu tempat Sasuke?"

"Ya, tadi kau bicara dengannya, bukan? Artinya kau bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi disana?" Yahiko memperjelas pertanyaannya. Juugo menelan ludah, lalu dengan senyum pahit menjawab, "Ya, namun sambungannya kuputus sementara, karena sedari tadi yang kudengar hanya suara pukulan dan tembakan,"

 **-14-**

Sasuke terhuyung ke samping. Ia memang menggunakan rompi antipeluru dibalik kemejanya. Namun tangan dan kakinya tetap memungkinkan terkena tembakan. Dan kini dua butir peluru sudah bersarang dilengan dan pahanya. Ditambah luka-luka pukulan disekujur tubuhnya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tapi tidak, ia tak boleh tumbang sekarang.

Sebuah pukulan menerjang pipinya dan dengan mudah ia terjatuh. Aspal basah segera menyambut permukaan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka. Seolah semua ini belum cukup menyakitkan, air hujan turun dengan brutal menerjang luka-lukanya. Membuat kemeja biru muda yang ia kenakan dibasahi air bercampur darah.

Rasa sakit berdenyut diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia belum bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yang terlentang. Kini semua tampak berputar dimatanya. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat seringaian Kabuto yang berdiri tepat diatasnya. Berikutnya Kabuto menunduk mendekatinya, dengan sebuah tinju terkepal ditangannya. Sasuke tak bisa bergerak, karenanya ia memejamkan mata dan siap menerima sebuah tinju yang akan segera menyapa luka-lukanya.

Namun tinju itu belum sampai menyentuhnya saat tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar ditengah gemericik hujan. Sasuke membuka mata dan mendapati Kabuto tumbang tepat disebelah tubuhnya. Kabuto memegangi tangan kanannya yang tertembak sambil memandang nyalang kebelakang. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Kabuto dan matanya melebar saat mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri sambil mengacungkan pistol.

Gadis yang ia lindungi keluar dari mobil. Bodoh...

"Hentikan! Berhenti memukulinya, hentikann!" jerit Sakura diantara isaknya. Sepertinya semua orang disini terhipnotis aksi Sakura barusan, termasuk dirinya. Karena selama beberapa detik kedepan tak ada yang bereaksi. Bahkan Kabuto sekalipun hanya berlutut sambil memegangi lukanya.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya Sasuke menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan dan berusaha bangkit. Setelah ia dalam posisi duduk, sekuat tenaga ia memukul tangan Kabuto yang barusan tertembak. Kabuto menjerit kesakitan dan jatuh terlentang. Sasuke kini berhasil berdiri walau sempoyongan, namun satu pukulan lagi dari antek-antek Kabuto membuat usahanya sia-sia, karena ia kembali terjatuh disamping Kabuto yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

Tubuhnya bahkan baru saja menyapa permukaan aspal yang kasar saat sebuah tangan kembali mengepalkan tinju kearahnya, dan ia tak bisa menghindar. Namun untuk kedua kalinya tinju itu tak sampai padanya karena Sakura kembali melepaskan peluru untuk menolongnya.

Dalam keadaan berbaring Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah berdiri dengan pistol ditangan. Ia tahu gadis itu ketakutan, dan berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran dibawah hujan yang kian menjadi. Namun Sasuke kini tak bisa melindunginya. Karena bahkan setelah ini ia tak tahu masih bisa berdiri lagi atau tidak.

 **-15-**

Telunjuk Sakura yang gemetaran masih diposisikan di picu. Tidak, tak hanya telunjuknya yang gemetaran, tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Mata Sakura dibuat buram oleh campuran air hujan dan airmatanya sendiri. Isaknya kini bersatu dengan suara gemericik hujan yang semakin menjadi, airmatanya kini bersatu dengan air hujan yang turun semakin deras. Ia sangat kacau.

Seluruh kawanan Kabuto kini menatapnya. Setelah tembakan kedua ia lepaskan, mereka memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara terkejut, marah, dan entahlah. Yang jelas sekarang Sakura harus melawan mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ia melirik sekilas Sasuke yang jatuh terlentang. Tubuhnya bermandikan darah, ia menebak pasti pandangan Sasuke sudah buram. Tubuhnya sudah terluka. Tenaganya sudah habis. Tapi ia bersyukur Sasuke masih hidup.

Lalu apa lagi sekarang? Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya memegang pistol ini, menekan picu jika ada orang yang berusaha menyakiti Sasuke atau menyakitinya. Terus seperti itu hingga pelurunya habis. Lalu, setelah peluru habis, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Hanya mematung? Pasrah dan diam saja?

"Aoa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang, Kabuto?" desis Sakura lirih. Namun dalam lirihnya terkandung emosi yang dalam. Kabuto menyeringai, kemudian bangkit secara perlahan, "Awalnya aku menginginkanmu, Sakura. Namun si brengsek ini menghalangiku."

"Jangan libatkan dia! Aku memang tak menginginkanmu sejak awal! Aku yang menolak. Aku yang berurusan denganmu, bukan dia!"

"Benar, dan sebagai gantinya kau malah mengirim bajingan ini kepadaku. Benar begitu, Sakura?" Kabuto berkata dengan nada direndahkan yang membuat Sakura merasa jijik. Sakura menahan isaknya, "Sekarang lepaskan ia dan lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Kau ingin membunuhku, ha? Lakukan!"

Kabuto membalasnya dengan tawa. Cukup lama ia tertawa hingga akhirnya ia berbicara, "Hei, Kakuzu! Kau dengar yang dikatakan gadis itu? Ia. Baru. Saja. Menyerahkan. Diri! hahahahhahahaa ..."

Nada itu penuh penekanan dan terdengar amat menyebalkan ditelinga Sakura. Sakura merapatkan gigi-giginya. Tubuhnya sudah kuyup sedari tadi. Rasa dingin bahkan sudah tak terasa lagi karena kulit tubuhnya seakan sudah mati rasa.

"Lekas akhiri semua ini," desis Sakura lagi. Tangannya masih mengacungkan pistol. Ia berbicara dengan sungguh-sungguh, namun hanya tawa yang ia dapatkan. Sakura semakin geram, orang-orang ini mempermainkannya.

Derai tawa mereka dihentikan oleh jeritan pilu Kabuto. Sakura segera menyadari apa yang terjadi; Sasuke menendang luka ditangan Kabuto dari belakang. Kabuto segera jatuh terjerembab kebelakang. Dan antek-anteknya dengan segera pula membalas tindakan Sasuke barusan. Dan Sakura segera menekan picu untuk menghentikan gerakan mereka. Dan berhasil, peluru yang ia lesatkan berhasil bersarang ditangan orang itu.

Sasuke berhasil berdiri karena serangan balas dendam tadi gagal. Namun Sakura tak tahu jika dari jauh ada orang yang sedang membidiknya, ia baru sadar saat sesuatu yang panas melesak kekulit tangannya. Rasa terbakar mulai menjalarinya. Ia akhirnya sadar ia baru saja tertembak.

Ia tak pernah tahu jika tertembak rasanya bisa sesakit ini. Maka Sakura menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Tangan kanannya masih memegang pistol, sementara tangan kirinya terkulai kebawah akibat tembakan. Dan rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi.

Pandangan Sakura semakin buram. Perlahan ia merosot kebawah, tubuh gemetarnya bersandar diroda mobil. Lukanya tak ia sentuh sedikitpun. Matanya hanya memandang kosong kedepan. Kearah Sasuke yang sedang sekuat tenaga melawan mereka untuk kesekian kali.

Oh tuhan, inikah akhir hidup mereka?

 **-16-**

Suara klakson kendaraan membombardir gendang telinga Itachi sejak setengah jam lalu. Ia menghela napas berat sambil menatap kosong puluhan kendaraan yang berdesakan di jalan raya. Ia sendiri sedang turun ke jalan raya untuk menjaga ketertiban selama kampanye berlangsung. Namun karena kampanye sudah berakhir, menyisakan kemacetan panjang yang memusingkan, ia dan rekan-rekannya memilih beristirahat didepan sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Mereka –para tentara- memarkir mobil mereka di depan gedung, lalu duduk beristirahat sambil menunggu kemacetan mereda.

"Menurutmu berapa lama lagi ini akan berlangsung?" tanya Itachi pada salahsatu anak buahnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan raya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Itachi menghela napas lagi, bahkan sirine pun tak banyak membantu menembus kemacetan ini. Maka tak ada gunanya mereka kembali ke asrama dalam keadaan seperti ini, lebih baik menunggu disini beberapa menit lagi.

Perhatian Itachi teralihkan oleh sebuah mobil patroli tentara yang melaju kearahnya. Mobil itu berhenti dibelakang mobil patroli lain yang terparkir disana. Seorang pria berseragam turun dari sana, dan dengan tergesa berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Kapten Itachi Uchiha," ujarnya sambil memberi hormat. Itachi bangkit dari duduknya untuk membalas hormat. Pria itu kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan mulai berbicara, "Tadi kami melewati perempatan jalan dekat Hotel Yamanaka, saat itu samar-samar kami mendengar suara letusan senjata api berkali-kali. Suaranya tak terlalu jelas karena tertutup suara hujan, tapi saya cukup yakin itu suara letusan senjata. Perlukah kami kembali kesana untuk memeriksa keadaan?"

Kening Itachi berkerut, "Dimana tepatnya kau mendengarnya?"

"Ada cabang jalan sekitar seratus meter dari perempatan itu, kurasa suara berasal dari sana. Jalan itu biasa digunakan sebagai jalan pintas, sepi dan bukan pemukiman." Terang pria itu lagi. Itachi berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Oh, aku tahu jalan itu. Tak jauh dari sini, kan? Mengapa tadi kalian tak langsung memeriksa kesana?"

"Kami mendengar suara letusan saat sudah melewati cabang jalan itu. Dan karena putaran masih sangat jauh, kami memutuskan mampir dulu kesini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kembali kesana dan periksa keadaan. Aku akan melihat keadaan dari atas sini, melihat lalulintas padat seperti ini, nampaknya kalian akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama walaupun jaraknya amat dekat. Setelah aku melihat keadaan disana, maka akan kukabari kalian" ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk gedung pencakar langit dibelakang mereka. Pria berpangkat kopral tadi tampak bingung, "Melihat dari atas?"

"Aku akan naik kelantai atas dan melihat keadaan disana melalui _scope_. Kalian lekaslah berangkat." Perintah Itachi. Kopral tadi segera kembali melesat kedalam mobil, sementara Itachi menghampiri salahsatu mobil patroli yang terparkir disana, lalu mengambil sebuah senapan dan membawanya.

"Kapten, mau kemana?"

Itachi berbalik saat anak buahnya bertanya, "Keatas. Memeriksa keadaan."

"Dan jika ada kejahatan di cabang jalan itu, kau mau menembak pelaku dari sini?" tanyanya sangsi. Itachi hanya tersenyum, "Oh, kau meragukan ketepatan menembakku, ya?"

 **-17-**

Sakura tertembak. Ya, dan gadis itu kini jatuh bersandar dimobilnya. Sasuke merasakan kesadarannya semakin menipis. Namun tidak, ia tidak boleh pingsan sekarang. Maka untuk kesekian kalinya ia berusaha untuk berdiri, rasa sakit segera menyerangnya saat tangannya yang terluka menopang tubuhnya diaspal basah.

"Hei, brengsek. Masalahmu denganku, bukan dengan gadis itu. Jadi jangan jadi pengecut dengan menyerang perempuan. Berbalik kesini dan hadapi aku," ujar Sasuke lantang. Kabuto segera berbalik kebelakang, kearahnya. Kemudian ia mendekati Sasuke yang sudah berhasil berdiri, "Bukan aku yang mulai. Kau lihat sendiri kan wanita nakal itu yang menembakku duluan? Artinya ia mengajakku berperang!"

"Omong kosong. Kau sendiri mengincarnya daritadi. Sekarang berhentilah jadi pengecut dan lepaskan dia." Sasuke berjalan terhuyung kearah Kabuto yang tengah memandang sengit dirinya. ia sendiri ragu masih dapat melawannya atau tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun tak ada waktu untuk merasa takut.

Kabuto tersenyum miring, "Aku sudah lelah mendengar omong kosongnya. Menurut kalian yang mana yang harus kuhabisi lebih dulu?"

"Si Brengsek ini saja. Lalu kita akan saksikan drama paling memilukan tahun ini saat gadis itu menangis menjerit melihat Si Brengsek ini ditembak. Hahahahahha," salah seorang antek-anteknya menjawab, yang lain segera menimpali ucapannya dengan tawa. Kabuto tertawa puas. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan mata disipitkan. Sakura balas menatapnya pasrah. Gadis itu sudah pasrah.

"Idemu bagus sekali. Baiklah, aku pinjam pistol mahalmu, Kakuzu. Pistol barumu akan kugunakan untuk memecahkan kepala brengsek paling menyusahkan seumur hidupku. Kinshiki, kau pegangi tangannya." Perintah Kabuto segera disambut baik anak buahnya. Sepasang tangan kekar segera menyergap kedua tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke melawan, namun tentunya ia tetap kalah jumlah, ia akhirnya tak bisa berkutik saat tiga pasang tangan lain mengunci tubuhnya.

Kabuto mengokang pistolnya, kemudian berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam pasrah. Kesadarannya semakin menipis.

Sebuah letusan senjata memecah keheningan. Sebutir lagi peluru bersarang dibahu kanan Kabuto. Dengan emosi memuncak Kabuto berbalik kearah Sakura yang masih terduduk mengacungkan pistol. Ia berteriak marah, "Diam kau, nakal!"

"Hentikann!" jerit Sakura. Isaknya semakin menjadi. Bersatu dengan suara hujan yang turun semakin deras. Kabuto tak menjawab, ia segera mengacungkan pistol kearah Sakura dan melepaskan tembakan. Berikutnya jeritan Sakura terdengar. Sasuke tak bisa memandang dengan jelas bagian tubuh mana yang tertembak, yang jelas situasi berjalan semakin buruk.

Letusan terdengar lagi, Sakura balas menembak. Kali ini tembakannya meleset. Kabuto segera bersiap menembak lagi. Dan akan begitus seterusnya. Tidak. Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan ini berlangsung terus menerus.

"Sakura! Tahan tembakanmu!" jerit Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Namun Sakura mengabaikannya, ia masih membidik, dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Diam kau gadis nakal!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Percuma kau berteriak seperti itu!"

"Jangan bunuh dia! Kumohon! Kabuto!" Sakura berteriak diantara isaknya. Kabuto tak membalas teriakannya, perlahan ia berbalik kearahnya, "Lepaskan dia, Kinshiki. Kita habisi gadis berisik ini lebih dulu"

Tak lama tubuh Sasuke dilepaskan. Tiga orang yang memeganginya tadi beralih mendekati Sakura, sementara anak buahnya yang lain hanya menonton dari pinggir. Layaknya kru yang sedang menyaksikan proses syuting sebuah film. Sialan.

Sasuke harus segera bertindak. Harus. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan lagi?

Teriakan Sakura kembali terdengar. Tiga pria tadi berusaha memeganginya. Sakura berontak. Kabuto mengisi ulang pelurunya. Sementara Sasuke berusaha berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Sempurna sudah.

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya, lalu saat posisinya sudah dekat dengan Kabuto, ia meninju tengkuk Kabuto keras-keras. Sekeras yang ia bisa dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Alhasil Kabuto jatuh kedepan, kemudian berbalik menatapnya nyalang.

Anak buahnya batal mengunci Sakura, dan malah berjalan kearah Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tinju. Kabuto segera bangkit, mengkokang pistolnya, namun tak mengarahkan mulut pistol kearah Sasuke, melainkan kearah Sakura. Mata Sasuke segera melebar dan dengan sisa tenaganya berlari menubruk Kabuto hingga keduanya terjatuh. Tangan Sasuke berusaha merebut pistol ditangan Kabuto namun gagal, salahsatu anak buahnya menendang tangannya.

"Enyah kau!" Kabuto menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke dari tubuhnya. Sasuke jatuh berbaring, membentur aspal. Ia melirik Sakura yang kini berada dekat dengannya. Gadis itu masih terisak.

Kabuto bangkit dan kembali membidik kearah Sakura. Sasuke berusaha bangkit, berusaha meraih tangan Kabuto namun gagal. Maka dengan sisa tenaganya ia melompat kearah Sakura dan menindih tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya. Saat itulah tembakan meletus. Peluru mengenai punggungnya. Namun rompi antipeluru melindunginya.

Sasuke bisa mendengar isakan Sakura tepat ditelinganya. Tangan gadis itu meremas bagian lengan kemejanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa Sakura sedang gemetar hebat. Dan inilah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindunginya.

 **-18-**

Sakura bisa merasakan napas Sasuke yang berembus dirambutnya. Pria itu menindih tubuhnya di aspal. Sakura hanya terlentang pasrah. Tangan kirinya meremas lengan kemeja Sasuke. Sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pistol.

Terdengar teriakan Kabuto, namun ia tak tahu apa tepatnya yang ia teriakkan. Derasnya hujan mengaburkan semuanya. Pandangannya, pendengarannya, bahkan kesadarannya.

"Sekarang minggir dari gadis itu," bisik Kabuto ditelinga Sasuke, namun Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sasuke bergerak sedikit hingga pandangan Sakura bisa menangkap bayangan Kabuto yang sedang berjongkok disamping mereka.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya," desis Sasuke tepat didepan wajah Kabuto. Kabuto menggerakkan tangan kanannya, Sakura tak tahu tepat apa yang dilakukannya karena Sasuke segera mendekapnya erat, menutup seluruh wajah Sakura dengan dada bidangnya. Dan kemudian letusan senjata terdengar.

Sakura berteriak. Namun suaranya teredam tubuh Sasuke. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tak membunuh Sasuke, kan?

Kedua tangan Sakura meraih kerah kemeja Sasuke, berusaha melihat wajahnya. Namun gagal, cengkeraman Sasuke terlampau erat hingga bahkan tangannya tak mampu bergerak lebih jauh. Sakura kembali terisak. Kini tetesan darah jatuh diwajahnya. Apa yang terjadi?

Saat Sasuke menggerakkan tangan dipunggungnya, Sakura mengembuskan napas lega. Sasuke masih hidup, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, menjauh dari gadis itu. Atau kepalamu yang akan kuledakkan lebih dulu. Cepat!"

Sasuke bergeming. Sakura terisak. Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa detik. Hingga Sakura merasakan tekanan dibagian kepalanya.

"Baiklah, artinya kau memilih mati lebih dulu. Bisikkanlah ucapan selamat tinggal ditelinga gadismu. Aku akan memberi waktu,"

Sakura akhirnya sadar tekanan tadi akibat Kabuto menekankan pistol dikepala Sasuke. Maka Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke kebelakang, namun tak berhasil. Tenaga Sasuke masih terlalu besat untuk ia lawan. "Sasuke kumohon. Menjauh dariku," bisiknya lirih.

"Satu..."

Sakura meremas kemeja Sasuke erat saat Kabuto mulai menghitung mundur. Isaknya sudah tak terkendali. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Dua..."

Sakura memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Berharap jika Kabuto melepaskan peluru, maka peluru itu bisa menembus kepalanya juga. Agar ia tak menyaksikan Sasuke tewas karenanya.

Berikutnya tak terdengar kata 'tiga', melainkan terdengar suara letusan yang memekakkan telinga. Sakura pun menjerit sekuat tenaga.

Ia tetap menjerit, mengira Sasuke sudah tewas. Namun saat tangan dipunggungnya bergerak, Sakura berhenti dan membuka mata. Sasuke merenggangkan cengkeramannya. Ia bergerak. Ia masih hidup.

Sakura menahan napas saat Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menoleh kesamping. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan ia mendapati Kabuto jatuh tersungkur disamping mereka.

Mata Sakura membulat. Kabuto mati? Kabuto ditembak? Tapi oleh siapa?

Keterkejutannya belum pulih saat Sasuke kembali memeluknya erat. Wajahnya kembali ditindih dada bidang Sasuke dan posisi kembali seperti tadi. Terdengar suara teriakan kawan-kawan Kabuto. Teriakan kemarahan. Berikutnya ia merasakan tubuhnya dipukuli. Tidak. Bukan tubuhnya, tapi tubuh Sasuke.

Semakin kencang. Pukulan ini membabi buta.

Darah Sasuke membasahi wajah Sakura lagi. Kini lebih banyak. Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil tak hentinya terisak. Ya tuhan, apa Sasuke akan mati disini karena melindunginya?

Sakura nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya saat tiba-tiba pukulan itu berhenti. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara helikopter. Semakin dekat. Semakin jelas. Lalu ada suara teriakan. Lalu ia sadar sepenuhnya.

Suara helikopter kini mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan. Tak ada lagi pukulan, Maka ia memberanikan diri mendorong tubuh Sasuke kesamping. Tubuh kaku Sasuke bergerak ke samping, dan barulah Sakura bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kawanan Kabuto tengah berlutut sambil mengangkat tangannya diudara. Helikopter itu terbang rendang didekatnya, sebuah tangga tali menjulur kebawah, beberapa orang berbaju hitam turun ke tanah, mengacungkan senapan.

Sakura tak peduli lagi. Ia meraih tubuh Sasuke dan mengguncangnya. Tak ada respon. Ia meneriakkan namanya tepat ditelinganya. Tak pula ada jawaban.

Sakura meraih wajah Sasuke yang berlumur darah, lalu memeluknya erat sambil tak hentinya terisak.

Sasuke, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua ini?

* * *

#Catatan

 ** _Scope_ , atau _Telescope_ , atau _Riflescope_ , (Alat Bidik dalam Bahasa Indonesia) **adalah sebuah alat optik yang berfungsi untuk memandu pandangan mata saat membidik target. _Scope_ membantu pengguna melihat objek yang jauh dengan jelas dan diperbesar. Perbesaran bayangan yang dihasilkan lensa scope dapat diatur pengguna sehingga fungsinya mirip teropong. Hanya saja _scope_ menempel di tubuh senapan (walau bisa dilepas jika diiinginkan)


	9. Sebuah Penutup - Part 1

**Sebuah Penutup**

* * *

 _"Kau tak tahu saja, rasanya aku ingin memeluk sang langit saat menyaksikan kau membuka matamu kembali"_

 _._

 _._

Juugo tertawa puas selama beberapa saat, merayakan kemenangannya. "Oke, oke baiklah. Sekarang kau sebagai laki-laki yang normal, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Sasuke diam selama beberapa detik. Berpikir. "Kupikir agen seperti kita tak dapat hidup dengan nornal seperti orang normal, yah...kau tahu alasannya"

"Siapa bilang? Banyak agen dari bagian lain yang sudah menikah. Walapun mungkin dengan kehidupan pernikahan yang agak berbeda dengan orang nornal, bukan berarti agen seperti kita tak berhak mendapat kebahagiaan, bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Pandangannya terpaku kearah lain, menerawang. Ucapan Juugo mungkin ada benarnya. Walau selama ini pernikahan tak pernah sedikitpun terselip dibenaknya.

"Apa kau tak pernah menyertakan pernikahan dalam rencana hidupmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Kali ini ia jujur.

 **-1-**

Jemari Sakura saling bertaut diatas meja. Sepasang emeraldnya memandang kosong jemari itu tanpa tujuan. Seolah tak ada hal lain yang patut dilihat. Berikutnya ia menggeleng lemah, lalu menunduk, seraya memejamkan mata kuat-kuat.

"Bagaimanapun aku minta maaf," gumamnya pelan. Masih dalam posisi menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Ucapan permintaan maafnya tadi ia ucapkan dengan amat khidmat. Seolah menyesali dalam-dalam suatu kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

"Kau tak berhak meminta maaf untuk alasan apapun."

Saat seseorang dihadapan Sakura mengatakannya, Sakura segera mendongak dan membuka mata lebar-lebar, kemudian kembali menggeleng-geleng frustasi, "Tidak, tidak, ini salahku. Seandainya aku tak bertemu dengannya, seandainya aku tak menanyakannya soal lambang tato itu, ini semua tak akan terjadi. Ia tak akan..."

"Semua takkan terjadi dan mereka takkan tertangkap. Mereka akan terus menghirup udara bebas diluar sana, bebas melakukan kejahatan yang tak manusiawi, bebas menyakiti ratusan orang diluar sana. Begitu? Dengar Sakura, ini bukan hanya antara kalian berdua. Tapi ini menyangkut keselamatan orang banyak. Dan itu memang tugas kami, melindungi banyak orang."

Sakura menggeleng lebih kuat, "Tapi saat itu aku ada disampingnya. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak membantunya. Aku hanya diam. Membiarkan ia berjuang sendirian. Kau bisa rasakan sebesar apa penyesalan yang ada disini?" Sakura meletakkan sebelah tangannya didada. Pria yang duduk didepannya menghela napas panjang, menatapnya simpati. "Aku paham, ini berbeda dengan kasus lainnya. Kasus ini tak hanya melibatkan kontak fisik,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tapi juga melibatkan perasaan."

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian kembali bertanya dengan dahi berkerut, "Perasaan?"

Pria itu menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Kau tahu? Sasuke memang ingin melindungimu secara pribadi. Ia ingin melindungimu sebagai Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria. Bukan melindungimu sebagai Agen Uchiha, seorang agen inteljen. Jadi ia memang ingin melindungimu secara khusus. Bukan atas nama tugas."

"Juugo, memangnya kau tahu apa soal itu?" Sakura menegakkan punggungnya yang tadinya bersandar.

"Aku berteman dengannya sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun. Aku mengenalnya dengan amat baik. Aku hapal gestur tubuhnya dengan baik. Aku hapal maksud dari gerak-geriknya walau dia tak banyak bicara. Kau tau? Dulu aku pernah ditugaskan dibagian analisis nonverbal, jadi sedikit banyak aku tahu bagaimana cara membaca perilaku orang lain, terlebih dengan teman sendiri. Jadi yang kukatakan bukan kesimpulan sembarangan." Juugo melipat tangannya diatas meja. Tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan kearah Sakura, menandakan sedang berbicara sesuatu yang penting.

"Ia ingin menolongku karena dulu aku pernah menolongnya. Kau tau insiden itu?" ujar Sakura dengan yakin. Juugo mengannguk, "Aku tahu. Tapi entah mengapa menurutku apa yang ia lakukan lebih dari bentuk balas budi."

Sakura mengernyit, "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu ia sering menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang."

Mata Sakura sedikit melebar, "Ia menceritakannya padamu?"

"Tidak. Aku melihat gerak-geriknya. Kau menolak Program Perlindungan Saksi, artinya kau tak mau kami lindungi. Tapi kami tetap menyuruh Sasuke memasang radar di ponselmu untuk menjagamu jika sesuatu terjadi –sebagai tindakan pencegahan-, dan hanya itu yang kami lakukan. Bukan menyuruhnya mendampingimu seperti itu." Terang Juugo. Sakura mencerna ucapan Juugo sejenak, lalu menimpali, "Artinya ia tak diizinkan menjemput dan mengantarku pulang?"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Maksudku, aku ingin mengatakan apa yang ia lakukan padamu adalah murni inisiatifnya, murni keinginannya. Kami sama sekali tak melarangnya, itu hak Sasuke. Dan dari tindakannya itulah aku mengambil kesimpulan,"

"Apa kesimpulannya?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Ia mungkin memiliki perasaan padamu,"

Sakura membuang muka. Lalu mengembuskan napas kasar. "Omong kosong,"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak berbicara sembarangan," Juugo menautkan jemarinya, lalu meletakkannya dibawah dagu. Matanya tak lepas dari Sakura, tampak sedang memerhatikan.

"Baiklah, yang barusan itu adalah kesimpulan dari seorang Ahli Analisis Nonverbal Badan Inteljen Negara. Namun apa itu harus kupercayai?" ujar Sakura sarkastik. Juugo masih bergeming memerhatikan Sakura.

"Namanya _Defense Intelligence Headquarters_ , kau selalu menyebutnya Badan Inteljen Negara, kau perlu tahu badan inteljen Jepang tak hanya satu. Baiklah, tidak juga, kau tak perlu memercayainya. Aku hanya menyampaikan kesimpulan ini padamu. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Atau sebenarnya kau sudah tahu, tapi kau hanya mengingkarinya?"

 **-2-**

Sakura mendelik, kepalanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sebuah senyum pahit sedaritadi terpahat dibibirnya, "Tidak. Aku tak memercayainya."

Senyum itu senyum pengingkaran. Apa yang ia katakan berlawanan dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan senyum itu hanya kamuflase untuk menutupi semuanya. Dalam hati gadis itu mengiyakan pernyataan Juugo, tapi ia berusaha mengingkarinya. "Kau hanya membohongi dirimu sendiri,"

"Tahu apa kau tentangku?" ujar Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Wajahnya kini kemerahan. Menahan amarah dan...tangis? Matanya berkedip lebih cepat, napasnya memburu. Kini semua sudah jelas. Tinggal menunggu hingga airmata tumpah dari pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Dan jika aku boleh mengambil kesimpulan kedua, maka kukatakan bahwa..." Juugo menggantungkan kalimatnya diudara. Sakura menatapnya tajam sambil menahan amarah, wajahnya merah padam. Menggambarkan berbagai macam emosi disana. Juugo sengaja menahan kalimatnya, ia ingin tahu reaksi gadis ini lebih lanjut.

"Apa?"

Sakura menagih kelanjutan kalimatnya. Artinya gadis ini memang sedang mengingkari dirinya sendiri. Juugo menurunkan tangannya dari dagu, lalu melipatnya diatas meja, "Kau juga merasa nyaman dengannya, bukan?"

Sakura menggeleng keras-keras, "Tahu apa kau?"

Nada tinggi ini lagi. Semakin ia marah, semakin mudah Juugo membaca sikapnya. "Kau hanya sedang mengingkari dirimu sendiri, Sakura."

Juugo dengan jelas bisa melihat sebulir airmata yang jatuh dari mata gadis itu, walau gadis itu dengan cepat membuang muka dan menghapusnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya merah padam. Emosinya tumpah, dan ia menumpahkannya melalui airmata. Selama beberapa saat Sakura sibuk menahan tangis dengan berbagai cara. Juugo tahu Sakura tak ingin menangis didepannya, ia juga tahu Sakura tak ingin Juugo tahu apapun tentang dirinya. Namun gadis itu salah besar jika memilih untuk berbohong tepat didepan matanya. Bahasa tubuhnya mudah sekali ditebak.

"Berhenti membuatku semakin merasa bersalah," ujar Sakura tanpa melihat kearahnya. Ia berhasil menghentikan airmatanya namun hidungnya masih memerah.

"Aku tak tahu tepatnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Tapi..."

"Tak ada hubungan apapun!" jeritnya tertahan. Jika saja ini bukan kafe dengan pengunjung yang sedikit, Sakura pasti sudah teriak sekencangnya. Juugo tak merubah ekspresinya, masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menilai, "Berhenti bicara seolah tak ada apa-apa. Aku tahu, tanpa kau katakan aku tahu. Jangan coba berkilah didepan mataku,"

Sakura bersandar dikursinya, ia menengadah sambil memejamkan mata. "Apapun yang kau katakan, takkan membuat perubahan apapun. Ini semua sudah terjadi."

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke masih hidup." Ujar Juugo. Sakura segera menegak dan membuka matanya dengan cepat, "Ya, ia masih hidup! Tapi bagaimana jika ia tak membuka matanya lagi selamanya? Ia kini memang masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri, tapi bagaimana jika ia tak akan sadar lagi selamanya?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar retorik ditelinga Juugo. Dan ia mengira Sakura memang tak membutuhkan jawaban. Hanya tuhan yang tahu apa ia akan terbangun dari komanya atau tidak. Setelah hampir dua bulan tak sadarkan diri, tak ada yang menjamin ia akan sadar lagi atau tidak.

"Aku tahu. Aku tak boleh mengunjunginya langsung kerumah sakit, makanya aku menanyakan keadaannya padamu. Sekalian aku ingin membicarakan semuanya." Ujar Juugo, nada bicaranya melunak. Sakura hanya memandang kosong kearah lain, tak memberikan jawaban.

"Aku mewakili DIH ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, jika saat itu kau tak melaporkan keberadaan Kabuto, mungkin sekarang mereka belum tertangkap." Ujar Juugo lagi. Sakura masih membisu.

"Karena tak seorangpun dari timku diperbolehkan menjenguk Sasuke secara langsung –untuk alasan keamanan-, aku menitipkan Sasuke padamu. Kami memang memantaunya dari jauh, namun tidak secara langsung. Asal kau tahu kehidupan kami tidak biasa. Teselubung. Kuharap kau bisa memahaminya,"

Sebulir airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura, namun kali ini ia tak berusaha menghapusnya, "Bagaimana jika ia tak membuka matanya lagi?"

Juugo terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, "Ia akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan negara. Namanya akan terpahat diatas granit yang terpajang di kantor kami. Seperti agen lain yang juga gugur di lapangan,"

Emerald Sakura beralih kearahnya, masih dengan airmata yang meluncur membasahi pipi. Mata itu kini menyorotkan kesedihan. Kesedihan yang mendalam, "Aku takkan pernah melupakannya,"

"Karena kau tak bisa melupakannya," tegas Juugo, seperti menyalurkan apa yang ada dalam benak Sakura sebenarnya. Berikutnya Sakura memandangnya kosong, masih membiarkan airmata mengalir dalam diam. Tak seorangpun dari mereka yang berbicara lagi. Hanya saling tatap, seolah berbagi kesedihan yang sama. Ini berlangsung beberapa detik hingga dering ponsel membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Gadis itu segera merogoh saku celananya dan melihat layar ponsel.

Sakura mengangkat telepon. Tak lama, ekspresi wajahnya berubah, antara terkejut dan bingung. Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat, lalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera datang, setelah menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, Sakura segera bangkit dengan terburu. "Aku harus pergi."

"Rumah sakit?" tanya Juugo. Ia sungguh tak berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Sakura mengangguk, nampak ingin segera melesat dari sana. "Doakan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke."

"Aku selalu melakukannya."

Dan setelah itu Sakura berlari meninggalkannya. Menyisakan pertanyaan yang masih menggantung diudara. Ingin rasanya Juugo ikut berlari dan pergi kerumah sakit bersama Sakura. Namun ia tak bisa melakukannya.

 **-3-**

Itachi membanting pintu mobilnya dan segera berlari memasuki rumah sakit. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel erat-erat. Langkah kakinya menyapa lantai rumah sakit dengan kasar, cepat, terburu, seperti sedang dikejar anjing. Beberapa saat lalu ada telepon masuk dari perawat rumah sakit yang bertanggungjawab merawat adiknya, namun ia tak sempat mengangkat karena sedang bekerja. Begitu menyadari ada panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak sebelas kali dari perawat, tanpa berusaha menelepon balik, ia segera melaju menuju rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat.

Dan ia sungguh tak berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Peluhnya masih mengucur di pelipis saat ia tiba di lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai tiga. Didalam lift ia beristirahat sejenak, napasnya terengah, seperti sehabis lari marathon. Namun ini lebih dari sekadar lari marathon, karena pikirannya tak tenang. Berjuta spekulasi memenuhi benaknya. Spekulasi baik...juga spekulasi buruk.

Pintu lift terbuka. Menampilkan lorong panjang yang sepi. Itachi segera berlari melintasi lorong itu. Langkahnya bergema. Gema langkahnya menarik atensi satu-dua perawat yang sedang berjalan. Mereka mungkin mengira ia adalah seorang ayah yang tak sabar untuk melihat anaknya, karena ruangan yang ada di kanan-kiri lorong ini ialah kamar bersalin. Namun bukan lorong ini tujannya. Melainkan ruang ICU.

Setelah langkahnya mencapai sebuah pintu kaca tebal diujung ruangan, ia berhenti berlari. Ia membuka pintu tebal itu setelah mengangguk sopan pada penjaga pintu yang sudah mengenalnya. Jantungnya berdebar saat melewati lorong yang lebih sepi dari lorong bersalin tadi, dan saat ia berbelok ke kanan, matanya lanngsung tertancap pada pintu sebuah kamar rawat. Kamar nomor I-305.

Tak ada orang disekitar ruangan itu. Apakah ini pertanda baik? Tidak. Ia takkan menyimpulkan apapun sebelum melihatnya sendiri. Maka dengan jantung yang semakin berpacu tangannya terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh kenop, matanya lebih dulu menangkap bayangan janggal dari jendela kecil dipintu kamar I-305.

Matanya melebar dan tangannya kembali turun. Alih-alih membuka pintu, ia malah mendekatkan wajah ke jendela sempit itu sambil mengernyit. Menyaksikan pemandangan adiknya yang sedang duduk diranjang rawat.

Bersama Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke tertutup punggung Sakura. Namun ia bisa melihat rambut hitam adiknya yang bergerak-gerak. Mereka nampak sedang bicara. Bicara serius karena punggung dan tangan gadis itu sampai bergerak-gerak. Dan kemudian saat kepala Sakura tertunduk kedepan, nyaris menyentuh ranjang, wajah Sasuke terlihat dengan jelas. Wajah pucat itu terlihat kurus. Selang infus masih menyelubungi hidungnya, namun ia membuka mata. Ia berbicara.

Demi tuhan, mata hitam itu terbuka! Setelah hampir dua bulan mata itu terus menutup, akhirnya hari ini Itachi bisa melihat adiknya kembali sadar.

Itachi memandangi adiknya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya benar-benar memercayai penglihatannya. Setelah itu Itachi menyingkir dari pintu dan bersandar di dinding lorong. Ia akan membiarkan mereka bicara. Pasti banyak yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan pada Sakura, terlebih karena Sakura ada ditempat saat kejadian itu terjadi.

Jadi ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai menghubungi ibunya. Memberi kabar yang akan membuat ibunya segera pergi melesat kesini sekarang juga.

 **-4-**

"Harus bagaimana aku mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Sasuke menatap lemah Sakura yang duduk disamping ranjangnya. Matanya masih menyesuaikan dengan sorot lampu ruangan yang terang benderang. Ia masih bingung sebenarnya. Tapi ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya. Sebagian memang sudah ia tanyakan pada Sakura. Namun tetap saja masih banyak yang perlu ia ketahui selama hampir dua bulan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kita impas, bukan?" ujar Sasuke pelan. Energinya belum cukup banyak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berat.

Sakura menggeleng, "Ini tak ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku hanya menolongmu, Sasuke. Dan kau melindungiku hingga nyawamu sendiri nyaris melayang,"

"Hanya ' _nyaris'_ , bukan?" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura masih memasang wajah khawatir, "Lukamu tidak ringan, bodoh."

"Aku tahu. Tubuhku rasanya masih kaku. Jadi apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Lukamu cukup parah. Tapi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau akan pulih dalam satu-dua minggu lagi." Ujar Sakura, gadis itu nampak sedang memikirkan hal lain. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Tubuhnya amat lemas. Untuk bicara saja rasanya ia membutuhkan usaha yang tak sedikit.

"Kau tak tahu sebesar apa rasa bersalahku pada keluargamu." Sakura bicara lagi. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Ini bukan salahmu. Ini tugasku."

"Aku memang tak berguna. Saat itu harusnya aku membantumu, Sasuke. Tapi aku malah diam saja. Maafkan aku," ujar Sakura lirih. Rasa bersalah kelihatan jelas dari sorot matanya. Gadis itu lalu menunduk dalam-dalam. Hingga wajahnya nyaris menyentuh selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Mengapa ia malah meminta maaf?

"Ini semua sudah berakhir, Sakura."

Sakura kembali menegakkan kepalanya sambil menatap lurus kearah Sasuke. Diam sejenak. Hingga ia tersenyum pahit sambil berkata, "Seharusnya kita memang tak bertemu, Sasuke."

Lagi, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa?"

"Aku selalu merepotkanmu. Membahayakanmu. Aku hanya gadis lemah," ujarnya penuh penyesalan. Apa pula yang harus ia sesalkan?

"Kau salah, Sakura"

 **-5-**

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga agar airmatanya tak jatuh. Ia tak mau menangis lagi. Kini doanya sudah terkabul. Sasuke bertahan. Mata sekelam malam itu terbuka lagi. Magnet hitam yang selalu memikat matanya itu kembali menatapnya dengan dingin. Namun entah mengapa kali ini ada sedikit keahangatan terpancar dari sana. Apa karena Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan lemah?

Saat mendapat telepon dari perawat rumah sakit ia menegang. Takut mendengar kabar buruk. Namun suara ditelepon itu terdengar putus-putus. Mungkin karena saat itu ia sedang berada di sebuah kafe yang terletak dilantai 50 sebuah bangunan. Maka saat itu ia tak membuang waktu dengan memaksakan sinyal ponsel bekerja dengan baik diketinggian itu dan segera melesat menuju rumah sakit. Dan terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke sudah terduduk diranjangnya.

"Kau salah, Sakura"

Sakura hanya mengangkat alis, "Itu benar."

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika kita tak bertemu dulu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenang. Sakura menjawab dengan yakin. "Kau tak mungkin seperti sekarang. Kau pasti baik-baik saja."

"Salah."

Sakura mengangkat alis lagi. Hendak bertanya. Namun sebelum ia membuka mulut rasa hangat menjalari telapak tangannya. Saat ia menunduk Sasuke sudah menggenggam tangannya, kemudian tangan itu menuju dada bidang Sasuke yang terbuka-karena _tranducer ECG_ masih melekat disana. Sasuke meletakkan tangan Sakura tepat diatas jantungnya.

"Jika kita tak bertemu dulu, maka jantung ini takkan pernah berdetak lagi."

Sakura membeku dengan tangan masih mendarat didada polos Sasuke. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan dan baru menyadari bahwa itu semua benar. Maka ia tak dapat menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Karena itu jangan bilang lebih baik kita tak bertemu."

Sakura mengerjap. Merasa tak mampu melawan argumen Sasuke. Akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyum itu rupanya dapat menghapus ekspresi khawatir diwajahnya. "Kalau begitu terima kasih,"

"Terima kasih juga" jawab Sasuke ringan. Dengan senyum tipis terpahat dibibir pucatnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu. Ia segera mengambi tas tangan yang ia letakkan di meja kecil samping ranjang. Lalu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya sendiri, nampak mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, ia membawa keluar sebuah plastik kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk tempat obat kearah Sasuke, tangannya membuka zipper penutup plastik itu dan menumpahkan isinya ketelapak tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kukembalikan ini." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah cincin perak ditelapak tangannya. Sasuke mengernyit sebentar, kemudian saat Sakura membawa cincin itu lebih dekat dengan mata Sasuke, kerutan dikening pria itu hilang. "Mengapa?"

"Ini milikmu, kan?" tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke menatap Sakura intens, "Kau simpan saja itu untukmu."

Sakura menggeleng, "Kau pernah mengatakan ini dari ibumu. Artinya ini berharga, bukan?"

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura dalam diam. Seolah sedang menyelami mata hijau yang selalu tampak bersinar-sinar itu. Entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan. Dan Sakura memutuskan hanya menatap balik mata hitam itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya menunggu jawaban.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika keadaannya berbeda?"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyit. Sasuke bahkan belum mengambil cincin itu dari tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika peristiwa delapan belas januari itu bukan sandiwara?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Masih menatap lekat-lekat emerald Sakura yang memancarkan kebingungan. "Bagian mana tepatnya yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melamarmu saat itu?"

Sasuke menanyakannya dengan begitu santai. Dan serius. Tak tahu jika Sakura sudah melebarkan pupil matanya demi mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Sasuke melamarnya betulan? Ia tak pernah memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu sebelumnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu." Sakura agak tergagap saat menjawabnya. Sasuke sendiri masih memandangnya lekat. "Jika aku menanyakannya barusan, apa kau akan memikirkan kemungkinan itu?"

Rasa hangat menjalar di pipi Sakura. Pipinya mungkin sudah memerah. Namun ia tak peduli. "Aku..."

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melamarmu saat itu?"

Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. Namun Sakura masih tak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia lontarkan. Sasuke masih menatapnya. Nampak menunggu. Dan saat itu suara pintu terbuka dengan keras membuat mereka berdua berhenti saling menatap. Serentak menoleh kearah pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Mikoto berlari dari arah pintu dengan tak terkendali. Sakura bangkit untuk memberinya jalan. Dan saat ia tiba diranjang tempat Sasuke terduduk, ia segera memeluk anaknya erat-erat. Tangisnya tumpah saat itu juga.

 **-6-**

Sasuke sedang memakai jaket saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawatnya. Ia berbalik perlahan, kemudian saat menyadari Itachi yang barusan masuk, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya memakai jaket dengan perlahan, tentu saja karena luka-lukanya belum sembuh total.

"Kau yakin akan pulang?"

Sasuke sudah selesai memakai jaket. Sekarang ia berjalan pelan-pelan kearah ranjang, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah bisa berjalan. Makan. Dan berkegiatan. Meskipun masih agak kaku."

"Baiklah. Kurasa DIH akan memberimu waktu untuk memulihkan diri selama beberapa minggu. Setelah misi melelahkan itu belum ada misi selanjutnya, bukan?" Itachi merebahkan diri diatas sofa agak panjang disana.

"Ya, tentu saja. Mereka sudah mengontakku. Beberapa hari lagi aku harus ke kantor untuk memberi laporan." Jawab Sasuke sambil duduk disisi ranjang. Itachi hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian diam selama beberapa saat. Kini saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk pulang. Sudah dua minggu semenjak kesadarannya dari koma. Dan ia sudah merasa cukup sehat untuk kembali beraktifitas.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal."

Ucapan adiknya membuat Itachi mengangkat alis, "Soal apa?"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin membahas ini denganmu. Tapi kau jarang berkunjung kesini sendirian. Aku tak mau pembicaraan ini didengar ibu yang selalu cerewet menasihatiku untuk tak berpikir yang berat dulu. Jadi kurasa aku baru bisa mendiskusikannya sekarang."

Itachi menegakkan punggungnya, "Wah, apa itu?"

"Kematian Kabuto. Dia ditembak tepat dipelipisnya sesaat sebelum ia menembakku. Peluru menembus otaknya secara sempurna. Kuperkirakan peluru bersarang di cerebrum, karena ia mati saat itu juga. Pertanyaannya, siapa yang membunuhnya?" tanya Sasuke, lebih terdengar seperti menyatakan kebingungan daripada sedang menanyakannya pada Itachi.

"Beberapa hari lalu Juugo meneleponku untuk menanyakan keadaan. Dan aku tak sempat bertanya banyak padanya. Sialnya aku melupakan pertanyaan penting ini. Nah, dan aku tak mendengar suara helikopter saat Kabuto ditembak. Artinya yang menembaknya bukan DIH." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak diantara argumennya, sementara Itachi hanya menyimak dalam diam. "Kudengar dari Sakura juga tak lama setelah helikopter datang, para tentara datang kesana karena mendengar suara tembakan. Jadi, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Tentara yang datang memang dari kesatuanku. Tapi aku tak datang ke TKP saat itu." Tandas Itachi. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Dari kesatuanmu tapi kau tak ada. Artinya yang datang para prajurit? Atau kopral?"

"Yap."

"Artinya ada yang menyuruh mereka datang kesana kalau begitu. Itu jalanan sepi. Tak mungkin tentara yang bertugas mengamankan kampanye lewat jalanan seperti itu, bukan? Lalu apakah kapten mereka yang menyuruhnya?" ujar Sasuke. Terdengar seperti sedang menyampaikan analisis. Kemudian Itachi mengangguk, "Analisismu bagus,"

"Jadi, apakah kau yang mendengar suara tembakan dan menyuruh prajuritmu datang kesana, Kapten?"

Itachi tertawa, "Nada bicaramu terdengar lucu saat memanggilku seperti itu"

"Oh, ayolah."

"Ya. Aku yang menyuruhnya" tegas Itachi. "Aku bahkan lupa belum memberitahumu bagian ini"

"Oh, jadi ini bagian penting yang belum kuketahui? Baiklah, jika kau yang menyuruh, apa anak buahmu yang menembak Kabuto, Kapten?" desak Sasuke. Itachi menghela napas, "Bagaimana mereka bisa menembak jika saat itu bahkan mobil patroli pun tak bisa menembus kemacetan tak berujung. Coba pikirkan bagian itu, _Special Agent_."

Sasuke mendengus, benar juga. Para tentara belum sampai saat ia sekarat. "Baiklah. Apa kau punya ide lain?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Aku ingin mendengar kelanjutan analisismu"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali berkata, "Artinya ada sniper yang menembak jauh dari lokasi? Oh ayolah, siapa yang menyewa sniper untuk membunuhnya? Tak mungkin DIH yang melakukannya. Aku tahu apa saja yang dilakukan DIH saat itu"

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan bolak-balik diruangan. Itachi sendiri hanya tersenyum memandangi adiknya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu orang yang menembak Kabuto?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah, lalu memandang kakaknya sejenak. Ia juga tak tahu pastinya. Tapi ia harus tahu siapa orangnya. "Entahlah. Memujinya, mungkin? Ia pasti seorang profesional. Tembakannya amat tepat" ada jeda sejenak. "Dan...berterima kasih" tambahnya saat mengingat ia pasti sudah mati jika Kabuto tak ditembak.

"Terima kasih? Kalau begitu ucapkanlah."

Mata Sasuke membulat, menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat, "Jangan bilang kau..."

"Aku tak bilang apa-apa" Itachi mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati kakanya, kemudian berdiri tepat dihadapannya, "Kau yang menembak Kabuto?"

"Kau tahu? Menembak dari lantai dua puluh lima terasa amat menakjubkan,"

Sasuke memutar mata, "Oh astaga. Mengapa kau tak bilang dari dulu?"

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, "Tadi kau belum menanyakan apa yang kulakukan sesudah menyuruh anak buahku datang kesana. Apa kau berpikir aku hanya diam berpangku tangan?"

Sasuke berjalan bolak-balik lagi. Kali ini sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu atau menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga, astaga. Jangan-jangan kalian sedang beristirahat di Shinjuku Tower, gedung lima puluh lantai tak jauh dari lokasi untuk menghindari kemacetan. Lalu setelah ada anak buahmu yang melapor mendengar suara tembakan atau kau sendiri yang mendengarnya..."

"Yang pertama." Potong Itachi. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "Baik, anak buahmu melapor, lalu kau menyuruh mereka kembali untuk mengecek keadaan, sementara kau tak ikut kesana, melainkan memasuki gedung, naik keatas, dan melalui _scope_ kau bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di lokasi,"

"Aku berpikir perjalanan dari _Shinjuku Tower_ ke jalan pintas itu akan memakan waktu cukup lama mengingat saat itu sedang macet parah. Jadi aku memutuskan melihat apa yang terjadi disana melalui _scope,_ dan mendapatimu sedang tengkurap sambil ditodong pistol" lanjut Itachi. Sasuke kini sudah berhenti berlajan mondar-mandir dan hanya menatap kakaknya dengan mata membulat takjub. Ini sungguh diluar dugaannya.

 **-7-**

Itachi menatap balik adiknya yang tengah memandangnya takjub. Ia memang sengaja tak memberitahu adiknya soal ini jika Sasuke tak menanyakan langsung padanya. Sasuke mungkin mengira yang menembak mati Kabuto adalah DIH, tapi ternyata adiknya punya asumsi lain.

"Dan kau menembakkan peluru tepat dipelipis Kabuto,"

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Saat itu amat genting. Aku tak tahu situasi apa yang sedang terjadi disana, namun potongan gambar yang kulihat melalui scope sudah cukup jelas bagiku untuk menyimpulkan bahwa kau sedang terjebak. Dan komplotan mereka banyak. Lagipula aku juga berkewajiban untuk menyeret pelaku perampokan berantai itu ke penjara."

Sasuke masih memandang takjub kakaknya selama beberapa detik kemudian. Setelahnya ia berkedip dan berjalan menuju sofa, lalu duduk diatasnya. "Mengapa kau tak memeberitahuku dari kemarin-kemarin?"

"Kau tak bertanya."

"Apa aku harus bertanya dulu jika ingin mendapatkan informasi?" erang Sasuke. Itachi berjalan mendekatinya, "Tentu saja."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah. Aku tak mau berdebat lagi denganmu. Terima kasih atas kemampuan menembak jitu-mu."

Itachi tertawa, menertawakan cara berterima kasih Sasuke yang lucu. 'Sama-sama"

Kemudian hening. Sasuke nampak masih memikirkan potongan-potongan adegan 'hancurnya Sumiyoshi-kai' yang berputar dalam benaknya. Itachi membiarkannya berpikir sementara ia berjalan menuju meja kecil disamping ranjang, meraih sebuah apel dan mulai mengupasnya.

"Oh ya, saat aku melihat adegan Kabuto menodongkan pistol kearahmu sebenarnya fokusku teralih ke hal lain," Itachi memecah keheningan yang tercipta disana selama beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak sendiri saat itu. Kau sedang menindih seorang wanita. Sebenarnya ia adalah alasan lain mengapa aku langsung menembak mati Kabuto. Karena jika kau mati, ia juga akan mati." Itachi kemudian memasukkan sepotong apel kedalam mulutnya.

"Menindih? Oh ayolah, kau mengucapkannya dengan cara yang cabul. Aku melindunginya" keluh Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum, kemudian menelan apelnya. "Posisimu saat itu memang seperti itu, bukan? Dan ya, tanpa kau beritahu pun aku tahu kau melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa ragamu"

Adiknya bangkit dari duduk, mengernyit frustasi, "Astaga, dramatis sekali. Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia hanya..."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya" potong Itachi cepat.

"Apanya?"

"Aku sudah tahu soal pertemuan kalian, hubungan Sakura dengan Kabuto, juga 'sandiwara' kalian. Jadi berhenti beringkar dengan mengatakan 'dia hanya temanku'". Ucapan Itachi lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke terbelalak. "Sakura menceritakannya padamu?"

"Tak ada yang bisa ditutupi lagi jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini, bukan? aku yang menanyakannya padanya, dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan semuanya." Tandas Itachi, menjawab sisa pertanyaan yang masih ada dibenak Sasuke. Adiknya hanya melongo. Itachi tersenyum dalam hati, tak sering ia bisa menyaksikan wajah melongo Sasuke.

"Oh baiklah. Lagipula ini semua sudah berakhir." Ujar Sasuke setelah pulih dari serangan informasi yang mengejutkannya.

"Hanya Sumiyoshi-kai dan riwayat kriminalnya yang sudah berakhir, bukan?"

"Sandiwaraku juga," sahut Sasuke, "Tentu saja" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada ragu. Itachi memasukkan potongan terakhir apel kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengunyahnya sekilas sebelum menelannya tergesa, "Apa gadis itu juga berpikir ini sudah berakhir?"

Pertanyaan Itachi sukses membungkam argumen adiknya soal ini-semua-sudah-berakhir. Ia terdiam, sementara Itachi berkata lagi, "Dia datang ke rumah sakit nyaris setiap hari selama kau koma, asal kau tahu"

Sasuke masih bungkam.

"Dia meminta menangis meminta maaf padaku, juga pada ibu karna merasa menjadi penyebab diserangnya kau oleh kawanan Kabuto. Dia merasa berhutang padamu" lanjut Itachi. Sasuke menimpali, "Awalnya aku yang berhutang padanya"

"Artinya kalian impas? Dan oh, aku belum selesai, selama ibu menungguimu disini ia senang sekali berbincang dengan Sakura. Mereka cocok, menurutku. Bahkan ibu pernah memintanya menemani ibu berbelanja sesuatu. Mereka dekat selama nyaris dua bulan ini."

Sasuke hanya diam, memandang kakaknya serius.

"Dan kau mungkin lihat setelah kau sadar, ia sering bolak-balik kesini mengantarkan makanan, dan menyempatkan waktu untuk menjengukmu"

Sasuke mendesah, "Apa tepatnya yang ingin kau kau katakan?"

"Mengapa tak kau lanjutkan sandiwara itu menjadi kenyataan saja?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke kembali bungkam. Dua pasang mata hitam kelam saling memandang dalam diam. Itachi takkan bicara lagi sebelum adiknya menjawab. Sementara Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab. Entah sedang berpikir, atau sedang apa. Kini Sasuke malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Melamun.

"Lagipula..." saat Itachi hendak mengucapkan sederet kalimat lagi, mata Sasuke kembali menatapnya serius.

"...kau sudah melamar didepan orangtuanya, kan?"

 **-8-**

Juugo berjalan tergesa menuju sebuah ruangan diujung lorong. Tadi ia dengar dari Neji bahwa Sasuke baru saja sampai di kantor untuk laporan formal soal misi yang terakhir mereka kerjakan. Rapat laporan akan dilaksanakan nanti sore, jadi ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang dengan Sasuke.

Saat tiba didepan pintu, Juugo segera membuka kenopnya dan tatapannya jatuh pada sesosok pria beranbut hitam yang sedang duduk memunggunginya. Saat menyadari ada orang yang memasuki ruangan, pria itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum pada Juugo.

"Kemampuan pulihmu amat mengagumkan," komentar Juugo sambil tersenyum lebar, menarik kursi disamping Sasuke, kemudian menjatuhkan diri disana. Sasuke balas tersenyum lebar, "Yah, seperti itulah. Awal tahun ini sepertinya tubuhku sedang diuji. Bayangkan saja, ini baru bulan Mei dan aku sudah dua kali masuk rumah sakit"

Juugo tertawa, "Syukurlah kau sehat lagi. Aku bahkan tak berani bertaruh kau akan sadar lagi dari koma, melihat keadaanmu saat itu"

"Jangankan kau, aku saja tak tahu aku masih hidup" gurau Sasuke. Juugo mengangkat alisnya sambil menyisakan senyum dibibirnya, kemudian kepalanya didekatkan kearah Sasuke, menggodanya. "Tapi kan kau punya Dokter Pribadi yang selalu menjagamu"

Saat kening Sasuke berkerut dan atmosfernya berubah, Juugo kembali terbahak.

"Dokter apa yang kau maksud, sih" timpal Sasuke asal.

"Dokter Haruno Sakura" goda Juugo lagi. Tawanya belum surut sepenuhnya.

Sasuke merengut. Sementara Juugo yang sudah pulih dari tawanya kembali berkata, "Aku bicara banyak dengannya setelah kejadian itu"

"Bicara apa?"

"Banyak. Ia menceritakan semuanya dari awal, dari saat kalian pulang dari rumah neneknya. Jadi kau tak usah repot-repot menceritakannya lagi padaku."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, "Lalu apalagi?"

"Banyak. Oh ya, karena aku memintanya menceritakan semuanya soal pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kabuto, darimana ayahnya mengenal Kabuto...semuanya, termasuk saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke hanya diam menyimak cerita Juugo tanpa ingin menyela, Juugo kemudian melanjutkan, "Termasuk sandiwara kalian itu. Dan asal kau tahu, orangtuanya hingga saat ini belum tahu jika ia diincar dan semacamnya sebelum ini. Malam itu orangtuanya khawatir karena hingga lewat tengah malam kalian belum juga kembali dari pesta ulang tahun neneknya. Dan kejadian itu berakhir sekitar pukul dua, lalu gadis itu mengatakan pada orangtuanya bahwa kalian di serang segerombolan penjahat diperjalanan pulang,"

"Aku tahu soal itu -ia menceritakannya. Tapi aku belum menanyakan apakah orangtuanya tahu identitasku sebenarnya" tanya Sasuke, tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan namun Juugo tahu Sasuke butuh jawaban.

"Orangtuanya tahu. Jika sudah seperti ini apa kau masih berharap ada yang bisa disembunyikan? Tak ada. Semua terbongkar. Dini hari itu juga, kami mengirimkan beberapa helikopter lagi untuk meringkus habis mereka. Warga berkerumun, polisi-tentara berdatangan. Wartawan membludak saat kami menggiring mereka ke kantor polisi. Seluruh jepang memberitakannya. Seluruh jepang tahu DIH yang berhasil meringkusnya. Aoi bahkan tampil di televisi untuk melakukan konferensi pers"

Sasuke tertawa, mungkin ia membayangkan wajah saat Aoi muncul di layar televisi.

"Kau bahkan masuk berita. Ruang ICU mungkin sudah dimasuki wartawan jika tak ada agen yang berjaga di lantai bawah. Berterima kasihlah pada kami karena kami tak memperbolehkan namamu dicantumkan diberita. Jika tidak, dipastikan kau sudah terkenal sekarang" lanjut Juugo. Sasuke meringis. Juugo tersenyum samar, lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir. Kini saatnya kita bersenang-senang"

 **-9-**

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Membayangkan sosok komanya disorot media dan membayangkan wartawan akan menyerbu untuk wawancara saat ia sadar dari koma membuatnya bergidik. Kemungkinan itu benar-benar buruk.

"Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir. Kini saatnya kita bersenang-senang" lanjut Juugo. Ya, Juugo benar, saatnya berlibur.

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Juugo lagi. Kawannya yang satu ini nampaknya belum puas mewawancarainya.

"Bersantai, mungkin" jawab Sasuke asal.

"Oh, kukira kau akan mencetak undangan"

Sasuke sempat bingung undangan apa yang Juugo maksud, namun detik berikutnya ia mengerti, "Oh, ayolah Juugo"

"Memangnya kalian memutuskan sandiwara itu? Tidak, kan? Buktinya gadis itu belum mengembalikan cincinmu."

Sasuke segera menatap jemarinya dan segera menyadari sesuatu, ia selalu memakai cincin pemberian ibunya sebelum memberikannya pada Sakura untuk keperluan 'sandiwara' mereka. Rupanya Juugo memerhatikannya selama ini. "Sialan, kau"

Juugo terbahak, "Selama ini aku penasaran gadis apa yang membuat pria dingin didepanku ini tertarik, setelah aku bertemu dengannya, aku dapat menyimpulkan beberapa hal. Ia cukup mudah dibaca"

"Oh, ya?" tanya Sasuke tak acuh. Juugo masih tersenyum menggoda, "Dia manis. Ah bukan. Dia cantik. Aku tak percaya kau punya selera yang bagus"

"Oh, astaga" desah Sasuke. Ia sempat berpikir Juugo mungkin lebih cocok menjadi adik Itachi dibanding dirinya.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa ia terbawa perasaan olehmu? Oleh semua yang kau lakukan padanya. Dan dari gerak-gerik serta ucapannya selama beberapa kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia sama seperti selusin gadis lain diluar sana. Ia mengagumimu" Juugo mengatakannya seolah dia sudah menguntit Sakura selama satu bulan. Namun walau wajah Sasuke langsung merengut, dalam hati ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Juugo mengingat dibeberapa waktu ia pernah mendapati Sakura menatapnya dengan cara yang tak biasa. Rona merah diwajahnya. Ekspresi khawatirnya. Pelukannya. Oh, hentikan. Pelukan itu hanya sebatas pelukan simpati.

"Kupikir kau sudah lama berhenti bekerja dibagian Analisis Nonverbal" timpal Sasuke. Juugo hanya mengangkat alis, "Kemampuanku tak akan hilang semudah itu. Dan jika aku tak salah menyimpulkan, kau baru saja menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa kau setuju dengan kesimpulanku soal Sakura"

Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah pada Juugo dan kemampuan sialannya. "Oh, baiklah. Berhenti membaca sikapku. Aku menyerah"

Juugo tertawa puas selama beberapa saat, merayakan kemenangannya. "Oke, oke baiklah. Sekarang kau sebagai laki-laki yang normal, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Sasuke diam selama beberapa detik. Berpikir. "Kupikir agen seperti kita tak dapat hidup dengan nornal seperti orang normal, yah...kau tahu alasannya"

"Siapa bilang? Banyak agen dari bagian lain yang sudah menikah. Walapun mungkin dengan kehidupan pernikahan yang agak berbeda dengan orang nornal, bukan berarti agen seperti kita tak berhak mendapat kebahagiaan, bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Pandangannya terpaku kearah lain, menerawang. Ucapan Juugo mungkin ada benarnya. Walau selama ini pernikahan tak pernah sedikitpun terselip dibenaknya.

"Apa kau tak pernah menyertakan pernikahan dalam rencana hidupmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Kali ini ia jujur.

"Sasuke, gadis itu sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Orangtuanya sudah tahu. Tak ada yang perlu lagi kau ungkap dengan susah payah. Tunggu apa lagi?"

Saat Juugo, temannya yang sudah mengenalnya hampir delapan tahuh menanyakannya, Sasuke segera tersadar bahwa ia adalah seorang pemuda normal berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Ia menggarisbawahi kata-kata 'normal' dalam benaknya sendiri. Seolah selama ini ia tak pernah merasa normal karena perkerjaannya. Tapi kali ini ia kembali sadar bahwa ia normal. Sama seperti pemuda dua ouluh tujuh tahun lain yang merasa senang jika dibuatkan makanan, merasa senang jika dirawat, merasa senang jika ada yang memperhatikan, merasa senang jika ada yang mendampingi. Ya, ia ingat setiap detail perasaannya saat Sakura berada diapartemennya, memasakannya makan siang, menggantikannya perban, dan lain lain. Kali ini ia takkan mengingkari perasaannya sendiri, ia memang merasakan kehangatan saat Sakura berada diapartemennya. Saat menemaninya. Saat berbincang dengannya. Secara harafiah memang ia bertugas melindungi Sakura, namun tanpa terasa ia menikmatinya juga.

Sasuke baru tersadar bahwa Juugo sedang menunggu jawabannya. Nampaknya Juugo tahu ia sedang melamun dan memikirkan banyak hal, "Aku harus memikirkannya lagi"

Juugo mengangkat alis, "Keputusan ada ditanganmu. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, karena nampaknya jika tak diingatkan kau takkan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya perasaanmu rasakan."

Sialnya, lagi-lagii Juugo benar. "Ya...ya. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun memang. Kau bisa menembus isi kepalaku, Juugo."

"Juga perasaanmu" lanjut Juugo sambil menyeringai. Sasuke berdecak, kemudian tertawa. Mereka berdua tertawa.

Sasuke mengakhiri tawanya saat ponsel disaku jaketnya bergetar, ia segera mengeluarkannya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang menelepon.

Sakura.

Ia tahu mungkin Sakura akan menjenguknya seperti biasa ke rumah sakit karena ia belum memberitahu gadis itu jika ia sudah pulang tadi malam. Maka ia sempat berpikir harus bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang untuk memberitahunya langsung bahwa ia sudah benar-benar sehat. "Juugo, rapatnya dimulai nanti sore, kan?"

"Pukul empat. Masih lama, tenang saja. Jadi cepat angkat telepon itu dan temui Sakura sekarang juga. Pasti ia sedang menunggumu ditempat lain" tandas Juugo.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya keatas. Sekali lagi persetan dengan Juugo dan kemampuan sialannya.


	10. Sebuah Penutup - Part 2

**Sebuah Penutup**

* * *

 _"Dan ditanggal ini pula kita mengakhirinya, bukan?"_

.

.

Sakura tertawa, "Semuanya pasti mengandung resiko, Sasuke. Semuanya, tak hanya pekerjaan macam agen rahasia"

Sasuke diam sejenak, benar juga. "Apa kau tahu kehidupan seorang agen itu sebenarnya didominasi kegelapan?"

"Mmm...kurasa, ya."

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?" mungkin pertanyaan ini akan terdengar aneh, tapi sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar tak pintar bicara.

"Menurutku aku dan ibuku akan merasa aman." Jawabnya ringan. Aman? Jika ia menjadi Juugo mungkin ia akan menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya Sakura butuh perlindungan. Tapi perlindungan yang Sasuke tawarkan bukan perlindungan biasa. Perlindungan yang justru bisa saja malah mencelakakan Sakura. Membawanya pada kegelapan yang lain.

Namun egonya tak mau kalah. Ia tak akan melepaskan Sakura hanya karena Teori Kegelapan konyolnya. "Baiklah."

Dan sialnya, Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata.

"Bagiku hidup itu misteri. Jadi apapun dirimu pasti ada resikonya. Jika tak mau menanggung resiko ya lebih baik tak usah hidup saja. Lagipula tak semuanya bisa diandaikan, bukan? Semua pertanyaanmu tadi, mudah saja menjawabnya, namun kita takkan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi jika kita menjalaninya langsung, bukan? Kita takkan pernah tahu jika kita tak mencobanya" ujar Sakura lancar. Sikapnya rileks. Kata-kata ini baru pertama kali Sasuke dengarkan seumur hidupnya. Dan berkatnya semua Teori Kegelapan konyol Sasuke menguap hilang begitu saja. Baiklah,

 **-10-**

"Apa? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura kaget. Sejak semalam ia lupa tak menyalakan ponselnya, dan mendapati tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasuke saat mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya siang ini. mungkin telepon Sasuke semalam untuk memberitahu Sakura tentang kepulangannya.

"Ya, aku sudah pulang sejak semalam. Tapi tak ke apartemenku, melainkan ke rumah orangtuaku. Aku sudah meneleponmu sebanyak delapan kali dan tak satupun kau angkat." Komentar Sasuke.

"Tujuh kali." Koreksi Sakura. "Maafkan aku atas sikap tak peduliku pada ponsel. Aku lupa menyalakannya semalaman. Dan...kau tahu? Kini aku sedang berada dalam taxi sambil menggenggam dua kotak mini pancake dan berniat makan pancake ini bersamamu di rumah sakit. Lalu bagaimana?" desah Sakura. Diujung sana Sasuke hanya tertawa.

Sakura memang berniat mencoba salahsatu produk toko pancake baru yang terkenal enak di sekitar tempat kerjanya. Dan ia berencana membawakan satu kotak untuk Sasuke. Mengingat di rumah sakit ia selalu menyantap makanan minim rasa. Namun mana ia tahu jika Sasuke sudah pulang?

"Nampaknya pancake yang kau bawa itu enak. Jadi apa kau mau berbicara pada pengemudi taxi untuk mengganti tujuanmu?"

Sakura melihat ke kanan-kiri jalan, "Aku baru saja naik dan ini masih di pusat Shinjuku. Tempat apa yang kau maksud?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kafe Tohohira? Lumayan dekat dari sana."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu disana. Kau dimana memangnya?" ujar Sakura tanpa pikir panjang karena ide makan siang di kafe jauh lebih bagus daripada makan siang di rumah sakit. Diseberang sana Sasuke menjawab, "Aku di kantor. Mungkin kau akan sampai duluan. Tunggulah disana sebentar,"

Tak lama telepon ditutup. Setelah Sakura memutuskan sambungan ia baru menyadari bahwa jika Sasuke sudah berada di kantor sekarang, artinya ia langsung kembali bekerja, padahal baru semalam ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Dasar Sasuke.

Oke, Sakura akan menyimpan amarahnya untuk nanti, untuk disemburkan langsung pada orangnya. Karena sekarang ia akan beristirahat sebentar dengan menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di jok mobil sambil memejamkan mata.

 **-11-**

Sasuke melangkah tergesa memasuki kafe sambil memelototi arlojinya. Sakura pasti sudah menunggu cukup lama. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Jalan raya bukan miliknya dan mau tidak mau ia harus dengan sabar mematuhi aturan dan lain lain.

Setelah puas memelototi arlojinya, ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling kafe, dengan satu delikan mata saja ia sudah berhasil menemukan sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk sambil melamun. Sendirian.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, gadis itu tampak larut dalam lamunannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah tiba disana. Baru saat Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapannya, Sakura tersentak kaget, "Oh, kau"

"Ya, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Oh, kau benar-benar sudah sehat?" tanya Sakura takjub. Matanya memerhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama. Rambutnya. Wajahnya. Bajunya. Seolah baru melihat Sasuke lagi setelah dua tahun tak bertemu.

"Tentu saja"

"Senang rasanya melihatmu memakai _bajumu_ " ujar Sakura lagi. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan ' _bajumu'_ ; kemeja hitam dan jaket kulit hitam, celana bahan serta sepatu berleher tinggi. Ya, itu memang pakaian simpel favorit Sasuke. Dan mengetahui bahwa selama ini Sakura hapal pakaian-pakaian yang kerap ia gunakan membuatnya agak...tergelitik. Oh tidak, ini pasti efek dari Juugo-dan-kemampuan-sialannya tadi.

"Yah...karena aku tak mungkin berpakaian seperti ini dirumah sakit" timpal Sasuke acuh. Sakura tertawa. Kemudian mereka berbincang tentang rasa sakit yang masih tersisa dibadan Sasuke. Tulang rusuknya yang mulai pulih, luka tembaknya yang mulai menutup. Dan lain-lain. Kemudian mereka menyantap mini pancake yang dibawakan Sakura.

Sakura berbicara lagi setelah menelan suapan terakhir pancake-nya, "Rasanya sudah lama tidak begini"

"Begini bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke agak bingung,

"Makan bersama. Mengobrol. Dan bukan di rumah sakit tentunya."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, sudah lama"

Hening sejenak. Sakura sedang menikmati jus mangganya dengan khidmat. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa detik hingga terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang keras, disusul bunyi alarm mobil yang berteriak tak terkendali. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke menoleh kearah jendela besar di kiri mereka, dari sana dengan jelas terlihat sebuah sedan hitam mengedip-ngedipkan lampunya tak sabar, menunggu sang pemilik menghampirinya untuk memastikannya aman. Sasuke melihat bola yang menggelinding didekat mobil itu, dan sampailah ia pada kesimpulan bahwa mobil itu berteriak karena terhantam bola. Alarm yang sensitif.

Setelah tahu akar permasalahannya dan ia rasa sang pemilik mobil sebentar lagi akan datang kesana untuk membungkam alarm yang berisik itu, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela, pandangannya jatuh pada Sakura yang masih serius memerhatikan Si Sedan Hitam.

Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, menampilkan iris hijau yang indah seutuhnya. Mengagumkan. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Wajahnya yang menghadap jendela membuat cahaya mentari Tokyo yang terik menyinarinya lebih banyak dari seharusnya. Membuat manik hijau itu terlihat bersinar-sinar.

Ultraviolet jatuh pula diatas helaian rambut merah mudanya yang menyapu bahu. Indah. Sasuke bahkan baru sadar mengapa gadis ini bernama Sakura, pasti karena siapapun yang melihat rambutnya akan teringat akan bunga Sakura.

Nampaknya semesta tengah bekerja sama membuat sepasang mata Sasuke enggan untuk berkedip. Karena entah bagaimana bisa teriknya mentari Tokyo bisa sangat indah saat jatuh menerpa wajah Sakura? Menyinarinya. Menyusun sebuah profil sempurna yang Sasuke yakin belum pernah ia lihat selama dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya. Indah. Sangat indah.

Bahkan keriuhan disekitarnya pun seakan lenyap. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika suara alarm sudah berhenti berteriak sejak tadi. Yang ia sadari adalah dirinya yang tengah terhipnotis. Terhipnotis sesosok keindahan yang disiram cahaya mentari. Oh, bahkan tidak. Bahkan walau langit mendung pun wajah itu akan tetap indah. Bahkan jika mentari tak menampakkan cahayanya pun wajah itu akan tetap memukau. Bahkan dibawah keremangan malam pun wajah itu akan tetap...cantik.

Ya, cantik.

Akhirnya perasaannya tumpah membanjiri otaknya. Mengeluarkan segala macam pendapat akan Sakura yang selama ini tak pernah sempat ia pikirkan. Tentang Sakura yang perhatian. Tentang Sakura yang khawatir. Tentang dirinya yang kesepian. Tentang dirinya yang khawatir. Semuanya. Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih pada Juugo-dan-kemampuan-sialannya karena telah menumpahkan perasaannya pada sang otak yang selama ini menjabat sebagai pemimpin tindakannya. Otaknya akhirnya bekerja menafsirkan berbagai jenis emosi yang ia rasakan selama ini. Dan otaknya pun sukses besar,

Karena sang otak telah berhasil menyadarkan pemiliknya bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta.

 **-12-**

Mikoto terlonjak saat pintu depan rumahnya terbuka. Ia segera menaruh panci yang tadi sedang dibawanya di meja dapur, lalu melesat untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kemudian saat melihat wajah Sasuke muncul diruang tamu, ia tersenyum, "Ibu kira siapa"

Sasuke tak menjawab, melainkan hanya mengangkat alis sebagai tanda ia mendengarkan perkataan ibunya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Jangan tidur dulu, Ibu ingin bicara sesuatu padamu. Sebentar, Ibu akan menghangatkan sup miso untukmu." Ujar Mikoto cepat, atau lebih tepatnya terburu karena ia sudah melesat kedapur bahkan sebelum ucapannya selesai. Ia tak repot-repot menunggu jawaban Sasuke karena anak bungsunya itu takkan repot-repot menjawab, paling hanya mengangkat alis atau mengangguk.

Mikoto mengangkat panci berisi sup miso dan menaruhnya diatas kompor, menyalakan kompor, lalu kembali melesat keruang tamu. Sasuke masih disana, nampaknya ia patuh terhadap apa yang ibunya perintahkan.

"Ini tentang rencana ke Venezia"

Sasuke menatap ibunya serius, menyimak. Mikoto lalu melanjutkan sambil membenahi posisi duduknya, "Kau belum ada misi lagi, kan? jadi kau mau ikut apa tidak?"

"Sebenarnya kapan?"

"Awal November, awal liburan musim dingin"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Musim dingin di Jepang, kan? Tapi nyatanya di Eropa masih musim gugur. Bukankah masih lama? Mengapa Ibu begitu menggebu membicarakannya sekarang?"

"Visa. Mengurusnya tidak cepat dan tidak mudah. Sekarang Ibu mau tanya dulu, kau akan ikut atau tidak? Ibu tak mau ada pembatalan mendadak nanti" tegas Mikoto. Sasuke mendesah, "Aku punya visa ke negara manapun, kantor yang akan mengurusnya dan akan beres dalam hitungan menit. Ibu tidak usah mengurusi visaku"

Mikoto memiringkan wajahnya, "Apa itu artinya kau akan ikut?"

"Ya. Lagipula aku belum pernah ke Italia. Berapa lama?"

"Satu minggu. Baiklah, kalau begitu artinya semua ikut. Akan Ibu sampaikan pada ayahmu nanti" Mikoto baru akan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengakhiri pembocaraan malam itu, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu dan kembali menatap Sasuke antusias. "Ibu hampir lupa"

Sasuke kembali mengeryit untuk kesekian kalinya, "Apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana jika kita ajak Sakura?"

Mikoto menanyakannya dengan tatapan berbinar dan senyum yang lebar. Sementara diseberangnya Sasuke terlonjak kaget, punggungnya segera menegak dan ia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, "Mengajak Sakura ke Venezia?"

Mikoto mengangguk, "Ya! Masih ada sisa tiket dan...apa salahnya? Kupikir ia punya selera memilih baju yang sama dengan Ibu"

 **-13-**

Sasuke nampaknya belum pulih dari keterkejutannya. Kemudian ingatannya melayang pada kejadian siang tadi. Di kafe itu. Saat untuk pertama kalinya ia memandangi seorang wanita lebih dari tiga puluh detik lamanya. Saat akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh...

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Kupikir itu ide yang bagus."

Lamunan Sasuke sementara terinterupsi suara ibunya. Bagaimana menurutnya? Ia tak tahu itu ide bagus atau bukan. Ia tak tahu apa Sakura akan setuju dengan rencana ibunya tau tidak. Tapi, kemudian bayangan perahu-perahu yang mengapung diatas sungai-sungai di Venezia muncul dibenaknya. Bayangannya kemudian berubah membayangkan Sakura...

Oke, ia takkan meneruskan fantasinya.

Ia memandang lurus ibunya yang tampak masih antusias, kemudian tanpa sadar mengangguk. Ibunya melonjak kegirangan. Mulut Sasuke kemudian berkata ia akan menanyakannya pada Sakura segera. Ibunya mengangguk semangat dan berkata akan membujuk Sakura seandainya ia ragu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan sesampainya dikamar barulah ia sadar bahwa kali ini ia –dan keluarganya- akan mengajak seorang gadis berjalan-jalan. Bukan jalan-jalan macam menikmati-suasana-peternakan-di-Hokkaido, atau berlibur-musim-dingin-di-Pulau-Jeju, tapi ini Venezia! Yang jaraknya ribuan mil dari jepang. Dan...apakah keputusannya ini tepat?

Sasuke mematut diri didepan cermin sambil mengacak rambutnya. Oke, ini sudah diluar kebiasaannya. Awal tahun yang penuh kejutan. Dan kejadian. Ia memelototi bayangan dirinya di cermin. Tampak asing. Dirinya yang kali ini dilihat dicermin tampak berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa. Tampak lebih...segar?

Sasuke menyeringai saat kata 'segar' muncul dibenaknya. Selama ini ia baru sadar hidupnya berjalan begitu membosankan. Hanya berkutat dengan misi, penyamaran, dan lain lain. Jarang sekali ia _refreshing_. Beberapa kali ia memang pernah tugas ke luar negeri, namun nyatanya hanya bisa 'berlibur' selama satu-dua hari saja. Nampaknya satu minggu ke Venezia adalah ide yang bagus.

Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba muncul dicermin. Sasuke merasa aneh mengapa ia tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi kali ini ia tak bisa mengingkarinya karena ia melihat senyumnya sendiri dari cermin. Dan kali ini ia tak mengingkari pula bahwa sebagian dari hatinya merasa senang Sakura akan ikut dalam perjalannya ke Venezia.

Oke, Sasuke segera menghentikan aksi konyolnya memelototi bayangannya sendiri dicermin dan mulai mencari ponsel, menghubungi Sakura untuk segera memastikan keikutsertaannya.

 **-14-**

Malam yang dingin.

Ini baru pukul sembilan malam dan Sakura sudah begelung dibawah selimut hangatnya. Tidak biasanya memang, tapi udara dingin diluar sana menggelitiknya untuk tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan tubuh Sakura yang lelah tergoda olehnya. Maka sekarang ia hanya meringkuk dibawah selimutnya sambil mencoba tertidur. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh tertidur, karenanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk benar-benar tertidur pulas.

Tapi kemudian menit-menit menjelang tidurnya terinterupsi suara dering ponsel yang ia letakkan agak jauh dari posisi kepalanya. Sakura mengerang, terpaksa mengubah posisi nyamannya demi menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel. Saat ponsel sudah ia raih, matanya menangkap sederet nama dilayar yang membuatnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, "Ya, Sasuke?"

"Kau belum mau tidur, kan?"

Sasuke yang biasanya. Selalu tanpa basa-basi. "Mmm...baru akan tidur sebenarnya. Tapi tak apa, ada apa?"

"Sesuatu yang penting. Menurutmu aku cukup menanyakannya disini atau kita perlu bertemu?" Tapi Sakura cukup menyukai gaya tanpa-basa-basi Sasuke. "Tadi kita baru bertemu. Mengapa tak kau katakan tadi saja?"

"Ibuku baru mengatakannya barusan"

Sakura tediam sejenak. Matanya sudah benar-benar berat, bisa saja ia ketiduran sekarang, "Baiklah, katakan sekarang saja"

"Ibuku ingin mengajakmu pergi berlibur bersama kami ke Italia. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mata Sakura sontak melebar. Namun gaya tanpa-basa-basi Sasuke cukup sering juga membuatnya terkejut. "I-Italia?"

"Ya, biaya perjalanan dan hotel sepenuhnya dibiayai kantor ayahku."

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya. Seumur hidup ia hanya pernah pergi keluar negeri dua kali, itupun China dan Korea. Keduanya dekat. Juga untuk keperluan pekerjaan. Tapi ini... Eropa? Bersama... "Ta-tapi apa tak apa-apa jika aku ikut? Maksudku, ini kan acara keluarga"

"Tak apa. Ibuku begitu antusias saat bilang akan mengajakmu. Kurasa Itachi pun takkan keberatan. Apalagi Izumi, pasti ia senang akan mendapat teman mengobrol" ujar Sasuke santai seolah ia baru saja mengajak Sakura pergi ke kota sebelah bersama keluarganya. Sakura menggigit bibir, "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Diam sejenak diujung sana. Kemudian masih dengan nada santai yang sama, Sasuke menjawab, "Ia tak pernah ambil pusing"

Sakura tahu ia berbicara ditelepon dan ia tak punya waktu lama untuk berpikir, "Akan kubicarakan dulu dengan orangtuaku. Kapan?"

"Awal November"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, jadi ini semacam _family-gathering_ menyambut liburan musim dingin? "Baiklah"

"Baiklah. Hubungi saja aku bila kau sudah mengambil keputusan. Oh ya, kalau tak salah tadi kau bilang mau tidur?"

"Nampaknya kantukku hilang saat mendengar kata Venezia" Sakura memainkan ujung selimutnya, ia tak tahu setelah ini bisa langsung tidur atau tidak.

"Oh, ya? Ada apa dengan Venezia?"

"Kupikir itu kota yang indah. Aku pernah melihatnya dalam film, sungai-sungainya yang bersih, gondolanya, bangunan klasik eropa yang berjajar disepanjang jalan..." Sakura tak sadar sudah berapa lama ia meracau ditelepon hingga ia mendengar tawa renyah Sasuke diseberang sana. Oke, tawa Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang sering didengar.

"Kau akan melihatnya langsung nanti" ujar Sasuke ringan, seolah Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk ikut. Sakura kemudian melanjutkan deskripsinya tentang Venezia yang ia lihat dalam film. Sasuke hanya menimpalinya dengan tawa.

"...berada diatas gondola sambil mendengarkan musik klasik..." racau Sakura lagi. Kali ini Sasuke menjawab, "Gondola? Siapa yang akan mendayungnya?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Kau mau mendayungnya?"

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang akan naik gondola bersamamu?" ujar Sasuke menyebalkan. Sakura mencibir, "Baiklah, aku akan naik sendiri dan mendayungnya sendiri"

Sasuke tertawa. Kali ini tawa lepas. Memang agak jarang mendengar Sasuke tertawa seperti ini tapi Sakura cukup menikmatinya. Dan mau tak mau ia ikut tertawa juga.

Udara dingin menyelusup kedalam selimut tebal Sakura, mengusap lembut kulit kakinya hingga bulu kuduknya tegak berdiri. Gadis itu kemudian merapatkan selimutnya. Kemudian hingga larut malam itu Sakura terus bercakap di telepon, berceloteh tentang indahnya Venezia.

 **-15-**

Juugo membanting pintu mobilnya sembarangan. Kemudian ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil berjalan tergesa menuju sebuah kafe dipinggir jalan raya yang ramai. Begitu masuk kesana, rasa hangat mulai menjalarinya. Ia berhenti menggosokkan telapak tangannya dan mulai berjalan-jalan pelan mencari kursi kosong. Namun alih-alih menemukan kursi kosong, ia malah menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk dislaah satu kursi sambil berbincang dengan seseorang. Juugo tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah berbincang dengannya –karena begitu banyak orang disana- tapi karena penasaran Juugo melupakan sejenak kegiatan mencari kursi kosongnya dan berjalan kearah Sasuke. Saat jarak mereka cukup dekat barulah Juugo bisa melihat gadis rambut merah muda yang duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Oke, rupanya ia sedang berkencan. Walau temannya yang naif itu takkan pernah mengakuinya.

Sasuke terlihat beberapa kali tertawa dalam sela-sela bicaranya. Oh ya, dan satu lagi, Sasuke jarang sekali tertawa. Artinya gadis yang tengah bicara dengannya berhasil membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin gadis itu satu-satunya, karena selama tujuh tahun lebih ia bekerja dengan Sasuke, bukan hanya satu-dua rekan kerja mereka yang terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa yang lebih pada Sasuke. Dan yang jelas bukan wanita sembarangan yang bisa masuk DIH; berbakat, tangkas, dan lain lain. Tapi pria itu seakan tak peduli dan akhirnya Juugo kini mendapat jawabannya; Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang yang berbeda dari dunia kerjanya yang suram, membutuhkan seseorang yang hangat, dan sebagainya. Pada intinya semua itu merujuk pada Sakura. Dan bahayanya Si Naif Sasuke tak menyadari hatinya sudah jatuh pada seorang wanita. Lebih bahaya lagi jika pria itu terus ber-naif ria sementara ada seseorang diluar sana yang lebih dulu 'merebut' Sakura. Oke, Juugo sebagai teman baiknya akan mengingatkannya dengan bijaksana.

Seorang remaja berseragam bangkit dari duduknya, membawa ranselnya dan segera melangkah menuju pintu. Artinya ada tempat kosong. Dan tempat kosong itu tepat dibelakang kursi Sasuke. Ini kesempatan bagus. Ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari dekat tanpa Sasuke harus menyadari keberadaannya. Ia rasa Sakura pun takkan mengenalinya dengan hanya melihat punggungnya. Jadi Juugo segera melesat menuju kursi strategis itu, -tanpa melewati kursi Sasuke tentu saja- dan mulai memesan minuman, sementara telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar pembicaraan seputar 'Venezia' dan 'Gondola'.

Jangan bilang mereka akan pergi berdua ke Italia?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Pengecut itu takkan berani seperti itu. Juugo melanjutkan kegiatan minum-kopi-sambil-mengupingnya dengan khidmat. Beberapa informasi berhasil ia dapatkan. Liburan ke Venezia bersama keluarganya. Ibunya mengajak Sakura untuk ikut bersama mereka. Oke, dan... Sakura setuju untuk ikut. Nah, artinya keluarga Sasuke sudah mengenal Sakura dekat. Tunggu apa lagi?

Tak lama Juugo mendengar kursi dibelakangnya ditarik kebelakang dan orang yang mendudukinya nampaknya bangkit. Mereka akan pulang? Setelah itu Juugo tak mendengar percakapan lagi. Mengira mereka sudah berlalu melewati pintu, Juugo menoleh ke belakang dan terlonjak saat mendapati Sasuke masih duduk di kursinya. Rupanya tadi yang pulang hanya Sakura.

Ini kesempatan bagus.

Tanpa pikir panjang Juugo segera bangkit sambil membawa cangkir kopinya, lalu duduk dihadapan Sasuke yang sedang serius dengan ponselnya. Pria itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara derit kursi dan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat wajah Juugo, "Kauu?"

"Ya, ini aku" ujar Juugo datar. Sasuke masih mengerutkan keningnya, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Baru akan mengurusi seorang teman yang pengecut" tandas Juugo. Ekspresi Sasuke berubah bingung, "Apa tepatnya maksudmu?"

"Aku baru tahu jika kau akan mengajak _gadismu_ ke Italia."

Mata Sasuke melebar, "Jangan bilang kau... Sialan!"

"Ya, aku baru saja mendengar sekelumit pembicaraanmu dengan _gadismu_. Nampaknya ibumu senang dengannya, ya?" tanya Juugo langsung. "Jadi apa kau sedang merencanakan sebuah acara pelamaran romantis di sebuah Gondola? Diatas sebuah sungai yang terhampar luas, dibawah langit Eropa yang indah, ditengah apitan bangunan klasik Eropa dikanan-kiri jalan?"

"Astaga, aku baru tahu ternyata kau penggemar drama" erang Sasuke. Juugo mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

Juugo menghela napas panjang, "Sudah kuduga, kau pengecut"

Ekspresi Sasuke menunjukkan ia tidak terima dikatai pengecut, tapi ia diam saja. Maka Juugo kembali menimpali, "Sekarang jangan katakan padaku kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sudah jatuh hati pada seorang gadis"

Sasuke baru akan membuka mulut namun Juugo kembali menyelanya, "Jangan mengelak dan jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, oke? Kau bukan anak remaja tujuh belas tahun yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Kau sudah dewasa, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkata. Ia malah diam. Berpikir? Mungkin iya, karena berikutnya ia segera bertanya dengan nada rendah, "Kalau begitu menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Juugo menyeringai. Oke, tak jarang melihat Sasuke bertampang bingung. " _Grab her fast_ "

Sasuke mengernyit sekilas, kemudian ia bertanya, " _Fast?"_

"Yap." Tegas Juugo, kemudian ia segera menegakkan punggungnya dikursi, lalu mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke, bertanya dengan pelan dan tegas, "Atau kau mau seseorang mendahuluimu?"

Ada jeda sejenak. Sasuke pastinya sedang berpikir. Sebenarnya Juugo bukan ingin mengompori Sasuke atau memburunya, namun pria sedingin Sasuke perlu diberi percikan api sedikit, karena ia tak mau jika kawannya itu menyesal dikemudian hari akibat sikap cuek dan ke-tidaksensitivannya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah. Tapi nampaknya aku takkan mengikuti ide dramatismu soal gondola tadi"

Juugo menghela napas lega, kemudian ikut tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak ikut tersenyum?

 **-16-**

Bunyi sirine begitu memekakkan telinga. Sebuah BMW hijau muda melaju kencang, menyeruak diantara mobil-mobil yang berjalan santai dijalan raya. Tak lama mobil patroli mengekor, mengejar mobil yang sukses merebut perhatian para penghuni jalan raya itu secepat mungkin. Ada-ada saja, sudah tahu ada mobil patroli sedang berkeliaran, masih saja berani kebut-kebutan.

Itachi menghela napas berat, setelah menepi sejenak untuk mempersilakan mobil patroli lewat, ia kembali mengarahkan mobilnya ketengah jalan. Ini hari minggu dan ia masih bertugas. Agak menyebalkan memang, namun apa boleh buat. Jika semua aparat keamanan libur di akhir minggu apa jadinya negara ini?

Dan entah mengapa rasanya hari ini kesialan sedang menghampirinya, pertama, ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi buta, kedua, ia lupa membawa bekal makanan, ketiga, ponselnya tak sengaja ketumpahan kopi. Sempurna sudah. Maka siang, setelah tugasnya berakhir, dengan mengesampingkan rasa lapar yang menyika lambungnya ia pergi ke sebuah toko servis elektronik disamping sebuah toko perhiasan terkenal. Karena tempat parkir yang disediakan toko servis itu terlampau kecil sementara jejeran toko-toko disana membuat tempat parkir manapun selalu penuh, maka terpaksa ia parkir agak jauh dari toko itu. Sehingga harus berjalan melewati sebuah minimarket, sebuah salon, sebuah toko perabotan dan sebuah toko perhiasan. Oh ya, kesialan nomor empat, ia harus berjalan dibawah terik mentari yang membakar kulit. Itachi hanya bisa berdecak. Apalagi setelah ini?

Itachi berjalan marathon, namun saat melewati toko perhiasan, ia menoleh sejenak untuk menikmati eksterior toko berbalut kaca itu sejenak. Sejak dulu ia mengagumi eksterior toko ini. Cantik dan elegan. Niat awalnya untuk hanya menikmati eksterior toko itu dan tetap berjalan cepat menuju toko servis segera pudar saat matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang ia kenal didalam toko.

Sosok itu adalah adiknya.

Toko itu benar-benar berbalut kaca hingga tampak seperti akuarium raksasa. Dan itu meyakinkan Itachi bahwa ia tak mungkin salah mengenali orang karena kacanya begitu jernih. Sasuke sedang berdiri disebuah etalase, mengemati perhiasan yang terpajang disana. Maka dengan pertanyaan yang menggantung dibenaknya, Itachi berbelok masuk kearah toko itu. Seorang satpam membukakan pintu untuknya dan Itachi tersenyum sekilas. Langkahnya semakin mendekat kearah Sasuke namun sebelum ia benar-benar sampai kesana ia melihat seorang pramuniaga datang membawakan sebuah kotak kearah Sasuke, dan saat Itachi berdiri tepat dibelakang Sasuke, sang pramuniaga membuka tutup kotaknya dan nampaklah sebuah cincin berlian terselip indah didalamnya.

Sasuke membeli cincin?

Oke, Itachi tak ingin berspekulasi macam-macam tentang untuk-siapa-cincin-itu dan segera berdiri disamping Sasuke yang sedang memerhatikan cincin itu lekat-lekat.

"Seleramu bagus juga"

Sasuke terlonjak saat Itachi mengatakannya. Matanya membulat kaget. Berikutnya, seperti yang sudah Itachi duga, pertanyaan standar meluncur dari mulut Sasuke, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Baru akan menanyakan, untuk siapa adikku membeli cincin" balas Itachi cepat. Sasuke mendesah pasrah, "Astaga, mengapa orang-orang suka sekali mencampuri urusanku, sih?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu mengambil berlian itu dari kotaknya dan mengangkatnya keudara, "Ini bagus. Kurasa ukurannya cocok juga"

"Ukuran? Aku bahkan belum menjawab itu untuk siapa." Komentar Sasuke. Itachi masih mengamati cincin itu seksama. "Ini cincin perempuan, tak mungkin kau yang memakainya, kan? Maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan"

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku!" Sasuke merebut cincin itu dari tangan Itachi, Itachi sendiri hanya memandangi Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Sasuke. Setidaknya kau harusnya bilang padaku dulu jika ingin melama gadis"

Sasuke memandang tajam Itachi. Itachi sebenarnya sedang tak ingin bertengkar dengan adiknya, terlebih ditempat umum.

"Besok"

"Apanya?"

"Aku berencana menceritakan pada semuanya besok. Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau pulang saja" ujar Sasuke ketus. Jelas sekali ia kesal. Namun alih-alih marah, Itachi malah tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah, tapi apa kau tak ingin meminta pendapatku tentang cincin itu?"

"Tidak perlu"

Itachi masih mempertahankan tawanya, "Baiklah, kapan?"

"Apanya?" Sasuke masih tampak gusar, ingin segera mengenyahkan Itachi dari sana. Itachi hanya menunjuk cincin itu dengan dagunya. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Itachi dan segera mengerti. "Mungkin minggu depan, entahlah"

"Makan siang romantis diibawah pohon Sakura?"

"Astaga. Kau sama saja dengan Juugo." Sasuke menepuk kening frustasi. Itachi tak menanggapi komentar Sasuke, hanya menatap adiknya lurus-lurus, "Baiklah, terserah padamu saja"

Sasuke sudah berhenti menatap gusar kakaknya, mungkin berpikir kakanya akan pergi sebentar lagi. Dan benar saja, Itachi berbalik dari meja etalase dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke, kemudian menepuk punggungnya sambil tersenyum, "Semoga berhasil"

 **-17-**

Sakura tersenyum kaku. Disekelilingnya duduk melingkar kawan-kawan lamanya saat ia kuliah kedokteran dulu. Jadi ini reuni. Reuni makan malam di restoran bintang lima. Jika bukan karena pemilik restoran ini adalah suami teman kuliahnya dulu mana mungkin mereka mau datang ke restoran semewah ini hanya untuk reuni informal. Dan celakanya teman dekat Sakura banyak yang tak datang.

Jadi sedari tadi Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku sambil sesekali menimpali obrolan mereka. Yang ia kenal dekat hanya Shizune. Celakanya lagi Shizune adalah orang yang mudah berbaur hingga pada akhirnya dimeja ini hanya Sakura yang bergerak-gerak salah tingkah. Kapan ini semua akan berakhir?

Saat Sakura memandang berkeliling untuk menikmati interior restoran ini matanya menangkap bayangan seorang pria diseberang sana. Duduk mengenakan tuksedo hitam bersama beberapa orang pria lain yang juga bersetelan formal. Oke, Sakura sebenarnya tahu semua pengunjung yang datang kesini pasti berpakaian formal. Tapi fokusnya kini... pria itu adalah Sasuke.

Ya, itu Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke dalam balutan tuksedo, dan semua pakaian formal itu membuatnya semakin...tampan. Oke, Sakura tahu sekarang ia harus segera memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk mencegah rona dipipinya. Ia kembali melihat kearah teman kuliahnya. Membosankan.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan telepon Sasuke beberapa malam lalu. Yang berisi ajakan makan malam, tepat malam ini. Tapi Sakura menolak karena ia sudah berjanji untuk mengikuti acara reuni membosankan itu. Dan Sasuke sendiri? Siapa sangka malam ini ia makan di restoran yang sama dengan Sakura, bersama rekannya juga. Dan Sakura ingat ia belum menanyakan mengapa Sasuke mengajaknya makan malam.

Karena bosan dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke, karena mereka sudah berada di satu tempat maksudnya, siapa tahu Sasuke punya sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicrakan. Dan benar saja, tak lama Sasuke membalas pesannya dan bertanya kapan Sakura akan selesai bersama teman kuliahnya. Sakura menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Pasti pria itupun tak menyangka akan bertemu Sakura disini. Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke, Sasuke membalasnya. Senyum itu...oh sialan. Sakura segera membalikkan badan lagi dan mulai membalas pesan, berkata ia takkan lama lagi.

Saat Sakura sedang menjejalkan ponsel ke bagian dalam tas, tangannya menyentuh plastik tebal didalam tas. Sakura menunduk untuk melihat benda apa itu dan segera menemukan cincin Sasuke yang terbungkus plastik obat. Oh iya, ia belum mengembalikan cincin Sasuke. Dan ia akan bertekad akan mengembalikannya hari ini. Sudah saatnya, bukan? Sudah saatnya mengakhiri semua ini.

Sebagian diri Sakura merasa sedih. Entah apa alasannya. Maka selanjutnya ia hanya menyandarkan punggung dikursi empuk hingga satu persatu temannya berpamitan pulang. Diakhiri dengan Shizune yang mengajaknya pulang bersama, namun tentu saja Sakura menolak. Ada yang harus ia bereskan setelah ini.

Shizune pulang dan kini hanya tinggal Sakura yang duduk dimeja bundar besar itu. Sakura baru akan mengeluarkan ponselnya saat suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dekat, "Lebih baik kita pindah meja. Meja ini terlalu besar jika hanya untuk dua orang"

Sakura mendongak, lalu tersenyum. Kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju salahsatu meja di sebelah kaca besar. Pemandangannya menakjubkan. Pemandangan malam Tokyo dari lantai dua puluh satu. Indah sekali.

"Aku hanya tahu jika deretan meja ini yang paling bagus dari semuanya" Sasuke lebih dulu duduk, Sakura mengikutinya sambil tak berhenti menatap pemandangan malam dikanannya. "Indah sekali"

"Kau mau menunggu sebentar?"

"Menunggu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ada yang harus kuambil di mobil. Kau boleh memesan minum dulu jika merasa aku terlalu lama" ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit kembali dari duduknya. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Sasuke segera melesat setengah berlari kearah pintu. Sementara Sakura mengeluarkan cincin Sasuke dari dalam tas, berniat mengakhiri sandiwara konyol diantara mereka.

 **-18-**

Sialan.

Pencuri amatir sialan.

Padahal ia sudah berlari secepat mungkin menuju _basement_ agar Sakura tak lama menunggu. Namun ia malah berpapasan dengan pencuri amatir yang baru saja mencuri tas seorang ibu dan berlari menuju mobilnya di basement. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengejar dan menangkapnya dulu. Dan sialnya lokasi satpam cukup jauh darisana. Namun sudahlah, toh pencuri itu kini sudah aman di pos satpam. Memang timbul kerumunan kecil disana dan Sasuke tak ambil pusing, yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah lekas kembali direstoran. Sakura sudah menunggunya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Sasuke terengah saat sampai dimeja mereka. Duduk sejenak dan mengatur napas sebelum menggumamkan maaf. Alih-alih kesal, Sakura malah tersenyum sambil menyodorkan jus anggurnya, "Jadi kau yang menangkap pencuri itu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian menarik jus itu mendekat, "Begitulah"

Sakura tertawa saat dalam hitungan detik jus itu sudah habis ditangan Sasuke. "Kau hebat" komentarnya. Sasuke meletakkan gelas kosong diatas meja, "Kau sudah menunggu lama"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tak apa. Tadi beberapa pelayan dan pengunjung ribut soal pencurian di _basement_. Jadi kupikir kau pasti terlibat"

Pembicaraan berlanjut soal pencurian itu. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sakura menyodorkan cincin kearah Sasuke, "Waktunya aku mengembalikan ini"

Sasuke hanya menatap cincin yang disodorkan diatas meja. Kemudian berpikir. Sakura nampaknya ingin mengakhiri sandiwara konyol mereka. Namun bagaimana ia memulainya lagi? "Menurutmu bagaimana pekerjaanku?"

Sakura mengernyit, "Hebat"

"Sakura, ini bukan film. Menjadi agen tidak semenyenangkan kelihatannya. Kau harus mengorbankan banyak waktu, energi, identitas"

"Sebenarnya aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja, hebat"

Hebat, katanya? "Bagaimana jika ayahmu seorang agen dan...kau dan ibumu harus rela berbohong untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai agen?"

"Berbohong untuk kebaikan bagiku tak apa"

Jawaban fantastis. "Oke, kalau begitu...bagaimana perasaanmu jika kenyataannya nyawamu terancam oleh musuh ayahmu?"

Sakura tertawa, "Semuanya pasti mengandung resiko, Sasuke. Semuanya, tak hanya pekerjaan macam agen rahasia"

Sasuke diam sejenak, benar juga. "Apa kau tahu kehidupan seorang agen itu sebenarnya didominasi kegelapan?"

"Mmm...kurasa, ya."

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?" mungkin pertanyaan ini akan terdengar aneh, tapi sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar tak pintar bicara.

"Menurutku aku dan ibuku akan merasa aman." Jawabnya ringan. Aman? Jika ia menjadi Juugo mungkin ia akan menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya Sakura butuh perlindungan. Tapi perlindungan yang Sasuke tawarkan bukan perlindungan biasa. Perlindungan yang justru bisa saja malah mencelakakan Sakura. Membawanya pada kegelapan yang lain.

Namun egonya tak mau kalah. Ia tak akan melepaskan Sakura hanya karena Teori Kegelapan konyolnya. "Baiklah."

Dan sialnya, Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata.

"Bagiku hidup itu misteri. Jadi apapun dirimu pasti ada resikonya. Jika tak mau menanggung resiko ya lebih baik tak usah hidup saja. Lagipula tak semuanya bisa diandaikan, bukan? Semua pertanyaanmu tadi, mudah saja menjawabnya, namun kita takkan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi jika kita menjalaninya langsung, bukan? Kita takkan pernah tahu jika kita tak mencobanya" ujar Sakura lancar. Sikapnya rileks. Kata-kata ini baru pertama kali Sasuke dengarkan seumur hidupnya. Dan berkatnya semua Teori Kegelapan konyol Sasuke menguap hilang begitu saja. Baiklah,

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil cincinku lagi" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik cincinnya dari atas meja. Kemudian dengan cekatan meletakkan sebuah kotak mungil diatas meja, "Tapi izinkan aku menggantinya dengan yang baru"

Sakura memasang wajah datar saat Sasuke meletakkan kotak itu diatas meja, barulah saat Sasuke membuka penutup kotaknya, mata Sakura melebar.

"Kau bilang kita takkan tahu jika tak mencobanya, bukan? Jadi apakah kau mau mencobanya?"

Sasuke tahu kata-katanya bukan kata-kata yang manis. Ini juga bukan makan malam romantis dengan lilin-lilin kecil bertebaran dimeja mereka. Tapi ia berharap semua tindakannya sudah mewakilkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya. Tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke. Sasuke tahu Sakura tengah mempertanyakan keseriusannya, maka ia langsung menimpali, "Kurasa kau tahu benar aku tidak sedang bercanda"

Detik berikutnya Sakura tertawa. Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat airmata disudut-sudut mata Sakura. Namun gadis itu tertawa lebar. Memerhatikan cincin yang berkilauan itu lekat-lekat.

"Kurasa kau juga tahu benar aku suka tantangan" ujar Sakura sambil menatapnya sejenak lalu meraih cincin itu dan mengangkatnya keudara, "Kuharap cinicin ini tak berakhir dijari telunjuk lagi"

Sasuke tertawa. Keduanya tertawa saat Sakura menyematkan cinicin itu dijari manisnya. Ia memamerkan cincin itu pada Sasuke. Pas sekali.

"Satu lagi pertanyaan, apa kau tahu alasan mengapa aku memilih hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Nampaknya senyum itu tak mau pergi dari bibirnya. Sakura masih menggeleng, masih tersenyum juga.

"Karena ini tanggal delapan belas. Tanggal dimana tuhan mengirimku untuk menyelamatkanmu dari tangan jahat yang berusaha menyentuhmu" ujar Sasuke. Sakura tertawa lagi, kali ini airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, "Dan tanggal dimana kita melakukan sandiwara konyol"

"Dan ditanggal ini pula kita mengakhirinya, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Senyum masih belum mau pergi dari bibir mereka. Sasuke tahu ia tak membawa Sakura berlayar diatas gondola atau makan siang dibawah pohon Sakura untuk melakukan semua ini. Mereka juga tak sedang berada dibawah langit indah Eropa, diatas sungai jernih Venezia atau ditengah apitan gedung-gedung klasik Eropa. Ia tahu ini begitu sederhana. Sesederhana niatnya untuk mengajak Sakura hidup bersamanya.

Cukup sederhana, bukan?

 **THE END  
**

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

Finally! I've finished my first series\^^/

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FanFic ini.

Terima kasih banyak kepada teman-teman yang sudah mem-Follow dan mem-Favorit FanFic ini.

Dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang bersedia mengisi kolom review untuk memberi masukan dan dukungan ^^(maaf Author belum bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu T.T)

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan typo yang ada disini, baik yang sudah diperbaiki ataupun yang belum. Bagaimanapun Author masih pemula dan masih belajar, karenanya masih membutuhkan banyak-banyak review dari kalian.

Oh ya, sedikit mengenai tokoh Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke itu tidak ditembak tepat dibagian jantung, ya, hanya saja peluru itu 'menggores' atau 'menyerempet' jantungnya (seperti yang dikatakan di sinopsis) karena jika pelurunya bersarang dijantung, bisa jadi ia tewas ditempat. Dan mengenai kata-kata 'peluru menembus jantungnya' didalam cerita ini (Chapter 1) itu hanya hiperbola yang disisipkan Author saja, artinya pelurunya _nggak_ benar-benar bersarang di jantung.

Sebenarnya Author ingin menyisipkan tentang ini dalam cerita namun apa daya Author lupa dan baru ingat di chapter akhir. Jadi karena Author _nggak_ mau merusak momen mereka yang lagi asyik berkencan direstoran mahal dengan _ngomongin_ soal jantung dan semacamnya, jadilah penjelasan ini berakhir dikolom Author's Note, He he.

Thank you for reading! ^^


	11. Balasan Komentar

**Balasan Komentar**

* * *

Hello! Kali ini Author akan membalas review kalian untuk Fanfic A Black Light ^^ (Maaf telat T.T)

 **Fhitri rahayu**

Terimakasih Fithri! Iyaaa _nih_ , Author mengaku tidak bisa menghindari typo dan ada beberapa chapter yang tidak sempat Author periksa dulu sebelum publish, keterbatasan waktu he he

Hihihi, silakan membayangkan sendiri versi filmnya, ya ^^

* * *

 **AromamiS**

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

* * *

 **Dianarndraha**

Iya soalnya Author masih baru disini, he he. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

Iya Ai, ini memang Fanfic _genre_ serius begini, tapi sengaja Author sisipkan beberapa 'humor tak kasat mata' (sebut aja begitu hihi) didalamnya biar bacanya _nggak_ terlalu pegel.

* * *

 **Dina uchiharuno**

Tenang, Dina! Author orangnya bertanggung jawab kok, he he. Nggak akan menghentikan cerita di tengah jalan kok kalo udah mulai nulis _series_ ^^

* * *

 **Guest**

Yoroshiku ^^ Salam kenal juga yaa

* * *

 **FiaaATiasrizqi**

Hihihi, mungkin karakter Sakura disini agak berbeda ya dengan anime aslinya. Sengaja Author buat karakternya 'agak lemah' dari karakter aslinya karena untuk memperkuat dan mempertegas peran Sasuke sebagai Agen aja sih. Niat Author sengaja membuat karakter mereka berdua berbeda jauh, agar mereka bersatu dan saling melengkapi

* * *

 **QRen**

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^ (P.S. Maaf yaa updatenya lama hihi)

* * *

 **C Grey**

Terimakasih sudah membaca, Grey ^^

* * *

 **Aditya rafifi**

Terimakasih sudah membaca, Aditya ^^ Disini pair utamanya Sasu-Saku. Author kurang suka kalo ada dua pair atau lebih dalam satu series, mungkin di lain _series_ Author akan bikin _story_ Naru-Hina.

* * *

 **Thisbepipsky**

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^ Iya ini akibat Author sering berkhayal adegan-adegan action di film-film Barat yang Author tonton, jadi deh, kepikiran buat bikin pertemuan mereka seperti ini. Soal alur yang runtut, Author sebenarnya membuat ringkasan cerita (bisa dibilang kerangka) secara tertulis tentang keseluruhan cerita ini sebelum mengetiknya. Tujuannya biar Author punya target tentang apa aja yang harus diceritaka di chapter ini, dan chapter-chapter lainnya. Biar ceritanya _nggak ngawur_ kemana-mana juga, he he.

 _Nggak_ cuma kamu, kok yang mikir kayak gitu, Author juga kalo ada di posisi Sakura di chapter 7-8 bingung apa yang mau dilakuin. Hi hi.

Author juga sukaaaa baca ataupun nonton film bertema intel, hi hi. Dan oh ya, Author baru tau lho, ternyata baper ada tingkatannya juga? Hehehe.

* * *

 **UchihaHakun**

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^ Author tidak membuat sequel A Black Light. Tapi Author _'menyambung'_ _series_ ini dengan _series_ lain. Berbeda tokoh utama, tapi tokoh, latar, dan penokohannya sama dengan series ini. Apa itu juga bisa dibilang sequel ya? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas tokoh-tokohnya sama, perannya sama, latarnya sama. Bedanya pemeran utamanya bukan Sasu-Saku. Tapi disana ada tokoh Sasu-Saku juga. Daaaan latar waktunya beberapa bulan setelah adegan terakhir Sasuk-Saku di restoran mahal di lantai 21 (masih inget dong yaa di chapter 10). Intinya begitu, terserah kalian mau menyebut itu sequel atau bukan, Author juga bingung, he he.

* * *

 **Nurulita as Lita-san**

Terimakasih sudah membaca, Nurul ^^

* * *

 **Dekorin**

Selama chapter 1 udah Author publish, bakal di lanjutin, kok. Tapi maaf _nggak_ selalu bisa fast _update_ T.T

* * *

 **Siapahayoo**

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

* * *

 **Duna uchiharuno**

Sabar yaa Dunaaaaaa, hihihi.

* * *

 **ToruPerri**

Terimakasih sudah membaca, Perri ^^

* * *

 **Bougenville**

Haduuuh, aku bukan Author pro kok, he he XD. Tenang, tenang, Author _nggak_ akan menelantarkan nasib Sasuke, kok. Sama sama yaa, terimakasih juga udah mampir ^^ (P.S. Soal sequel udah Author bahas yaa diatas)

* * *

 **Cherry sss**

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

* * *

 **Fifi**

Makasih Fifi udah mampir :)

* * *

 **Avery Emmeline**

Hihihi, di _next series_ ada kok, sekelumit adegan mereka _After the Wedding_

Yeaayy makasiih ^^ #ikut nyalain kembang api

* * *

 **Kazehayaza**

Waduh, awas nahan napasnya jangan lama-lama ya, Kaze. Hiihihi. Author juga ikut senyum-senyum sendiri lho, pas menulis adegan tentang Sakura-memandang-wajah-magnet-Sasuke XD

* * *

 **Uchiha Rinufa**

Hallo! Soal sequel udah dibahas diatas yaaa, Rinufa (scroll up sedikiiit aja, he he)

* * *

 **Uchiha's family**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya^^ (P.S. Author beneran baru kok, disini he he)

* * *

 **EchaNM**

Gimana ujiannya? Udah selesaikah? Hihihi, makasih Echa udah mampir ^^

* * *

 **Lala Yoichi**

Terimakasih Lala sudah membaca ^^

* * *

 **Annissa Chandra**

Intinya Kabuto menginginkan Sakura bukan dengan tulus. Tapi semacam hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi, ya Annissa. Alasannya juga nggak begitu mendasar, seperti alasan Kabuto membunuh orang banyak diluar sana, atau merampok, hanya demi kepuasan. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

* * *

 **Dekorin**

Soal sequel silakan _scroll up_ sedikit yaa he he.

* * *

 **Ika Magedos**

Halo, Ika! Waah terima kasih Ikaaa, Author jadi terharuu T.T Makasih yaa udah mampir ^^

* * *

 **Zharafirna Linn**

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

* * *

 **Annisa dewi**

Halo, Annisa^^ Author sebenarnya mau membalas review kamu secara pribadi tapi bingung mau lewat mana T.T Waah terima kasih yaa atas dukungannyaa. Daaan saya bukan polisi, kok. Hihihi.

Oh ya, saya udah lihat _stories_ nya Arlene Shiranui daaaaan saya belum ada apa-apanya dibanding Author pro seperti dia T.T

Untuk email, bisa hubungi henriettasher (gmail).com. Kita bisa berbincang disana

Salam hangat juga, Annissa ^^


End file.
